Seto Meets his Match
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds out he has a daughter and then learns that the woman he loves is dying leaving him to raise the child alone and the small life they both live together
1. Alexandra and Kaiba

Chapter 1  
Seto and Alexandra

One day in Domino city, it was a clear and sunny day with some small white clouds in the air and birds about. Seto Kaiba a stubborn pig headed CEO of Kaiba Corp was working on his computer. "Finally finished," he said putting the final changes to his financial report now it was time to work on his deck.

Just then the door to his office opened, a young tall slender woman stood at the door, her light blue and white hair, her soft sapphire eyes locked with Seto's dark blue ones, the woman was giving him a death glare.

"Seto Kaiba, you pain in the horses butt," said Alexandra Pegasus. Seto smirked, "Well, well, well if isn't Pegasus's little witch," he sneered, "When did you get back from your little runaway trip?" he snapped at Alexandra with venom in his voice. Alexandra crossed her arms, "Oh about five minutes ago actually," she said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "I was being sarcastic," he said in an emotionless tone.

Alexandra looked at Seto puzzled but keep her serious face, that she learned in her boarding school, "Your never sarcastic Seto Kaiba," she said walking over to Seto's desk. Seto raised an eyebrow, "I have known you since you were 16 years old Alexandra, come on," he said in a lighter tone. Alexandra looked Seto square in the eye with her hands on the desk in front of her, "You are such a butt hole," she snapped. "Witch," he said back. Alexandra walked over to Seto from the right side of the desk, "Idiot," she snapped at him. "Pain in my side," Seto groaned. Alex stepped closer now, "Asshole," she snapped.

"Can't do anything without thinking about me?" he asked as he saw Alexandra was hitting on him with that said she jumped on Seto's lap and kissed him good and hard. "How did you know?" she asked Seto before kissing him again. "I am just too good," he said with a smirk. "Darn you Seto Kaiba," snapped Alexandra "I hate it when you win." Seto raised an eyebrow, "Don't I always win when it comes to games and you," he said smiling.

The office door burst open and Mokuba with his friend Rebecca and Lisa came running into the room. "EWWWWWWWWWWW," said Mokuba and Lisa, who were about the same age, which were theirlate teens of 16. Rebecca raised an eyebrow for being a genius she never thought to discover Seto Kaiba was capable of human emotion. "Seto clean your face, please Big brother," pleaded Mokuba. "Yeah, all of it, that's way too much lipstick for any guy to wear," said Lisa.

Lisa was the daughter of Atem; she had long black and red hair with blonde bangs, kind of a girl version of Yugi except taller and purple eyes not amethyst but a lighter shade of purple almost light plum, and no spikes.

Seto looked at his face in the computer screen it was covered with lipstick from Alexandra. "Alexandra what have you done to me!" he asked in shock seeing lipstick over his face. Alexandra began laughing to the point, which she fell onto the floor, "I turned you into a boy that's what I did to you Seto Kaiba," she laughed at him. Seto glared at Alexandra, "Not funny," he said.

Lisa smirked, "Hey Seto I will keep this from my dad if you give Mokuba and me some money, he is currently out and I want ice cream," she said in a young kid tone. Seto looked at Lisa; he disliked the girl very much not for that fact that she was now holding a secret that he once again was with Alexandra in his office, but for she was related to his most worthy opponent, Atem. The young 16-year old girl smirk grew as she saw Seto reach for his wallet, Mokuba looked over at Lisa an evil smirk of 'I told you so' grew on his face.

Mokuba ran over to his big brother and took the $40 from Seto. "Thanks Seto," he said grabbing Rebecca and Lisa, but before they were out the door. "Mokuba," said Seto in a calm tone. Mokuba smirked, "Not a soul, Seto, I know. Come on ladies you can fight over me with sprinkles," he said with a sly voice, as the three teens walked out the door. "Enjoy kissing your girlfriend Seto!" yelled Lisa.

"LISA!" yelled Seto from his office, "Hand it over," he snapped once the girl stuck her head back into the office. Mokuba and Rebecca looked at Lisa with raised eyebrow, "Oh all right," said Lisa walking over to Seto and Alexandra who were standing at the desk. Lisa pulled out a small tape recorder, "I know I saw nothing, I say nothing to my Dad about this," she said. Seto nodded, "Now get out of my office, before I tell your dad you were asking me for money again," he said in a snappy tone.

Lisa left the office grabbing Mokuba and Rebecca quickly before Seto could threaten her with more words. Alexandra looked at Seto, "That was Atem's daughter right?" she asked. Seto nodded, "My rival's kid, yeah, that's her," he said sitting down and pulling out the tape from the recorder and ripping it up. Alexandra sighed, "Let me guess he told you to be nice to her as long as your in good behavior?" she asked. Seto nodded, "I have to be nice to her until I can win back my title," he said.

"I thought you beat him in the last tournament?" asked Alexandra puzzled. Seto nodded, "I lost in a rematch last month, at an exhibition match, however until I beat him again I don't rest," he said slamming his hand on that table. "I am still pondering how Atem brought his daughter with him after we were given a chance to wish back people we missed the most," he said.

Alexandra walked over to the couch in front of the desk, "I take it I was your wish," she said with her back to Seto. Kaiba stood up, "were we meant to be together 5,000 years ago?" he asked Alexandra walking over to the young woman and taking her hand. "You don't believe in that stuff," Alexandra turning to face Seto as he took her hand, "do you?"

"Have I ever?" said Seto with a smirk on his face and about to lean in and kiss Alexandra. "No, but you know there was a reason I came back to you about 5 years ago," she said moving out of Seto lip range. "You know Mokuba is still telling me that I should have gone after you, when you left me at the altar," said Seto letting go of Alexandra's hand. "Yes, and thank Ra you didn't marry me or else we would still see the evil Seto Kaiba around," she said sarcastically as Alexandra sat across from Seto. "Why did you leave Alexandra?" he asked standing up.

"I have my reasons," said Alexandra looking at her feet, "Umm, can we go talk about that outside?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Fine with me," he said as he grabbed his blue trench coat that went so well with his blue pants and green shirt. Alexandra smiled as they headed outside of Kaiba Corp and down to the park across the street.


	2. Runaway Bride and why

Chapter 2   
Runaway Bride and why

Alexandra and Seto walked out of the Kaiba Corp building and towards Domino Park. "So Alex what brings you back to Domino city Alexandra? I thought you never wanted to see me again after the argument we had about you leaving," asked Seto after a moment of silence and the two adults walking over to a park bench. "I have a reason that I came back and I am looking at him," Alexandra said with a sly tone as if she was hiding something.

Seto shook his head, "No the real reason and it isn't me," he snapped, Alexandra looked at her feet, "Well there is also another reason however it is kind of a life changing one," she said. Seto looked at her; he was not used to Alexandra speaking so calmly to him, with out an insult or something. "Alex, you been gone for more then 4 years, you mind telling your ex why your back?" he asked. Alex shook her head, "I umm, I," she started to say but then closed her eyes, "never mind," she said quickly and standing up. "What went wrong between us is a start, like why the hell did you leave me at the altar?" snapped Seto. Alex shook her head, "I had my reasons," she said in a said voice.

Flashback  
Four years ago

"ALEX! COME ON YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Tea from the stairs, "Your getting married it natural to be worried," yelled Mokuba standing next to Tea.  
Alex sighed at the top of the stairs in her white wedding gown, "I can't do it, I am just not ready," she said to them. Mokuba and Tea looked at each other, "Ok then were going to pull you down the stairs, your marrying Kaiba, you love him don't you?" asked Tea. Alexandra sat down on a step, "Tea, I love him yes, but something has just been brought to my attention," she said. Tea shook her head, "What could be more important then your wedding?" she asked.

Mokuba looked at his future sister in law, "Yeah what could be more important then my brother?" he asked. Alex put her hands to her forehead, "You have no idea," she said with a sigh, "look I will fine, just I am not feeling so great." Mokuba and Tea walked over to her, "What's it Alex?" asked Tea. Alex looked at Mokuba and Tea, "This is something Seto and I have to handle, but I can't marry him, at least not now," she said being to cry. 

Seto's bedroom door slammed down the hall, Alex stood up, "Oh no he's coming, I have to go now!" she said running out of site, before Seto saw her, Mokuba and Tea didn't run after Alexandra however they did watch her run to the bathroom. They notice that Alexandra's dress did not fit her right, as she left them. "Now that was strange I could have sworn that dress fit her a few months ago," said Tea to Mokuba after Seto walked passed them and out to the wedding. Mokuba nodded, "Yeah that was weird!" he said walking after his big brother out to the back yard where the service was to be held.

, end flashback,

"You not telling me the whole truth Alex," spoke Seto after a few minutes of silence. "Why should I answer to you any ways?" she asked now starting to fell sick in her stomach. Seto smirked, "Because I care that's why, Alex, you left me at the altar with nothing but a note saying you have a problem that might complicate things, you left and now your back as if everything is fine when I know it's not!" he snapped.

Alex looked down at her shoes, "There was a problem but it's sort of taken care of, but there's nothing to worry about," she said. Seto leaned in close to Alex, "Lair!" he said looking in to her blue eyes, and oh, how he wanted to believe her, his love for the young woman never really died out. Once Seto Kaiba had his eye on something he would not stop until he got it and what he wanted was Alexandra.

"Seto, stop looking at me like that I don't like it when you're...." Alex was cut off by a kiss on her lips. Alex was going to fight it but gave in to Seto's tempting lips. Alexandra pushed Seto back, "NO, I can't, not now, not here," she said standing up. Seto looked at Alex; never once had she backed off like that to him, other then getting cold feet at the altar to get married. Alex shook her head, "No, NO NO!" she yelled at herself.

"Alexandra, what is with you, I can tell this goes way beyond nothing now tell me right NOW!" he snapped at Alex taking her by the shoulders. Alex closed her eyes, "I can't Seto it just that, I...was when I was about to marry you, I was…"

"MOMMY, why is that man holding you?" asked a little girl with long brown hair. A young pale girl with long brown hair in two braids hanging over her shoulders looking at Alexandra and then glaring at Seto. Alex stepped back from Seto, "Kisty, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the car," she said.

The little 4 year old shook her head, "You said stay BY, the car and I did, until that nice man brought me over here asking me if I knew where my mommy was and I found you," she said in a sweet little kid voice. Alex turned bright red as she saw her Uncle Pegasus walking up to them, "Uncle Max, I told you to watch her for me," she said. Seto was completely confused this kid looked like Mokuba with brown hair not to mention she had the deeps blue eyes he had ever seen much like his own.

"Alex is there something you want to tell me?" inquired Seto with a raised eyebrow. "Alex you haven't told Kaiba-Boy yet," said Pegasus crossing his arms. "I was going too," she said, looking pale, "When it was the right moment," she added. "Now would be the best time," said Pegasus. Seto looked at Alex, "Tell ME WHAT!" he barked.

Alex closed her eyes took a breath and looked at Seto, "Do, you remember that one time we got a little drunk at a party, we went to just after you proposed to me?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Do I remember it? Hell Alex it was the best night of my life, not to mention I got really drunk," he said, "Why?"

Alex sighed, "Not just that night but do you remember that morning?" she snapped. Seto paused, "let me think I climbed up the stairs went to bed, and... oh no Alex don't tell me... oh no don't tell me that... we actually did it?" he asked. Alex took another breath, "Seto meet Kristen, your daughter," she said pointing to the little girl.

"Mommy I go by Kisty," snapped the little girl, "and this is my Dad?" said Kisty looking at Seto who looked just as shocked as she was to see him. Alex grabbed her forehead, "Yes, sweetie this is your father the one guy who was so busy with his own life not to see you," she said. Seto looked at Alex, then at Kisty, "I am a...ah a... father?" he spoke shocked just then Alexandra fainted for some reason.


	3. Pain of the Past

Chapter 3

Pain of the Past

An hour later at the Kaiba mansion, Alexandra sat in the living room while her daughter received the grand tour of the mansion with her "Uncle Mokuba," Seto sat across from Alex. Seto was holding in his anger but something was actually scaring was why did Alexandra faint in the park, he brought her to the mansion since work was done and his daughter wanted to meet her uncle.

"Seto I know your upset but I have good reason," Alex spoke breaking the silence. "Alex being scared doesn't count as a reason," Seto in a calm and emotionless tone. Alex nodded, "Well there is another, because you were so busy with that company of yours that I decided to take off. Seto for crying out loud I know for a fact that you didn't want to be a father yet!" Seto shook his head, "but I would have helped you raise her, Alex, she is half mine," he said. Alex shook her head, "Seto the reason I came back was to tell you something other then you have had a daughter over the last 4 years, it that I am dying," she blurted out.

Seto looked at Alex, "What do mean you're dying? Alex you look fine, to me," he said. Alex shook her head again, "I have cancer Seto, I can't take care of Kisty anymore," she said looking at Seto's deep blue eyes. Seto moved from his spot on the other side of the room over to Alex, "How long?" he asked. Alex tried her best to hold back her tears that were forming in her eyes, she hated the fact she ran away from him five years ago. "About a year no more then that," she said softly.

Seto wanted to do two things at that moment either strangle Alex or take care of her and Kisty, his daughter, "So what are you dying from?" he asked. Alex sighed, "Its an infection in my spine and climb my brain and attack it, causing me to be brain dead. I get pains in my sides from the operations to remove the cancer however there was a little bit that couldn't be removed," she said. "I was digging in Egypt with Marik's wife and daughter, Kisty was with me also, a plane crashed over the site, and a piece of shrapnel was caught in my back. However the X ray's missed it until two years ago, when I asked the doctor about the pain in my ribs and back," she added now looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you come back as soon as you found out?" asked Seto worry was in his voice. "I tried, I really did try but every time I got just steps from your building I just seemed to run away," Alexandra said letting a few tears leave her eyes. Seto pulled Alexandra in to his arms, "Alex, as angry as I am about Kisty and you keeping me from her for four long years really pissed me off. However, having you here and telling me even after four years about this, it better then you just passing away and not telling me at all Alexandra," he said.

Alex began to cry into Seto's chest as he held her, "I am going to take care of you and Kisty until you go, make no mistake about that," he said to her in a calm cool voice.

Author's note: I know this is making Seto out of character but you will find out later why he acts like this around Alexandra, she was the only one too, really break his shell in a later chapter but I will be changing that to something a little deeper.


	4. Seto and Alex's decision

Chapter 4  
Seto and Alex's decision 

It had been nearly a full two months since Alexandra came back to Domino with her daughter Kisty. Seto had them stay with him at the mansion, even if Alexandra had her own palace to stay, being the niece Maxamillon Pegasus you could live in a castle, if she wanted to.

Seto would offend watch Alex as she would walk up the stairs to her room, after a long day at the small office of Industrial Illusions, she was the Vice President of the company and had to keep her job. Alex would stop half way up the stairs grab her side in pain, but not make a sound, however her face said it all. Every time Seto saw Alexandra do this, and at the exact moment, he moved, Alex would begin walking up the stairs again.

Kisty did not understand about her mother's condition, as to keep the girl in a child like state, Alex asked Seto not to tell their daughter that she was dying from the infection from the accident. Of course being Seto Kaiba, he kept his word and did not tell Kisty about it.

Kisty, however was very bright and did not need to say anything to Seto when she saw her mother almost collapse in pain in the hall one night after dinner. She would call Kaiba by his name and not Daddy or Dad, since he was not married to her mother, yet.

One afternoon  
"Seto, Mommy doesn't need to be alone right now, does she?" asked Kisty one day as she and Seto sat outside in back yard of the mansion's patio. "No, but she wanted to rest Kisty, now stop asking me if she needs to be alone," he trying to hold back his annoyance of the question for the fifth time in the last hour, as he worked on his laptop.

"So what are you doing Seto?" she asked looking up at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Seto looked over at Kisty, at times he like the girl for her curiosity, but right now he did not want to be bothered or at least not by his daughter for he was trying to get something for her mother. "Look Kisty, I am busy at the moment, why don't you go find Mokuba or Lisa?" he asked her.

Kisty shook her head, "Mokuba went out with Lisa an hour ago to the mall, and they told me you weren't doing anything, important with work," she said smirking at her father. Seto rolled his eyes, "Oh, man Mokuba you little traitor," he whispered. "Kisty, if you want to know what I am doing come over here and sit on my lap," he said. Kisty walked over to Seto, jumped on his lap, and looked at the laptop. "You're looking at jewelry?" she asked sounding unsurprised. Seto chuckled, "Well it for your Mom," he spoke quietly. Kisty shook her head, "Which one you going to pick?" she asked. Seto shrugged, "I don't know yet, it seems that I can't decide," he said.  
Kisty smirked, "I know, why you don't let me choose it, I know what she likes," she said.  
Seto watched as his daughter took the touch pad and moved the selection tool (black pointers or ever its official name is called) and placed it on a beautiful but simple single pink diamond ring.

"What do you think?" Kisty asked Seto, he was shocked this four year old knew how to work a computer, as he watched his daughter then proceeded to input his credit card number as it sat right there on the table next to them.

"Not bad, any reason you two are buying me a ring?" asked Alex coming up behind them. Seto and Kisty turned, to see Alex's hair a mess wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "No reason," answered Seto.  
Kisty giggled, "He was going to propose Mommy," she said jumping away from her father. Seto looked at Kisty, "Hey how did you…oh never mind you get that from me didn't you?" he said to his daughter. Kisty giggled and nodded, "I may be 4 but I am not stupid to know you like Mommy very much. I am going to leave you two to talk while I go watch Sailor Moon again," she said skipping away into the mansion.

"Is it me or does my daughter think we are a couple?" Alexandra asked Seto as she walked over to the laptop. Seto smirked, "You know she was right I was going to propose," he said in a calm voice.  
Alex looked at Seto shocked, "What! You want to marry me even though I am dying. Seto, it's just not that I umm," she was starting to get nervous as Seto stood up.

"What's wrong Alex afraid of commitment?" he asked her, as she backed away from him. "No, just that I um, oh Seto no, I just don't" she said stumbling on her words for she really wanted to say no to his question but Alex was acting like a little teenage girl with a crash, which she had for Seto since she was 13.

"Alexandra," said Seto getting on one knee, "Would you consider me to be the father of you daughter and husband?" he asked. Alex wanted him to ask that, but now she could not answer as a jolt of pain went screaming through her body causing her to fall forward and in to Seto's arms. Seto caught Alex in his arms as she began to pass out, but he heard the words from her mouth before falling asleep, "Yes Seto I will," she spoke faintly, "marry you."


	5. Egypt vs Greece

Chapter 5

Egypt vs. Greece

It was a sunny summer's day and in front of the Kaiba Mansion three teens stood around while Alexandra and Kisty watched them from a near by tree trunk in the yard, Alexandra was telling Kisty stories from Egypt that she had uncovered with her uncle and there friends from a few years ago.

"Mokuba is mine, you Egyptian hor!" yelled Rebecca. "I don't think so, he wished to meet his lost love, and that would be me, nerd girl," snapped Lisa. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, as if Mokuba would want to be with some one that's 5,000 years older then him," she snapped. Lisa shook her head, "I am 16, idiot," she snapped, back. Mokuba stood there watching his two friends fight, he did like Rebecca and he did like Lisa but neither of the two asked him whom he liked and for that, he was grateful.

Alexandra and Kisty heard the two teenage girls, and Kisty looked at her mother worried, that look had meant it was time for another story one not so 'happy ending'. Alexandra sighed, "Ok I will tell them hopefully it will end this madness," she said looking at her daughter.

Mokuba was about to tell his two friends to shut up, just as Alexandra did a very high-pitched whistle catching the attention of the three teens. "Ok I have sat by the last two months, and I think I am getting a little tried of this," snapped Alexandra. "Mokuba, Rebecca and Lisa come over by the tree with me and Kisty, I want to tell you three a story that I discovered in Egypt, and Mokuba you might want to know this if you're going to pick one of them for the dance this Friday," Alexandra spoke with a smirk on her face. Catching Mokuba, giving a pout look on his face that made him look like a love sick teen yet at the same time he was saying secretly "thank you" to what ever God above that his future sister in law was sent to his brother. 'No wonder he liked her so much she knew how to handle girls better then anyone,' thought the intelligent male teen, 'wait Ally is a girl, Doh,' his mind thought sounding like Homer Simpson.

The three teens walked over to the large shady Oak where Kisty sat with some toys and books, mainly her mother's logs from digs in Egypt. Alexandra sat down with her daughter, letting her backrest against the large tree.

"What's the story?" asked Mokuba, who loved Alexandra's stories but his favorites were ones of him in Egypt. "It's about you and Lisa of course, but not one of the nice ones I had told you two before," said Alexandra, "this one is about your little affair after the Nile river incident," she added doing air quotes on Nile river incident. "WHAT about me?" asked Rebecca, "I know I had a past in Egypt," she said. Alexandra shook her head, "Actually, Rebecca you were from Greece, and you were a very proud and pride filled princess if I recall from the texts I read correctly, also the daughter to the god of war," she said. Kisty leaned forward, picked up a book with red binding, and handed it to her mother. That journal Kisty never heard her mother read out from before and now she knew why.

Alexandra opened the book, and flipped to a few pages, "Ok where is it oh here it is, the Pharaoh's daughter and her lover," said Alexandra, "I will translate this since I wrote it in Egyptian," she said.

(ok this might get confusing if it does you will understand later for the story will come up again later like chapter 37, and all characters have there Egyptian names some are real some are ones that I got online but there meaning will be placed at the bottom. The ( ) symbols next to the name is who they are in the present)

Egypt 5000 years ago

Queen Tea walked through the palace and heard some noises coming from one of the bedroom chambers; little did she know it was her daughter's bedchamber. "Melanippus (Mokuba), oh that feels so good," moaned the young princess in her room. Queen Anzu walked over to her daughter's door and placed her ear on it, there she heard something hitting the wall and her daughter muffling a moan.

Queen Tea listen more before just bursting in on her daughter but when she heard her daughter begin to moan again she knew it was time for action. "Layla!" yelled Anzu kicking down the door and rushing in to fine the room a mess.

A young man sat on the floor with scabs on his legs, his jet-black hair was a mess along with his blue tonic was ripped somewhat like some one had pulled on it. "Queen Tea," he said before bowing before the Queen of Egypt. Layla (Lisa) looked at her mother from the bed, "MOTHER!" yelled the teenage princess.

"What in Ra's name happened in here!" demanded the queen, it looks like Anbuis busted in here and tried to take your souls," she snapped at the messy room. Layla looked at her mother, "We were well," said the princess sadly, holding up her wrapped hands. "Scratching your wounds, again, how many times have I told you two to stop doing that, you know now why we avoid the Nile during this time of year," interrupted the Queen, hitting her forehead with her hand.

"We were just trying to relieve the itch, ahh, Layla help me, these wounds from the leaches are killing me," said Melanippus, trying to itch his wounds that covered his legs. "Oh no, not again," whined Layla as she moved from the bed to help her friend as they tried to itch the wounds with there cloth covered hands it did them little good.

After hearing Tea call out for their daughter, Atem came to investigate, "What is going on here, and Layla step away from that boy," snapped the Pharaoh. Layla moved at her father's words, "Yes father," she said quickly. Melanippus whined as his best friend and princess moved back to her bed rubbing her wounds on her arms and trying to get to the wounds on her back.

"I told you they should have been in separate rooms," said Mage Seth (Seto) arriving moments later after Atem. "You should know you gave my daughter those wounds," snapped Atem. "Actually she is the one who wanted to go into the Nile and have a little fun in the water with one of your allies' son," he said with a smirk on his face. "Seth, I am still a virgin," snapped Layla. Seth chuckled, "I know you are because if your father and I didn't ride up to the Nile you wouldn't have been one for much longer, or alive and licking your wounds," he said crossing his arms.

Present

"Time out, what happened in the Nile?" asked Rebecca. Kisty giggled she knew that story very well and loved to pick on her Uncle with it. "Uncle Mokie went swimming in the Nile with the Princess of Egypt and it was leach season and got bit. Layla went in headfirst and got leaches on her upper body while Melanippus walked in to the river. Layla jumped on Melanippus shoulders to keep her legs from being bitten however Melanippus couldn't move while holding Layla and well that's why his legs were covered with leaches," explained the little four-year-old girl. "Wow, you sure knew a lot about that incident," said Rebecca. Lisa glared at Kisty, "Trader," she muttered then catching Mokuba turning red also at his niece oh how he hated it when she would bring up that story. "Lisa, Mokuba! You both know that's Kisty favorite story," said Alexandra.

"But," started Mokuba and Lisa however they were cut off by a tall figure moving in the distance knowing they shouldn't argue right now. "Anyways continue," said Rebecca, urging Alexandra to continue.

Egypt 5000 years ago

Layla growled at Seth, she did not like the man, and wished he were never put into Mage status in the high council. "I really love it when your angry Princess you look so cute," he smirked at her. "OH just wait until I get my fingers back Seth I will ring your neck for your little spying trip on me, GRRRRRR!" yelled the princess as she tried helplessly try to scratch her scabs on her arms and back again. Melanippus stood up, "My, apologizes Pharaoh, for raising the alarm, I didn't mean to make the Queen think I was actually doing the unforgivable. The law states that the princess is to remain pure until her wedding night," he said. Queen Tea nodded, "I know you would do nothing to my daughter, however my husband is now thinking other wise, so I am going to have to ask you to be moved to another room," she said calmly. Atem crossed his arms in full agreement, with his Queen.

Melanippus bowed; "Very well," he said sadly then turning, "I will see you in three Ra rises," he spoke towards the teenage princess. Layla nodded her head, "I will see you when Apollo raises the sun," she said. The Greek prince nodded and bowed to the King and Queen of Egypt, "Where are my new quarters?" he asked. Seth turned quickly, "Follow me, Young Prince," he snapped leading Melanippus followed without so much a word.

Atem and Anzu walked into the princess's room, "We need to talk," they both said at once.

present day

"Hold up, Mokuba was from Greece like me?" Rebecca asked. Alexandra nodded, "Yes, he was however Mokuba was raised in Egypt in order to keep the truths between the two countries from breaking out into another war. "HA, HA," said Lisa sticking out her tongue, knowing her past so well that she filled in the gaps for Alexandra as the woman read the text she logged in her journal.

"So, Melanippus and Seth knew each other?" asked Kisty as she lay on her back with her head resting on her mother's lap. "Yes, Kisty they knew each other in fact they were the best of friends and were bonded like brothers," answered Lisa for Alexandra who looked to her for the answer. Kisty nodded, "Ok, so Mommy are you going to continue the story?" asked the yawning four year old.

"Can we go from the part which I come into play?" asked Rebecca. Alexandra nodded as she thumbed through the logs. "Yes, Lisa would you give me a hand on this part not a lot was written," she said.

(Now I hope this is not too long and boring for you readers, I will not say who is telling what; sorry that is just too much anyways this next part will be brought up again as well as what is above so enjoy the next part.)

5000 years ago

A young man stood on one of the overlooking balconies looking over the Egyptian capital of Thebes where the royal family and honored guests were staying. "Melanippus!" shouted a female voice from down the hall. The young man turned to see Layla, running towards him, however he did not respond to her. "What is it?" she asked stopping next to him. "I received a letter from home, they want me to return," he said sadly. "Well you haven't seen your parents in 10 years, it will be good for you to see them again," said Layla putting her hand on Melanippus shoulder. "It's not that simple, I am going to be getting married when I return," he said looking at his hands on the railing.

Layla felt her heart break, "Oh, they have picked another wife for you, and rejected me as a chance to be your bride?" she asked. Melanippus nodded, "They found a princess who lived in the land not far from my own, she is fare looking however they wish me to marry her and not you, in order to avoid war with her father," he said.

"Why?" asked Layla, "They sent you here and we have grown up together and now they want you back, what they said about you and me being together in order to stop another war from coming?" she asked. Melanippus nodded, "Layla my family wants to go to war with Egypt again," he said looking at her. Layla shook her head, "No, why would they want to do that?"

"Layla, it's difficult you see the woman I am to marry is the daughter of the god of war, and also Egyptian soil is the best in the world. However this woman that they want me to marry, she is the most wonderful the world has ever seen also she is the daughter of a god," admitted Melanippus. Layla looked down, "You take the judgment of your family over what you have experienced with me also a god? You told me you don't believe in them that are why when we know we won't see each other for days we say how many before the Sun gods rise again," she said worried. Melanippus sighed, "Layla, I am leaving at sunrise, I would ask you to come with me so we could run and start our own life, however, an Egyptian Princess and Prince of Greece will never be, as they once said," he said taking Layla's hands in his own then turned away.

The young male turned to walk away and stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Melanippus," said Layla holding back tears, "Go if you must, but please make it through this war you are my best friend, I would be lost if something happened to you," she spoke calmly at the end. Melanippus turned and hugged Layla, "I won't lose you to this war, I will fight my parents on this, I would rather be with you then some woman," he said.

"SOME WOMAN!" snapped a voice, in the hallway seeing her prince hugging the princess of Egypt. The two broke apart and looked at the woman that approaching them her skin was as white as skin her hair golden like the sun and a high-pitched voice that would drive anyone mad. "I am more then some woman, Prince Melanippus," snapped the half goddess of war.

"Alcippe (Rebecca)," said Layla, shocked, "you're to be his wife?" The tall blonde hair woman nodded, "Yes, Melanippus is mine, my father army has made an alliance with Melanippus to take down Egypt," she said. Layla stepped back, "That's a pretty nice move however you're in the heart of Egypt, I can have you killed in a heartbeat," snapped Layla. Alcippe, smirked, "My father also just made a pact with yours, Layla, and it is that we aren't to be take prisoner or killed or else all my father's armies will crush Egypt to the rubble it once was," she snapped.

present day

"Whoa, hold up," said Mokuba stopping Lisa an Alexandra from telling the story. "I was going to be forced to marry Rebecca and she was the daughter of a war god?" he asked. Alexandra and Lisa nodded, "yes," they said. "Oh man this sucks, Seto doesn't like Lisa like he did in the past, and Rebecca can cause a fight between Atem and me at anytime. Why is history repeating itself?" asked Mokuba looking to the sky for answers all he got was a green left falling on his face.

"Would you all like the short version?" asked Lisa, looking over as Kisty who was asleep in her mother's lap. "Yes that would be nice," said Rebecca seeing Kisty was asleep now. Alexandra winced, a little as she felt some pain however; she nodded to Lisa to do a summary. (Ok sorry about the summary part, but I kind of ran out of ideas when I wrote this, well it goes in to more detail in a later chapter, and I mean much later)

"I challenged Alcippe, to a shadow game however my father ruined it for us, and declared you the victor, so you got my love from the past," said Lisa. Mokuba listened closely as Lisa began to finish the tale. "The war started, you, Alcippe, took Melanippus, when you left, and my mother and I were put into hiding, where she was later kidnapped with me, raped and killed in front of me and as for me, I lucked out with just a rape and my life.

"Oh, that sucks," said Mokuba, "What happened after that?" he asked. Lisa took a few breaths, "You never came back until I killed all the men that raped me after they had killed my mother," she adding. Rebecca looked at Lisa, "What about me?" she asked. Lisa sighed, "I killed you, for I found out that you had sent the men to rape and kill me however they killed the wrong royal family member, my mother and you better not tell Tea or I think she will kill you," she snapped. Rebecca scooted back, "Ok, I apologize for that one, and I won't tell," she said.

Lisa shook her head, "Anyways that all ancient history, why bring back angry memories?" she asked shrugging her shoulders not wanting to remember her time in limbo and her father saving her life (will be explained, also in a later chapter). Mokuba and Rebecca nodded, "Right, why bring it back," said Mokuba looking at Rebecca who looked very scared.

Alexandra sighed, "Well, looks like you three should not repeat the past, and I will tell you right now, the way to do that is to have a duel and since I just happened to have the duel disks today, here you go," she said handing Lisa and Rebecca one each. Mokuba raised and eyebrow and Lisa and Rebecca ran to duel, "You were planning this all along?" he asked. Alexandra nodded, "You should see which one really wants your heart and is willing to duel for it or just let you be happy," she said.

Just as Rebecca and Lisa were about to start the duel, Lisa sighed, "I can't do this," she said pulling the duel disk off her arm. "It's too much like Egypt, too many bad memories I don't want to relive. Rebecca if you want Mokuba to take you to the dance, then you can. I don't want my past to hunt me again not like before I won't fight because last time I did everyone lost," she said walking away. Mokuba looked at Lisa and then at Alexandra confused, "I don't get it?" he asked. "She doesn't want to fight for me?" he asked. Alexandra shook her head, "She doesn't want to fight for she knows the out come she knows that as the daughter of the king of games she isn't to lose and she knows how Rebecca duels, she would have lost."

Alexandra sighed, "Here read the rest of this, it's readable by you, and then talk to me about who should fight for you, Mokuba, you will be surprise what you fine in that log," she said handing Mokuba the book that she just read out of, "Most of it is about you anyways," she said letting the book go. Mokuba sighed, "Thanks Ally, but I can't take this," he said. Alexandra nodded, "Go ahead and take it, and use your heart to decide, remember Mokuba your only 16 it's not like you have to marry Rebecca again," she said.

Mokuba nodded, "Right, thanks Ally," he said, getting up and heading to Rebecca and Lisa. Lisa was getting a lecture from Rebecca as Mokuba walked over, "Rebecca, drop it, look were only 16 years old here and now, lets give it some time ok, for now, lets just go get some ice cream, and be teenagers," he said putting his hands on his two best friend's backs and walking away.

Seto stepped out from behind the tree he had been there for a while now, "You know what you just did right?" he asked his future wife as she looked up at him from the ground. Alexandra looked up at Seto as he was leaning against the tree, "I know what I did, stopped the past from repeating, Mokuba will choose wisely and you won't approve of either choice," she said.

Seto sighed, "I rather have Lisa as my sister in law then Rebecca," he muttered with a small smirk, "Which ever will make my little brother happy," he said. Alexandra laughed, "Come on it's time to go inside I am getting over heated out here, and my side is hurting," she said. Seto nodded and picked up the sleeping Kisty from her mother's lap. Alexandra helped herself up, "So when are you going to tell Kisty about our Egyptian past?" Seto asked Alexandra.

"Oh, I told her about that, she hopes that you don't lose me again, too bad we can't change that," she said rubbing her ribs. Seto nodded, "I wish I could Alex," he said, as they walked towards the mansion and Mokuba drove by with his two friends in the car as Seto and Alexandra entered the house.

(Ancient Names)

(Lisa) Layla means born at night

(since in the English Dub Nameless Pharaoh is called Yami which means "dark", what better way then make his daughter born at night.)

(Mokuba) Melanippus (mythical name) helps defend Thebes against the attackers

(Nneed I say more to this?)

(Rebecca) Alcippe name of the daughter of Ares

(Daughter to the god of war no more needs to be said, lol)


	6. Wedding bells or a Funeral

Chapter 6

Wedding bells or a Funeral

It was another two months when everything was ready for Seto and Alexandra's wedding. Kisty was going to be the flower girl and of all people Mokuba the best man however, he dropped out of that position being there was a slight problem with Rebecca and Lisa, so Seto was left with Yugi, Atem or Joey to choose from as his best man.

Seto walked back and forth filled with a funny feeling of nervousness and stress. He had been thinking about Alexandra all day, and the thought of them getting married finally, was not helping. Alex was the Vice President of Industrial Illusions, her uncle's company, a man he hated very much ever since duelist kingdom and the attempted take over. Seto and Alex both had a choice to make, one of them had to either, keep the companies out of their lives, or that one of them quit. Seto knew that once Alex's passes away he would still need his company but Alex had not told him, her decision about it.

"Come on you stupid tie," he said looking in the mirror trying to get the bow tie straight.

"Hey Seto you got a visitor," said Mokuba sticking his head in the room. Seto looked at his brother, "Who?" he asked. Mokuba smirked and threw open the door, "Your best man has just arrived," he said showing a spiky haired adult.

Seto turned, and faced his pick for best man, "YUGI, what the hell took you so long to get here," he snapped. Yugi stepped in to the room, "Well, you asked me to make sure everyone had a seat, which you didn't do, yourself for that's the groom's job, umm, made sure Alex's dress fit her properly this time and that she is with her three woman body guards that included my wife, Joey's wife and of course Serenity. Oh yeah, I had to go and get the freaking CAKE!" he snapped. "I thought, I told Atem to do that, as his little contribution to this wedding," said Seto. Yugi nodded, "You did but that man can't put a five tower wedding cake on a motor cycle, Kaiba, you know that," said Yugi.

Mokuba snickered, "Now you know why I turned down Seto, when he asked me this time," he said. Seto glared, "I have a reason to make you move out now, Mokuba," he chuckled. Mokuba glared at his brother, "I am still living with you until I am 18 remember?" Seto shook his head, "I am just kidding, have chosen which girl your going to settle down with yet it's only a matter of time now, before Rebecca and Lisa kill one another," said Yugi. Seto chuckled at the thought of Atem's daughter fighting with Rebecca Hopkins to the death for his little brother the thought was amusing, enough to calm his nerves.

"EXCUSE ME! FLOWER GIRL COMING THROUGH!" snapped Kisty stepping into the room past Yugi and Mokuba. Seto, who was still trying to get his tie right, "What is it Kisty?" he asked about to choke himself with the tie. Kisty walked over to Seto and motioned him to bend down, "Let me Seto," she said as he bent down to her eye level. Kisty tied the tie perfectly and it was straight which would normally taken Seto about another hour to do but his daughter did it in less then two minutes. "There Mommy is going to like you dressed without a trench coat for once," giggled the little flower girl in her pink dress.

"You need more practice with these things," Kisty laughed. Seto looked Kisty, "Thanks kid," he said gently patting his daughter brown curly bun hair and had a few cute strands hanging lose. Mokuba looked at his niece, "You know you don't have to call him Seto anymore after today he will be officially your Dad," he said with a large smirk on his face.

Kisty turned and faced Mokuba, "Seto, just doesn't get the name Dad, because of Mommy marrying him. I am sorry, Mokie he has to earn it!" she snapped. Seto chuckled at this coming from his daughter, there was no doubt this was his kid. Yugi crossed his arms, "Wow Kaiba, she is your kid just a stubborn as you are, when it comes to things" he laughed. Seto glared at Yugi with a joking smirk, "Shut up," he snapped turning to the mirror to check his hair. Kisty looked at the three men, "Well Seto, why don't you go down stairs the wedding should start soon, and you need to greet your guests," she said. Seto nodded, "You better get your flowers," he spoke in a gentle calm tone, "Your Mom can't walk down the aisle without them."

Kisty looked at Mokuba and Yugi, "You know you two walk ahead of him so lets go, I will get my flowers from Tea," said the four year old trying to pull Yugi and Mokuba out the door by their coat tails. The two men smiled and decided to play along with the girl they had to admit she was cute when acting as if she was in charge, like a certain CEO and man would she make a great one someday.

Seto shook his head and gave a slight chuckle to himself as he took one look in the mirror. "Well, Seto, it now or never, Alexandra has 8 months left, and that pain in her side is not getting any better, so we have to take care of Kisty," he reminded himself and then headed for the door. "I won't forget what Alexandra did to save me," he thought.

Flash back

Three kids played out in the front yard of a white mansion with two dark black limos, one belonging to Maxamillon Pegasus and the other to Gosaburo Kaiba. A young teenage girl with blue hair and pink ribbon in her hair and pink dress with white stocking and black, Marry Jane's (type of dress shoe). One boy had long black raven hair and wore white sweeter; with green turtle neck and brown pants this was of course Mokuba. The other was dressed in a white uniform outfit, his brown hair kept neat and the coldest blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul.

They had only met a few hours before and already they were not saying anything. Mokuba stepped forward breaking the dagger shooting contest going on between his brother and this girl, "So Alexandra, you Pegasus's niece?" asked the young boy. Alexandra nodded, "Yes, I am," she said in a stuck up tone. "Where are you parents?" he asked. Seto glared at his brother the word parents was practically taboo around him these days, since he missed his so much. Alexandra looked at her horrible black shoes, "There both dead, died in a fire," she said, "I was only 4 when they died." Seto raised an eyebrow he could see that the girl was trying her best to hold back her tears as if she was not allowed to morn, something he never had the chance to do himself.

"Seto say something?" muttered Mokuba, Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "So why did Pegasus bring you here?" he asked. Alexandra sighed and cleaned up her composer, "He brought me along thinking I would fall in love with you Seto Kaiba, boy is he wrong," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Really?" he answered with his blue eyes looked at Alexandra, as if she was crazy.

Alexandra nodded, "Yep, but he knows that I don't like dresses, this isn't something I usually wear to impress a boy," she said. "Really, how do you impress boys?" he asked. Alexandra smirked, "Ever heard of Duel Monster?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Yeah, in fact I have my deck," he said reaching into his pocket. "What's your rarest card?" Alexandra asked. Seto smirked "I am not telling you," he said, putting the deck back in his pocket. "Well, I will tell you if you tell me," she grinned pulling out her own deck from the pink handbag that was over her shoulder.

"Fine, you first," said Seto, Mokuba looked at his brother; he knew his brother had not had time to get any rare cards. Alexandra held out her card, "This is it, the Blue Eyes white dragon," she said showing Seto and Mokuba. The two boys dropped their jaws they had never seen a card like it, also one so rare. They knew that card was the symbol of their bond as brothers but to see a girl of the creature wave that card in front of them was pure torture. "Umm, actually I don't have any rare cards," admitted Seto sounding like a boy with a crash.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought all decks have at least one rare card," she said. Seto shook his head, "Nope, there not the best really, Mokuba gave them to me after Gosaburo confiscated all my toys," he said. Alexandra nodded, "I know the feeling my Uncle did the same thing," she said.

Seto smiled, "Alexandra you and I have a lot in common," he said sounding less uptight. "I know, it's weird like its destiny or something," said Alexandra with a laugh. Mokuba watched as the two teens started to think thoughts they had never thought of before, the young Kaiba saw this and knew something was never going to be the same.

end flashback

Outside in the backyard of the Kaiba mansion just beyond the pool on a grassy lot of land with trees and a hill in the distance. The sky was blue the sun shining, a few fluffy white clouds in the sky, and one wedding in the huge back yard of the Kaiba Mansion.

There were two sections of chairs, and not one was empty, with family, friends, or business associates. A white path was laid out between the chair sections as Seto, the Minster stood in front of everyone, and a small band played to have everyone take a seat.

Yugi was standing next to Mokuba who was next to Seto, who was looking a little worried. Last time Seto tried to marry Alex she took off and four years later he finds out he is a father to a little girl, a mistake he wasn't about to repeat unless you count after marriage but Alex had 8 months left to live and knew chances were going to be slim that Alexandra could bear another child. In addition, he did not want to let her go again.

The music played as the wedding march began Kisty dressing in pink slowly walked ahead of her mother, who was completely covered in head to toe white dress. Seto had his back toward Alex at first but then a small kick from Mokuba made him turn around.

Seto turned he could not see Alex's face because of the veil she was wearing that went over her nose. As Kisty stepped up on the steps to Seto and the Minster she smiled at Seto, went, and joined the other bridesmaids, which included Tea, Mai, Rebecca and Lisa.

When Alexandra reached Seto and the Minster, Seto turned and lifted Alex's veil. He was shocked to see that Alex had her eyes close, but as soon as she opened them, Seto saw the most beautiful woman in the world looking at him, with her blue sapphire eyes staring back at him.

Alexandra and Seto both felt like butterflies where going to bust from their stomachs but held their composers as the service started. "Now, who gives this woman to this man?" asked the Minster. Pegasus stood up, "As her, Uncle I do," he said. Alex felt like laughing or punching her Uncle at that moment for she hated it when Pegasus would push the fact he was related to her.

Just as the Minster was about to ask Alex to say her wedding vows her ribs crapped up, and she was about to kill over. "Ouch," she finally let out slightly, as she bent down on her knees. "Mommy!" said Kisty running over.

Seto looked at his bride, "Alex?" he spoke worried. Alex shut her eyes tight trying to fight the pain, but was not working not this time, it was too much she was about to pass out. Seto looked at the Minster, "We need to finish this before I pass out," said Alex quickly.

The Minster "Ok the short version, Alex do you take Seto to be your husband?" he asked quickly. Alex yelped but the words came out, "I do!" she said quickly. The Minster shrugged his shoulders, "Ok then, Kaiba do you take Alex as your wife?" he asked quickly.

"What you think? You idiot, of course I love the woman for crying out loud," Seto snapped. Alexandra looked at Seto, "Just Say I DO YOU ASS," she spoke aloud while fighting the pain in her ribs. Seto forgot he was getting married, for a moment, "I do," he snapped. The Minster nodded, "Then I pronounce you man and wife, kiss the bride and then get her to a doctor," said the minister quickly.

Seto and Alex had a quick kiss then he picked her up and rushed her upstairs to her room, while Mokuba called one of the Kaiba Corp doctors on his cell phone that was hidden in his pocket.

a few hours later

Alexandra was in bed, her wedding dress in the bathroom, and wearing some light clothes, Kisty was next to her mother watching the doctor with deadly glares as he hooked an IV in Alex's arm.

The doctor stepped out of the room where Seto was pacing back an fourth he was still in his tuxedo, but his hair matted, tie undone and dress shirt hanging out of his pants. He saw the doctor, "Well?" he asked sharply. The doctor sighed, "It just got worse apparently Alexandra has more then that infection in her back, its jump a stage Kaiba, it will cut her time in half if she keeps avoiding treatments," spoke the doctor.

"Avoiding treatments?" spoke Mokuba, "She said there wasn't any medicine in the world that could make that pain, go away?" The doctor shook his head, "No, there is a treatment but I guess she saw something more important then life right now," he said. Seto shook his head, "What's the treatment?" he asked.

The doctor sighed, "Radiation theory," he said, Seto shook his head, "NO way!" snapped Mokuba. Mokuba looked at his brother, "If she goes on that Kisty will know her mother is dying, also she won't get out of bed," Mokuba said worried. Seto looked at his brother, "I think Kisty already knows Mokuba, she hasn't told us she knows or anyone else," he spoke.

The door to Alex's room opened and Kisty stepped out, "Mommy, isn't going to make it is she, and Seto don't lie to me!" she spoke sounding angry. Seto shook his head, no, "I am sorry kid," he said kneeling down to Kisty's level of sight. Kisty eyes filled with tears, Seto hugged the little girl that looked so much like him as she began to cry. "We should have told you sooner," said Mokuba. Kisty shook her head, "No, it was better this way, I know Mommy was sick just not fatally sick, just I want to know how long?" she asked.

Seto sighed looking towards the doctor, "About a couple of months," said the doctor. Seto looked at the doctor as he stood up holding Kisty in his arms, "WHAT! She told me she had 8 months left!" The doctor shook his head, "No, if she had taken the treatments and avoided stress completely then yes she would have 8 months, but now with her rate of stress and no treatment, it could be a few months my be even less," he spoke calmly worried about Seto's rage.

Seto held back his anger knowing that it was not the doctor's fault that Alex's cancer and infection. "Thank Doc," he said, "Is Alexandra awake?" The doctor looked at Kisty who answered, "She is sleeping, and will be for a while, I guess," she said. The doctor nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, well by now I take it all the guest has left and the reception will wait until Alex is able to stand," said Seto. Tea, Mai, Lisa Rebecca, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and his wife Serenity, came up the stairs as the doctor left, "Well?" asked Tea. Mokuba and Seto all having frowns on there faces shook there heads. Kisty was crying in her biological father's arms. Tea walked over to Seto, "I am sorry," she said. Seto nodded he did not want their pity but then again he probably needed it.

Seto nodded and thanked Tea, as Seto swallowed his pride for once letting the only a nod and held in composer as his thanks. Ever since Kisty and Alex became a full part of his life, he let alot go, this was one of the things that he let lose or it would consume him.

"The guests took off, most worried about Alexandra," said Joey, "What did the Doc say?" Mokuba sighed, "Alex is dying," he spoke. Everyone looked at Seto who nodded, "She doesn't have much time left," he spoke quickly.

Kisty looked at Seto telling him silently that she wanted to go back to her mother's side. He did so and put her back on the ground as she opened the door, everyone heard the heart monitor and could see Alex hooked to an IV. Kisty looked back at Seto, "You coming?" she asked. Seto nodded, "In a moment I have to see the little possy here out," he said. Kisty nodded, "Ok," she said and shut the door behind her.

Everyone walked down stairs, Tea and Mai hugged Seto good-bye, Yugi shook Seto hand and Joey actually offered his hand to Kaiba, who took it, "Sorry to hear about your wife man, this is going to be tough," said Joey. Seto shook Joey's hand, "I know, umm, thanks, Geeks," he said with a small laugh.

Everyone nodded and left, Mokuba stood there with his brother as they watched Joey and Mai drive/race Yugi and Tea's car to the gate. Mokuba laughed when Yugi cut off Joey at the gate. Yugi and Tea laughed when they saw the look on Mai face in Joey passenger side of the car could be seen in their rear view mirrors.

Seto shut the door, Mokuba looked at his brother "I am going to go clean up the wedding. I will take care of everything," he said walking away. Seto closed his eyes, and leaned on the door, and slumped to the ground, he was glad no one was in the room or in the mansion now in fact, for he did something he had not done since his parents died even if it was for a brief moment so many years ago.

Seto Kaiba was crying in to his knees as he sat against the door. One person saw him crying though, as she watched with her blue eyes, her father crying on the floor. Kisty closed her eyes as she heard him sob, "I know Seto, I know," she whispered and went back to her mother.


	7. Sad news and Good times

(Reviewers read notes at the bottom)

Chapter 7  
Sad news and Good times

Seto sat on the floor of the main hall of his mansion, trying to keep his sobbing down but it was not working. He knew he needed to get off the floor and to see Alexandra now, and be at her side like a husband should be. After all, he was married to her now, although the thought of actually consummating the marriage was almost out of the question at this point, well at least tonight anyways.

Seto stood up, walked up the stairs, and went to Alexandra's room where Kisty was laying next to her mother on the large bed. Kisty lifted her head as Seto knocked on then entered"No change" he asked her stepping over to the bed. Kisty shook her head"No, I wish she wake up, it your wedding night, you to should be with each other" she said. Seto smiled and patted Kisty on the head noticing her hair was no longer curly or pinned up but down and braided"That's ok kid it can wait, besides your mother's health is more important right now, then you know" he said thinking that Kisty was too young for the sex talk.

Kisty looked at Seto"You want to be alone with her" she asked. Seto shook his head"I think you should stay, she needs you too" he smiled slightly. Kisty nodded"Ok Seto I will stay" she said smiling.

four hours later  
Seto came back into the room after leaving for the bathroom, Kisty was asleep next to her mother. Now as Seto entered the room, Alex moved her head in the darkness of the room. Seto saw her move, thinking it was an illusion from the darkness, but he then saw Alex's light blue eyes looking at him in the moonlight coming from the window.

"Hey" she said to him, in a croaky voice, as Seto sat next to her in a chair turning on a light but keeping it dim so that way it would not hurt their eyes. "Well your awake, that's good" he spoke moving some stray bangs from Alex's forehead. Alexandra gave a small smile"Yeah of all days to have the worst pain in my body, it just had to be the day we got married" she said shaking her head.

Seto shook his head"Today went fine, I have a bone to pick with you, but since Kisty is asleep I am not going to push the matter until it is just you and me, alone" he said.

Alex lifted her head and looked at Kisty curled in a little ball on her side. "Yeah, she isn't a heavy sleeper when she is worried about me" she said moving some brown hairs on her daughter's head as she shivered suddenly. Seto took off his jacket and placed it over Kisty while she slept next to her mother. Seto gave Alex a gentle kiss on the lips before moving back to his chair. Alex could tell that Seto was worried, more then usual. "Seto what is it" she asked him.

Seto sighed"Well the doctor just told me about you been skipping treatments when you told me there was no treatments for you pain" he spoke softly trying to hold back some of his anger, knowing that he wanted to save it for later.

Alex lowered her head"I am sorry I didn't tell you" she spoke looking at him. Seto shook his head"I just don't understand why you didn't quit Industrial Illusions when you came here. You know I make more then enough money to support this entire family, and the doctor said you need to avoid stress" he said.

The woman shook her head"I know that, but I wanted to at least pay for Kisty's college fund. Seto, she is so smart and could be in the 2nd grade right now, if I wanted her to be, but I do not want her to get left behind by her peers also, I do not..." she started to say. Seto nodded his head"I understand Alexandra, I was president of Kaiba Corp when I was 13 I know what it's like, to miss out on someone growing up" he said quietly and calmly.

Seto took Alex's hand"Kisty knows about your illness, she wants you to do something about it" he spoke. Alex looked down at her hand with the IV in it"I know she does, but Seto if I take the medicine, I will be worst then what I am right now. I rather take the pain over missing moments in my daughter's life" she said. Seto shook his head"But our daughter should have her mother as long as she can have one" he spoke, "remember I lost mine when Mokuba was born."

Alex shook her head"Seto, Kisty should have memories of me, not just time, and me groggy or sleepy all the time isn't a memory I want her to have for the rest of her life." Seto protested"I disagree with that, I know she would want her mother alive by the time she reached the 1st grade at least" he said. Alexandra again did not want that"Seto" she spoke quietly. Seto placed a finger on Alex's lips"Don't argue with your husband, dear" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

Alex sighed"Seto, please don't make me go in to treatment, I don't want our daughter to remember the last days of her mother stuck in a bed" she pleaded with Seto again. He shook his head"You are going to go through those treatments or at least take a pain killer Alex" he said sounding a little angry. Alex shook her head glancing at Kisty, and squeezed Seto's hand"I don't want to lose you" he said to her. Alex shook her head"You never will, you have always had me Seto, ever since I gave you my rarest monster." Seto looked at her in shock then he remembered what Alexandra was getting at, which was their Past especially their ancient past.

"You know I don't believe in that fairy tale" he snapped sounding a little sarcastic. Alex laughed"Of course you don't Mage Seth" she giggled letting a little smile cross her face. Seto shook his head"Watch it, I mean it, Kisara, or I may have to punish you later" he smirked jokingly at her. Alexandra laughed"Why not tonight, oh Powerful Mage" she asked sounding seductive. Seto turned his eyes toward the sleeping child next to Alexandra"Kisty" he said pointing with his head"and the fact you have had enough pain for one day."

Alex smiled"You know you want to take me in your arms, hold me close and kiss me and everything else with me, but if you want to wait then we can, but remember my time is running out" she spoke.

Seto smirked"Oh, I want you, I am not lying about that, just not tonight, at least not in your current state of being" he said pointing to the IV in her hand. Alex nodded"You have a point there" she smirked"but why don't you put Kisty to bed, and I will have you lay next to me since she is asleep" she suggested. Seto looked at the curled up Kisty next to her mother; the little girl looked like a small cat curled at that moment.

Seto gave in"Ok, I will put her in her room, you just stay in bed and not move until I get back" he said giving Alex a small kiss. Alexandra smiled as Seto walked over to Kisty and lifted the little four years old into his arms.

Kisty gave a tiny whine as she was moved from the warmth of her mother to the strong arms of her father. Seto walked out of the room and across the hall in Kisty's room, which was very large, full of toys and very clean. Seto walked over to Kisty's little twin bed, and laid her down in it. Seto took of Kisty's dress shoes and put them in her small closet where he discovered why her room looked so clean, as he moved her toys out of the way to get to her shoe rack. He turned around and Kisty was laying on her back on the bed, still asleep not even trying to cover her self with the sheets, Seto laughed a little to himself"You just as bad as me" he spoke to himself about his daughter.

Seto walked back over to Kisty, lifted her legs up, and pulled the covers over his daughter's shoulders; Kisty turned on her side in her sleep and began to suck her thumb. Seto bent down and kissed her forehead good night, and moved some stray bangs from her face so that way when she breathed they would not wake or tickle her. He turned on a small blue eyes white dragon night light, for Kisty, knowing that the girl would wake up in the night and would be afraid of the darkness of her room. Seto then left, and shut the door behind him.

Mokuba was in the hall when Seto stepped out of Kisty's room. "Hey" he said to his brother. Seto turned"Shush" he snapped"You will wake Kisty." Mokuba gave a small laugh"You know you just sounded like a parent for a minute there" he said. Seto smirked"I am, after all, she is my kid, the blood test confirmed that two days after they got here" he said. Mokuba nodded"Well I am going to sleep, everything is taken care of, and you better get to your wife" he said in a mocking tone hinting what should be done.

Seto shook his head"We aren't doing it tonight, so put the camera away, along with what ever scam you have concocted" he said. Mokuba's joking face frowned"Oh, man you mean I took all that time setting up the camera in your room for nothing" Seto chuckled"Yes you did, and tomorrow I don't want to see it in my room do you hear me! Or consider yourself evicted" he snapped.

Mokuba wrinkled his nose"Not funny Seto, Not funny" he said. Seto found it quite funny actually, Mokuba was 17 years old now, he should be moved out anyways since the teen always wanted a place of his own. However, he stayed because he did not want his brother to be lonely in the mansion also because he was so young"You know, I should just move in to Lisa's place, with Yugi, Atem and Tea" said Mokuba. Seto shook his head"Anyone but that girl, PLEASE" he pleaded, "I don't like her or Hopkins although I do like the idea that those two are willing to kill for you," chuckled the elder Kaiba.

A large smirk crossed Mokuba's face"I could always marry Lisa and then you would have to like her" he said. Seto shook his head"Good luck convincing Yugi's friend, Atem, to let you marry his daughter, also what about Rebecca" he laughed. Mokuba smiled, "Well, actually Rebecca is nice and all not to mention, I married her in Ancient Greece, but I like Lisa better, also it would really piss you off, if I went out with her," he said.

Seto took a large breath and held it for a few minutes then released it to calm his nerves"Your an adult here in a year, just don't expect me to buy you a house when you marry one of those annoying girls" he snapped. Mokuba snapped his fingers"Dart forgot about where we would live" he said. Seto shook his head and bided his brother good night, Mokuba then when in to his own room. Seto walked in to Alexandra's room where she was now reading a book that she kept by the bed.

Alexandra looked up at Seto with her glasses on"You know you look smaller in real life then you do on TV" she laughed. Seto shook his head as he looked at Alexandra's blue sapphire eyes, which looked too big for her head with her reading glasses on. "Take those off and what the hell are you reading" he asked. Alex turned the book toward Seto"My Uncle's joke book that he gave Kisty as a birthday present" she said, "Kisty must have sunk it up here a few days ago and forgot to put it back in her room."

Seto rolled his eyes"Oh brother, Pegasus's joke book, when will that man grow up" he said. Alex laughed"Never, he likes to enjoy his youth while he still has life in his bones" she said placing the book on the nightstand. Seto sat at Alexandra's side and took off his dress shoes, and then he threw the necktie across the room. Alexandra laughed"What are you doing" she asked. Seto smirked at her"Making it look like we did something" he said throwing a shoe half way across the room.

Alex laughed"Yeah were sleeping together, that's about it" she said. Seto stripped down to his boxers"Well what do you think" he asked as he strutted around the room in his boxers, which had little dragons on it. Alex put her hands on her mouth and started to laugh"You're wearing dragon boxers, what do you expect me to think" she said holding in her high-pitched laugh.

Seto raise an eyebrow"Well since you're stuck in bed, let's see what drawer number one has" he said walking over to the dressers. Alex stopped laughing"SETO don't do it" she snapped. Seto opened on of the drawers"Well what do we have here" he said sticking his hand in the drawers. "Seto" said Alexandra laughing with a smile on her face. Seto pulled out a red thong"Well last time I recall seeing this was Tristan's bachelor party" he said swinging them around on he is index finger.

Alex smirked"Yeah you and everyone else there" she said"You were really drunk." Seto nodded"So where you, because Serenity's bachelorte party was in the next room, of course when you thought it would be funny to play stripper is when I got mad, and took you home" he said.

Alex laughed"Well the other's didn't' see as much as you did that night for you grabbed me, came here, and well we slept together" she reminded Seto. Seto nodded"And then you had Kisty, 9 months later after running from our first wedding" he said, with a smirk, "Wish I could have seen Kisty born," he sighed looking at Alex. Alexandra sighed, "I had my reasons for keeping her away from you, I know you wanted to work, but to tell you the truth my Uncle did record Kisty's birth and first steps. I just can't remember where he put the DVD," she said"I am sorry you didn't get to see her until I was sick and everything" she added sounding sad.

Seto wanting to change the subject so he shot the thong at Alex's face, he did not want to be upset anymore today. Alexandra's laugh, so care free, it brought Seto, back memories, happy memories of when they were teens and secretly meeting away from Gosaburo and Pegasus, just to talk, oh man was Alexandra a tom boy in her jeans and over sized shirts with a backwards hat on all the time hiding her long blue hair.

"Wonder what else I can find in here" Seto said sticking his hand in without looking. Alex pulled the thong off her face"Not funny Seto" she said. Seto pulled out a few more items until he came to something that struck his interest. "Well, well, well, what do we have here" he said pulling out a large pair of underwear. "This isn't your" he said holding it up to Alexandra. "Yeah, these are way too big for you" he added looking at that very large blue underwear. Alexandra started to laugh"Seto" she said laughing"Put those back" she said.

Seto looked at the underwear"Well excuse the curious husband, but I want to know why you have woman panties the size of Wheeler's bloated head in you underwear drawer? Come on Alex look at these they're bigger then my head and yours, combined" he said putting them on his head pulling at the extra room.

This caused Alex to laugh more"Seto take those off, you don't know where they have been" she said. Seto turned the underwear so that it looked like a mask on his face"I can tell they been on your butt, or anyone else" he said, causing Alex to laugh harder to the point where she could wake the whole mansion.

Alex laughed even harder after Seto paraded around the room, (Ok I know he is really out of character but I was on a very high sugar rush and the thought made me laugh) "Ok, I will tell you, there my good luck underwear" she said. Seto lifted the underwear off his head"You mean to tell me you keep lucky underwear" he said pointing at them. Alex laughed"Yes, now put them back, there from the days I was pregnant with Kisty."

Seto smirked"You were chubby" he asked seeing Alexandra very slender now a days made it had to imagine that her pregnancy would make her that large. Alex shook her head"No! I would like to be call it horizontally challenged" she said. Seto laughed"You were chunky Alex" he said with a tease in his voice. Alexandra laughed"Fine, I admit it, now put them away, and get in bed I want to go to sleep" she said with a laugh.

Seto turned and put them back in the drawer"Ok, but one last look, then I will come to bed" he said. Alexandra shook her head, if she was not hooked to an IV she would have gotten up and jumped Seto, but then that gave her an idea when she finally did get to sleep with him in his room tomorrow night.

Seto eye widened when he pulled a picture out of Alex's underwear drawer. It was one that was taken back when he and Mokuba when lived with Gosaburo and when he first met Alexandra. "You still have this old thing" he asked. Alex nodded"I was afraid you were going to fine that, but yeah I kept it" she said. Seto closed the drawer and sat down next to Alex"I remember the day we took that picture" he said handing it to her.

The picture was Mokuba, Seto and Alex all laughing, Alex was wearing her pink dress that was covered by so much mud that you couldn't even tell it was pink, her hair pulled back with a pink ribbon holding it out of her face. Mokuba and Seto dressed nice but had smudges of mud on their faces as their clothes. Your stepfather was pissed off about you and Mokuba looking so dirty when I left, I could hear it from my Uncle's place which was on the on the other side of the grounds."

Seto nodded"Yeah he was mad, and punished me severely" he said. Alexandra saw the sad look in Seto's face, he remembered the day, and Gosaburo convinced Pegasus to send Alex to boarding school in England, which was not too great for her. "I know, I remember the day I had to leave" she said "But I gave you something to remember me by to bad you just happen to rip the only extra copy of that card," Alexandra said with a laugh.

Seto nodded"You help me beat him, and you know that," he said, "You were my reason besides Mokuba to fight back against him." Alexandra smiled"I know, if I didn't save up my allowance and buy stock over seas, you would have never taken over, but that's when you let yourself become Gosaburo, I should have come back sooner." Seto nodded again"No, I glad that I got you back" he said.

Flash back

Alexandra sat in a tree wearing jeans and an oversized tee shirt, near Gosaburo's backyard that sat next to the land owned by Maxamillon Pegasus. Seto snuck out to the yard he was 13 back then, and dressed in causal clothes. "Seto up here," said Alexandra catching the young man's attention. "Hey," he said climbing up another near by tree, "So what was the talk about?" he asked. Alexandra looked down, "I am leaving for England tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Tomorrow, why, so soon Alex, I thought you were staying with you Uncle until you could move out?" Seto asked. Alexandra shook her head, "Nope, turns out your stepfather wants us apart, look I came to give you something but I…" before Alexandra could say anything alarms went off over at the Pegasus mansion. "Oh, no he thinks I have taken off. Look Seto I will do what I can to help you take over Kaiba Corp, I get an allowance I will buy what I can and send it to you," she said. Seto nodded, "Thanks Alex, I won't forget you," he said. Alexandra nodded, "We will meet again," she said before jumping out of the tree and running towards the Pegasus mansion.

end flashback

Alex touched Seto's face seeing the sadness in his eyes of the pain of his past"You're not him, nor will you ever be again. Gosaburo was a monster; to everyone, the man was poison. You're not like that, you have a light, and it is shining brighter then I have ever seen it glow before Seto." Seto looked at Alexandra"Your the one that put it there, you help me fight that darkness after I got back from the whole Egypt incident." (Aka Pharaoh Memory saga for those that know it)

Seto moved closer to Alex placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I know you left me twice in my life, but I have you now, and forever" he said. Alex looked at him knowing that he was putting the fact of her illness behind him now. "I know Seto" she said calmly. Seto moved to kiss Alexandra again but she beat him too it, and they held each other as the tears began to flow down their faces. "I love you, Alex, my little light and Queen my Dragons" he whispered. Alexandra gripped Seto around the shoulders tighter"I love you, Seto, my Dragon's Keeper King" she said in return.

A few minutes later, they both separated and Seto crawled in to bed with Alex and held each other until they fell asleep. In the morning, the IV bag would be empty, Alex would have free range of movement, again and would spend the day with her husband, and they would be happy until the time came, which she was to pass away.

Wow I got 8 reviews with in a few days, I would like to thank you all for your replies and now my reponses to the replies.

**Cherry-Star-aus**, thank you for the reviews and I am glad you like the story and yes it sad but there are happy moments coming.

**Chris**, glad you see potential in the story hope you stick around to see what happens

**RessurectedBountyHunter**, oh trust me the relationship between Kisty and Seto gets really interesting later on

**Princess Yunariana** glad you like the story thank you for being one of my first reviewers

**Amber, **and now to you my first flamer, first off if you read the summary you would know that Alexandra dies, also she is no Mary Sue if you even bother to read past the first chapter which from your review posted chapter1I doubt you read more then that also I will not drop this story no matter how much you bug me about it, if you don't like itthen don't read it.

I like to thank any new reviewer that have reviewed by the time this is up, I will get you in the next chapter. Which if you would like a preview of it is a moment with Seto, Alexandra, Kisty, Mokuba and Atem(Yami which ever name you want to use) daughter's Lisa,moments also howYami Bakura, Atem(Yami) came back with Lisa. Just a 411 for you all hope you keep reivewing and thank you.


	8. Water Fights

Chapter 8

Water Fights

Kisty sat on a blanket in the backyard of the Kaiba mansion with some duel monster dolls, which were a blue eyes white dragon, a dark Magician, a dark Magician girl, and a meteor black dragon. Not to far from, Kisty was Seto with some blueprints of prototypes from Kaiba Corp, and a pile of snacks. Next to him with a book and glasses was Alexandra who was about to take some of her pain killer medication. The day was warm and bright and the family was enjoying there day until something very wet hit Seto right in the back of the head.

Seto got up quickly and looked around the yard, "OK who did that?" he snapped. Seconds later another water balloon came except it hit Kisty's toys, "AHHH!" screamed the little five years old grabbing her toys for cover. Alexandra up down her book and took off her glasses. A small smirk went across her face as she quickly grabbed a water gun hidden under her pillow and shot it at a near by bushes.

"AHHH!" yelled a female and a male voice at the same time. Kisty giggled as she recognized the voices of her friends from her preschool. "JOSH, MANA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" snapped a very angry Seto Kaiba. Alexandra was giggling as she put the hidden water gun back under her pillow. "Mokuba made us do it," said a young girl about 6 years old, with long purple hair coming out of the bushes with a boy that had a mix of black and green hair. "He triple dog dared us to," said Josh taking cover behind a near by tree. Kisty walked over to her father's side, "You, two!" said Kisty shaking her figure at them, "You promised to behave today," she snapped in a whining 5 year old tone.

"Did we?" asked Josh with a sly smirk on his face, looking over at Mana. Kisty rolled her eyes just as a water balloon hit her in the back of the head. "SCORE!" yelled Mokuba. Now if you ever wanted to see a flaming dragon show up and tackle you, Kisty was sure it. "MOKIE!" yelled the little girl about to run after her Uncle however was caught by her father near by "He ruined my outfit!" snapped the 5 year old.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow looking over at her brother in law and gave him a good shot in the face with her water gun. "What, your all in your bathing suits for, you would rather spend a hot day like today reading books, playing with toys, and reading blue prints?" Mokuba asked. Alexandra laughed and shot Mokuba with her water gun again, "NO, but we were taking a break from the last water fight you started 20 minutes ago," she said with a laugh.

Seto turned and looked at his brother, "Do I now have another reason to make you move out now?" he asked, Kisty snickered. Seto looked at his daughter, "Kaibas don't snicker, Kisty," he said to her. Kisty looked at her feet and felt something slip into her hand, "they get even," finished Seto, pulling out water guns and shooting his brother. Kisty pulled out her little one that her father just handed her and ran towards her uncle.

Josh and Mana started laughing until they got two water balloons from a near by tree, where Rebecca and Lisa sat with two buckets full of water balloons. "ATTACK!" yelled the two preschoolers running towards the tree with their water balloons.

Now try to picture this if you can, Seto Kaiba in a swim trunks running around with a mini supper soakers in hand, Kisty with one of her own, Alexandra with a pistol looking water gun. Rebecca and Lisa in a tree throwing water balloons at two preschoolers who had a bucket of there own, sounds fishy right, you bet, but that was another day at the Kaiba mansion when it was hot outside and there was nothing else better to do.

Alexandra watched as Mokuba was tackled by his niece and shot in the face with her water gun. After hold his brother down for a few more minutes Seto let go of Mokuba to let Josh, Kisty and Mana have there water fun.

Lisa and Rebecca who were still fighting over Mokuba jumped down from their tree but where sneaked attacked by Atem, Yugi, Tea and Joey with there large cannon looking super soakers and could not come to the aid of Mokuba as he was tortured by his niece.

Seto walked over to Alexandra who pointed her water gun at him, "Take one more step and I will be forced to use this, I am not done reading," she said. The tall elder Kaiba knew better then to push his wife's limit in fact he was still sore from an event earlier that day, which Alexandra put him through called kickboxing. Seto waited until the water pistol was put down to approach Alex.

"Told you it was a good book," said Seto with a smirk. Alexandra nodded, slipping her wet gun back under its hiding place. "A book about the world of financial credit is not that great, however when you hid a romance novel in it, it makes quite a book saver," she said with a smile. Seto rolled his eyes, "Why read about guys with rippling biceps, toned chest, and hug thighs?" he asked, "When you go me," crossing his arms.

Alexandra stood up and walked over to Seto, "I want to see what those women see in those kinds of men," she smirked. Seto rolled his eyes, oh how he loved it when Alexandra would hit at their new nighttime activity, 'peek-a-boo' as it was coded around the mansion.

An hour later

Kisty was on her blanket drying her hair, with Josh and Mana next to her wrapped in big beach towels. Lisa and Rebecca where having a yelling match with each other, and Mokuba was again in the middle of it. Atem was holding his daughter, Lisa back and Yugi had Rebecca the two young women could not stop trying to kill each other for Mokuba.

Tea and Mai came out with some glasses of lemonade and lunch, the servants had the day off, and Tea and Mai like to help with making their own food. Seto sat next to Alexandra as they watched the scene of the fight for Mokuba continue.

"Yuge, just let Rebecca kill, Lisa, then this whole thing can end," said Joey. Mai hit Joey upside the head, "JOEY!" she snapped. Mana looked at Kisty as she concocted a plan of action, "Time to use the "voice"" she said doing air quotes. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Mana no, spare us, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, DON'T do it!" pleaded Josh. "Too late," she said walking over to Rebecca, and Lisa.

Mana took a deep breath and began to sing the words to the Barney song. (Yes the Barney song, the, I love you one, AHHH) Kisty and Josh covered there ears and shut there eyes, "Oh make her stop," yelled Josh in misery.

Seto found Mana very annoying now, and Alexandra was laughing her head off at the scene as Rebecca and Lisa looked at each other and began to whine for the child to stop singing off key. Yugi and Atem however being as strong as they were had to let go of the girls and finally cover their ears in agony, "MAKE HER STOP!" yelled Joey.

Kisty walked over to her friend and slapped her upside the head, "Shut up, you proven to have a more annoying voice then your sister," said Kisty watching Mana rub her head. "Ouch, you didn't need to hit me," she snapped.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Kaiba making out with his wife, Yugi, Pharaoh, Tea, the Pharaoh's brat, and the annoying Genesis, all in one backyard how so Adams Family like," said Bakura (Yami Bakura) coming into the back yard. Ryou was next to him, "I don't know why you pick on them?" he sighed to Bakura.

Josh's eyes went wide as he ran too hid behind Kisty, "Hide me Kist," begged the green and black hair boy. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Is that anyway to treat the two people who raised you boy!" he snapped. Josh nodded, "I am not going back to the cemetery to dig more holes for you, I am spending today with my friends," he snapped. "Just wait until you get home then I will show you a reason not to talk back," Bakura sneered. Alexandra got up and walked to Bakura.

"You know, I really hate it when you come over here, to snap up Josh every time he is enjoying himself," said Alexandra. Seto just sat there letting his wife have all the fun of beating up Bakura; he did not worry about her.

Ryou backed away slowly, as Bakura became very angry, "You have no right to tell me what to do with MY son!" snapped Bakura. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "He isn't yours, if I recalled you found him that graveyard you and Ryou owned," she snapped. Bakura grew angrier, "You witch, I am here to collect my son, now let me through," he growled.

Kisty and Mana stood in front of Josh, "He is staying right here," snapped the girls. Ryou slowly snuck around everyone and just as he was about to snag Josh, Atem made his move. "Ryou, I won't do that if I were you," he said pointing a water balloon straight at him with a slingshot.

Mokuba, Rebecca, and Lisa had super soakers in there hands, pointed at Ryou's butt. Tea, Mai, and Joey had buckets of water ready to go. Ryou backed away slowly for the three youngsters.

"This is kidnapping Alexandra and you know it," snapped Bakura. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Bakura, you never let Josh do anything fun, do you want him to end up like my husband, angry and lonely because that's what's going to happen if you don't let him have some fun," she snapped.

Seto glared at his wife that was a little over the line, however her would teacher her to call him lonely tonight. Alexandra continued, "Let the boy have two more hours and then we will send him down the hill back towards your little cemetery," she said. "By then it will be too dark for him to work, and we need two graves dug by tomorrow," said Bakura, "I have business to run."

"Look who's sounding like Kaiba," laughed Joey. Seto glared at Joey, he was going have to teach that dog some manners with Alexandra's water pistol. Just then, "AHH!" yelled Josh as Ryou snatched the boy from Kisty and Mana, then ran as fast as he could, dodging from the gang's water fire.

"Ok I got him lets go," yelled Ryou running at full speed. Bakura rolled his eyes, "now I have two wet things to put in the car," he muttered. Alexandra smirked, "Bye Bakura," she said. Kisty and Mana started to run to get Josh back however; they were stopped by Atem and Lisa. "Let them go," said Atem, "You will see Josh at school tomorrow."

Kisty looked as she saw her best friend being taken away by his adopted fathers, "It's not fair, that he has to live with them," she said. Alexandra looked at Seto and then at Kisty, "Don't worry sweetie, Josh will be fine, were just giving those two a hard time," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "How could Ryou ever wish that lunatic back from the grave is beyond me," muttered Seto.

The young Kaiba girl raised an eyebrow, "Wished Bakura back?" she asked puzzled. Lisa and Atem crossed their arms. "You haven't told Kisty?" asked the Pharaoh and his daughter.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Not my department," he said, getting up, "besides you all have exactly 1 hour to get out of my mansion," he snapped. Everyone except Kisty, Alexandra and Mokuba moved to get their things.

an hour later

"That was smooth real smooth, Seto," said Alexandra dressed in her casual shorts and an oversized shirt, one of Seto's most likely, as they were in the mansion. "You know you need to say out of my side of the dressers," he said looking at his wife from the bottom of the stairs. Kisty sat with Mana in the living room, which was not too far from the front door, waiting for Mana's mother.

The doorbell rang and Mana's sister, Samantha, who was about 3 years old with pink hair, stood at the door when Alexandra answered it. "Hi Sam, where's your mom?" she asked the little girl. Samantha shrugged her shoulders, "Dad has us for awhile, is Mana ready?" asked the girl. Kisty and Mana walked out into the main hall in there shorts and shirts. "KIST!" yelled Samantha jumping on the 5-year-old girl. "AHH!" yelled Kisty falling over. Mana giggled, "My sister really likes you Kisty," she said.

Kisty pushed Mana off slowly, "I know, she thinks I am her real big sister," she said. Samantha giggled, "That's because you are one of my big sisters," she said. Kisty patted Samantha on the head, "You better get going, I will see you at pre K tomorrow," she said as Mana and Samantha ran out the door, Kisty looked at her mother, "Mommy?"


	9. Wishes

Chapter 9

The Wishes

Alexandra sighed as she turned towards her daughter who looked sad it seemed that she was worried about something. "Mommy, what did Seto mean when he said something about the wish thing?" asked the girl. Alexandra sighed, 'it was near Kisty's nap time anyways why not tell her the story,' she thought. "Go upstairs it's time for your nap and then your father and I will decide to tell you," said Alexandra. Kisty skipped up the stairs and ran down the hall quickly into her room.

Seto looked at Alexandra, "You want her to know all that now?" he asked. Alexandra nodded, "Why not you made the wish just before you met me again," she said "and she knows that story from my point of view." Seto nodded, "Fine but I will tell her not you," he said, "I saw those 5 pain pills, and you could pass out at anytime." Alexandra nodded, "ok, Seto I will rest," she said, "but you tuck in our daughter." Seto smirked, "Then I will tuck you in afterwards," he smiled giving Alexandra a small kiss letting her run off.

Alexandra went up the stairs to rest as Seto walked to Kisty's room; he knocked on the door since he knew the little girl was changing. "I am dressed Seto, you can come in," she said. Seto opened the door, "How did you know it was me?" he asked, "You physic or something?" he teased. Kisty stood there in a nightshirt and sweats, "No, I could tell because you stomp and Mommy struts," she answered. "I don't stomp nor does your mother strut," Seto said. Kisty giggled, "Well not from how my room shakes," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "Get in bed Squirt," he said as Kisty jumped from the middle of her room to the bed.

"So you want to tell the story?" asked Kisty. Seto nodded, "I chose to since your mother had only heard my version," he said. Kisty nodded, "figures," she pouted. Seto shook his head, "Are you ever going to agree with me?" he asked. Kisty put her index figure on her chin and pretended to ponder, "Maybe," she said, "Someday." Seto shook his head, "Don't make me tickle you, I know all your spots," he said. Kisty giggled, "I am not scared besides you only tickle Mommy," she said. Seto nodded, "I do so that means your tickles in the same spots," he smiled. Kisty crossed her arms, "Good thing I know how to block your fingers," she said. Seto shook his head, "Come on I have to put you to sleep then I deal with what your mother said out in the backyard to Bakura," he said.

"Ok do tell the story, then," she said sounding older then she was. Seto smiled, and sat next to his daughter on the bed. "Now where to begin," he sighed, as Kisty pulled her blankets up to her chest. "How about at the wish, part?" she asked. Seto nodded "that is a good start since it was during one of my upsetting defeats again Yugi."

flashback

It was just after the opening of Kaiba land, the tournament was over, and Atem had gone to the afterlife. Yugi and Seto were holding a special exhibition match just for the fans, it had been a few weeks since Seto decided to return to Domino and finish school and what better way then to have a match to celebrate the upcoming graduation a few months before they would all go their separate ways.

Seto walked over to Yugi, "Ready to start this duel, Yugi, your going down," he said. Yugi shook his head, "Remember Kaiba no, titles here this is just a friendly match," he said. Seto laughed, "I don't need to hear the friendship speeches from you, you sound like your girlfriend Gardner," he said. Tea, Joey and Tristan who were standing near by glared at Kaiba. "Watch it Kaiba or I will challenge you to a duel," said Joey. Seto raised an eyebrow, "I could beat you Wheeler with my eyes closed and a hand behind my back," he said.

"I like to see that happen, Kaiba," said Marik, walking over to watch the match that was taking place in the park. Internet cameras were everywhere only a small number of fans were actually aloud near the dueling area; old rivals were aloud in along with Yugi's cheer squad.

"I will deal with you momentary Marik along with Wheeler," said Kaiba, "We all know without Atem, Yugi sucks at dueling," Kaiba rubbed in. Joey and Tristan smirked, "Boy is you in for a wake up call Kaiba," said Tristan, holding Serenity's hand. Joey glared at Tristan to remove his hand from Serenity or it was going to be taken off by his teeth. Serenity caught the glare from Joey and blushed signaling Tristan that her brother was watching.

Yugi smiled, "Lets just do this Kaiba, I have homework to get to," said the young Moto. Seto nodded, "Same here, so I will go first," he said drawing a card.

(I do not write great duel scenes so to spare you readers of my horrible dueling skills I am just going to skip to the ending)

Yugi was down to his last 200 LP, and Seto was at 200 as well it was a close match. Seto had Dragon Master Knight on the field after taking Yugi's Black Luster soldier and fusing it with his blue eyes ultimate dragon. Yugi had Dark Paladin on the field, and two face, down cards and it was Kaiba's move.

"OK time to end this match Yugi I have the most powerful monster on the field and there is nothing you can do about it," he said. Yugi raised an eyebrow, "you can't activate any magic cards so do your worst Kaiba, I can take you," he said smiling. Seto drew his card and started to laugh, "I will first tell my dragon to attack say good bye to your Paladin," laughed Kaiba as his Dragon Master Knight attacked. Yugi shook his head, "Sorry Kaiba but the heart of the cards has granted me to win this match, I activate me trap card Magic Cylinder," he said.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kaiba as his attack came right back at him knocking him to the ground. "Ouch, Kaiba just got his butt handed to him on the platter," said Joey. Tea hit Joey upside the head, "Joey," she said. Seto got up slowly, "GRRR, I will beat you Yugi," he said. Yugi nodded, "Until you learn to get over the darkness in your heart Kaiba you will never win," he said. Seto turned letting his white trench coat flow behind him, "remember this isn't over," he said and walked away to his waiting limo with Mokuba inside.

On the way home, "Seto, why don't you let it go?" asked Mokuba. Seto looked out the window, "because I have to beat Yugi, I just have to, he doesn't have that ancient Pharaoh in him anymore," he muttered. Mokuba sighed, "Why don't you just move on?" he asked.

Seto looked at his brother, "Why should I?" he said. Mokuba leaned back in his seat, "Because as you said once let the past sit behind us," he said. Seto shook his head, "That's what haunts me Mokuba is the past," he said. Mokuba looked at his brother puzzled, "What in our past still haunts you?" he asked. Seto sighed, "Never mind Mokuba, it's something I should worry about," he said. "You should get a date big brother," said Mokuba. The elder Kaiba laughed as the limo pulled up to the house and they went to their usual, Seto went to his office while Mokuba when up to his room to work on homework.

later that night

Seto stood looking out his window at the blue sky, the picture of Kisara fresh in his mind. "Why does that woman haunt me," he muttered as he looked out at the starry sky. "Who are you in this time?" he asked. "If I only knew where you were," he said, walking away from the window. Mokuba who was by the door hearing his brother walked in, "So who the lucky lady?" asked the young Kaiba.

Seto turned to face his brother, "You should be in bed it's 1:00am," he said. Mokuba smirked, "So should you, you have school too, not to mention work, so why not spend a few minutes with your brother and tell me who this girl that haunts your dreams?" he asked. Kaiba knew there was no way out of it; his brother was not going to give up.

"Her name was Kisara, and she was from the Egyptian Fairy tale that Isis poisoned my head with," he said. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "You mean Kisara?" he asked. Seto looked shocked for two seconds, "How did you…never mind," he said sitting down. Mokuba smiled, "You mean that blue hair girl, with pale skin, and light blue hair?" he asked. Seto looked at his brother as if he had just lost it, "Ok have you been reading my computer logs again?" he asked.

Mokuba smirked, "Maybe," he said, "I can't hang out with any body from school because you won't let me have any friends, or everyone else is scared of you, if they piss me off," he said. Seto nodded, "That means they fear you Mokuba," he said. Mokuba sighed, "I just wish I could have a friend that didn't care about that stuff and would love me," he said.

Seto laughed, and leaned back in his leather chair, "I wish that for you two however, wishes never come true, I wish I had one special girl back," he said. Mokuba smirked, "You would be surprised," he said getting up to leave the room, just as a star flew over the mansion.

A few minutes before across town at Yugi's game shop, Tea and Yugi were watching a movie. "Yugi, are you ok?" she asked. Yugi sighed, "I don't know I just, feel like part of me is missing," he said. Tea smiled, "Come on lets go outside, and on the roof for some fresh air," she said. Yugi and Tea went outside and climbed on the roof of the game shop, just as they sat up there, they spotted a shooting star. "Yugi quick make a wish," said Tea. Yugi made a wish he wished his friend Atem got a second chance at life.

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Atem watched his friends from a far. He heard Yugi's wish, "I only wish that could happen Yugi," he said. The Egyptian god Ra stepped forward, "You wish to return?" he asked Atem. Atem nodded, "I would like to but I know that going back would mean the rest of the world would have to be in danger," he said. Ra nodded, "too bad, once Nameless Pharaoh, because if one of the lights of the dark being you fought were to come back then you could come back, actually lets looked at your friend, Yugi's friend Ryou," he said.

Ryou sat in his room, "If I could have one wish, it would be that Bakura would come back, I know he was evil, but he enjoyed life, he should have a second chance," he said.

Atem saw this and pointed it out to Ra, "He just wished for Bakura to come back, you have to let me go back or the world would be in danger," he said. Ra nodded, "Let me talk to Anbuis about it," he said. Ra turned his eagle head and called forth the dog-headed god Anbuis, lord of the underworld. "Anbuis, I have a proposition for you," said Ra.

Back at the Moto home, Tea and Yugi were talking, "So you really miss Atem?" she asked. Yugi nodded, "Atem gave his life at such a point which he should have been able to continue for what he did," he said. Tea nodded, "To be honest Yugi, I think Atem was cheated out on life," she said. "I know I was his wife back then, and I got a second chance why not him too."

Just as the two were about to climb down from the roof, two things happened three balls of light were seen in the sky one went to Domino Park near Ryou's house, the other two in a near by tree near Yugi's house. "What the?" said Yugi, jumping down from the roof, Tea ran over to them. "OUCH, RA YOU COULD MADE MY LANDING JUST A LITTLE SOFTER!" yelled a familiar voice. Yugi and Tea heard it, and had to take a double take then another voice yelled. "OUCH NOT SO LOUD DAD DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HAVE ME IN LIMBO AGAIN!" yelled a female.

Yugi and Tea walked over to the tree to see one figure moving in the branches while another was in the bushes. A figure stood up, messy red hair, with golden bangs, tall and a little buff. "Atem?" spoke Yugi hoping it was his friend, as the figure stepped into the light. "Actually, no," said the figure, "I am Princess Layla, and if you take one more step I will cut your head off," she threatened taking a fighting stance. "Layla, calm down, it's just Yugi and Tea, they are my friends," he said. Layla lowered her hands, "oh," she said watching her father climb down from the tree.

"ATEM!" yelled Yugi hugging his old friend Tea stood there awestruck. "I can't believe that it actually worked," said Tea. "You can't believe it worked? Trust me being in limbo for 5000 years and you kind of hope for anything to happen," said Layla. Atem stopped hugging Yugi, "Tea, Yugi, I like you to meet the child of the night, Princess Layla," said Atem introducing the teenage girl.

Tea extend her hand "Hi, I am Tea," she said. Layla looked at Atem, "What am I suppose to do?" she asked. Atem slapped is forehead, "Layla you take your hand and shake hers," he said, "They are equal to us," he said. Layla crossed her arms, "I am equal to no one," she said. Atem rolled his eyes, "Stubborn as you were in the past," he said. Layla shook her head, "You get stuck in limbo for killing your mother's murders, and let's see how you feel, Father," she snapped at him.

"Father?" asked Yugi and Tea looking at Atem, who was blushing. "Princess Layla was my daughter in the past," he said. Tea looked at Layla, "She looks like you, that are for sure, hair and all except she has, oh my GOD that's my face," she said. "Actually it looks more like Yugi's," said Atem, "And yes Tea you were my Queen 5000 years ago and oh you were murdered. Layla got a little carried away with killing the murders," he said.

Layla smirked, "A little is an understatement Father, I made sure they were all little tiny pieces of those murdering ASSHOLES!" she snapped, "I made sure that, not even Anbuis, lord of the dead couldn't tell who was who." Atem nodded, "My point has been made," he said. Tea and Yugi took Atem and his daughter Layla inside the house before people came to see what the fireballs came from.

end flashback

"Ok, so Yugi wish for Atem come back, but how do you know all this?" Kisty asked her father. "Yugi and Tea told me on their wedding day while we were partying," said Seto, "Also Atem loves to tell how his daughter hunted and killed over 100 men and chopped them into little pieces." "COOL!" yelled Kisty, "I wish I could do that," she said. Seto shook his head, "Oh no, you don't," he said tickling the little girl who was giggling. "Ok, I won't ask Lisa to teach me," she said as Seto stopped tickling his daughter.

"So what happened?" asked Kisty, "Did you get your wish?" she asked. Seto nodded, "About a week later Mokuba met, Princess Layla, at the time which we had her name changed to Lisa to keep Anbuis from killing her again, and I saw your Father at the museum setting up the Pharaoh Seth exhibit," answered Alexandra in the doorway.

"Cool," said Kisty as she watched her mother walk over to them. "You should be asleep," said Alexandra to her daughter. "You are keeping her up?" Alex asked her husband. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help it if I am so good with Kisty, and stories," said Seto. "Mommy, Dad was just telling me the good stuff," she said. Seto who was looking at Alexandra then quickly looked at Kisty, "Did you call me what I think you did?" he said. Kisty nodded, "Got a problem with that Dad?" she asked. Seto shook his head, in shock, "No, just wondering when you were going to let me in to your little family circle," he said. Kisty giggled, "I don't have circles, I have ovals," she said, "Your upset the balance," she giggled a little harder.

"I think you need your nap," said Alexandra, "or you going to bed at 4 pm." Kisty closed her eyes, "Sleeping," she said. Seto laughed, "Faker," he said. "Well I know what will put her to sleep," said Alexandra. "Well I don't like sleeping in here, Mommy," said Kisty, "Your bed is much better," she said.

Seto looked at Alexandra, "You want her to sleep in our room?" he asked. Kisty was nodded hoping her mother would agree. "I don't see why not, I tired my self come on," said Alexandra. The three walked to the end of the hall and Kisty climbed into the large king size bed in the middle of a huge room.

Seto was on the left and Alexandra on the right with Kisty in the middle, "Ok, ready for your nap?" asked Seto. Kisty nodded, "Yep," she said. Alexandra looked at Seto, "This is how to put her to sleep," she said.

Alexandra started to hum, as she rubbed Kisty's side and back as she lay on her side. As Kisty began to relax, Alexandra started to sing softly a song she had read in one of the stones she translated.

_Sleep tight of Princess Angel, _

_Let your dreams be of a happy place_

_Where you be in delight and grace_

_Let the darkness dissipate and you win your battle_

_Hope is there when you least expect it to be. _

_Light shines on your darkest hour when _

_Ones so young will save you and your love_

_Grow strong and bold, be brave in your alone times_

_Have strength in your Father and Mother, for they will watch you._

_Sleep oh gentle Princess Angel, _

_You fallen from the Heavens in to this little girl that is in front of me_

_Sleep now and let the nightmares leave and the dream reform in your mind_

_Sleep Princess Angel_

As Alexandra finished singing, she looked at Seto who was trying to stay awake, but looking his wife with loving eyes. Kisty whined in her half sleep as she cuddled close to her father and wanting her mother to finish the song.

_For you Mother may be gone _

_Your Father will guide you to the light, which you cannot fine inside your heart._

Alexandra finished singing and looked at Seto, who had a small smile on his face as he looked back at her. The day was coming soon and they both knew at how that last part of the song was going to be real; Alexandra's time was running out. The Seto leaned over to kiss Alexandra only to fine Kisty stopping him, so Alexandra leaned over their daughter and kissed her husband, with that the small family that was soon going to face a tragedy that would change the surviving members forever.


	10. Losing an Angel

Chapter 10  
Losing anAngel

It was a pretty day in Domino Seto had just finished his work and was ready to meet Kisty and Alex in the park in 30 minutes. Seto had practically, stopped being the work alcoholic and actually took to a normal hour's function he spent time with his wife and child. Kisty, burst in to the office just as Seto finish with his brief case. "DADDY" she yelled knocking him over on the floor. "Hi Kid, when you get up here" he asked laughing on the floor. "Five minutes ago" laughed Alexandra from the doorway. Seto looked up at his wife, she looked like an angel today, 'well, then again' Seto thought 'when did she not look like an angel.'

"Ready to go to the park" asked Kisty, who was looking forward to it. Seto smiled"In a minute I am just finishing up one last minute thing and then we can go. Why don't you go and bug Mokuba in his office for while" suggested Seto.

Kisty got off Seto and run to Mokuba's office, Seto hired his brother since he was not going to be working as much as before so he decided to have his brother share the load of work after all he was a member of the family. Alexandra looked at her husband as he got off the floor"You look like you had a good day today" she asked him. Seto smirked at Alex, and kissed her gently"It just got better now that your here" he said. Alexandra smiled"Glad I am the one that make you day better" she said stepping into the office.

Seto closed his brief case"Ok got everything" he said. Alex laughed"Your going to the park with, Yugi, Tea, Kisty, Mokuba, Lisa, Atem, Mai, Joey, Tristan, in your work suit. Seto Kaiba, I know you have something better to wear" joked Alexandra.

Seto looked at Alexandra, she was wearing her usual, short and tee shirt, and however for Seto's outfit, it was a white business suit with a blue tie. Seto looking down and turning red he laughed"You make a good point there, I will just be one more minute" he said as he slipped in to one of the secret rooms of his office.

One he used to use for working late nights, but since he was married to Alexandra, she made sure he came home every night. It was somewhat hard to do at first but then Seto was enjoying them together in their room at night a little too much and that made the perfect threat when Alexandra wanted to use it. If Seto were not home at a certain time, Alex would take her medicine and fall asleep just to punish, Seto for being late and oh how he was angry in the morning but that would change for they would skip breakfast.

Alex smiled and looked at her watch; she then pulled out her medicine, and took out a bottle of pills and took one with a bottle of water she kept in her bag with her pain killer meds. Seto stepped out of the room, dressed (try to image this) in shorts that went down to his knees and a black tee shirt.

Seto saw Alexandra take a few pills of her medicine. "You're taking that late again" he said. Alex looked up at him"It's just pain killer Seto, and no I am not, it 5:45pm, so I am right on time" she said. Seto moved from the door of his secret room, which was behind one of the bookcases as it closed behind him.

Alex put the bottle back in her purse"I hate it when it hurts, now worst then ever" she said. Seto nodded and placed his hand on her arm"You shouldn't have to be taking that stuff, why will not you go in to the therapy" he asked. Alex shook her head"Seto the last time, I haven't fallen down 4 months, I am fine now ok, the stress is gone unless I worry about you coming not coming home. I know Kisty is getting a good education, not to mention she has friends, I am taking a little better care of myself and your happy that's all that matters, to me" she said trying to dodge the subject of radiation therapy for the billionth time.

Seto saw right through her answer"You didn't answer it" he said. Alex nodded"Yes I did, I wouldn't know all that if I took that theory, now would I? I would be too tired to even kiss you every morning when I wake up, or when you wanted to play." Alexandra put her purse on her shoulder"Shall we" she asked. Seto shook his head and pulled Alex in to kiss. Alexandra let her defenses relax for a few moments and wrapped her arms around Seto. (Tender moment aka making out in the office)

Kisty walked in to the office with her Uncle Mokuba"YOU TO done exchanging saliva, already" she snapped at them. Alexandra and Seto look at their daughter as she started to giggle at them. Mokuba shook his head"I couldn't stop her, even if she is my niece" he laughed and put his hands behind his head.

Seto and Alexandra had a small hint of red on their faces. "Well we better cut it out, or Mokuba may have a hard on later and we won't want to hear poor Lisa screaming tonight" teased Alexandra. Mokuba shook his head"That wasn't her screaming last night that was me" he yelled. Seto smirked"So you admit. You did bring a girl home, that must mean, you are ready to move out" Mokuba jaw dropped"Hey that's not fair Seto, I may have asked Lisa to be my girlfriend doesn't mean I will marry her."

"I heard that Mokuba Kaiba" as a purse whacked Mokuba on the head and Lisa was the one swing it. "Dummy, I am more then your girlfriend but you future wife, remember you picked me over Rebecca or do I have to remind you of what you said to her to get her to back off"

Mokuba rubbed his head"Hi pumpkin" he said quickly. Kisty shook her head at her uncle"Busted Mokie" she laughed. Alexandra looked at Seto now was the perfect time to go to the park before a fight broke out in the office building. "Ok, now let's get going or were going to miss everything" said Alexandra quickly. Everyone then headed outside the office, and walked to the park across the street.

Just as the sun was setting, Kisty was playing tag and she was it. Everyone was running away from the bouncing 5 year old girl, except for Seto and Alexandra who were just enjoying the view from the root of one of the large near by trees watching their daughter try to chase do Tea who was losing quickly in the big open field.

"AHHHHHHHH" yelled Tea as Kisty finally tagged her. "Your, it now, Tee" she said. "Oh no, you don't Kisty" she said chasing after the girl. Yugi and Atem stopped running to watch the two girls run around, they thought they were safe and caught their breaths.

"Well looks like were off the hit list" sighed Yugi catching his breath. "Oh you think so" said a sly voice. Atem turned to see his daughter Lisa with a rather large smirk on her face"ALL girls are it now" Lisa yelled to Tea, Mai, and Kisty.

"OH NO" yelled Mokuba over by Mai and Joey. "Ahh, Lisa where going to hurt you now" yelled Joey as he and Mokuba ran from Mai. Tea and Kisty stopped chasing each other and ran towards Yugi and Atem, who where now running from Lisa.

Seto and Alex watched from their spot, knowing that the second Kisty would sit down in the car she would fall asleep on the way home. Alexandra suddenly shuddered, in Seto's arms"What's wrong" he asked her. Alex shook her head"nothing just my ribs are starting to hurt, it will pass" she said thinking it was just another random pain.

This comment caused Seto to worry suddenly; he knew no pain with Alexandra was just for nothing also she took the precautions to prevent any pain while they were out in the park. "You need another pain killer" he asked her. Alex shook her head"No, I am, ahh! Fine" she said grabbing her ribs wincing in pain the worst she had ever felt in her life.

Alexandra was starting to hold back tears as her pain increased"I am not sure about that, Alex, come on where going hospital, you need to see a doctor" barked Seto. Alex shook her head"No, I am fine, ahh" she protested. Seto pulled Alex to her feet"No were going to the hospital NOW" he said as Alexandra began to pass out in his arms. "Yugi! ATEM! JOEY GETS YOUR ASSES over here" yelled Seto, "Alex needs to go to the hospital, NOW!"

The tag game stopped the minute they all heard Seto yelling for them. Kisty was in the middle of the field which they were playing, she could see her mother nearly limp in her father's arms"Oh no" she whispered. Tea and Mai stood by Kisty as Yugi, Atem, and Mokuba ran over to Seto and helped pick up the picnic.

"Tee" asked Kisty as she grabbed on to Tea arm"Is my Mommy ok" Tea shook her head"We don't know Kisty, I hope she will be, ok" said Tea. Mai looked at Tea and Kisty"Come we better help the guys clean up, Kisty, you will stay with us and, well take you to the hospital, to check on your mom, later."

Seto took Alex to the car and drove her to the hospital as fast as he could, where Kisty joined them an hour later. However, no one was aloud into Alexandra's room, not even Seto was able to go in.

That night around midnight, Seto walked outside of the hospital with Kisty fast asleep in his arms. Yugi and the others watched him put his daughter in the car, as he did he tried his best to make sure she did not wake up as he buckled her in to her car seat.

Seto looked at the others, if it was not so dark, they would have seen the tear lines under his eyes. He got in to the car and drove to the mansion, Mokuba followed in his own car and Lisa went home with her father, Yugi and Tea.

Mokuba took Kisty up to her room, while Seto walked in to his once, they arrived at the mansion. Soon he was on his back still in his casual clothes"She gone now" he whispered, closing his eyes and letting the darkness of the night take him, in to a withering black hole of his now reforming cold heart.

**Author's note: the next chapter starts ten years later I will refill the gaps of that time with flashbacks thank you**


	11. Mistakes

Chapter 11  
Mistakes

A cold and lonely sunset as a young woman stood in front of a gravestone, it was wintertime and snow threatened to fall soon. The woman's long brown hair blew in the wind as she looked down at her mother's grave; it had been almost 10 years since her mother died from the infection in her spinal cord and she blamed herself for the accident that case the infection. "Kisty come on, I am bored why do you have to come here every single week" asked a boy about the girl's age. Kisty turned from her mother's grave"Shut up Josh, I am busy, I am giving my mother the update on Seto and everyone else" she snapped in a cold heartless tone.

Josh was a tall boy with short jet back hair with green highlights, skinny and very pale in completion. Josh was fun to be around but some times, Kisty just wanted to kick his ass just for being annoying when she would visit her mother's grave. Josh leaned against one of the near by gravestones, with a shovel in his hand "You know out of all the things a rich girl like you can do you choose to stand by a grave stone.

Kisty bent down and place a small white rose on the gravestone"well Mommy, I will see you in a week" she whispered. Josh rolled his eyes"Are you done morning yet" he asked Kisty. "Hey give the girl time" said a scratchy voice"Besides boy you have work to do" the man with white spiked hair. Kisty turned around"I am done here today Bakura, you can take Josh and put him back to work" she smiled.

Bakura (this is Yami Bakura remember)"Alright Kisty, I know Josh is your best friend but he has graves to dig" he said. Ryou showed up"And if you let the boy have some fun instead of forcing him to work he would have a girlfriend by now" he snapped at his Yami. Bakura shook his head"Don't make me throw you in one of Josh's holes and burry you alive" he threatened.

Kisty laughed"You two cut it out, it bad enough Seto almost threw himself in one of those after my mother passed away" she said suddenly looking sad. Josh walked over to Kisty"Hey, don't worry things will get better between you two, he can't stay a cold heartless jerk for ever" he said to her.

Kisty shook her head"I don't things between us, and will ever get back to what they were. I have been lucky so far that he hasn't thrown me to the wolves of his corporation like everyone else in the family." 'Speaking of Kaiba Corp, don't you have a party to go too" asked Ryou with a puzzled look on his face. Kisty looked at her watch and saw the time"OH Crap, I am going to be so late" she said"Seto is going to be so angry with me, bye guys" she quickly said running off out the gate of the graveyard.

Ryou looked at Bakura"Come on Mr. Lets buy a graveyard you have another customer to put six feet under" he said. Josh shook his head"Oh great another whole to fill yippee" he muttered"When can I get a real job" he asked Bakura and Ryou. "Never" they both said to him.

Meanwhile Kisty ran down to the waiting limo"Miss Kaiba you're late" said Roland. Kisty nodded"How many times Roland do I have to say this? Call me Miss K or Kisty, even if Seto tells you different" she snapped. Seto opened the door of the limo and stepped out"And how many times do I have to remind you that being late cost us money and not to mention time for me is money" he snapped at Kisty. 

Kisty rolled her eyes"I didn't want to go to this party in the first place" she said crossing her arms. Seto shook his head"Just get in the limo so you can change on the way there" he snapped. Kisty went into the limo while Seto shut the door behind her, 2 minutes later she was changed in to an evening gown"DONE" she snapped. Seto got in the limo and Roland drove them to the party.

At the party everyone was in nice rich appropriate attire, men in tuxedos, and women in evening gowns. Kisty hated these business parties, ever since her mother passed away Seto only cared about work and nothing else, he at times would cause her to worry when he would spend over 48 hours at work or doing things for it. The only thing that got Kisty through the parties for Kaiba Corp was that some how her Great Uncle would pull her away from the corporate mongrels and gave her a few minutes of peace to regain her composure.

Kisty was getting bored as she listened to Seto talk with some executives when Pegasus showed as if cued by someone to pull her away. Seto finally saw Pegasus and just when Kisty was about to walk to greet her Great Uncle, grabbed her arm. "You're not running off again" he muttered, "I need you here". Kisty shook her head"I don't want to cause a scene Seto but mock my words, I will and can embarrass you in front of all these people if you don't let me go right now" she whispered harshly.

Seto released Kisty and she walked over to Pegasus"He almost didn't let you get away this time" said Pegasus after giving his Young Great niece a hug. "You have no idea what it is like for him to hold me back, so much" she said with a small chuckle. "Shall we" he asked leading the way with his arm.

Seto watched Kisty out of the corner of his eye, as she and Pegasus stepped outside. He quickly excused himself from the executives that he was talking with and went the same direction as Pegasus and Kisty. Kisty was sitting with Pegasus on one of the benches outside that were in front of a long and shallow pool of water, that lead to a garden of roses that were covered with Christmas lights.

Seto stood behind a large tree and listened to Kisty and Pegasus talk. "I went to see Mom today" spoke Kisty as Seto go in to hearing range. Pegasus listened"And you gave her the update about Kaiba boy and you" he asked. Kisty sighed"Sadly yes, I hate telling her that he and I aren't working out. I know he is my real father, but I see him as a work alcoholic ass" she snapped.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow"You know your mother did change Kaiba once. Kisty just give it time, he is still healing, just like you" he said to her. Kisty shook her head"I am done healing, it been 10 years almost Max. I want Seto to at least once stand at her grave with me, but he is so caught up with his company, no wonder she kept me away for 4 years" she snapped.

Pegasus shook his head"No, she kept you from him for 4 years knowing that Kaiba would deny any of his actions. Not to mention she wanted you to be happy, and you where the happiest little 4 year old I had ever seen." This caused Kisty to giggle"I was the only 4 year old that could play duel monsters better then you had ever seen anyone else at that age play." 

Maxamillon laughed"Yes, that too. Kisty look give him time, like Yugi told you, he will come around" he said. Kisty shook her head"When it been 10 years, and my birthday is in a months, and he hasn't even done anything for me, I am going to be 15 and the day mom..." she stopped feeling that she was being watched she looked directly at the place where Seto was standing.

"Never mind Max, it seem Seto can't keep his ears to himself" she snapped looked at Seto as he finally stepped into view. "Well, looks like you don't care that I am doing all I can to take care of you, you ungrateful little..." he started but soon found Pegasus glaring at him.

"KAIBA ENOUGH, You want to put her down farther then she is, go ahead you promised my niece, Alexandra, you would take care of her, and from what I am getting from her is you not" Pegasus snapped at Seto causing him to be shocked.

"Stay out of this Pegasus" he yelled. Kisty stood up"Don't say it family business because he is my Great Uncle" she snapped at Seto. Kaiba nearly stumbled when he heard Kisty stand next to her Uncle"Look I am clearing my head because I am sick of these stupid parties and getting feed to the wolves. I am 14 years old and I have tried to be a good daughter and lock my emotions away as you want me too. However I am only half you and I wish you did more for my mother then just let her die that night alone" she snapped.

Kaiba got very angry how dare Kisty talk to him, as if he did not try to help her mother, he did all he could. He made sure that Alexandra had the best treatment and doctors as possible, but then it hit him, he did not get Alexandra the best treatment he did not make her take it, that was the only thing Kisty was holding against him. He held more power over her mother then anyone else, and he did not help enough to save her.

Kisty was breathing hard with rage as Seto stood there trying to compile his thoughts, "Kisty just shut up, about that, it in the past alright, let it go," he snapped finally. Kisty shook her head, "No, because of you and she is dead, Seto!" she finally snapped back. Pegasus knew that Kisty was angry and that she and her biological father did not get, along anymore, but to blame him for her mother's death, that was crossing some very thin lines. 

"Kisty Alexandra Kaiba!" snapped Pegasus, "You know Seto wasn't responsible for your mother's death!" Kisty looked at her Great Uncle, "So your taking his side?" she whined. Pegasus shook his head, "I am not picking sides Kisty, I am saying Seto wasn't responsible, you will understand why when you're older," he said.

Kisty had been hearing that since she was 5 years old and her mother gone, she was now 14 almost 15 in a few months and they still said that. "I am older, 10 years in fact and neither of you have explained it to me, so I am going to go out on a limb here and say you don't really know! I do know why it because a doctor was not smart enough to catch a dam piece of shrapnel in my mother's spine and what made matters worse I know how she got it because I was 3 years old when it happen. I even have the kidney transplant scar that my best friend gave her life to save mine and her mother died saving my mom little it did since she is dead also," she said catching the two off guard.

Seto rubbed his temple, "Kisty, if you want to go home, fine with me, I am not going to force you to stay any longer," he said after a few moments of silence. He just honestly wanted Kisty to shut up and go back to the party but seeing that she was upset would raise questions, when they came back inside. "Fine, because I didn't want to come to this dumb party in the first place!" she snapped.

A young woman, stood on the steps that lead to the three outside, "Seto, there are a few people I need you to meet!" she called out. Seto looked at his daughter, "I will call Roland, to pick you up," he said to Kisty. Pegasus stopped Seto, "I will have my driver drop her off on my way back to my place. I am getting bored anyways," he yawned. 

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but if she isn't there by 1:00am, I am putting a kidnapping charge on you Pegasus," he snapped putting the cell phone back in his jacket pocket. Kisty watched as her father leave to take care of Kaiba Corp business, even though they really did not need the money.

Kisty looked at Pegasus, "You," she said with her lips pressed and giving him and mean look out of the corner of her eye. Pegasus shrugged his shoulders, "What, all I did was a get you a way out of here, with out making Kaiba boy look bad," he said. Kisty took a breath, "I know Max, and um, thanks," she smiled slightly.

Pegasus and his niece walked to the front of the party hall, got in to the Industrial Illusions limo, and left for the Kaiba mansion. In the limo, Kisty looked out the window wishing things had gone differently in the last 10 years; she had the man that she called Dad return but she knew that would never happen as long as Alexandra Kaiba was dead. 


	12. Pain

Chapter 12  
Scars

Kisty lay in her room, asleep; she was quickly awoken by the sound of the front door slamming sending vibrations through the walls. 'Great he is home,' she whispered angrily, as she listened to Seto walk drunk up the stairs, then a sudden thump, told her he fell into a wall in the hall way yet again. "Why in the hell did I have to drink the red wine better yet, why the hell do I drink at all" he muttered getting off the floor.

'Drunken Ass' thought Kisty '_Actually Seto_, go throw yourself out the window so I can sleep or better yet being my mother back from the dead.' Seto made his way to his room, he flopped down on his large bed"Finally" he said aloud.

Kisty got up from her bed; she was dressed in regular clothes as it waiting for Seto to come home so that way she could leave. Seto lifted his head from his bed and looked down the hall; he could make out a figure moving in the darkness of the room. "KISTY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE OFF TO AT 1:00am" he yelled at her. Kisty turned"Somewhere, where I do not have to listen to your drunken fits" she snapped at him. Seto sat up"I am not drunk" he said. Kisty shook her head"I can smell you from here Seto, I am going to Mokuba's until you're sober, I will be in the pool house" she said.

Seto stood up still wobbly but enough to look at his biological daughter"Your staying here, in this mansion" he snapped. Kisty shook her head"there you go again, barking orders, you know that may have worked for your employees but it doesn't work on this teenager" she spat at him. Seto rushed at his daughter"You little ungrateful brat" as he smacked her upside the head, just as this hand was about to connect with her face.

End Dream

Kisty sat up, she found herself in the back of Pegasus's limo still. "Kisty, you alright" asked Pegasus worried. Kisty nodded"Fine, I am just, it was a bad dream" she said wiping the sweat from her head. Pegasus knew she was lying about something or better yet hiding something. "Kisty, when you got that bruise on your cheek a few years ago, did Seto give it to you" he asked. Kisty shook her head"No! Why would he hurt me ever? I am the last thing of my mother he has left" she said.

Pegasus placed his hand on her shoulder"Really, then why do you lie to me and everyone else about it" he asked. Kisty shook her head"Seto hasn't laid a harmful finger on me, trust me if he ever did you and Mokuba would be the first to know" she confirmed to her uncle. "Ok, but when your ready tell someone, I don't like to see you with bruises on your body, your just too perfect" he told the young girl.

Kisty smiled"I know" she said as the limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion"Night Uncle Max, I will talk to you later, thanks for bring me home" she thanked Pegasus. "Your welcome Kisty sweetie, I will talk to you at the next investment party" he laughed. Kisty smiled and headed up the stairs into the mansion as Pegasus's limo drove away.

"I am home" she yelled in to the empty mansion. "Kisty, your home early" spoke Mokuba coming out of one of the hallways. "Seto let me leave early he caught Uncle Max and me talking" she sighed. Mokuba nodded"And I take it, that conversation didn't go well" he assumed. Kisty nodded"Mokie you have no idea, I hate him so much and the fact that he..." she could not say it again she did earlier but now it was just painful.

"I know you blame him, just remember he promised your mother that he would take care of you, he just doesn't know how to raise a girl, look how I turned out" Mokuba laughed. Kisty nodded"good thing you and Aunt Lisa live so close by" she said. "Speaking of my wife, I better get out to the pool house before she wonders why I slipped off" he chuckled. Kisty smiled"Just make sure that the microphones and lights in your house are off, I don't want to hear you know what again" demanded Kisty in a joking tone.

Mokuba nodded"Oh, I won't be pulling that trick on my brother again I am still have to pay for it. I have to make sure the house speakers are always off when I head over to the pool house" he laughed. Kisty smiled and headed up the stairs towards her room"Night Uncle Mokie" she said while climbing the long stairway. Kisty was in her room and grabbed a look wooden bat from her bed

Three hours later Seto arrived at the mansion, little drunk but not drunk enough to stumble into things. Kisty lay in her room, with an ice pack against her shoulder along with two on her legs. She heard Seto walking up the stairs; he stopped at Kisty door and knocked on it. "Kisty can we talk" he said through the door.

Kisty sat up but did not say a word trying to avoid Seto and make him think she was asleep. "We need to talk and I know your awake because I am short an ice pack" he said. Kisty shook her head"Darn it I knew I should have left one in the freezer" she muttered. "Fine, hang on while I get it for you" she yelled from her bed. Seto leaned against the wall across from Kisty's room.

Seto ducked just as an ice pack flew at his head"Thanks" he said picking the pack off the floor and walking in to the room. Kisty looked at him, her bedroom light was on, and she lay on her bed with two ice packs on her legs with new buises forming on them. "What do you want" she snapped at her father. Seto shook his head"To talk to you" he said pulling out a chair from her desk across the room. "About what, you're drunk I can smell the wine on you, and I am in too much pain for simple chit chat, right now" she snapped.

Seto laughed"Well you sure are my daughter for we share an attitude problem, espcailly how to handle pain" he said to her. Kisty rolled her eyes"Whatever Seto" she said. Seto shook his head"We need to work out the issue of your mother" he said quickly.

Kisty sat up"I don't want to hear it Seto, just..." Seto stood up"Would you let me talk, gosh, Kisty, you're as stubborn as your mother sometimes, you know that. I am trying to level with you, so I can stop having a guilt trip every time, I try to apologize to you for not doing more the night your mother died" he said.

Seto was breathing hard; he was barely able to hold back his frustration. "Done" said Kisty. Seto shook his head"No, look I am sorry you blame me for your mother, but as I recalled you didn't do much either. You were 4 I admit you were young, but understand that, alright, I wasn't the reason your mother refused to get help for her spinal infection that she could have fought but decided not too" he snapped.

Kisty looked at Seto hard"I know that, I am not that stupid, ok. I know what I said earlier tonight was out of line, I shouldn't have blamed you for her death, but the doctors said, oh never mind Seto" she said falling on her back.

Seto looked Kisty he knew why she stopped the conversation she was blaming her birth on her mother's death now. "Kisty, it wasn't your fault either" he said to her. Kisty looked at Seto"How would you know, if I didn't want to go to Egypt so bad that summer, she would have never gotten hurt in the first place" she said in a sore voice as if she was about to cry.

Seto moved closer to Kisty and sat right next to her as he watched her begin to cry "Kisty" he said quietly. Kisty closed her eyes she did not want to look at Seto, she wanted to be alone and deal with her pain alone. "Just leave me alone Seto, I want be alone" she spoke quietly while the tears ran down her face. "No, Kisty, I am not, look I haven't done the best job of a father for you, and maybe we should start over" he spoke.

Kisty opened her eyes and looked at Seto, she saw deep into his blue eyes that he was sober and had probably been that way for a while now, however the smell of wine lingered on her father's breath. "Why should we, were too different" she said to him.

Seto shook his head and lifted up his pant leg"Really, because I been hurting myself too" he said showing a very large bruise on his leg that was now forming. Kisty sat up and looked at Seto's leg his bruises were old but a new one was forming as well.

Kisty removed the two ice packs from her legs"Baseball bat" she asked. Seto shook his head"kicking tables and chairs and stair railings, however I will think baseball bat," he said, "You and I have both been hurt for the last 10 years Kisty, and what you said tonight behind my back kind of made me realize that maybe I should have been better to you. Instead of hiding away from my most important project of all," he said.

Kisty put the ice packs back on her legs, "What project was that?" she asked. Seto touched Kisty's soft white face, "You," he said looking into Kisty's blue sapphire eyes, "I went to the graveyard, and visited your mother's grave," he said.

two hours before

"I can't believe I left that dam party because I am having a sudden guilt of conscious," Seto muttered to himself as he walked up the hill to Alexandra's grave spot. "Ok, why did I even bother getting out of a party where, I could have made some great deals," he continued muttering.

"Because you're an ass," said a female voice. Seto snapped out of his thoughts, "Who said that, come out where I can see you!" he demanded. "Seto Kaiba after 10 long years you still can't tell my voice from the one in your head," laughed the voice. Seto spun around, "Where you are come out, I swear if you're trying to scare me…." "Well it's working," said the same voice. Seto looked at Alexandra's gravestone, "AHHH, ALEX!" he said jumping about 20 feet in the air.

Alexandra sat on her gravestone with an angelic glow around her, which quickly faded. "Wondering when you figure to look my direction," she smiled. Seto shook his head, "You're dead and I guess I am too?" he asked. Alexandra shook her head, "NO! You're alive and I am still dead, just freaky things happen when you're at a graveyard at this time of night, and you had too much red wine from what I can smell," she said.

Seto looked around, "good point, anyways, umm, sorry I haven't been to visit," he said. Alexandra laughed, "What no, hi honey, I missed you," she said then paused, then started again, "I have been too busy with work to think about you. I working too much, so much in fact that I even keep a decent eye on our child, and the final thought in your mind, oh, I am such a dick for coming here. Did I get all the thoughts that have been going though your thick skull, just now," she said, covering all of Seto's excuses that he was about to use for no hi honey.

Seto flatten his lips and nodded his head, "Yes, actually you did," he said. Alexandra jumped off her tombstone, "Kisty told me, and that last one was a guess, about you being a dick," she laughed. "I wished that I visited you more," he said looking at Alexandra god that woman still looked like an angel. "You wish that I wasn't dead," she corrected Seto.

"That too, would be nice to actually hold you again," he said. Alexandra smiled, "Kisty told me, she also mentioned the fact that she been hurting herself, with a baseball bat in her room, because she wishes she was dead," she mentioned. Seto nodded, "Caught that didn't you?" he said. Alexandra smiled, "I am dead Seto, let the past stay there, but if you don't do something soon, your going to lose each other, or worse your going to lose our daughter," she said.

Seto was puzzled, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes, "Seto, Kisty has been beating herself up physically and mentally, I am worried about her and you. I know you blame yourself now, look get this straight it wasn't her or your fault ok, it was my own, if I didn't abuse myself so much I would have made it, I was wrong not to get the treatments," she said.

"I gave let myself die, get that through your thick skull, ok, I didn't listen to you, Yugi, or even Kisty," Alexandra sighed, "but that's life for you, I was dying and now I am dead and here to be an intervention to save you and our child," she said a flash of light overwhelmed them both. Alexandra's ghost and Seto where blinded by the large amount of light that just appeared out of nowhere.

Seto stood at the in front of his mansion; he did not know why that Alex had brought him here just that she did. "Ready to go in" she asked him suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Alex lets just get this over with, I am a busy man" he snapped. Alex just shook her head"SETO! That's your problem you're too busy for anything" she snapped back at him. "Come on Mr. Too BUSY" she teased pulling him away towards the mansion.

Inside the Kaiba Mansion

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed an 8-year-old girl "SETO HELP ME" yelled Kisty. "Mage Seto can't help you now, your mine" said a man with white colored hair holding Kisty hostage walking down the stairs.

"PHARAOH, HELP Me" yelled Kisty"The thief has me" she said struggling in Yami Bakura's arms as they walked over to Josh and Ryou.

Mokuba stepped out "I will save you dear Princess Kisty" he said at the top of the stairs with a cape. Kisty covered her mouth, and started to giggle. "Mokie, what are you dressed as" askedLisa as she started to laugh on the floor of the mansion.

Mokuba smirked"Superman! Who else" he said pointing to the very large S on his chest. Kisty and Lisa raised eyebrows and looked at each other before laughing again. "Well then where are your tights because that outfit is incomplete" snapped Bakura walking Kisty over to Josh who was dressed as a prince.

"I want to be saved by the Pharaoh and Seto, not you Uncle Mokie" giggled Kisty. Mokuba dropped his head"Oh man no one wants me to save them" he whined. Lisa smirked"I want to be saved by you" she laughed. "Where is Seto anyways, where going to be late" snapped Bakura still holding Kisty over his shoulder.

"He isn't coming" said Atem quickly coming out of Seto's office dressed as his former form. "He is on the computer and refusing to move, he said Kisty can go to Tea's party with out him." Kisty looked at Bakura"Bakura, can you put me down, please" she asked calmly, Bakura did so, and Kisty ran to her father's office.

Seto was sitting on his computer dressed as Priest Seto with his fake Millennium Rod on the desk. "Seto, why aren't you coming" asked Kisty. Seto glanced over his computer screen"I am busy Kisty, something has come up, have Atem and Yugi's little gang take you to the party" he said waving his hand at her.

"Seto, you promised to come this year, I let you off for four years now, I been working on these costumes all year and the least you can do is come to the darn party with us" snapped Kisty sounding beyond her years. "Kisty, I am very busy I have a company to run, and don't have time for Tea's costume parties, alright, go with out me your 7 years old now you can take care of yourself" Seto snapped typing away at his computer.

Kisty had heard enough"You know if haven't noticed I am 8 1/2, Mr. Busy Body. YOU PROMISED SETO! You know what, fine, be that way. If Mommy was alive you would go to that party with out even second guessing work, but ever since she died you been work, work, you know what Seto, don't expect me to come home tonight, I am staying at Yugi's until you show up" threaded Kisty as she walked out of the office.

Seto was still typing on his computer not giving any hint that Kisty his daughter left the room with a threat, her voice had fallen to Kaiba's deaf ears. Present day Seto looked at himself at the computer"You idiot get off you ass and be with your daughter" he yelled at his past self. Alex sighed"He can't hear you, remember this is your past" she said.

Seto watched himself work, Alex looked at him"You know Kisty was right, and she held her treat to a tee" she spoke. Present day Seto sat on the couch while his past counter part worked"Atem and Yugi brought her home, after she fell asleep on their couch. They didn't even talk to me, which was a plus but the tongue lashing Kisty gave them was quite a show from an 8 year old."

Alex smacked Seto upside the head"You idiot you where not there for her, if you haven't figure it out by now then maybe another memory would help" she snapped grabbing Seto's hand and showing him something else as another blinding light appeared.


	13. Starting over

Chapter 13  
Starting over

Seto explained to Kisty everything he saw, and told her that maybe it would be best if they stopped beating up themselves and begin had a better father daughter relationship if one could happen at all. "Ok, then I will stop hitting my legs with my wooden baseball bat, if you agree to stop dragging me those darn parties, and quit drinking all the time" spoke Kisty. Seto smirked"Deal" he said putting out his hand. Kisty took her father's hand but then suddenly pulled him in to a hug. Seto felt the warmth of his daughter and held her close to him maybe it would work.

"You told me, Mom showed you something else what was it" asked Kisty. Seto smirked"You beating yourself up, Kisty I am going to try and spend more time with you, ok" said Seto. Kisty nodded"Well I have get some sleep now, would you do me a favor and umm, take the ice packs" she asked. Seto nodded"Sure, good night Kisty" he said taking her ice packs and walking towards the door.

Kisty smiled"Night Seto" she said slowly rolling over and falling asleep. Seto walked down stairs and put the ice packs in the kitchen"That girl, she feels so much like her mother when she hugged me" he said to himself.

"Can we both say Duh" said a female voice seeing Seto walk into the kitchen. Seto looked over at Lisa, her long red hair was down to her mid back and she was in her nightshirt sitting by the island counter with a small tub of ice cream and spoon in one hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Mokuba where over in the other complex making a nephew or niece by now" asked Seto in a sharp tone. Lisa giggled"Mokuba and I had a fight, so I snuck in here and got some ice cream to cool my head and temper while Mokuba is in the living room on the couch trying to keep his down as well, I think he has broken in Kisty's fruit snacks again" she replied.

"So, you and Kisty had quite a chat from the look on your face, and her hugging you" smirked the young girl. Seto pulled a small tub of ice cream from the freezer and grabbed a spoon then sat down across from Lisa. "We did actually, where starting over trying to get that old father daughter thing, like we had back before Alexandra died, you might say" he said.

"Well that's an improvement Kaiba, but I don't think starting over will help" she said placing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Why not" Seto snapped, seeing Lisa smirk at him. "Because she is 14 and in 4 years she is moving out to become her own woman, that's why. Kaiba I hate to break it to you, even though I love seeing you down in the dumps a lot. However, with this matter to Kisty, who I think of as a little sister by now. You can't just take 10 years and pretend nothing happened you both grew older, not to mentions she isn't the same 5 year old that used to call you "Dad" all the time, that ended when you gave her a slap upside the head on one of your drunken raves."

Seto glared at Lisa"You had to bring that incident up and why not, Alexandra died 10 years ago, Kisty and I have been beating our selves up? I mean Lisa, you seem to be having a good relationship with your dad, and he practically feed you to the shadows" he snapped. "Hey you want to bring my father in to this conversation, he did that for my own good, ok, yes it was 5000 years in complete limbo, and I," she said. "Also know that, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, can't change until he truly shows that he wants to" she spoke and got up and left the room and out to her small complex home on the property as it began to snow outside.

Seto rolled his eyes"I can change for Kisty, that girl made me a better person, one that cares, not cold hearted or over barring" he said. 'Seto you still are cold hearted and over barring' his mind reminded him. "Shut up you" he said to him self"I am going to work on my best and biggest project ever, my daughter, she is all of Alexandra I have left and you know what I can do it. I am Seto Kaiba I can do anything" he yelled in the kitchen.

A small slender figure moved away from the door and walked up the stairs"Well see Kaiba, well see if you can change, however I doubt it" it said and shut one of the bedroom doors. "I only have a temporary truths with you, like Aunt Lisa said, this can't happen over night," muttered the figure.

Late the next morning

Kisty sat in the kitchen of the Kaiba mansion with a small mug in her hand and newspaper in the other, her newly died blue hair was pushed back into a ponytail and wearing blue jeans and a black top. Seto walked it wearing casual clothes, which consisted of tan short and green shirt. Kisty, did not look at her father at first as he walked paste her to get to the coffee. Seto grabbed the paper from Kisty in a playful manner to get her attention"Hey, why are you reading that crap" he asked pulling it away.

The young Kaiba girl raised an eyebrow"If you wanted the funnies so bad you could have asked" she snapped. Seto chuckled"I couldn't help myself" he spoke. Kisty rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate and that is when she saw her father in a pair of shorts and shirt causing her to spit out the hot substance.

"Seto what the hell are you wearing, shorts for? It's the middle of December" she asked. Seto smirked at his daughter knowing he caught her off guard"I am not going to work today, so don't make any plans, either" he said. Kisty's eyes widened"WHAT! The great Seto Kaiba, my royal guardian, isn't going to Kaiba Corp or set foot in his office for 24 hours" she said with a laugh "YEAH RIGHT!"

Kisty then narrowed her eyes and walked over to Seto placing her hand on his forehead"You don't have a fever and you look fine, is something wrong" she asked. Seto pulled up the paper in front of his face"I am fine Kisty, I just decided to take the day off, got a problem with that" he snapped knowing his daughter wasn't about to let this happen.

"Yeah, I do actually! Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Seto Kaiba" she demanded. Seto folded the top part of the paper and looked at Kisty"I am right here Kisty, you father in all" he said. The teenage girl crossed her arms"No, I don't have a father, just a man who I share DNA with, who I know for a dead fact would never take a day off work unless he was dying, or had a major family crisis to fix, and since your not dying then..." she stopped. After seeing the glare, Seto was giving her. "I am trying to get you to realize that this relationship between you and me is a crisis Kisty" he snapped.

"Can I just say this Seto, that is a bunch of fudge droppings" she said. Seto spat out his coffee now"NO! It's the truth" he said. Kisty rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air"Yeah, prove it, if your truly honest about this you will put on some real clothes and help me with the decorations for the mansion" she snapped. "Fine and what's with the blue hair job?" asked Seto. Kisty pulled a strand out in front of her, "Oh this, is my little tribute to Mom, I also like blue just like you how ironic, now I have decorations to put up," she said getting up from the table.

"I thought you weren't doing that this year Kisty" said a young man coming into the kitchen." JAKE" she said throwing her arms around the young man with long sandy blonde hair and tan completion. "When did you get here from Egypt" she asked. The questioned was soon answered as a woman with long red hair stepped into the kitchen.

"GOOD morning my wonderful family, except my brother in law who is probably having one heck of a morning" spoke Lisa. Seto rolled his eyes, his sister in law had arrived with Kisty's boyfriend, Jake"Hello Aunt Lisa" greeted Kisty"Nice to see you happy this morning."

Lisa nodded"Nice to see you sport, hope you like your early present, the whole Ishtar family is in town" she smiled. "So when did you get here Jake" asked Kisty again. Jake smiled"About an hour ago everyone, landed in Domino and your Aunt, here picked me up, saying it was an emergency that I see you this morning, not to mention nice blue hair job" he smiled at Kisty.

"I am on break and since school doesn't start up again for a few weeks I though a little change was in order" she said hugging Josh close. Kisty hugged her boyfriend"Now, I want you to take your butt and get to the living room, and sleep, knowing your jet lag" she ordered. Seto raised an eyebrow, her boyfriend just got here and his daughter was barking orders for him to rest, 'what is wrong with this picture?' thought Seto as he sipped his coffee.

"Hello, everyone" greeted Mokuba coming in the door"Oh hi Jake when did you get here" seeing Jake snuggle Kisty as she let out a very loud giggle. "You should know you were in the car" snapped Lisa to Mokuba. The now adult Kaiba snickered"Duh, how could I forgotten, oh yeah I was a little too busy staring at my wife" he said picking up Lisa as she held the coffee pot in her hand.

"Mokuba I thought you would be at Kaiba Corp by now" said Kisty taking her eyes away from her cute boyfriend. Seto looked at his brother"You were supposed to be there an hour ago" he snapped. Mokuba looked at his brother"Well excuse me for wanting to take an early lunch, or should I say late breakfast" he started to snap at Seto. Mokuba looked at his wife then did a double take of his brother's appearance"besides you have that board meeting to go to and what the HELL are you wearing short for it like -20 degrees outside SETO"

Kisty giggled"He took the day off, but I guess work calls so I am left to hang the decorations with out him, but I got my helper right here so I am going to be ok" she snuggled Jake with a giggle after she spoke. Seto rolled his eyes"OH no, you don't" he said seeing Jake move in for a kiss on Kisty. Seto jumped from his spot and pulled Jake, who I might add was a few years older then Kisty, and yanked him away from Kisty. "We agreed that you weren't to kiss her until you got a real job" snapped Seto.

Kisty rolled her eyes "SETO" she snapped"When did you agree to let my boyfriend do anything with me" she asked. Seto smirked"The day you marched in to my office demanding that I let you have a boyfriend, that's when" he snapped. Kisty crossed her arms"Just go to work Seto, alright, I am going to spend the day with my boyfriend" she said pulling Jake away from Seto and out of the kitchen.

Lisa started to laugh"OUCH, that had to hurt his ego" she chuckled. Seto turned his gaze to Lisa"Shut up" he snapped at her. Mokuba snickered"You know after all these years he could never have a least have a nice conversation with you" he said to Lisa. Seto looked at Mokuba and his sister in law"Oh both of you drop it please" he said and stormed out of the room. Mokuba looked at the swinging door"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" he counted as Seto matched back in and grabbed his coffee then walked back out.

Lisa laughed"You know Seto has just met his match right" she spoke. Mokuba nodded"You know I thought Alex had it rough when she tried to change him, but having to change Kisty is probably going to be twice as hard" he said. Lisa nodded"Yah, do you think Kaiba can pull it off" she asked. Mokuba smirked"Did he give us our blessing when I told him I was marrying you" he asked.

Lisa sighed "He's doomed." Mokuba nodded"Yep."

**Thank you for all your reivews**


	14. Try Again

Thank you for your replies, and review as requested I have updated and will always do so daily I have also found that some updates don't show up at the last chapter something I think all should be aware of for I would update and fine the links for the whole story on like chapter 6, I don't know why it does that but I know it takes a while to get it all up so just be aware I am constantly updating, daily. Now letthe story continue, YAHOO!

* * *

Chapter 14  
Try Again

Seto ran in to the living room where Kisty and Jake were sitting down and talking. Kisty heard her father burst in but did not pay attention; she really hated it when he was in the room and Jake was around. "Hey Mr. Kaiba, don't worry I am not going to kiss Kisty on your couch, I know the rules" he said moving his hands away from Kisty.

The young Kaiba teenager rolled her eyes"Don't worry about him, he is just being annoying" she said. Seto took a sip of his coffee"I really need to talk to you Kisty, before you go making out with your boyfriend, I just need 10 minutes then you can do what ever you want" he said.

Kisty bit her lower lip while she thought, Jake could see that she was going to put her father in suspense and decided to act"Kisty go talk with your father, it not good for you two to have your unhealthy father and daughter relationship continue" he said. Seto was in shock this was the first time Jake ever agreed to anything with Seto about Kisty other then she was growing in to a beautiful woman much like her mother.

Kisty let out a loud sigh"Fine since you have the support from my boyfriend" she snapped and getting up from the couch. "Where do you want to talk" she asked Seto as they left the room. "In my office" he said quickly as they headed up the stairs.

Living room

Jake sat on the couch, playing with his PDA"Phase one complete now to just get her to agree to buy those shares of Kaiba Corp, like I asked" he muttered.

Seto's Home office

Kisty and Seto entered the office"Ok Seto make this quick, I have a boyfriend down stairs that I wish to spend some time with" she snapped. Seto sat down in his office chair while Kisty took a seat on one of the couches. "Kisty, I took today off to spend with you, alright, I thought you agreed to start over on this but where back to square one" he spoke with concern.

Kisty sighed"I don't think you're truthfully honest about that Seto, you didn't seem sincere about it" she snapped. "Your my daughter Kisty, I been ignoring you for more then 5 years, I am not about to let this sinking ship between us continue" he snapped.  
Kisty shook her head"You don't get it Seto, I don't want to start over at least not anymore I may have said that last night but I had second thoughts. Ok, because starting over is bringing Mom back from the grave which neither of us CAN do" she was the one yelling now which cause Seto to look at his daughter in a sort of new light.

"Kisty, I was there too, but you and I did have a relationship until you were at least 5 and then when you hit seven and we had the incident of when I was drunk. I was there when you were staving yourself because you missed your mother so much, I did too" he said. Kisty look at Seto, she remembered those days, after her mother died, how Seto did take care of her and pulled her through, but then other thoughts of him not being there now were starting to overwrite them.

Seto knew that Kisty was thinking"I am not asking to start from day one, I am asking you give me a chance" he spoke in a calm tone. The young teenage girl looked at the floor"Why? Why should I you have had loads of chances, promises, and you broke them all Seto" she snapped while holding back some tears something she considered weakness like her father.

Seto got up from his seat and over to Kisty"I want to save you, I am your father, ok, I want you to call me "Dad" again like before" he spoke to her. Kisty shook her head"I was young and ignorant back then, besides you may have saved my life but you have never been there for me except when you were called in by either school or work, so to me it doesn't matter, you had your chances Seto. I am keeping my promise to never call you my parent, other then that you contributed your DNA to make me even if I was a mistake" she snapped.

"Kisty" he spoke, holding back his anger; she had just practically taken a dagger and stabbed him in the side. "I know the night, I hurt you the most still lingers in your mind, but I am not about to let you slip out of here so easily, I don't want to lose you again" he snapped.

"I don't care" she snapped back at him"You have met your match Seto Kaiba remember that" she turned quickly and left the room before he could say anything else. Seto shook his head"I am sorry I did that, I was drunk, but that's still no excuse, I am sorry I ever touch that bottle of vodka" he spoke in a cold sad calm voice.

flashback

A 7 year old, Kisty stepped out of her room in the middle of the night and went to Seto's office. "Where do you think your going" he snapped in a drunken tone. "I am going to put up my costume, you didn't come to the play, Seto" she spoke in a sad voice, "You promise next year right," she said. "Yes, I promised next year I will go, Kisty I just got preoccupied" he said. Kisty shook her head"You been drinking haven't you" she asked in a worried tone.

"I had some shots of vodka" he admitted. "You promised you wouldn't do that" she snapped. Seto turned in his office chair that he was sitting in and faced Kisty"You promised that you would eat some real food" he laughed.

"That doesn't count Seto, I am eating food, you said if I gave you a chance that you wouldn't let me down and you have this is the 10th time you have let me down, now. You didn't come to my play, you work you butt off for no reason, and you drinking again, which you promised me you would never do again after you threw a vase at Mokie" she snapped sounding beyond her years.

Seto stood up"Shut up, I know what I am doing" he snapped. The young Kisty looked at her father"You are drunk, I am leaving, and you can't stop me, and I am telling Uncle Mokie and Aunt Lisa" she snapped finally. Seto walked over to Kisty in a few steps as she stood in the doorway. "I don't think your going anywhere" he snapped.

Kisty looked at Seto without fear in her eyes"Really, I am heading out to Uncle Mokie's house, I will see you in the morning" she snapped. Before Kisty could take a single step out into the hall, she felt herself thrown against the hallway wall. "Your not going anywhere do you hear me" snapped a drunk Seto Kaiba as Kisty looked up at her biological father fighting back her tears"You just hurt me, and your still hurting me Seto" she said in a child's voice as he held her against the wall.

end flashback

Kisty stopped at the top of the stairs hearing Seto last comment, she remembered that night of her musical debut at school, when he hurt her in more then one way.

Kisty's flashback

She hit the ground with a large amount of pain in her cheek, she felt the tears in her eyes swell up but she didn't let them fall, she vowed never to cry after her mother died. Seto was about to hit her again, when Mokuba and Lisa came running up the stairs hearing Kisty scream from being pushed against the wall, in pain. Mokuba pulled Seto to the ground, and sat on his big brother's back holding his arms pushing them towards his head. "Mokuba, what the HELL, KISTY" spoke Lisa quickly as she ran to Kisty on the ground a large pink spot shown on her face.

"Get Kisty downstairs Lisa, Now, my brother is drunk mad" he snapped at her while trying to hold down Seto. Lisa picked up Kisty and the two headed down stairs.

End flashback

"Our relationship has never been the same since that night" she whispered putting her hand on her cheek remembering the lies she told her school teachers and friends how she got it. "You don't have to go back to that" spoke Jake at the bottom of the stairs. Kisty looked up not realizing that he heard what she just said.

"I am going make sure he will pay for that night he hurt you" he said as he pulled Kisty into an embrace. "That's if you still want to get him where it hurts" he asked. "You mean take over that dumb company, of course I do Jake, you know that better then anyone" she snapped at him. "I have over 6 shares of Kaiba Corp and you have 30 we just need 15 more and it will be ours" she smirked. Jake shook his head"Yours Ms. Kaiba" he spoke into her ear.

Kisty let an evil smile cross her face and then kissed Jake gently on the lips"So want to help with those decorations" she asked changing the subject. Jake nodded"You bet" he said as they walked towards the living room.


	15. Food, Lost, and everything in between

Ok I got realize that I am kind of updating this a little too fast, and just throwing it out there, please note that I did write this story a while back and I am just doing some fine tuning to it, then posting it here, if you want me to slow down I was just editing yesturday and I was enjoying it a little too much lol, so this is the only update for today and I will upload the next chapter on Monday morning with probably two more, sorry for those that I am updating too fast for I will slow down, now. This story is just too good to hold on too for me.

* * *

Chapter 15  
Food, Lost, and everything in between 

At about 12am a small limp figure lay in the hallway. Seto opened his office door to fine a little girl curled into a ball in front of his office door. It had been a few days since the funeral and Kisty was not sleeping that great and himself well Seto was still in limbo about things. Seto bent down and picked up the small 5-year-old girl, she whined in her sleep but was pale as a ghost. 'She's been throwing up again,' thought Seto as he carried her to her room.

Seto kicked the door gently to Kisty's little bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. The tall CEO looked at the mess that the room had become; Seto remembered that Alexandra had their daughter clean it, but from the look of the mess, Kisty was not just leaving her to toys on the floor but destroying her them. Small bears, and even her duel monster dolls lay in pieces on the floor, Seto figured that Kisty was taking her frustrations out on the toys"Well at least she is doing something to vent" he whispered turning back to his uneasy sleeping daughter.

Seto looked over at Kisty who was still asleep, he walked over to her, and pulled the blankets to her shoulders, it was cold in the mansion the last thing he wanted to do was lose his daughter too. He bent down and kissed Kisty on the forehead and turned on her nightlight, then left the room.

Seto walked out into the empty hall, he looked to his left to see Alexandra's old room, he had not been there since their wedding night and when Alexandra ever needed treatment for her pain that required an IV. The mansion was completely dark but Seto knew it so well that he never had to turn on any lights, so it was a small surprise that he found the kitchen light on as he walked down stairs.

Mokuba sat on a stool looking at a small box in his hand, his birthday was in a few months but he was planning something ahead of him. Seto entered the room, and saw his younger brother hide the small box quickly and act somewhat normal. "Mokuba what are you doing up at this hour" he asked. Mokuba turned and faced his brother"Seto we have a problem and I was waiting for you to come down here. I think Kisty is starving herself" he said flat out.

Seto sat next to his brother on one the stool"She was asleep in front of my office door again, as white as a ghost, the girl has been avoiding the sun like the plague" he spoke in the same 'I know but what do you want me to do about it' tone of voice. Mokuba stuck his hand in his pocket where the box was"Umm, Seto, I need to ask you something" he spoke worried about his brother's answer.

Seto had gotten up and walked to the refrigerator, and was drinking some milk out of the carton (How UN Seto Kaiba like? Sorry I live with men and they do it all the time, so yes I would expect Seto do really do that) "What do you want to know" he spoke in between gulps of milk. "I want to ask Lisa to marry me" he spoke quickly. Seto was in mid drink when the question came up; he spat it out"WHAT! Atem's daughter, Mokuba you know I don't like her" he said.

Mokuba nodded"I know, but I um, Seto I love her, and I don't want to be alone, I am marrying her with or without your consent" snapped the younger Kaiba. Seto had seen that coming this time and did not drink any milk. "Mokuba I know you want to be with her, and I am not going to stop you, but if you do this then you're going to have to live somewhere else. It's bad enough I see her at the office everyday, but here she would drive me to my early grave," complained Seto.

The younger Kaiba nodded, "We won't have to I have a place picked out, it's near by and I will be able to help you with Kisty." Seto looked at his brother knowing he was up to something, "If you're looking to call the pool house you can forget it," he snapped at his younger brother.

"Why, not Seto, you never go there, and Kisty will have some one to keep an eye on her, also it will save you from finding a babysitter," explained Mokuba. Seto rolled his eyes, "Lisa is my problem Mokuba, I have no problem with you marrying her, well wait I take that back, I do because she is related to Atem, my rival, but you know if you're happy then fine so be it, but your not getting my blessing," he said.

Kisty walked in to the kitchen, as if in a trace she walked over to the counter and pulled herself up on to it and got a glass. Seto and Mokuba watched as she the hobbled over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water then jumped down from the counter after she was done drinking it.

Mokuba watched his niece then walk out of the room, "did, we just watch her enter and leave without a word?" he asked his older brother. Seto nodded, "You haven't been around at this time a night lately, she been doing that every night. I think it is disturbing but at the same time kind of cute that she knows her was around the kitchen in her sleep."

Present day

Seto sat in the kitchen on a stool that was next to the kitchen island counter in the middle of the room. He was looking at his watch when he heard the door open and Kisty walk in but she did not appear to be a zombie but fully awake. "What are you still doing up?" she asked Seto, looking at him slouching over the counter. "Sulking, what's it look like I am doing Kisty," he spoke in a quiet yet calm tone. "Looks like your feeling sorry for yourself, Seto," she snapped.

Seto raised an eyebrow, his bang hid them but Kisty saw that he was reading her, "You know they are the same thing," he pointed out. Kisty shook her head, "Look, I am sorry about what I said earlier about you know, not giving you another chance. It's just you had so many and I am, at this point of I don't know what to do anymore, you never once came to one of my school plays, musicals, or dance recitals and I had Mokuba save you a spot every time you didn't come," she sighed sitting down with her glass of water.

" I know I didn't come then but I am here now, we could at least try," spoke Seto breaking the long silences that feel between them. "I did, Seto," she said after taking a drink. "Kisty, I want this time to be different, I know you look at me as more then just a sperm donor for you to be born, but you were NOT a mistake!" Seto spoke in one of his more sincere tones one that you would only hear if you know you were wrong and he was right.

Kisty shook her head, "I know that, I want to say sorry for saying that too," she said looking down at her glass of water. "It's just ever since Mom died, I feel that it's my fault, in some way she would have never been in that accident if I didn't beg her to go to Egypt to see Kara," she sighed. Seto shook his head, "No, it wasn't your fault, Kisty those wounds probably will never fully heal in side you emotionally, but you can move on. I am sorry you feel like it's your fault, I guess since I married your mother I should have pushed her more to get treated for that infection, but Kisty it was never anyone's fault, what happened, happened we can't change the past" he said trying to being sincere with his daughter.

Seto could see the tears forming in Kisty's blue eyes; they reminded him of his own they were at the funeral for Alexandra. "I want one more chance, Kisty, if I screw this one up, you have my permission to never talk to me again in fact you can leave me and live with Mokuba. I will let you do what ever you want even go on night dates with that slug you call a boyfriend, Jake," spoke Seto quickly seeing that they need to keep off Alex's death as a subject.

Kisty looked at Seto, "You mean it, if I give you one more chance to actually act like a father, and not as a money stash, or guardian, you really think it is possible you can be there when I need you as a parent, or better yet as a Dad you, will be there?" she asked.

Half of Seto at that moment wanted to scream "yes!" but the other half of him wanted to actually think about it and say "no!" The words spilled out, "Kisty, to be honest I don't even know how to be a father to you with out your mother, I just know that you need things and I provide them, I know there is more I just don't know how to really do it!" he answered her question with that answer.

Kisty had a small smirk on her face, "Well to be honest with you also, um," she bit her lower lip, "I don't know how to be a daughter to you with out Mom either, but that's no excuse for the both of us. I guess it's probably because I have been under Uncle Mokuba and Lisa's eyes when your busy for so long I am not sure either," she admitted.

Seto smirked at his daughter, "Why don't we learn what we both need to fix this problem, and just start fresh?" he asked. Kisty took a deep breath and though about it for a moment, "I guess we can try, this one more time, however I need to think about it, but if I am going to give you this last chance then I'm going to hold you to it, Seto," she said putting out her hand as if making a deal. Seto smirked, "You won't regret it, I will be there for you and you for me, deal," he said quickly taking his daughters hand and shaking on it.

Kisty then said good night to Seto and headed to her room, when she entered she flopped on the bed and pulled out something from her pillow, it was the six shares of Kaiba Corp that she own. "I think this can wait, I am going to give him one last shot and if he screws up then I take over," she smirked putting them in a small box under her bed.

ten years ago,

Kisty sat at the dinning room table staring at her food, "I am not hungry," she said again. Seto looked at her from behind his newspaper, "You have to eat something Kisty, you haven't eaten real food in two weeks and you're starting to look like a tooth pick," he spoke to her in a worried tone.

The young girl pushed her plate away, "And I said I am not hungry, Dad, so lay off," she snapped. Seto put down his paper if his 5-year-old daughter, did not eat soon he knew she would pass out or worse injure herself more, "I only want you to give it a chance," he said. Kisty looked at her food, it was just carrots and some fruit, "I hate carrots, that's rabbit food," she snapped.

Seto raised an eyebrow and picked up a carrot, "doesn't look like rabbit food to me, more like mini log that is orange," he said trying to make her laugh. Kisty shook her head, "You trying to be funny Seto?" she asked. Kaiba smirked, "What do my jokes suck?" he asked. Kisty giggled, "As much as that want be dog boy ,Wheeler," she laughed.

Mokuba entered the room, "Good morning my dear brother and niece," he said with a very large smile on his face. Seto looked over at his brother as well as Kisty, "You got laid last night didn't you?" asked Kisty with a giggle. Seto and Mokuba looked at Kisty knowing that she probably did not understand the word or at least that is what they thought.

"Kisty where did you learn that word?" asked Yugi stepping in to the room, with Atem and Lisa not too far behind Mokuba. Kisty giggled, "Mom said it to Dad when he was carrying her to his room before she pasted away, she and I quote said "you married me just so you could get laid and that is so Kaiba like you butt head,"" spoke Kisty making air quotes of her mother's words.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You where suppose to be sleeping," he said looking at Kisty. Kisty giggled, "You be surprise what you hear when you fake sleep, not to mention Mom knew I was awake, or else she would have said Sex." Yugi and Atem crossed there arms, "Don't you two say a single word you're toast," threaten Seto quickly catching Yugi and Atem both about to say something to warn him how bad it was bad for a child Kisty's age to know about sex.

Kisty giggled, "I learn what the word meant when Mommy used to teach that one class, where you learn the difference between boys and girls," she said answering there silent questions that she figure they were to ask her later. "Also it's in Egyptian history, that rape was a common crime, so don't worry about it affecting me, I made a vow of no sex when I was 3, and to wait until I was married," said Kisty making sure that they would not worry about her.

Seto throw the carrot playfully at his daughter, "Eat something or I am going to put an IV in you so it can get in your stomach, as your Father it's my job to make sure you live, got it," he said. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Fine I will eat, this but I skipping Dinner," she announced her challenge. "You don't eat dinner no desert, Kisty," smirked Seto eye balling the chocolate cake that Mokuba had just set on the table and seeing Kisty droll. Kisty snapped her fingers, "Darn you're just too smart for me Seto," she said in a sarcastic tone getting up from the table.

"Kisty!" spoke Seto quickly. The girl turned "what?" she asked. "You're forgetting something," he said pointing to the food in front of him. Kisty rolled her eyes, "FINE, just stop getting on my back about it, DAD!" she snapped. Seto chuckled, "glad you agree, don't forget the logs," he said. Kisty ate her carrots first and ate all her food little did she soon realize how hungry she really was. "Rabbit food," she said as she started to eat her lunch.

"Umm, Seto can I get some more food please?" she asked once her plate was clean. Seto smiled and looked at Mokuba, who just entered with some sandwiches enough for Yugi, Atem, himself, Seto, and Lisa who would be following with the second round of food, and Kisty who took the largest one in front of her since she found she was very hungry.

present day

Kisty looked up at her ceiling, "If he didn't make me eat I would have starved, but that was the first chance I gave him after Mom passed away," she whispered to herself. "Maybe this time it will be different, he seems sincere enough about it, and usually he gives after, about two weeks, so maybe this will works," she spoke quietly to herself and then rolled over and turned off the light.


	16. Memories and Sunrises

Chapter 16  
Memories and Sunrises

years ago

Kisty sat out at the pool with her sunglasses on, Mokuba and Lisa were having a water fight as usual, and Seto was pounding away at his lab top. Kisty looked over at Yugi and Joey as they were trying to decide cannon ball or belly flop to disturb Mokuba's and Lisa's water fight, and Atem sat with Tea trying to get suntans.

Kisty was 9 years old and lay on her stomach in the middle of the pool after doing a cannon ball to brake up the water fight, catching her father on his cell phone and typing with one hand on his lab top. She raised her sunglasses to the top of her head as she lay on the pool lounge, "DAD!" she whined in a loud voice. Seto looked up and held up his index finger, "One second" was what he was saying however he said it forty five minutes ago when she spoke to him last time. Atem and Tea looked over at Kisty they could see what she was about to do and prepared for the worst.

The young Kaiba girl got off her chair and walked over to Seto where she forced his lab top shut, getting his full attention, he looked up at Kisty now, he told the person on his cell phone to hang on a second while he dealt with his daughter. "Yes?" he asked putting the cell phone to his shoulder.

Kisty crossed her arms, "You promised you would take today off, to have fun and ever since breakfast you have been working, so when do I expect my father back?" she asked. Seto nodded, "When I am done," he said. Kisty shook her head, "that's what you said yesterday and the day before that, and the week before that and the month before that and now a year before that. Seto I give up, you talk to me when you're done and let me know when I will get my father back, I am out of here," she said storming off into the mansion.

Atem and Tea looked over at Kaiba who just shrugged and opened his lab top and to talking on his cell phone; Mokuba and Lisa stopped having their water fight and looked at Seto who was working again after his daughter's blow up. Yugi and Joey nodded, "Hey KAIBA!" yelled Joey from across the pool. Seto continued to work, "Wheeler I am busy leave me alone," he said quickly going back to his phone call. Atem and Yugi looked at Mokuba and Lisa as they got out of the pool and headed into the mansion. Atem and Yugi followed while Tea watched Seto at his computer feeling that he just shrugged off his only child just to do something, well she was about to give him something to worry about.

present day

Kisty sat down stairs drinking a cup of hot chocolate on the couch of the living room, it was 4 am and the day for her was just beginning, as she waited for the two hours of which the sun would rise. Kisty always loved to get up to see the sunrise, her mother and her did it all the time before they came to the Kaiba mansion, but it was the best memory she loved to relive being, also that her hard past was bugging her that morning. "Dam you Seto," she whispered taking a large gulp of her hot drink.

flashback to the day at the pool

Mokuba and Lisa came into the mansion to fine Kisty at the top of the stairs hunched over crying. "Kisty?" spoke Mokuba walking up next to her. Kisty just sobbed as her new Aunt picked her up in her arms. "Uncle Mokie why, why is he ignoring me like this?" sobbed Kisty as Mokuba knelt down to Kisty and Lisa. He pushed away Kisty's brown bangs, "I am sorry Kisty, that's how Seto is now, I guess he still morning over your mom," he said calmly. Yugi and Atem stood in the doorway to the stair where Kisty was crying, Joey was with them now.

"Why, did it have to happen, why did she have to die?" asked Kisty to her Uncle and Aunt not noticing Yugi, Joey, and Atem. Lisa rocked Kisty back and forth as if a mother calming a frightened child. "We don't know Kisty, she was sick and did the best she could for you," said Lisa.

Kisty nodded, "I know but, he was to take care of me like a father, he hasn't done anything with me since Mom passed away, only grieved then went into a work alcoholic, state, he may have gotten me to eat again, but still," she spoke in between sobs. Atem looked over his shoulder at Seto who was ignoring Tea as she was lecturing him now.

Mokuba looked down at the three at the bottom of the stairs, "Guys, why don't you get Tea away from Seto before she really pisses him off?" asked Mokuba after hearing Tea giving Kaiba a speech at her loudest tone. Atem and Joey went to stop her, while Yugi looked at the sobbing child, "Kisty, Seto loves you he will come back I promise you that, he will," he said and quickly left hearing Tea yelling at Atem and Joey to back off and let her talk to Kaiba.

Mokuba looked at Lisa, "You sure you want to have kids some day?" he asked her. Lisa nodded, "Yes, but we can wait on that, first lets take care of this kid," she said running her fingers in Kisty's brown hair as she continued to cry.

present day

Kisty sat on the couch, her long blue hair flowed over her shoulders as she sat there drinking her hot chocolate. "If it wasn't for Mokuba and Lisa, I would have probably jumped off the roof of the mansion because of my frustrations, that day," she spoke quietly to herself.

Little did Kisty know that Seto was standing in the doorway looking at his daughter, he remembered that Alexandra would pull him out of bed just to watch the sunrise on the balcony outside of their room, and he never missed one after his wife died. Now, he figured it was time to share that with Kisty who he knew had been watching the sunrises from the living room for the past 10 years. The living room looked out over the ocean to the east with large windows on three of the four walls of the room it was the Eastern wing of the mansion that they where in.

Seto walked over to the couch Kisty did not see him at first but when she heard him, clear his throat she looked up. "What are you doing up?" she asked waiting for a sarcastic answer. "Waiting for the sun to come up, like I do every morning," he answered. Kisty looked at Seto not expecting that answer, "what?" she said knowing she just heard him right. Seto smirked, "You heard me, I do the same thing that your mother made me do every morning since we were married, before she died and I still do that today," he said.

"Do you know why she did that?" asked Kisty thinking Seto would not know the answer. He sat down next to Kisty with a cup of coffee in hand, "To her it was a new day and every time she did see the sunrise, she knew that her life would still last until it went down again," he answered. Kisty nodded, "So she did tell you," she said. Seto nodded, "Yes she did, and didn't let me forget it, while we stood on the balcony of my room," he spoke sipping his coffee.

"Kisty, I met your mother after Atem and Lisa returned, do you remember that wish story I told you?" he spoke. Kisty looked at her father she had heard the story of the ceremonial battle between Yugi and Atem so many years ago and how a simple wish from Yugi brought Atem back and that same night he made a wish to meet her mother's past form. Atem had left because he was defeated, and one night Yugi wish that Atem would have a second chance of life and it was granted to him, then Atem grabbed his daughter, Lisa from limbo and brought her back. Kisty remembered the story of how they had to change Lisa's name for it was Anbuis that wanted her to return to limbo but after a long talk with Ra. He decided to let the former princess have a second chance at the age of 16 and begin again not aloud to repeat her actions and letting her name of the born of night, slip into legend.

"I remember the story you and Mom told me once," she spoke, looking at her hot chocolate in her hand. "She met you again when she was working in the museum with Isis on the new Egyptian Artifacts, when you walked in with Atem and Yugi," she smiled as she spoke remembering her mother telling the story.

9 years ago

A three-year-old Kisty was being tucked into bed at the Pegasus estate by her mother, "Mommy tell me the story about how you fell in love with Daddy again?" she asked showing no sign of sleep in her eyes. Alexandra gave a small chuckle, "No, Kisty it's time for bed," she said.

"Please I love hearing it," she whined batting her blue eyes at her mother acting so cute. Alexandra sighed, "Oh alright, where to begin, I was young, so remember that," she said, "And I don't want you to do, what I did, got it!" Kisty nodded, "Right no sleeping with a guy or getting drunk at a party," she said holding up her hand and making a vow.  
Alex laughed at her daughter, "Ok well here is the story," she spoke.

**(A/N: ok this is a flashback in a flashback)**

4 years before

"Alexandra, be careful with that, it is a priceless artifact," spoke Isis with concern. "Isis, it's not me you should be telling to be careful but your darn brother," she said as if carrying over 100 pounds of weight. "Well if you would stop making me walk fast I would know where I am going," snapped Marik. "Just a little to the left," spoke Odeon, as they walked to where the large statue of Pharaoh Seth was going to be placed.

"Hurry Odeon, I don't know how much more I can take!" said Marik. "Right about there!" he said, just as he did Alex buckled under the weight as Marik let go, "Oh no I lost it," she said as the statue began to fall.

Just as the statue was about to fall, something caught it, Alexandra looked up as she felt the weight of the statue lighten "We got it, Kaiba help me here," Atem said pulling the statue out of Alexandra's grasp. Marik looked over at Odeon, "Told you she couldn't handle it," he said with a smirk. "Shut up Marik," snapped Seto as he helped Alexandra off the floor.

The second Alexandra looked up at Seto, for she was looking at his hand as he helped her off the floor. Just as their eyes met, Alexandra went speechless; Seto was the same way, for exactly 10 minutes they just stood there staring at each other eyes. Yugi, Marik, Atem, Lisa, and Isis notice the two where eye locked. "Kaiba, Earth to Kaiba!" yelled Lisa, which snapped him and Alexandra out of their transfixed stare.

Seto shook his head, "What do you want Lisa?" he snapped at the girl who stood there with her father, now that they had joined Isis, Odeon, Yugi and Marik. "You were staring at Alexandra for more then an hour," she giggled. Alexandra glared at Lisa, "Shut up princess, or your dead meat!" she snapped, "Besides Seto and I go way back," she finished with a small smile remembering their days when they were younger.

Atem and Yugi raised eyebrows, "Isis, who is the new girl?" asked Atem trying not to sound rude. "Oh, her, that is Alexandra Pegasus, the only niece to Maxamillon Pegasus," she answered. "Alex, is much more preferable," interjected Alexandra, "And Isis, would you let me hit both your brothers," she asked. Isis motioned to Marik and Odeon who ran for their lives.

"So Isis, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way here to look at statue," snapped Seto. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Isis, didn't send you that email it was me you idiot," she snapped at him, "Or do you forget who sighs her emails with the blue eyes white dragon?" Seto raised an eyebrow, "I forgot about that part must have come as an attachment," he smirked. Alex sighed, "Seto, you, you, are such a pain in the butt! You haven't changed since I last saw you just as you took over Kaiba Corp," she snapped.

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but your words bounce off me like Mutt boy's does," said Seto. Alex rolled her eyes, "What ever," she sighed, "Your still and ass as usual." 

break

"Mom, get to the good stuff, I don't want to hear about how you two fought for a few months about not being there for one another," whined the young Kisty. "Ok, ok," laughed Alex and she finished the story.

present day

"Your mother was always long winded when it came to stories," spoke Seto on the couch next to Kisty now 14 years old and at war with her father. They both were reliving their moments with Alexandra in their heads. "You know she and I grew up together just after I was adopted, and then Pegasus sent her to boarding school just after a particular mud incident, thanks to my no good stepfather," he chuckled at the memory.

Kisty smiled, "I was wondering, when did you first fall for my mother?" she asked knowing her mother's answer but never really having a chance for her father's side of the story. Seto gave a rarely seen smile, "I would have to say on first date, when she and I kissed," he answered. Kisty remembered her mother telling her the exact same answer, "She said the same thing," she told him. Seto nodded, "I know, you knew, I have an idea, come on," he said standing up.

Kisty stood up and followed her father out to the garage, "Why are we out here, we're going to miss the sunrise," she snapped at Seto. Kaiba turned around from his box of car keys, "I want to show you something," he said, "We won't miss it besides it won't be up for another hour, come on," he said walking over to one of the vehicles in the garage.

Kisty followed her father in her pajamas and slippers; she noticed her father was still in his slippers but half in his normal attire and half in his nightclothes. The walked to one of Seto's blue mustangs, "Hop in, where going for a drive and if we don't hurry we'll miss the sun rise," he said, Kisty nodded and got into the Mustang.

Seto drove them out of the mansion and out on to the road, but instead of driving towards the city as Kisty thought, he would take her, they followed the private road that began at the end of the Kaiba Grounds. They drove up to the top of a cliff, where you could see the whole ocean it was wonderful sight.

"We're here," he said stopping the car and getting out. Kisty followed Seto, up the cliff and to the lookout point that looked over the ocean; it was cold since a little snow had fallen. The sky was slowly brightening with the soon appearance of the sun. The ocean was heard hitting the rocks below, and the green grass was for some reason very dry, which they stood on.

The sun slowly came over the horizon it shot two beams of light in two directions, and the round orb of the sun soon appeared. Kisty was breathless this was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen much better then the ones that she saw with either her mother in the mansion or on the Pegasus estate. Seto looked at his daughter; he saw her surprised look and awestruck face as she watched the sunrise this caused him to smile a bit, 'maybe this will work out' they both thought.

"What do you think?" he asked turning his eyes from the sunlight and towards Kisty. She did not know how to answer, a small tear ran down her face, "It's, it's beautiful," she said looking at the view. Seto turned Kisty to face him, he wiped the tear that fell down her soft cheek, and he was now mentally kicking himself for making her cry so many times in the past but now was not the time to relive them.

Kisty looked at her father half dumbfounded the other half wanting to push him away or better yet down to the pointy rocks. "I am glad you like it because this was the spot your mother and I once stood," he said. Kisty forced a small smile letting her hurtful thoughts go, "You and her were up here once?" she asked. Seto nodded, "In fact you're standing exactly where she stood, on our first date," he said.

That did it right there, those words did it her mother's spot on her father's first date with her mother. Kisty was fighting her self not to give her father a chance and to be strong, but she broke down and started to cry right where she stood.

Seto looked at her partly puzzled on what to do now; she was crying again, he hated to see her cry. Every time he looked at her and saw her crying, it reminded him of Alexandra, but that when it hit him, Kisty's eyes. Those dark blue eyes, they were not his like everyone said, but Alex's eyes, ones that he found himself lost in long ago.

Kisty was starting to pull back her tears, trying to gain her tough composer back but was failing at it miserably. Seto finally stopped beating himself of mentally and pulled Kisty into a hug. Kisty rubbed her face against his nightshirt, crying, Seto felt Kisty's slender arms around his waist, he put his hands around her to comfort his daughter.

"I am sorry Kisty, my Angel's Princess," he whispered. Kisty heard the words but kept crying she broke her promise never to cry, but then she felt something wet hit her head, she realized that her father was now silently crying with her as they held each other on the mountaintop.

Kisty's legs soon gave way and she fell down on to her knees on the dry grass, Seto kneeled down to her level so he would not hurt her. "I miss her so much," cried Kisty hugging Seto around the shoulders now, and crying into his left shoulder near his ear. Seto hugged Kisty in return laying his head on her shoulder, "I miss her too, Kisty, more then you have ever known," he whispered. Kisty looked up at him their eyes locked, she saw right at that moment that her father was very serious about their relationship. Kisty was giving him another chance now her mind was set on it so what if she was trying to take over his company that could wait this was their family moment, something they would both remember it, now and decided to let it all go.

Words could not express the look she was giving her father, because she was trying to pull back the tears still, but her eyes said it all: hate, anger, loneliness, sadness, pain, lost, but deep down Seto found his place in Kisty's eyes, hope, was the thing he saw as she now saw in her father.

Seto moved his hand and, gently moved away the tear lines that now rolled down Kisty's face, "I am so sorry Kisty," he said. Kisty knew there was nothing that he needed to apologize for now, he broke her too many time, but this was the stinger, she truly cared and loved her father, and now she was going to say something to change it, but then her mind wondered back to the pain he caused her and she did say the words.

Seto had taken the steps, now he was waiting for Kisty's reaction, "I um," she started to hyperventilate because of the tears she was holding back. Seto placed his hand on her soft white face, "You don't have to say anything, Kisty, just please give me a chance?" he asked. Kisty closed her eyes and rested her head on her father's hand, feeling the warmth and gentle touch that her mother once told her about so long ago. Kisty then hugged Seto this time a true one, taking him by complete surprise, but he smiled, and looked at the sun now that it had fully risen to the point of shining on them both.

A new day had begun and now a new beginning for them both. They stayed at the spot for a while then got back in the Mustang and drove home. On the way there, Seto and Kisty talked, they decided it was time they both catch each other up in their lives. By the time they got home Kisty and Seto where both smiling as they walked to the kitchen to enjoy the rest of their Saturday morning together.


	17. The Unsure Foot

Chapter 17

The Unsure Foot

Kisty and Seto sat in the kitchen talking that Saturday morning, Mokuba and Lisa looked at each other as they entered the mansion they could not believe their ears. Seto and Kisty were cracking joke and laughing together in the kitchen. Mokuba had to look and see if the two had lost it.

"Ok, I have another one for you Seto. What is 12 feet and 4 inches tall with black and gray hair?" she asked in mid laugh. Seto stopped laughing and thought for a minute, "Me with bad hair?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "NOPE, Yugi and you after a duel," she laughed. Seto smirked, "Don't go there Kisty I am warning you, don't step my dueling career not to mention my battles with Yugi and Atem," he laughed. Mokuba looked puzzled as he heard Seto and Kisty brake out in laughter again, and he walked in the door with Lisa.

"Did, I miss something or did World peace just start?" asked Lisa looking at Seto and Kisty, as Seto handed her and Mokuba cups of coffee. "No, just enjoying some time with Seto that's all," giggled Kisty. Mokuba put his hand on her forehead, "You sure your Kisty?" he asked. Kisty glared her mother and father's eyes at him, "What do you think, I am Kisty AlexandraKaiba after all," she snapped at her Uncle.

Mokuba moved his hand and looked at his wife Lisa, "Yep, that Kisty as grumpy as Seto was at that age," he laughed. Seto glared at his brother, "Not funny," he said. Kisty busted out laughing, "I know something funny," she laughed. Seto looked at Kisty, "Please I can't take anymore bad joke from you," he said in half a laugh. "But it's a good one Seto, you'll like it," whined Kisty. Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine, one more but after that anymore after that you can consider yourself an orphan," he joked handing Kisty a hot chocolate. (A/N: Her fourth one I might add)

"What has four legs and screams Mai all night long, and acts like a puppy when he gets his butt kicked by anyone but his sister," she giggled. Seto knew the answer easily, "Don't make me say it, that is way too easy," he said. Kisty giggled, "I know," she laughed taking another drink of her chocolate. Mokuba and Lisa looked at each other, "OK who are you two people and where is my brother and niece?" asked Mokuba.

Lisa then pointed to the almost full trashcan, "Mokuba," she said pointing to the trashcan near the Seto. "Sugar High," she said. Mokuba nodded, "Must be, I count 8 hot chocolate packets and six bags of instant cappuccinos," he said. Lisa laughed at Seto and Kisty, who soon went red now realizing how much sugar and caffeine they had drank. "How long have you two been up?" she asked them. Seto smirked, "Since about 4 this morning just the two of us talking, why?" he asked. Mokuba walked over to the trashcan giving it a slight kick, "That's why," he said.

"Well you can't blame a girl to not have her sugar in the morning with her father," giggled Kisty. Mokuba and Lisa eye wide shot, did they just hear what they think they heard her say. Kisty had said Seto was her father, she was sounding like the little 5 year old that she once was which was a great change but to see Seto back to the form that Alex could only get him into was something amazing.

"So, you two made up?" asked Jake stepping into the room. Seto immediately glared at the boy, "Who gave you a key to just walk in here?" he asked. Kisty looked at Seto, "Seto!" she snapped. "Oh would you three stop it, gosh your starting to sound like there was no hope for Seto and me, for crying out loud I am his daughter," she snapped at them sounding like her father which showed that she still had some anger to unleash but at the moment she was enjoying herself from the sugar high.

Jake grabbed Kisty and took her out of the room, "You and I need to talk now!" he snapped. Kisty was giggling as her boyfriend pulled her out to the pool in the back of the mansion. "Are you crazy, you were to take over Kaiba Corp!" he snapped angrily. Kisty rolled her eyes, "That's the back up plan; I decided to give him another chance, ok. He does deserve it," she barked. Jake rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed that, you weren't going to give him another chance to hurt you. Kisty, sweetie, look at me," he said. Kisty had looked at the ground, she suddenly remembered the anger, the sadness, the pain, and loss come flooding into her. "I don't care," she muttered trying her best to bring the image of her father and her on the cliff looking at the sunrise but soon the memory was just as it was a memory along with all the other good ones.

9 years ago

"Kisty, come out come out where ever you are," spoke Seto as he walked around the mansion. Kisty sat in a closet and _this was going to be good _she thought _he would never fine me in his closet in his room_.

The door to Seto's bedroom opened and Kisty could hear his footsteps, "AHHH!" screamed Mokuba as Kisty heard Seto pulling him out from under the bed. "Ok Mokuba I have you now, where is Kisty," snapped the older Kaiba. Kisty covered her mouth trying her best not to giggle; she could see Mokuba being held by the leg as he tried to dig back under the bed.

"I am not going to be your snitch Seto, put me down so I can pull Lisa out from under the bed," he snapped as he suddenly then hit the floor. "Ouch," he said hitting the floor hard. Kisty could not hold it anymore, she started to laugh, and she did it very loudly, "I know where she is now, thanks Mokuba," he said.

Soon Kisty realized her mistake as her father opened the only way in or out of the closet, "I have you now, Kisty," he said with a smirk. Kisty smiled, she would never choose such an easy hiding place if she did not have a back up plan.

Seto was coming at her now and Kisty jumped through a small emergency exit that leads to the first floor. "Dang it I forgot about that escape route," cursed Seto as he left the room to catch Kisty at the exit.

Mokuba stood at Seto's bedroom door, "All clear Kisty," he said to her as she walked out of the closet giggling. "I can't believe he fell for that, he knew that I can't fit all the way down to the exit, now for the real fun," she giggled going back into the closet. Mokuba chuckled his niece was as bad as he was at the young age but she had her innocents when she wanted to use it on people at the wonderful age of 5 almost 6 years old now and still dealing with the lost of her mother.

As part of a deal Kisty was making Seto play, hide and go seek in the mansion in exchange she would give him the passwords to his lab top. Kisty walked over to the passageway, and stuck her head down it. "I am suck!" she said yelling down into the passageway.

Seto was standing at the exit in the main hall of the mansion near the door, "What do you mean you're stuck?" he snapped. Kisty looked at Mokuba and the two giggled. "Kisty, consider this your punishment for taking my lab top and changing the entry pass code," he yelled up at her from the door. Mokuba was having trouble holding in his laughter along with Lisa who just crawled out from under the bed. "Mokuba your brother needs to clean under his bed more there some stuff down there, I am afraid to touch," she laughed. Mokuba and Kisty snickered so Seto will not here them down the passage, "Well are you going to help me get out?" she asked down the passage.

Seto was leaning against the wall trying to figure out which part of it that Kisty was trapped inside. He soon figured out that her voice was coming from his room, he smirked, "I should have known, ok well play this game Kisty but I will win," he muttered.

present day

Kisty was trying to remember what else happened that fun filled day, but Jake brought Kisty back to reality. "KISTY! Did you hear me?" asked Jake, "Are you still in or not?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "Jake let's give him until after the holidays. Come on you know Seto can't hold his promises for longer then a few days, with me, I will break him," she said to Jake looking him dead in the eye. Jake let a small smirk cross his face, as his scheme was coming together, he knew that all he had to do was get Seto to screw up again.

Kisty walked back into the mansion and found Seto standing at the door, with an angry look on his face, this caused Kisty to worry. Seto glared at Kisty, she knew it from the minute he looked at her, that something was up, "Your boyfriend drags you all the way outside in this weather and you don't kiss him, Kisty I am shocked," he spoke. Kisty turned her head and looked at Jake who was still by the pool, "We had a fight that's all, I need to go lay down the, the sugar rush is starting to wear off," she said pointing to her head and lying. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, but remember he hurts you, he is a dead man," he smirked. Kisty nodded and went up to her room when she got there she let out a huge sigh of relief. "That was close," she whispered falling on her bed and rolling to her side.

"The take over will wait, I don't want to hurt him now, he is my father, and were bonding," she whispered to herself. "It will get better I just know it," she hoped at that moment. Jake stood by the door to Kisty's room, an angry smirk crossed his face, "So you're bonding to him, time to fix that for good this time," he said walking down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Seto stepped out of the shadows he heard Kisty and then he heard Jake, he looked at Kisty's door, he had half the nerve to walk in and bark at her. However, he didn't Seto swallowed his pride, "It can wait," he said pulling out Kisty's Christmas present which was 15 shares of Kaiba Corp from his pocket. "She could take over right now if she wanted to but I know my daughter won't do it," he said to himself as he entered his room, "She is too much like her mother," he said placing the shares into a drawer next to his bed.

Kisty stepped out of her room an hour later she convinced herself that the pain of the past can't out way her father and her good memories which even though they were few, she knew some more were about to join them.


	18. The Chosen Path

Chapter 18

The chosen path

"Hey Kist, something wrong you sound horrible," said a male's voice on the phone. Kisty was outside in her favorite climbing tree with her cell phone, "Josh, I got in a fight with Jake," she said. Josh on the other end of the phone made a tight fist he hated Jake and wished the man never stolen Kisty from him. "Kist, what happened?" he asked hiding his anger for Jake. Kisty spilled her guts, all of them, from the thought of getting back at her father to Jake and her fighting about the take over.

"I am bonding with my father, he and I are almost back to what we used to be, you know, when my mom was alive and all" cried Kisty. Josh told Kisty to quiet down and that everything would be all right, "Look, you love your Dad right?" he asked. Kisty nodded "Of course, I do, even if he is an asshole at times," she said.

Josh smirked at hearing this, "Have you talked to Ann about this?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "No, why should I talk to her?" Josh groaned on his end of the phone, "Look Kist, Ann was your mother's closest friend, maybe she is the one to talk to about this, or Lisa. I know you're not happy that I am not giving you great advice but you need to talk to someone else about this, I know I sound like a jerk right now but Bakura and Ryou are giving me the death glares, if you need anything you call me, later ok," he said. Kisty sighed, "Josh, don't leave me hanging," she said, Josh laughed. "I would never, my little Angel, just I got Bakura giving me the death glare you know that means beating if I don't get off the phone," he said.

"You know if Jake heard call me, "angel," he would probably kill you," she laughed. Josh sighed and then went into a quick like talk, "I know, and you are an angel, Kisty like it or not. Listen, I really have to go before I am forced to dig my own grave, just remember this ok, I never really knew my true parents, so don't lose what some others don't have," he said. Kisty sighed, "Ok Josh thanks, bye," she said and hung up the phone.

Kisty pulled up her Great Uncle's work number to get Ann's number, who was a close friend of her mother who also, had watched Kisty grow up a little from a distance. Ann and Kisty talked for a while and Kisty came to a decision, let Seto screw up, if he does then take over if he does not let the anger rest.

A week later one day until X-Mas

"Lets see here, a little to the left, Uncle Mokie," said Kisty as he was about to tree in place. "Kisty hurry this thing is heavy," snapped Seto. Kisty giggled and then stopped the two men right where they were, "Perfect," she said. Mokuba and Seto let go of the plastic tall tree now sitting in their living room.

"Why did I agree on plastic this year?" asked Mokuba with tiredness in his voice. Kisty and Seto smirked, "Because you didn't want to clean up the mess," said Kisty then poking her father in the rips with her elbow, "Also Mr. Big shot didn't want to have a real tree," she finished. Seto shook his head, "I agreed, NOT because of the mess, but the fact it is snowing like crazy outside, and I don't want to get cold," he said pointing to the snow covered windows. "Like you weren't already," said Lisa, in the corner of the room.

Seto looked at his daughter, "Ok, now we got the darn tree up, Kisty what's next?" he asked. Jake stood by one of the couches and laughed, "You Mr. Kaiba get to put the star on it since Mokuba and Lisa have decorating to do," he smirked.

Seto glared over at Jake, who quickly shut his mouth, "Your not assigned anything so why are you still here?" he asked. Kisty giggled and playfully slapped her father's arm, "Seto! You know why he is here," she said. Seto rolled his eye as he waited Kisty walk away and stand next to her boyfriend, "He's here to take me on our date," she smiled.

Someone was not ready for that answer, "WAIT a minute!" snapped Mokuba from behind the tree, "Kisty you can't skip out now, it's storming outside, you could get hurt," he said. Kisty whined, "I have been in the mansion almost all day, I need to get out before I go nuts or fall down from pure boredom," she said. Jake raised an eyebrow; fall down was exactly at that moment what he wanted Kisty to do at least at his place, which was above a museum.

Jake pulled Kisty's arm and pulled her out of the living room and into the doorway to the entrance hall and living room. "Ok why did you just do that?" she asked. Jake smirked, "Because right now you're standing under mistletoe," he said leaning in for a kiss. Kisty giggled, and was about to kiss Jake but then Seto cleared his throat in the middle of the living room breaking the little couple's attention. "Yes, Seto?" asked Kisty rolling her eyes at him.

Seto crossed his arms, "Kisty, you know the rule," he said. Kisty nodded, "I know, no kissing in front of you," she said in a, 'I know,' kind of voice. Seto shook his head, "No, besides that, you need to actually look up at the mistletoe then kiss the boy," he said in an almost angry yet laughable tone telling her he was just being playful.

Kisty glanced up she saw the mistletoe and then was about to kiss Jake when Mokuba cleared his throat now, "Kisty!" he said in a half-angry and half-irritated voice. Kisty looked over at her uncle, "Yes?" she asked starting to get annoyed her family was killing her moment with Jake. Mokuba smirked, "You know you should distract your father first then kiss Jake under the mistletoe," he said, pointing at Seto who was still watching. Kisty looked annoyed, "Fine, Seto would you turn around so that way I can kiss my boyfriend under the mistletoe?" she asked. Seto smirked and turned towards Lisa and Mokuba, then another throat was cleared just as Kisty was about to kiss Jake, yet again.

The now very annoyed and irritated Kaiba teenager glared at the source, which was Lisa, "What I had to get my throat loge out of my air canal," she said with a clueless look as if she did not mean to do it, when really she did not mean to interrupt them. Kisty rolled her eyes, quickly giving Jake a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out of the room towards the stairs. Jake looked at Lisa, "You know you, just, killed the romantic moment that I had been planning all day," he said then ran off after Kisty. Seto, Mokuba and Lisa gave held back laughs as they stood there in the living room.

"Kisty what's wrong?" he asked, when she stopped upstairs by her room. "I can't do it Jake," she said. Jake looked at Kisty she was now getting cold feet, "I can't take over Kaiba Corp," she said near tears but still holding her quiet voice. Jake took his hands and placed them on her head forcing her to look at him, "Kisty, please don't back out, you're the majority right now, if you drop out, then we won't find that person who is holding the last of the shares, Kisty I need you for this," he pleaded.

Kisty pulled out of Jake's grip, "Jake, don't you get it, Seto and I, we have bonded again. I just can't go and stab him in the back like this, I am sorry, but I don't think the take over should happen now, I am sure of it!" she said. Seto and Kisty for the past week and been growing close, so close that they began to understand just simple gestures such as the raise eyebrow or playful slap which both did do to each other occasionally.

one week ago

"I win," said Kisty as she slapped down her hand of a Royal Flush, showing Atem, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Josh, and Lisa, her cards. "That's the fifth time in a row Kisty, how are you getting those, your not cheating are you?" asked Yugi. Kisty giggled, "Why would I do that, Yugi, besides I am new to poker, remember," she said as Atem handed her the cards to begin the next poker game. "Kisty!" said Seto as she shuffled, "Your no beginner, if you can pull off a flush, royal flush, then a four of a kind, two pairs with aces, another straight flush, and Full house, in five games in a row." Kisty giggled, "Ok, so I am not a complete, beginner," she admitted passing out the cards.

Joey, Yugi, Atem, Lisa, Tea, Josh, and Mokuba where waiting for Kisty to talk, "Well?" they asked at once. Seto smirked at his daughter, "She learned from her mother," he said knowing that's was she was going to say. Kisty tilted her head, "What makes you think that?" she said questioning Seto. This caused Seto to give a slight chuckle, "I am the one, who taught your mother, and by the way you're holding your cards and the poker face at the moment, I say she taught you," he laughed. Josh smirked behind his cards he loved it when Kisty was blushing like a tomato and indeed, she was blushing very brightly.

Kisty had to admit it, "Ok, you caught me Seto, but I also learned a few tricks from the King of games," she said eyeing Atem who was looking at is cards with a small hint in his eyes they were good cards. Joey looked Yugi then at Atem who were sitting next to each other, "So which one did you learn the trick from Kisty?" he asked not catching the rather large hint she spoke. Lisa and Mokuba laughed, "My Dad, Joey, she picked up something from him," spoke Lisa in mid laugh. Kisty chuckled, "Wrong King Lisa, I was referring to the second king of games, the one after Atem," she said kicking Yugi under the table as his face went in to a slight pain look and then getting a glare from Tea.

Yugi blushed, as everyone looked at him with surprise, "What?" he said quickly. Kisty giggled, "Come on Yugi you taught me the straight face when I was 10 remember," she said. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh, that I remember you mean your father's glare," he said playfully causing Kisty to nod and laugh. Seto sat there sighing heavily he had a trump card about Kisty he had not played against her before, "At least I know when you do glare at me, I know it means something," he said. Kisty looked at her father, "Really and what's that?" she said crossing her arms.

"When you're older I will tell you," he said. Kisty glared that caused Seto to chuckle, "I love you too," he said playfully and put down his cards, "Read um and weep geeks and daughter, I win FULL HOUSE Ace's high," he said slamming his cards on the table, everyone gowned, and Kisty just smirked at her father. Josh shook his head, "Not again, man when will the Kaibas' winning streak end," he whined. Kisty hit her best friend upside the head, "shut up loser," she said with a laugh, you are lucky this is not for real money. "Money there's something I want, wish you know how to earn money Kisty," he said. "JOSH, not fair, that was low," said Lisa. Josh sighed, "Sorry it slipped, you all know how I feel about Kisty," he said with a sad look on his face. Kisty leaned over and gave Josh a quick kiss on the cheek, "I know for sure, now," she said smiling.

A few hours later, everyone left, Mokuba and Lisa went out to their little place on the mansion grounds, and Kisty and Seto were left to clean up the poker table and chips. "I think that went well," Seto said putting the last of the poker chips back in the case. Kisty sighed as she picked up the bags of chips and soda bottles. "Yeah," she sighed as she walked out of the room.

Seto walked in to the kitchen moments later, as Kisty stood over the sink, and put the empty bottles in the trashcan, he saw Kisty hunched over the sink with her hands on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he set down a few plates that had been in the dinning room where they had played poker with the gang. Kisty shook her head, and wiped some tears from her eyes, "Nothing I am fine," she said quickly trying to regain her composure. Seto had been bonding with his daughter so much recently that he was reading her almost as well as he used to read Alexandra.

"Kisty, tell me!" he spoke softly, walking over to her. "I am fine Seto," she choked out softly. Seto smirked, "I guess I must have hit a spot or something, your crying again," he said leaning on the counter and over her shoulder. "Is it true?" she asked in a harsh voice, "Is it true what you said in there, when I gave you that glare?" Seto knew what she was referring too, his comment before during her only loss of the night.

Seto took one hand and lifted Kisty's chin too looks her in the eye, "I know it's been a few days, but Kisty I always have. You are my daughter after all, the little princess of my angel," he said. Kisty nodded, "I know but I didn't think you could read me like that or at all, you know," she said.

Seto gave a small smile, "I am your father, and you share too many traits with your mother, that I can see, but you also have mine which is a really is to be really good liar until caught," he said. Kisty looked away, "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Seto gave a slight chuckle, "Kisty! I was able to read your mother almost as well until she ran off and had you, then came back told me she was sick and to take care of you," he said. Kisty shook her head, "But how, I mean, how do you know I wasn't saying something else with those glares?" she asked. Seto smirked, "Because if you didn't mean it, and I mean truly mean it, you would have taken my company right out from under me by now," he said.

Kisty jumped away, 'he knows,' she thought to her self. The jump caught Seto's attention; she knew that he knows her plan about the take over now. "How," she stuttered, "How long have you known?" she asked grabbing the counter ready to push herself off towards the door to dodge any blow Seto might throw. "A few days," he said in a calm tone, "You and Jake have to learn to check places before you talk about secret things," he said. Kisty hit her head, "DOPE!" she said making a Homer Simpson voice.

Seto chuckled, "Relax Kisty, I am not going to punish you for doing that, just I want to know, why you would do that to me?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "Actually to tell you the truth, I don't know anymore," she said. Seto raised an eyebrow, he did not expect her reaction or answer to be so calm and confused. "I just thought it would get you to notice me, or see me as your equal I guess. Jake did most of the planning and everything and I felt that it would kind of make me, Mom's replacement or get back at you hell I don't know really," she added. Seto crossed his arms, "You don't need to be her replacement, but since you are trying to dodge the last subject, how much more did you need to take over?" he asked.

Kisty sighed knowing that she had no escape now, "About 15 more shares, but some one got to them before I did, so I am kind of waiting to find out who it is," she said. Seto smirked, "Well I know who has them," he said leaning on the counter top now with a grin on his face. Kisty went wide-eyed, 'why would he tell me unless…NO way he would not,' she thought. "The owner of those 15 shares is you, Kisty," he said pulling out her shares from his pocket and placing them in front of her, "I believe these belong to you," he said handing her the shares certificate, Kisty took them in hand.

The girl was awe struck, she was holding in her hand enough to fire her father, at that moment, but she felt guilt slip over her or worst her conscience. '_Kisty take it and then tell Jake, and rule Kaiba Corp!_' a voice screamed in her head. 'No I cannot, he, he's my Father, I do not want to now. We have grown over the last few days. I can't now' she thought back against the voice. '_The pain Kisty, remember the pain,'_ the voice reminded her. 'That's in the past, Dad told me to leave it there you can't change it,' she said in her mind.

Seto could see that Kisty had not expected this, and was watching her fight with herself. '_Do it Kisty if not for you, but your mother_, make _Jake proud to call you his girlfriend_' the voice spoke, Kisty shook her head, 'No, this wasn't for her, it was for my revenge, I don't want it anymore' she thought back against the voice now as it dug at her.

Seto could see in Kisty's eyes that the young teen was struggling to say yes but at the same time fighting to say 'no.' The CEO looked a his daughter, he knew she had the guts but did she have the will to run the company on her own that would be her true test of strength. Kisty took the shares in her hand and placed them on the island counter, "No, I won't do it," she said in sure voice.

This action caused Seto to raise an eyebrow showing that he knew she would say no, "I can't win that way, it's just not fair," she said. Seto nodded, "I know, it isn't but that's how I won," he said. Kisty looked at Seto confused, "Gosaburo secretly gave me shares thinking that I wouldn't truly take over. The old man was a fool and you Kisty are not one, for you share my genetics, as you have reminded me over these last few years," he finished.

The young dyed blue hair girl sat down on one of the stools confused, angry, frustrated, but seeing that her father was not angry was enough of a comfort. "I won't fight you, Seto, at least not like this," she said quietly. Seto looked at her as she pushed the share certifies back towards him on the counter, "I don't want to fight anymore," she said, "I am done running, and fighting with you, I give, and you win."

Seto smirked, and pulled the certificates away from Kisty's hand, "You sure?" he asked putting them in his pocket again. Kisty nodded, "I know, Mom would probably kill me if I did take over like that, also it would be like stabbing you in the back or worst hers," she answered, "I don't want to fight you, I am giving you that chance we agreed on. Let's just say the thing in your pocket right now, is a reminder that you almost lost your daughter," she said. Seto nodded, "Fine, we did agree that you could do what ever you want if I screwed up again. You give me a chance and you can do what you want if I screw up, which won't happen," he said looking at her in the eye. "So it won't be anytime soon," Seto added. The girl nodded, "Because there won't be a next time, I know you won't, because you're Seto Kaiba, who can't be beat, at least not by me, anyways," she said smiling.

present day

Jake held Kisty by the shoulders as she leaned against he wall, "Kisty, look at me, why are you stepping out of this?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "I don't see the point, and so what if Seto had hurt me in the past. He is my father, a bad one at the time, but you know who can tell anymore these days about a bad parent, he is my Father, like it or not Jake. He is different now; I love him, as a daughter should love her father even if he has screwed up a little in my life besides no one is perfect. You know what he almost handed me the company on a sliver platter but I turned him down, yes that's right I turned him down JAKE," she said pushing Jake's arms from her face and stepping towards the stairs, which they were a top of, looking into the main hall.

"Why," he asked in shock, "Why the hell did you turn him down Kisty? I had planed everything perfect, I was going to run Kaiba Corp," snapped Jake letting something slip. Kisty turned, "Because, Seto is my Father, I care about him, ok. He has been hurt just as bad as I have in the past, and you know what. I don't need Kaiba Corp, like I thought I did, so Jake considers the plan scraped," she snapped.

Jake's face went from confusion to anger, "Kisty, you wanted revenge for so long, now you just going to toss it away like it never happened?" he asked. Kisty let out a long hard breath, "I can't hurt him, Jake, and if you love me you would understand that, but now I notice something in you. I see someone, cold hearted, angry, lost and darn it, pissed off all the time about wanting something from me. I never wanted Kaiba Corp to be taken by force Jake, nor did I ever want it. You're the one that convinced me of it and to get the shares so I have majority, but you know what, it's over, the plan is scrapped and sadly so are you, I want you to leave Jake and never come back, were done," she said.

Jake's jaw dropped, Kisty just put the dagger in his heart, and she dumped him at her place in the hallway above the stairs. "Your, your dumping me?" he asked in shock. Kisty nodded, looking at the stairs a head of her, "I am going to back to the living room, by the time I get to the door, I want you out of my family's mansion and I never want to see you again," she snapped.

The young tan and sandy blonde haired boy looked at her confused, "Kisty, I love you," he said. Kisty turned, "No," she said softly, "You love power and sadly you tried to use me to get it, and I want you out of my life, just go Jake," she said and walked down the stairs.

Jake followed slowly, "Fine, I will go, Kisty, but don't forget me?" he asked. Kisty gave a small smile, "I won't you were, my first kiss and love, but I am not going to let you be my last, good bye Jake," she said and headed towards the living room door. Jake got his coat and put it on, and walked to the front door, "Bye Kisty," he said and shut the door.

The young blue haired girl took a very long and deep breath closing her eyes with the sound of the front door closing behind her. Kisty soon heard the sound of Jake's car as it sped away from the mansion. Kisty had the look of brokenness in her blue eyes, and before she could slump to the ground, she found her self-leaning against something.

Kisty leaned against the door and fell into the room right into someone's open arms, the girl knew whose arms they were. "Dad," she whispered as the tears came down her face knowing she just broke her own heart to save her soul or maybe she chose to give up fighting like she said.


	19. Fallen Family

_Hi everyone I hope I didn't lose my reviewer because of the multi updates in one day I have slowed it down to one chapter a day for the fact that I don't have alot of time on my hands anymore becuase of college stuff, well here is chapter 19 hope you like it._

_Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh so don't sue me if you read this_

* * *

Chapter 19

Fallen family

previously moment

The door to the living room opened and Kisty fell through it in to someone's strong arms. "Dad!" she spoke as the tears began to fall down her face.

now

Seto sat Kisty up in his arms, "Kisty!" he said worried and in shock. "I am sorry Dad, I am so sorry," she cried into his shirt now as he held her close. "Calm down Kisty, it's alright now," he said running his hand over her head trying to calm the crying teenager.

Mokuba, Lisa and Seto heard the conversation in the hallway since Jake and Kisty where yelling, that is why the door to the living room was shut but they were still listening through it. Kisty cried for some time her heart was broken she just did something, that she did not want to do but knew it had to be done.

Jake would not accept her decision, he would always bring up the pain of the past, and Kisty had, had enough of it, so she finally did something about it. Seto pulled Kisty out of her tight hold to him, "Kisty! Look at me," he ordered. The young girl looked at the floor sobbing; Seto took his index finger and lifted his daughter's head slowly. "You will get over him, and move on, like you and I have been for the pass week," he said. Kisty blinked letting the tears run down her face, "I can't, and I am so sorry Dad. I, I…" she started to hyperventilate. "Kisty what did you do that is making you this upset?" Lisa asked not having a clue about the plan.

"Try to breathe, sweetie, what happened up there?" asked Mokuba, taking Kisty by the shoulders and walking her over to the couch with Seto holding Kisty's hand as she started to shake. "I…I tried, too," she was about to admit her plan about the take over to her Uncle and Aunt, but Seto stopped her. "I will tell them, you need to calm down Kisty," he said. Mokuba and Lisa looked at him puzzled, "Tell us what?" asked Mokuba.

"Kisty and Jake were trying to take over Kaiba Corp," spoke Seto in a calm voice. Mokuba and Lisa went wide eye and looked at their niece, "Kisty, why would you do that?" asked Lisa. Kisty looked at the floor, "Anger, attention, loss, and maybe because I want to prove something, but I found I don't want to do all that, I never needed it to get attention, I just, hate myself right now I am a terrible person," she spoke between sobs. Mokuba and Lisa put there hands on Kisty's lap, "No, Kisty your not, try to calm down," said Mokuba in a worried voice.

Lisa looked at the three, "I will get her something to drink while we talk, I will be back in a minute," she said getting up. Seto looked over at Lisa, "Make mine Hot chocolate, and same for Kisty that always calms her down," he said, Lisa nodded, and left the room. Kisty started to cry again, "I am such a mess," she said while sobbing. Seto wiped Kisty's tears from her face, "No, your not, just a little heart broken it happens," he said. Mokuba just watched as his brother tried to calm the girl then it hit him, she called his brother 'Dad' it hit Mokuba hard but he smiled realizing that Kisty accepted Seto again finally after 7 years she finally put it behind her.

"I am going to help Lisa in the kitchen," said Mokuba getting up from the couch. Seto looked at his brother, Kisty reached out for her uncle, "Please stay!" she requested as she took his hand. Mokuba turned and smiled, "ok," he said kissing Kisty's forehead. Seto gave a small smile he now realized something as well, Kisty didn't looked at just him as her parent but Mokuba also since he stood in most of the time.

"Kisty?" spoke Seto as he felt her start to breath normally, as she leaned her head against her father's shoulder. "I am sorry Dad," she said. Seto shook his head, "Nothing to be sorry about, you did the right thing telling Jake off I am proud of you, also I know about that plan so your apology was when you handed me those shares back" he said moving some bangs from Kisty's face that had strayed into her eyes. Mokuba smiled, "You two have really got this thing working," he said crossing his arms, "Kisty you don't need me to stay," he said. Kisty blinked at her uncle, "You have your Dad here for you, now. I will be in the kitchen," he said and left the room.

The girl watched as her uncle leave the room, leaving her and her father, she just realized what she had been calling Seto for the last 30 minutes, and she had been calling him "Dad," which was both confusing since she hadn't call him that since well since he hit her when she was 7 years old. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said. Seto leaned Kisty back on the couch, "You can start by, relaxing, the last thing I need is my daughter going into shock from a break up on Christmas Eve," he said. Kisty nodded her head, and was about to say something when she saw something in her father's eyes as he looked at her.

This did two things to her, one she realized that her father had been lonelier then she was at that moment, and two she did love him as a child would for a parent, Seto may not have been there for her in the past, but he was here now and that is all that mattered to Kisty. Not Jake, Kaiba Corp or even the fact that her mother was gone, Kisty just thought of one thing, if anyone was to hurt her father in anyway, weather through the company or her, they would die the minute she found out and that caused a smile to cross her face.

Seto looked at his teenage daughter; he did not know exactly what he was to do now, he was moving on pure instinct which was new to him, however he knew this wouldn't last too long until an idea came to mind. "Kisty, I will be right back don't go anywhere," he said getting up. Kisty was puzzled but laid her head against the couch just as Mokuba and Lisa came and set the drinks down, Seto grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the room.

"Seto, where are we going?" asked Mokuba as they went into the entrance hall of the mansion. "I need to ask you something away from the girls," he said. Mokuba nodded as they walked up to the office.

"I want to know something Mokuba," spoke Seto once they sat down on the couches in the office. Mokuba put his hands under his chin, "What do you want to know?" he asked. Seto sighed, "Do you know if Kisty has any friends that she could talk to about this, you know her slightly better then I do?" he asked knowing that later he would have to make his brother swear not to tell anyone about this. Mokuba thought for a minute, he realized that Seto was going to call one of them over to help Kisty cope with her break up with Jake.

"I know one person, but the thing is I don't think you'll like him," he answered. Seto turned, "Who?" he asked. Mokuba nodded, "Josh Bakura," he answered quickly. "The Bakuras' kid, as in Ryou and Yami Bakura's adopted son that they found in the cemetery, 15 years ago?" he asked. Mokuba nodded, "Yes, that's the guy, I know he is Kisty's best friend, have been since preschool remember he was that kid in the water fight years ago," he added. Seto nodded, "oh that brat, fine," he said, pick up his office phone and dialed a number, "Hi, Ryou, this is Kaiba got a question," he spoke into the phone.

Meanwhile down stairs with Kisty and Lisa

"So that's what happened, you were going to take over the company and then you back out of it," said Lisa once Kisty had calmly explained everything to her aunt. "Yes, I was going to take over Kaiba Corp but then Seto took me to the spot where he and my mother fell in love with each other, you know that spot that over looks the ocean where you could see the best sun rises also the sunsets since it was almost a 360 degree view. We began to bond, and now, I don't know what or who I am anymore it's like all my anger, the pain, frustration, and sadness, just vanished when I told Jake to drop the take over," she said.

Lisa smiled at her niece, "I especially like the line, 'you never loved me but power,'" she said. Kisty went wide eye, "You heard that?" she asked. Lisa nodded, "If Mokuba and I heard it too then yes we all heard it," she laughed. Kisty blushed, "Did I do the right thing Aunt Lisa?" she asked the former princess. Lisa smiled, "Yes, Kisty from what you were telling me. Jake was using you, to get power, you know if you took over and you had majority that you would be alone right now," she said "or Jake would be telling you what to do until he got enough and took over your half of the company."

Kisty sighed, "I was a fool, not to mention he had 30 and I only had 6 that's if we minus Seto's 15 he was going to give me, which still wasn't enough," she said feeling the stupidity roll over her again, she sat there for a few hours, and then Seto and Mokuba came back into the room.

"How is she?" asked Mokuba as he sat down next to Lisa. Seto took his spot on Kisty's right and looked at his daughter, "I am fine just feeling a little sad that's all," she said. Seto and Mokuba looked up at the doorway to the living room. "Well then maybe I can make her smile," said a voice. Kisty's eyes shot open and she turned towards the familiar voice.

"Josh!" she said running over to him, and giving him a very large hug. Seto smirked and Mokuba smiled, while Lisa looked at them questionably, "The girl is on a rebound and you bring another guy into the mansion?" she asked the two Kaiba brothers.

Josh had his arms around Kisty hugging her in return, he looked at Seto and Mokuba who told him what happened to her and Jake on the phone. "I will handle this," he said to them and pulled Kisty out of the room and towards the stairs. Where the two sat to talk, "So you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. Kisty just sat there with one of Josh's arms across her shoulders rubbing her back gently.

"You know I could just leave you like this but why see my best friend, look so down?" he asked. Kisty with sadness in her eyes looked at Josh, 'why was he even here for me,' she thought. "Mokuba and Seto told me you had a fight with Jake, and that he was using you for some plot?" he asked trying to get Kisty to spill her washed up emotions. Kisty nodded, "He wanted me to take over Kaiba Corp at 14 like my father did to his father," she said. Josh nodded, "Kisty, ever since you introduce me to that jerk, I knew he was trouble. Kisty, don't let the pain stay, let it go," he whispered.

Kisty nodded, "I am, that's why I didn't take over the company, or take the shares that my Dad gave me to take over. I gave it back, Josh, I walked away from my chance, and yet I feel like I…" she trailed off losing herself in the Josh's dark green eyes.

Josh knew when Kisty looked him in the eyes, that she would get that funny look in her face, but he didn't let her keep it for long, "Kisty, you just broke up with Jake a guy you thought that you actually loved, but who do you really love, Seto or Jake?" he asked. Kisty gave a small smile, "I guess Dad," she said letting a small smile cross her face.

Josh smiled at Kisty, "Then you did the right thing Kisty, you followed your heart the same as your mother did from what I remember of her," he said. "I will be here for you, Kisty," he added softly. Kisty nodded her head, "thank you Josh," she said showing a small smile and leaning her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her other arm.

Lisa, Mokuba and Seto stood in the doorway of the living room watching the two teens talk for a while. Seto looked at Josh, he found something that was interesting about the boy, then it hit him in the head, "oh what have just done?" he asked himself mentally slapping him self too walking back into the living room. A small voice spoke in the back of his mind, 'Oh, you did something, Tea would do, what's bad about that?' it asked. Seto rolled his eyes, "shut up brain," he muttered so that no one would hear.

In Domino in a restaurant a few hours later

A young man about 17 years old sat a booth with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. It was about 1:00am in Domino and this restaurant was open 24 hours. The man had long sandy blonde hair, he had a tan tone, and his muscular body did not seem to fit his small frame. A man walked in from the snowstorm, he had jet-black hair and a tan with amethyst eyes, and he was about 6 feet tall and was very cute in most girls' opinions.

The man reading his paper and drinking his coffee looked up, "You're late Orion," he said sipping his coffee. The man that just walked in saw the younger man sitting down reading and drinking. "Jake, I was wondering where you have been for the last five hours, what happened?" he asked.

Jake put down his paper next to him, "What happened? I will tell you what happen Kristen Kaiba is what happened," he snapped. Orion raised an eyebrow, "The Kaiba brat, what did she do now that was so bad that you had to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night!" he snapped. Jake smirked, "Kisty dumped me and has decided to scrap my plans. Kaiba was going to hand her 15 shares of his company as a present but she turned it down and told him to hang on to it for her mother wished that she would take over the company someday but no by force," he snapped back at Orion, trying to play the last part as a goodie toe shoes routine. Orion was listening with great interest as Jake told him the details and the break up.

"So you can't even keep a hold of the girl, dear brother," spoke Orion crossing his arms after Jake had finished. "Well I didn't see you doing anything, what have you been doing these pass few days?" asked Jake. Orion chuckled, "Well trying to figure out those last 15 shares for you but since we know who has them now. No more sneaking around corners, but I have one giant question did you at least steal something from Kisty?" he asked. "Unlike her mother, did to our family, no, at least not in the same way. However, I have taken her first kiss, and shown to be a great actor at that, I never loved the bitch," he added. Orion laughed, "Oh Ra no, stop, now before I call our uncle out here to kick your ass!" he spoke.

Just then a man walked in, he appeared Egyptian, tall with no hair except a very long ponytail of black hair and a tattoo on his face. "Jake?" he asked seeing the two boys talking as he walked over to them. Jake sighed, "Oh Ra, father nothing's wrong just broke up with Kisty that's all that happened," he said trying to portray that the break up, had upset him.

Orion watched as he father sat next to his brother, "What happened?" he asked. Jake look at Orion, the whole plan to take Kaiba Corp was a surprise and did not want to mention it to their father. "ODEON!" snapped a young woman as she ran into the restaurant. "AHHH, no it can't be!" said Jake quickly. "Oh Ra save us!" said Orion as their Aunt now neared them "Aunt Isis," they both said.

"What is going on here!" snapped Isis, then realizing whom she was talking too. "Jake and Orion Ishtar" she snapped"What are you two doing up at this hour, and what the heck was so critical that you had to drag your father, my older brother out of bed!" she snapped. Odeon rolled his eyes, "Isis, back off, I will handle this, since these are my boys, your nephews. Calm down and go take care of younger master Marik before he hurts himself again," he said quickly.

Jake and Orion looked at their angry Aunt; "What Father said Aunt Isis, and we want to talk to him no you!" spoke Orion. Isis rolled her eyes, "What you tone young man!" she snapped. Orion rolled his eyes, "You're not my mother and I am too old to be told what to do by you! I am19 years old," he snapped. Odeon had, had enough, "Silence! Orion don't talk to you, Aunt that way you may be almost 20 years old, however I am still you father and will not allow you to speak that way to my Sister understood!" he snapped.

Orion gave a small nod, "Yes," he said, in a calm voice. Jake sighed, "I got dumped alright," he snapped. Isis and Odeon turned their attention to the teenage boy, "Kisty dumped me, and I called Orion to meet me here, not you two," he said. Odeon nodded, "And Orion told me while he was living the house that, you where going through some kind of crisis," he said, "and also there was a surprise you two wanted to show me?" he asked.

Orion and Jake shot each other glances, "No at least not yet, I did have a surprise for you but it's on back order right now," said Orion. Odeon nodded, "Well then I am heading back to your Uncle's and Aunt's place. Jake since you're under 18, I will not let you stay out all night come along," he said. Jake looked at his brother, "Well talk later little brother about the 'present'" said Orion. Odeon, Isis and Jake walked to the car out side and drove away.

Orion sat at the table and smirked, "So Kisty you figure my brother out, but now it time to make you pay for what your mother did to my cousin," he said with a slight smirk, and pulling out a knife, "With your own blood, Kristen," he laughed.


	20. A Christmas with the dead

_I would like to thank a friend of mine who has taken the time out of her life to edit this story, I call her DH and she is a little sister to me, so if you note there are some things in here that she wrote example Kaiba's poem, that was her doing not mine lol I would like to thank her for a great job that she did in making it, nice work Sis.  
(Reviewers look to the bottom I have messages for you.)_

* * *

Chapter 20

A Christmas with the dead

The sun slowly rose over the snow-covered grounds of the Kaiba mansion-making look like a Christmas postcard. Kisty stood in the living room looking at the sunrise Kisty thought it was beautiful even the wasn't sun shining that brightly and the sky was all gray, her father Seto was sitting on the couch watching his daughter as she looked out over the hillside as Christmas music was playing on background. "Looks like today is going to be nice," Seto spoke to Kisty. The young blue haired girl turned around and faced her father with a small smile, "Yeah, but it's hard you know. I feel so, so…" she could not bring herself to say it. Seto smirked slightly, "Used?" he said trying to fill in the blank, for his daughter.

Kisty's sad and upset face said it all and with a small nod, she answered her father's blank word. "I do, feel like he used me," she said finally sitting down. Seto moved over making space for Kisty to sit next to him. "I know, you're not the first person in this family to be used by some one," he said to as she sat down next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this Dad, when will this feeling go away?" she asked him. Seto let out a small sigh, "I don't know, but it will take time, ok. Now what about Josh?" he asked. Kisty sat up, "What about him?" she asked. Seto smirked and let out a small chuckle, "Do you like him?" he asked seeing Kisty give a girlish blush. Kisty sat up and looked her father in the eye, "No, he just my best friend, which by the way," she said laying her head back on Seto's left shoulder, "Thanks for having him come over," she spoke closing her eyes.

"You should really thank Mokuba he was the one who reminded me about the boy," he said. Kisty shook her head, "So you just had to pull him out of the room, to ask him," she said. Seto looked at Kisty, "How did you know that?" he asked her. Kisty smiled, "A little boy told me with black hair told me," she smirked. Seto already knew, "Mokuba told you didn't he?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Who else would I call a little boy around here, have you seen inside the house that Lisa and him, live in, he still has videogames for crying out loud and I am not talking about the teen and mature ones," she said.

Seto chuckled, "No, I refuse to be with in 10 feet of Mokuba and Lisa's bedroom," he spoke. Kisty laughed, "Liar," she said. Seto looked at her, "What?" he asked. Kisty laughed, "you heard me, don't think I haven't seen you out there with a video camera, and microphone trying to catch them," she giggled.

Seto gave an angry look at his daughter, "I am not that perverted, Kisty," he said. Kisty laughed, "I know you aren't however, you like to use the sound bites to drive them crazy when you want to be alone in the office," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "Don't forget, I like to use them to upset Atem, which is even better," he said. Kisty laughed, "No wonder Atem hates you so much, I wonder what Mom even saw in you?" she said with a small laugh. "A lot more then I had shown in the last oh 10 years, and also," he said looking sad. "I miss her," he said softly, "but, she won't be forgotten as long as I have you," he gave his daughter a small hug when he said that.

Kisty smiled, "I know, besides, I miss her too, it only takes one look in the mirror to say it all," she smirked pulling on her slowly fading blue hair. "Dad, would you do me a favor?" she asked. Seto looked at his daughter at this point he would do anything for her, "What is it?" he asked. "Would you split the shares that you were going to give me, between us?" she asked. Seto smiled, "Alright," he said "anything else?" he asked. Kisty nodded,

"Yeah, give me Kaiba Corp when I turn 18 so you can retire on a beach in Hawaii," she joked. Seto looked hard at his daughter with an evil glare then a small smile crossed his face, "Sure, you can have Kaiba Corp when your 18, but if I get Hawaii, where would you retire?" he asked with an evil grin. Kisty giggled, "A lot of sun tan lotion for I would get to retire in Florida," she smirked. Seto raised and eyebrow, "I want Florida you can have Hawaii," he said.

Kisty looked at her father he was defiantly up to something, "No I get Florida, you get Hawaii," she laughed. "No, you're not to argue with me," he said with a joking smirk. Kisty sighed, "I am not, just that I have already planed to buy my huge beach house," she said. Seto shook his head, "Not if I can get you to change your mind," he smirked. Kisty shook her head, "Not likely," she snapped.

That is when Kisty's downfall happened, "Oh really, well that does it," he said as he started to tickle his daughter's ribs. Kisty started laughing she was very ticklish more then her father and mother combined. "I get Florida," he said. Kisty in mid laugh, "No I do, you get Hawaii," she laughed. Seto kept tickling Kisty he would not stop until he won, and then a small memory came to mind.

flash back

16 years ago

"Ok Seto, if you want to win this game you is going to have to force me to change my mind," said a blue haired woman. Seto raised an eyebrow, "You are really getting on my nerves right now! Alexandra," said the young Seto Kaiba who was in his late teens. "You have been working on that project all day, and it freaking Christmas. I am not leaving and nothing you say will change my mind," she snapped. Seto looked up from his papers, "What is it going to take to get you to change your mind?" he asked. Alexandra laughed, "Do you really want to know," she said. Seto shook his head, "I am not going to dinner I am working," he said finally.

Alexandra sighed, "then you leave me no choice," she said with an evil grin. "No Alex don't you dare, NO!" he yelled quickly but soon silenced with Alexandra knocking him off the couch. "AHH, Alex," he yelled as she began to tickle him. Mokuba stuck his head in the room, hearing Seto pleading for mercy, "AHHH, ALEX no, AHAHAHAHA, ok I give, now get off me," he yelled. Alexandra smirked, "Ok," she said getting off him.

Seto smirked and as he, countered attacking with tickles, but Alexandra soon found herself on the floor full of laughter under the torture of her boyfriend. Mokuba started to laugh, Seto looked up at his brother, "You're next!" he pull his arms in front of him acting a zombie. Alexandra started to laugh as Seto ran after his brother Alexandra decided to join them.

End Seto's flashback

Kisty was laughing as her father continued to tickle her, to the point of where she was laughing so hard her rib were hurting. "OK you get Florida and I get Hawaii," she laughed, finally completely out of breath. Seto smirked, "Ok that's enough for now this is too much," he said as he stopped tickling his 14-year-old daughter and moving off her. Kisty looked at her father, she was wondering what he meant, "Dad? Are you ok?" she asked as he sat on the couch.

Seto put his hands to his forehead, "No, I am not," he said. Kisty sat next to him, "You want to talk about it?" she said sounding like her mother. Seto stood up and walked out of the room with his coffee in hand, "I will be back in moment," he said leaving. Kisty sat there for a moment, then she got an idea, "Ok, I think it is visiting time," she whispered to herself getting up from the couch.

An hour later

Seto walked out of his bathroom, wearing his black pants and black leather jacket, his hair was brushed in its usual style as he walked out into his room. "Ok, now what else do I need?" he muttered to himself as he grabbed a motorcycle helmet off his bed. Seto looked at himself in the mirror, "I should hurry before Kisty figures out what I am up too," he said quietly. Kaiba walked down the stairs and down to the garage with a black bike helmet in hand. Seto walked past the living room, he heard someone in the room, and he figured Kisty had started to sort the presents out for everyone that was going to be coming soon. Seto continued to walk to the garage and quietly sunk in to it.

The garage was dark and cold but Seto knew where he was going so he did not turn on any lights. His footsteps echoed across the floor, for it was completely made of cement. Seto pushed a button on his garage door opener, which was in his pocket, as he walked towards his motorcycle he saw some one was standing by it with a helmet, in hand and dressed in black leather pants, purple shirt and black polyester jacket (plastic leather jacket).

"Where do you think your going, at his time in the morning?" asked Kisty as the light shown on her face with the door opening. Seto smirked, "What makes you think you're coming with me?" he asked. Kisty chuckled, "I know where you're out too or else you wouldn't be taking your blue eyes white dragon motorcycle," she said, tapping the bike she was leaning against it. Seto smirked, "You mean to visit a friend? I am not taking you with me," he said. Kisty smiled, "Dad, I am 14, I trust you on your motorcycle, besides, you only take this thing out once a year and that is to visit Mom's grave, so why don't I go with you for once?" she asked.

Seto knew that Kisty was holding something up her sleeve, "What makes you think I will let you ride that thing with me?" he asked. Kisty held up one of her hands, in it was a pair of keys, "Because I hold the keys," she smirked. Seto was mentally kicking himself, "I forgot about that," he said crossing his arms, with the helmet in hand. Kisty smiled, "Come on Dad, we both need to see her, it may help me you know," she said. Seto nodded, "Fine but I am driving," he said as Kisty threw him the keys the moment he said "Fine."

Kisty put on her helmet and Seto put on his, they both climbed on the bike, Kisty held on to her father's waist as he started to the engine. "You got a good grip?" he asked before starting to rive the engine. "What do you think?" she said tightening her grip around her father's mid section. "Just checking," he said as the soon rolled out of the mansion garage, and out on to the plowed clean road.

The sky was clear, and the blue in the sky shined with the sun in the early morning, the roads were cleared of snow, as Seto and Kisty rode down the road towards the cemetery. The air around them was cold but it did not seem to bother either of the riders, as they soon came to a stop at the cemetery. Josh was standing in front of the gate with keys in his hands trying to open the darn thing.

Josh heard the motorcycle approaching he figured it was Kaiba coming as he always did on Christmas mornings as he usually did. When Seto stopped in front gate, Josh was surprised to see Kisty with her father instead of coming alone, but then again the two-needed time together.

"Morning Josh," said Kisty taking off her helmet letting her long blue hair fall down to her back and over her shoulders. Josh smiled, "Hi Kisty, hello Mr. Kaiba, I was wondering when you one of you would show up," he said trying to sound like he was expecting to see Kisty. Seto smirked, "Hi Josh, is the paths up?" he asked. Josh nodded, "Yes, I plowed all the paths, you should be able to make it to Mrs. Kaiba's grave without problems," he said. Kisty looked at Seto, she had been right, "I knew you where coming here," she smirked. Seto smiled, "You caught me," he said.

"Josh what about the other path?" he asked. Josh was puzzled for a moment then remembered, "Oh that ones open too," he said, "Will Mokuba be coming by today?" he asked. Seto nodded, "Count on it, if he doesn't I will make him come," he said as Kisty and he walked inside of the cemetery.

"Ok what was that about?" Kisty asked her father as they walked up to Alexandra's grave. Seto sighed, "You will see later," he said "Right now we need to visit your mother and some other family." Kisty lowered her eyebrows, "Which positions does or should I say did Mom fall in other then you being first," she said with a small smirk.

Seto turned around, as they kept walking, "You mother is number 3 on the list, 2 is Mokuba and 4 was or in a way still is duel monsters," he said. Kisty raised an eyebrow, "Then where do I fit?" she asked. Seto smiled, "Can't you figure it out, or are you as pathetic as Wheeler?" he asked. Kisty thought about it, "Wait I am number 1?" she asked. Seto did not answer but his silence did actually, answer, and Kisty quickly blush, "oh," she said as they walked up a small hill.

Seto and Kisty took five minutes to walk up the hill and come to Alexandra's gravestone. Seto knelt down and pulled a flower out of his jacket pocket, it was still in the bud stage. "Your mother's favorite," he said to Kisty who nodded with approval as he laid it down wiping away some of the slush from the stone that was on it. "She knows that we are happy," she said to her father. Kaiba took out a folded paper from his pocket Kisty was curious about it, "hey what's up the note?" asked Kisty. Seto smiled and unfolded the piece paper, as he it:

My poem

By Seto Kaiba

How I long to see you face, how fill you my life with such grace

What I would not give to hold you soft hands, if I can only hold you with a warm embrace

You are my love you are my soul

It is my heart that you stole

May the angels led you to paradise, let all the pain away

Because I will soon met up with you someday

Seto traced his finger over the first three letters in Alexander's name "Good night sweet Princeness and let flights of angels lead you to you slumber," Kaiba said a whisper. (DH's note: Hamlet people ok its prince intend for Princesses but you get the idea)

Seto looked at his daughter who soon knelt down next to him, "So what do you say when your out here?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. Kisty sighed, "Most of the time it's about you, and how you were never there for me, what's going on, and so on so forth," she answered. Seto sighed, "I wish I didn't do such a horrible job back when you were younger, I should have been there," he said.

Kisty smiled, "But you're here, now for me, so I think she and I will forgive you," she said. Seto and Kisty looked at the gravestone, for a while, just in silence. Josh watched Kisty and Seto from the path, he always like to watch Kisty as she would report to her mother, but a small smile crossed his face for once, "As long as he makes her happy," he said to himself, walking away and back to his grave digging duties.

Seto stood up finally, after about 20 minutes looking at the gravestone, "Come on Kisty we have to visit someplace before we leave here," he said. Kisty looked up at her father and took his hand to help her self up to her feet. The two walked to a fork in the snow paths, and turned to the right, they walked for a while, before coming to some old gravestones, most had statues on top of them.

They came to a spot in the back where the trees opened up and a single gravestone stood. "Where are we?" she asked. Seto smiled, "Some place where your relatives lay," he said. Kisty soon realized where her father had taken her, "You mean my grandparents?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Yes, not the one that tore me away from your mother, but the ones that had me and Mokuba," he said as they walked over to a statue gravestone, with two different angles on top of it, one male the other female.

Kisty brushed away the snow and some moss that had grown there, she saw two names, but did not read them aloud she just looked at them. Seto stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets, as Kisty looked back at him, "What happened to them?" she asked looking at the dates on the stone.

Seto sighed, "Your grandmother died just after your Uncle was born, she didn't get to hold him long because of an infection that she got while giving birth, and well your grandfather worked himself so far in to grief, that he just gave up and died in a car crash," he answered. Kisty thought about it, in a way Seto and her had been killing themselves after Alexandra's death with their grief. "Do you think they would be proud of you?" she asked. Seto walked over to his daughter and knelt down next to her, "Yes and no," he answered.

Kisty looked at him puzzled, "Why do you say that?" she asked. Seto sighed and ran his fingers over the names, "I had a child out of wed lock, and I practically ignored her for most of her life after I found out about her. I became a heartless CEO with a major company who used to work over time just to avoid grief, and missing the woman I loved with all my heart, also I was an asshole," he said. Kisty took her hand and put it on Seto's, "But they would be happy if they were alive now wouldn't they?" she asked.

Seto smiled, "Yes, because I had your mother to show me a heart, and…" he trailed off in thought suddenly. "You took up the torch handed to you; it is your cross to bear. Dad, please do not under estimate your accomplishments, you are a great father, even though I admit you have had a ruff start at it, actually a late one which ever you want to call it. I don't blame you, and I think they would be very proud of you," she said. Seto looked at his daughter, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Two seconds later Seto knew why, as his daughter hugged him, "because they know how your took care of Mokuba and looked out for him, and he did the same for me, when you would ignore me," she said. Seto smiled, "You mean, how I, oh never mind," he said with a small laugh.

Seto hugged his daughter and the two stood up, holding each other in their arms. In two ways, Seto saw something he did not before, his daughter did love him after all even if he was at times a cold heartless jerk to her. Kisty closed her eyes as she tightened her grip around her father waist feeling his warmth of not only his body but also his heart as he hugged her back.

two hours later

The garage door was closing as Seto and Kisty dismounted from the bike and walked into the mansion together, laughing and smiling. "Boy, don't you two look happy!" said Lisa as she stepped out in to the main hallway. "Have a nice bike ride?" she asked with a present in her hands.

Kisty looked at her father, "Yes we did," she smiled and went skipping off towards the living room. Mokuba walked in, "Your home, great time to open presents, and I got the new one for Kisty that you asked for, while you were out" he said. Seto smiled, "Thanks Mokuba," he said as he headed into the living room after Kisty.

* * *

_I am taking the time to thank my reviewers, today_

**Princess Yunariana**I have been updating thanks for reading

**cherry-star-aus**: I am sorry if I was uploading the chapters too fast I have slowed down to once a day thanks for reading 

**Darkstar71:**thanks for your review and yes, I did kind of, skipped the usual 'let's turn Kaiba in to a person with a heart routine,' that I have often seen in other stories. Not that I am saying it bad or anything just that its been kind of over done, however it is still fun to read him changing no doubt about that, just think that one year Alexandra spent with Kaiba changed him before she left to have Kisty that way your imagination can do the change for you. Anyways I decided to cut the changing momentsand just make him a rich person with a regular attitude. However, I did write a chapter, which you do see him as his normal jerkiest like state, which will be I think next chapter, also in the flashback above you see him not wanting to leave work to hang with his girlfriend or I should say now dead wife.

Next chapter will be posted later today or Sunday thank you


	21. Christmas with the Kaibas

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CAUSED THE RATING TO GO UP **

_(I wrote this chapter back when I was in a depressed state of mind to the point in which, I let what; I call my darker half lose for a few moments. Some character deaths are about to accrue along with someone being shot and stabbed, relax this story has a long way to go but it will now be rated R from this point forward, even though it is just this chapter and two other chapters) comments at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 21 _

Christmas with the Kaibas

Kisty sat in the living room with Seto, as Mokuba and Lisa walked in moments later, with some last minute presents. "Ok we have all the presents now all we need is the rest of the family," said Lisa. "HELLO! Anyone home?" said Atem in the entrance hall with Yugi, Tea, Joey, Marik, Isis and Odeon. Lisa walked to the living room doorway that faced the entrance hall, "We're in here," she said turning back into the room and setting next to Mokuba on the couch. Seto rolled his eyes as Yugi, and Tea stepped into the room, "MERRY CHRISTMAS KABIAS" they shouted. Joey was next as he smirked, "Merry Christmas, to all except Kaiba," he joked.

Kisty giggled, "Nice to see you three, now hurry up I want to open my presents," she snapped at them. Marik, Odeon, and Isis stepped in next, "Kisty! Look at you," said Isis, as she stepped into the room. Kisty stood up and gave Isis a hug, and then she moved to Odeon, completely skipping Marik. "What no hug for me?" Marik asked crossing his arms. Kisty smiled, "Last time I gave you a hug you almost killed me, also I thought you were still angry about you know, the accident thing and your daughter," she said crossing her arms.

"Kisty, I would never, stay mad at you forever" he said, "Besides, you're special to me," he finished opening his arms. The young female Kaiba smirked, "I know, I am," she said finally giving Marik a hug. Seto looked at them, puzzled, "Want to fill me in?" he asked, Kisty as she sat down next to her father. Kisty shook her head, "May be later," she said, then turning towards Atem as he was next to enter. "Hello Mokuba, my cute as a button Lisa, Kisty and Seto," said Atem. Again, Seto rolled his eyes, showing his usual annoyance looks at the Pharaoh as Kisty and Lisa hugged Atem.

"Ok, enough chit chat time for presents!" yelled Yugi and Joey at the same time. "Down, Joey, you're not first!" said Kisty looking at everyone, "Were doing something different this year, since my Dad has finally decided to come down and do this year he gets first present." Everyone looked over at Kaiba except Lisa and Mokuba who had finally gotten used to Seto being called "Dad" by Kisty. Kisty bent down, "Ok, then first up is Seto," said Lisa pulling a box out from under the tree, "From," she laughed, "my Dad," she said and handed Kisty the box to give to Seto.

Everyone found a spot to sit; the presents were handed out to everyone, and they all opened the boxes up at once. Seto and Kisty combined their presents so every gift that was from Seto was also from Kisty as well. Mokuba and Lisa did the same thing, Tea, Yugi and Atem did as well, while Joey gave everyone individual presents, since his wife and sister weren't there but up in New York. Serenity was with Tristan working at a hospital and Mai was doing a fashion show.

Joey was surprised that he did not receive any dog like presents from Kaiba then he saw that Kisty was the one that got him the gift of snow mittens. "Hey Kaiba, what the present from you?" he asked Seto as he opened up a gift certificate to another store this one was from Yugi. "Kisty got it for you this year, she refused to let me get you a leash to go with last year's collar," he smirked. "But you did pay for it or I should say them, to get here, and they should be here right about now!" said Kisty as the door to the mansion opened.

Foot steps where heard heading from the door to the living room, a young woman stood there in the doorway, Joey's eyes widened, "Serenity!" he said jumping up from the pile of trash from the once wrapped presents and almost stepping on Isis. "Joey!" she said as she embraced her brother, "Kisty, how did you get her all the way here from New York and without that pain in the butt, Tristan?" asked Joey, and then he got a punch in the arm from Serenity. "That's my husband you're talking about," snapped Serenity, "he had the flu so he sends his holiday wishes to all." Kisty laughed, "Serenity getting here was, actually was Dad's doing, my part of the gift should be here now," she said.

Joey looked at Kisty puzzled, "What do you mean one more part?" he asked. Kisty started to laugh, but Joey soon found out what she meant when another woman walked in the door. "MAI!" yelled Joey sort of tossing his sister aside. Everyone laughed as Serenity scoffed that her big brother just tossed her away. (A/N: sorry I just had to do that) Joey and Mai where kissing and hugging in the main hall of the mansion, everyone watched for a few moments, then it took Mokuba and Kisty to get Joey and Mai into the living room.

"Wow, Kisty thank you got two the most impotent people in my life here," he said putting his arms over Serenity and Mai's shoulders, "Oh there's another present I need to tell you about Joey but that can wait until we get home," said Mai. A funny grin went on Joey's face, "Oh yeah," he said. Serenity giggled, "He has not a clue about you know what," she smiled. Mai shushed her sister in law, "Don't tell him," she whispered as Joey started to thank again Kisty and Seto.

Seto and Kisty nodded, "Welcome," they both said at once. (Ok I know a little too un-Kaiba like but hey it's kind of funny) Mostly everyone was shocked the Kaiba was not shooting insults but then again, Kisty was in the room. Kisty sighed, "I have opened all my presents but I am missing one," she said. Seto chuckled, "Mokuba would you go and get Kisty last present, that's from me" he asked. Kisty looked at her father, "What did you get me?" she asked sounding like an unsurprised kid. Seto chuckled, "That's a surprise, you will just have to wait and see," he said.

Mokuba came back moments later with a box in hand, it was not very small but it was not large either. "This is from Lisa, Seto and me, I had to get it while you were out today," said Mokuba handing Kisty the box. Kisty looked at the box and started to remove the thin paper on it, she did not shake it but the box did move on it own suddenly. Kisty almost dropped the box but she held it tight as she used one hand of open the top part of it.

"Oh, my, gosh!" said Kisty as her blue eyes shot wide, "It's a, ah, puppy!" she said lifting the small black Labrador dog from the box. The little puppy barked a few times, it was black Labrador mix with greyhound. "Kaiba you got her a puppy?" said Joey, "I thought you hated dogs?" Kisty glared at Joey, "He uses you as a dog metaphorically, besides this puppy is female and oh so cute," added Kisty hugging the small puppy.

Yugi, Atem, Tea, Mai, Isis, Marik and Odeon which in awe as Kisty tickled the puppy with the largest smile on her face that they all had ever seen. "You like her?" asked Seto. Kisty nodded, "I don't know what to name her though," she said scratching the puppy's tummy, whose wagging tail was hitting her arm. Seto smirked, "You can name her what ever you want except something inappropriate," he said. Kisty smiled, "I would never, however knowing you, you picked a name already," she said. Seto nodded, "Wonder if you would like it or not?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "What did you pick?" she asked.

Seto smiled, "I was thinking about naming her after your mother," he said, "But then again I don't want this pup to be scared for life, with me yelling Alexandra around the mansion all the time," he said. Kisty thought hard for minute, "I know the perfect name for her," Kisty said holding up the pup. "Your name is Kisara," she said, just then the puppy barked and moved it paw to scratch Kisty's wrists that were holding her up.

Everyone smiled, "That's a great name Kisty," said Marik. Kisty looked at Marik, "Thanks, I figured, why not it was my mother's name in Egypt 5000 years ago, and since Dad doesn't want to name her after Mom. Why not does something different," she spoke. Everyone nodded, and then a giant rumble broke the moment, "Umm, who did that?" asked Kisty looking at everyone.

Joey shook his head, "don't look at me, I didn't do it," he said, then everyone looked at Seto who was as red as a tomato, "Oops," he said. Kisty glared at her father, "Dad!" she said and starting to laugh. Roland walked into the room, "Mr. Kaiba, honored guests, and Ms. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba Mokuba, and Ms. Lisa lunch is ready," he announced.

Everyone got up and walked to towards the dinning room where they had lunch and played a few games. Joey and Mai were caught on what was happening during the few weeks Mai was in New York and Joey then found out Mai was pregnant. Joey fainted; however, he got back up and hugged his wife who had only been pregnant since the day she headed to New York. Tea and Yugi were caught making out in the dinning room from time to time, when they moved to one of the studies pretending to look for the bathroom, and Kisty played with her puppy, Kisara, while they all talked in the living room.

Kisty looked at her father, she had never seen him so relaxed not to mention friendly, since her mother died 10 years ago. After a long day of talking, sharing memories and playing a few rounds of duel monsters which Kisty pair up with her father and they both kicked Atem's and Yugi's butts. Lisa and Mai teamed up against Joey and Mokuba, but the two males won the match but lost that night's prize.

Mokuba and Lisa showed everyone out while Kisty played with her puppy as it soon latched itself on to Seto's face knocking him down to the ground as darkness soon fell upon the mansion. Kisty smiled, Marik, Isis and Odeon were the only remaining guests in the house since Lisa and Mokuba showed everyone else out.

Seto sat up, "I am headed to bed, Kisty you know that the puppy can sleep in your room, so I expect you to also clean up after her," he said. Kisty nodded, "I will, night Dad," she said as Seto walked up the stairs and into his room then falling on the bed. This had been the second best day of his life, the other great day in his life was when Alexandra and him got married, and had their first night together. Seto looked at a picture of Alexandra and him when they were younger. Alexandra was covering in mud and so was Mokuba and himself in the picture, he smiled at it knowing everything was going to be ok, or so he thought.

meanwhile down stairs

Isis, Marik, Odeon and Kisty were in the living room, talking about things when Marik had the look of deep sadness in his face. "Marik is something wrong?" asked Kisty as she petted her puppy on her lap. Marik sighed deeply, "Nefertiti would have loved today," he said sadly. Kisty slight worried smiled turned into a frown, "I know, it's been 11 years now," she said looking at the floor. Isis and Odeon looked at Kisty, "Umm, Kisty," said Odeon, "What happened between you and my son?" he asked. Kisty shoot her head up, "Jake? Umm, well we had a fight and umm," she said. The last thing Kisty wanted to do was tell Odeon that his son was using her to get Kaiba Corp but then Marik answered it.

"Jake was tying to take over Kaiba Corp," said Marik. Kisty snapped her head up at him now, "How would you know if he was trying to do something like that?" she asked. Marik smirked, "Kisty, I may be asleep sometimes but I am not deaf, he was talking to Orion this morning about it, something about a guy wanting the company and not him," he said. (I have to point out a huge foreshadow in a later chapter here, keep guy in your head in a very later chapter) Odeon and Isis looked at Kisty, "Did he really try to do that?" she asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes, he would have taken over if I didn't reject the last 15 shares that Seto was going to give me," she sighed "and that didn't go over to well with him."

"He used you, Kisty, that rotten to the cord Nephew of mine will pay," said Isis standing up. Odeon and Marik watched as Isis marched over to her cell phone in her jacket. Kisty shook her head, "Don't tell him, on the phone that you know, he will think that I told you and I don't want anything bad to happen to him," she said coming to Jake's defense.

Marik and Odeon looked at Kisty puzzled, "What I thought you wanted him to burn in HELL?" asked Marik. Kisty shook her head, "No, I want Jake to be happy but he doesn't get to use me in his plans. I in a way still love him, or that could be the fact that it an echo of feeling I once had for him," she spoke. Odeon looked at Marik, "I will talk to Jake and find out why he was trying to take over Kaiba Corp," he said putting a hand on Kisty's shoulder. The girl nodded, "Thank you Odeon, but I think I know why," she said.

Marik looked at Kisty, "You mean Nefertiti's accident, and Kara's death?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "You remember that my mother was the only one to walk out with the larges amount of minor injuries," she said. Marik, Odeon and Isis looked at Kisty as she sat there, "I am surprise you can remember that traumatizing incident, Kisty after all this time," said Isis. The girl nodded, "I remember it, even though I wished that I had ran from it faster I could back then," she said.

11 years ago (This is the accident that got Alexandra's back infected)

Kisty sat in a car seat inside a jeep in Egypt, Alexandra was at the wheel, while a young woman sat in front next to her. Next to Kisty was another little girl with dyed pink hair, and tan completion, matching the woman next to Alexandra. They were driving over the dry dirt towards an excavation site. "Mom, are we there yet?" asked the pink haired girl. Kisty laughed, "You asked that two minutes ago Kara," snapped the three year old brown haired girl. Alexandra and the woman next to her laughed, "Were almost there Kara, just be calm," said the woman next to Alexandra.

The car slowed down and came to a stop at the top of large area of stone, "Where here," said Kisty unbuckling herself. Alexandra laughed as Kara struggled to get free from her car seat. "MOMMY!" yelled Kara, "I CAN'T GET THIS THING OFF." Alexandra and Kisty laughed, "Nefertiti, your daughter need to get out of her seat," she said holding Kisty. The tall brown-skinned woman turned, "Kara Malik Ishtar you can get yourself out of that seat if Kisty Kaiba can get out of her own so could you," she snapped.

After about two minutes of struggling Kara freed herself from the car set with a little help from Kisty. The two woman and little girls walked over the limestone to the sight. Alexandra saw a man working in the limestone pulling out a skull, he looked up at Alexandra and Kisty, "Well Alex, Kisty, Kara, Nefertiti, how are you four ladies doing today?" asked the man as he began to slowly brush off the skull. "Where good just came to check on the progress of the sight Hopkins," Nefertiti said with a smile. Rebecca came running up, "Alexandra, Kara, Kisty Nefertiti, it nice to see you all again," she said out of breath.

Kisty and Kara laughed, "Hi Becky," they said. Rebecca talk with Alexandra for a while trying to convince the woman to take Kisty to see her father. Rebecca did not know at the time that Kisty was Seto's daughter however thought it would be good for the child to see her father; however, they saw Nefertiti acting strange. "Nefertiti is something wrong?" asked Alexandra. The tall Egyptian woman looked out between the desert and limestone, "Something isn't right, we need to leave NOW!" she said. Rebecca got and her grandfather saw it and took off towards their jeep.

Alexandra looked at her, "What is it?" she asked, before Nefertiti could answer they saw it, a big flash in the sky of a plane coming down. "RUN!" yelled Kisty and Kara as they all ran for the jeep. Rebecca and her grandfather ran to their own vehicle the last thing Kisty remember seeing was Kara and her self in the jeep when suddenly they were knocked from it, but a huge shock wave.

Kisty opened her eyes, she felt sore, her head hurt but worst was she could not move and it was hard to breath, she heard voices. "Miss Pegasus, I have bad news your daughter may not survive, she has a low pulse and seems to have a very nasty abandon injury if she doesn't awaken soon we will pull the plug on her," spoke the doctor. "Mommy!" yelled Kisty as loud as she could even though it came out like a faint whisper. Alexandra turned her head, she saw Kisty was awake, "Kisty!" she said throwing her arms around her daughter.

"OUCH MOM YOUR HURTING ME!" she yelled into her mother's ear getting her high voice back. Alexandra loosened her hold on the girl. "Kisty do you remember anything?" she asked. Kisty paused for a minute, "I only remember making it to the jeep then being knocked from it, with Kara. Wait where, is Kara, Mommy is she ok?" she asked worried for it was the first time she had been with out her best friend. Alexandra rolled her eyes and sighed, "thank goodness you're alright, Kisty you had me worried there for a while," she said not really taking in Kisty's questions about Kara who was in bad shape.

Kisty looked at her mother as best she could, "Mom, what happened to me, why am I here and how come you have only a bandage on your head?" she asked. Alexandra sighed, "We will discuss that later, right now I want you to rest, you had a very traumatic experience, out there, and I will update you on Kara just know she may not make it," she said. Kisty nodded, "ok Mommy," she said and drifted off to sleep however, it was an uneasy one with the fear of never seeing her best friend alive again.

present day

"I slept for a few days, when I came too again, I just came out of surgery, where I had to have a transplant down for my kidney for that injury," she sighed. Marik, Isis, and Odeon were silent as they all relived that horrible day. Kisty looked at them, "I won't forget what Kara did for me," said Kisty suddenly.

Marik looked at Kisty and smiled, "I know she was a good kid, it hard to see that's she gone, but part of her will always be alive, thanks to you Kisty," he said. "I know, I am so sorry Marik, I should have stayed with my mother," she said. Isis shook her head, "No, Kisty, you did what you told to do, and no one knew that plane was going to crash on the site, or that engine would strike the jeep as you and Kara were hiding in it," she said to the young Kaiba girl.

"Isis is right, it may have cased my daughter's life, but she was dying from that accident anyways, and she saved your life, Kisty," said Marik. Kisty nodded, "Kara was my best friend, I will never for get what she did for me," said Kisty placing her hand on the scar under her shirt near her pants. "That her kidney inside me," she said softly, "she gave it to me so that I could live, but why did she have to die," Kisty said starting to cry.

Isis, Odeon and Marik knew that Kisty was not just talking about Kara, but Alexandra as well. "It's not fair, my mother should be here too, along with Kara, and Nefertiti," cried Kisty. Kisty's puppy Kisara lifted her head, then placed her paws on Kisty's chest and started to lick away the tears. Isis and Marik hugged Kisty, "My wife save Alexandra, and my daughter saved you, they loved you both very much to give their lives to save you two never forget that," said Marik.

Kisty wiped away some tears and slowly petted Kisara back down to her lap, "But, my mother is still gone, I am the only one who truly survived that accident, besides the two Hopkins," she said.

That when it kicked with Odeon, "I know what Orion and Jake are up too!" he said. Kisty looked at Odeon with surprise, "You do?" she asked. Odeon nodded, "Jake and Orion always wanted a sister when Kara was born they got the next best thing, a female cousin. Kisty, they either wanted, you to replace her, or they…" he stopped. Kisty realized it too, "They want me dead like Nefertiti, and Kara," she said.

Kisara began to growl as a figure moved around the windows of the dinning room, which they sat. Kisty looked at the window, "I have a bad feeling they know that we know," she said. Isis and Marik nodded, "Don't worry we won't let those two hurt you," said Marik, "You hold part of my daughter in your body and that's the last thing I am going to let them do, is take her away or you, Kisty. I am not your real father but Isis, Odeon and I see you as family," he said. Odeon sighed knowing that it was foolish to stay Kaiba would never let them hear the end of it, "Marik we can't say here all night, we have to leave," he said. Isis and Marik looked at Kisty, "I will be fine," she said. "You don't live with Seto Kaiba for 10 years and not learn how to defend yourself, also I am not afraid of death," she smirked.

Isis, Marik and Odeon left, Kisty turned around after shutting the door, and she turned on the security system to go off if anyone broke glass to enter or kicked the doors. The cameras were activated and Kisty picked up her puppy, Kisara, "Come on your in my room tonight," she said as they walked up the stairs.

Outside little, did Kisty know that the security box holding the system's power supply had been cut and made to look like it was working? It only looked like it was working but that was a computer glitch, a well made one at that. Kisty opened the door to her room, she saw it was plain and clean, she put down Kisara who went to Kisty's bed and sniffed around as Kisty shut the door and changed into her night clothes.

As soon as Kisty was done changing a figure stepped up behind her and placed a blade to her neck, "Hello Kristen," said a man's voice. Kisty's eyes widened in the darkness, she knew that voice, only one man in the world had it. "Jake?" she asked, as the blade tightened around her neck, "You make one sound and I will kill you," he said in her ear. Kisty closed her eyes, "What do you want?" she snapped quickly. Jake smirked in the darkness of the room, "You of course, not to take you as my cousin, but to let her rest in peace!" he said spinning Kisty around to face him.

"Your cousin, choose to give her kidney to save my life, your Aunt chose too. I was unconscious at the time. I didn't have a say Jake, please understand that," she pleaded feeling the knife still at her neck but some else was in the room. "Jake just gets this over with!" said another man's voice. "This can't be rushed Orion, she is still pure, and I want her to enjoy her pain," he said.

Kisty looked over at her bed, she was about to sick her dog on them when she saw that Kisara was not moving. "Don't worry Kisty, your puppy isn't dead, I would never kill a cute doggy like that, besides I want something from you, something that you haven't give anyone else, something that keeps you pure" said Jake.

The girl gulped, "What is it that you want!" she said trying to keep a tough composer. Jake smirked, and leaned in close to Kisty and whispered something in her ear, Kisty's eyes opened wide. "NEVER! That's not for you," she snapped at him. Orion pulled the knife closer to Kisty's throat causing a small cut.

"Jake hurry up already just gets it over with," said Orion as he pushed Kisty on to her bed. Kisty could see both men in the dark now, and just when she was about to jump off and open a can of kick ass, she heard a click and something on her temple of her forehead.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Orion. Kisty took a deep breath as she saw Jake move towards her, "This is only going to hurt once then you will never see me again. I am going to take what I told you I was going to take, you can never get it back like your mother, took my Aunt and cousin's life," he said.

Orion and Jake laughed, "Your mind Kisty," said Jake, "No one else's." Kisty closed her eyes she wished, this were all a bad dream one that she hoped to wake up from soon. Jake moved his hands around Kisty's waist she could feel him about to remove her panties that she had on under the nightshirt. Kisty shut her eyes, she did not want this, not from Jake her heart did not want him, and she thought that he wanted her heart. She remembers he was only acting like that to get in to her paint and Jake was about to succeed.

Orion laughed, "I am going to take care of Kaiba then his brother and Atem's daughter, you have fun little brother," he said leaving the room. Kisty kept her eyes shut, "Oh please don't do this Jake," she pleaded as she felt a knife take the place of the gun that Orion had taken with him. "You, don't have a choice Kisty, I am not about to let you get away from me now," he said as his hand moved up towards Kisty still small breasts.

Jake placed a teasing kiss on Kisty's lips, she kept her eyes shut, 'NO!' her mind yelled at her, 'Get away from me I don't want you' she thought as she felt his hands moving over her body again, this time he was going to remove the night shirt she was wearing.

Kisty's thought traveled to her father, she wondered what Orion had meant then it hit her, they were going to take away her only family, she had left making her alone. Kisty was feeling Jake moved over her, she still had her nightshirt on but the knife was still at her neck. Jake was different now, his pants were unzipped; Kisty opened her eyes as she felt Jake's heat on her skin. "NO, Jake" she started to cry.

(Yeah, I know a little too damsel in distress)

Jake only smirked, as he pushed the knife a little more on to Kisty's white skin causing another small cut. "This will only hurt once Kisty," he whispered in her ear. Kisty shook her head, "Please Jake!" she pleaded, "I don't want you to do this to me!" she started to cry. This caused Jake to laugh, "Not so tough without your father around, but hey my brother will take care of him soon enough then my fun will begin," he said.

Suddenly two gunshots where heard in Kaiba's room, Kisty could tell they came from the door of the room. "NO!" she screamed as Jake started to laugh aloud. "Well looks like your all alone now Kisty," he said smirking at her. Kisty closed her eyes, she knew what was next she was about to be raped and with her father gone, now she didn't know what to do except do the only thing a Kaiba family member could do FIGHT BACK!

Kisty wrinkled her face at Jake and made a fist with her hand; she knew that he was laughing too much to look at her hands and she felt the knife loosen. "What wrong, don't worry I will make the smirk disappear," he said as he moved closer to Kisty's lower entrance. Kisty knew it was now or never, "I said NO! I meant it!" she said angrily. Jake smirked, "What are you going to do?" he asked with a laugh, "I am the one with a knife, here remember," he said. Kisty felt something move by her thigh something with fur and it was not Jake's pubs.

"You may have the knife but I have the dog," she said seductively. Jake smirked, "I knew you would see it my way AHHHH!" he screamed as something bit him in the nuts. Kisty took a chance and punched Jake square in the jaw getting him off her quickly.

Jake stumbled away and over towards the wall on the other side of her room, with Kisara hanging on his lower region with all she had. Kisty let out a small laugh as she picked up Jake's knife that he had dropped on the floor, Kisty walked over to Jake, "I told you I had the dog!" she laughed pulling him by the collar. "Now you're going to get it!" she said angrily, looking at him. Jake's eyes were shut, Kisty looked down seeing her puppy let go of the older teenager.

Kisty could see in the light Jake was not going anywhere for a while at least not with his privates bleeding from a puppy bite. Kisty shook her head, "Ouch, that had to hurt but you deserved it," she snapped, with that, she gave Jake a good punch knocking him out cold. Kisara looked at her mistress and barked, "Good girl, remind me to wash your mouth before I let you kiss me again," she said.

Kisty then remembered the gunshots, from her father's room and ran quickly to help. "Come on Kisara he isn't going anywhere for a while," she said to the dog who jumped of Jake and followed Kisty down the hall to Seto's room with a knife in hand.

Just as Kisty got out of her room she saw a figure struggling to stand then start to fall down and he could see her however just as Kisty was about to run to it she felt something in her back and hearing two more gun shots.

* * *

**Twilight Memories: **Ah some one finally caught that with the "you" parts, I am sorry that they confused you, it the darn grammerprogram on my word processor, it changes it evertime, I will try to catch it from now on however still expect them, suggestion noted. Also about the making a new paragraph for everytime a person talks, yes I know about the english rule of which I am suppose to do that, sadly it would make the file bigger then it already is, sorry but I am going to continue putting them in the paragraphs, just think of it as script. I also have been trying to keep the paragraphs small however one like paragraphs drive me nut. Thanks for your reivew and suggestions, and I am glad you like this story so much, it took alot of work and time to create. 

AUTHOR NOTE: ok folk chapter updates are about to slow down aquitebit here, my friend that I noted last chapter who wrote the poem has ask to edit this story for me, again. She had edited this story for me once before, when I was having it at another site which was then hacked and the story deleted. I have saved the story and I am placing it here if you haven't look in my profile for that story behind the deletion. Anyways, my friend and I are both in school and are very busy however I will now be updating the moment she gets me the chapters back, I am still doing edits with the chapters while she has them to make this story even better, which for some of you, is possible. Well got to go now, thanksyou, readers and reviewers.


	22. The Fight to Survive

Chapter 22

The Fight to Survive

Kisty ran to the room, but soon fell, down; the last thing she felt was something pierces her back and hitting the floor hard losing the knife in her hand. 'DAD,' Kisty's mind shouted as she fell down.

A blurry sight was seen ahead Kisty could make out the lights and voices, it sounded like Mokuba and Lisa. Kisty could not move her body ached and her head throbbing with pain. "Ouch," said Kisty as she tried to move after opening her eyes. "Kisty!" yelled Mokuba, "You're awake, thank goodness," he said at her side. Kisty shook her head, "I hurt all over, what happened?" she asked.

Lisa was next to speaking, "You were shot, in the back that's what happened," she said. Kisty did not remember hearing a gunshot before she fell but, she did hear one after she was on the ground, then again, it was all blurry in her mind at the moment, then her thought trailed to her father.

"My Dad is he…" she trailed off looking at her feet. "Um, Seto he is kind of beat up pretty bad," said Lisa. Kisty looked at them, "What happened?" she asked, "how bad is it?" she asked. Mokuba and Lisa bit their lower lips, "Pretty bad, he lost a lot of blood, chances of his making it are slim if they don't fine the right blood type soon," he said.

"What wrong with his blood type?" she asked. Mokuba sighed, "It seems Seto has a rare type and the doctors just can't stick any type of blood in his veins because it will cause him to die, quicker," he said. Kisty closed her eyes, she knew it now, she was going to lose her father, the only link to her mother, was going to be gone soon.

"Kisty, I am sorry," said Lisa, taking Kisty's hand on the bedside. Kisty did not cry she was not about to let tears fall for her father, at least not yet anyways. "I want to see him!" said Kisty all of a sudden. Mokuba protested, "NO! You need to rest, Kisty your still hurt the doctors where lucky they could remove a bullet with out you taking a large amount of blood lost, your self," he said. Kisty looked at him, "I want to see my Father now, Moky, please I don't want him to be alone," she whispered.

Mokuba looked at Lisa, "You want to go get the doctor Lisa?" he said to his wife. Lisa nodded, "ok," she said slowly. Kisty closed her eyes and leaned against the pillow, she did not care about her own health right then she wanted to be with her father more then anything, she did not want him to die alone like her mother did. Kisty remembered that night when her mother passed away.

10 years ago

Seto, Kisty and the gang sat in the hall out side of Alex's room; doctors were rushing in and out of it not letting Seto or Kisty inside. "What's taking them so long Seto?" asked Kisty worried. Seto shook his head, "Something's wrong with your mom Kisty, don't worry it will be ok," he said, "I won't let her die alone, or without you," he took her hand, "I promise." Kisty nodded her head and laid it upon Seto's shoulder, she trusted him at that time.

A few hours later the doctors stopped rushing and one finally walked over to them, "Umm, Mr. Kaiba, I have some bad news," he said. Seto looked up he was happy Kisty had fallen asleep at this point, he lowered Kisty's head from his shoulder to the chair they were sitting in and walked a small distance away from everyone.

Kisty woke up slightly from Seto moving her but she heard the words, "I am sorry Mr. Kaiba, we tried everything, but Alexandra has passed away, the infection in her lower back finally reached her brain we tried to stop it however it just kept growing, I am sorry," said the doctor. Kisty tightened her eyes, she prayed this was just a bad dream but then she felt Seto pick her up, and hug her.

That moment Kisty realized that her mother was gone; her father was all she had left. Now they had let Alexandra pass away with strange doctors around, her and not her family. Seto lifted Kisty out of the chair and decided it was time to go home, "Where leaving Mokuba, I expect you know what to do," he said to his brother. Mokuba nodded, "Ok, um," he said but decided to let the matter drop.

From the way Kisty was being held by Seto was enough, everyone knew the answer; the doctor had told Seto that Alexandra was gone.

present day

Kisty sighed while she looked at the ceiling, she did not want Seto to die alone, even if he had no chance of making it, with out a donor with the right blood type. Lisa returned moments later, "The doctor said that Kisty can visit Seto just that she is to stay off her feet," she said. Mokuba looked at Kisty who seem to be lost in the ceiling, "Kisty?" he said trying to bring her back to reality.

She turned her head, "Yeah?" she asked, Mokuba smiled, "They said you can see him, but don't be surprised if it not long," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Mokuba, I…I," she felt a jolt of pain in her back as she tried to move, "I don't want him to die alone like my Mom," she said worried.

Lisa walked back in the room with a wheel chair, "Come on Kisty," she said rolling it close to the bed. Mokuba looked at his niece, "I won't let it happen to him, Kisty," he said. Kisty took a deep breath, "Dad, said that last time, I am going to act on it, I am not letting him die alone," she snapped as she pulled herself in the chair.

Mokuba and Lisa pushed Kisty towards Seto's hospital room, where her father was unconscious. Kisty's eye felt the tears push through but refused to let them fall, she saw her father and he were pretty banged up.

Seto was hooked to several machines, he had a mechanical lung helping him breathe, his heart monitor showing his low heartbeat, and a few other machines hooked to him. Kisty took a deep breath, Mokuba could see the look on his niece's face, and he did not want her to remember her father's last moments like this.

"Lisa, get her out of here," said Mokuba quickly after looking at his brother for a few moment. Kisty looked at him, with that signature Kaiba glare, "No, Lisa, leave me here," she said. Mokuba glared back at his niece, "Kisty!" he said, to her, "I am staying I don't care how bad he looks. He needs me here, Mokuba, please understand this is your brother my father that's dying here," she pleaded.

Mokuba looked at Lisa who nodded for Kisty to stay. "Fine," he said walking away. Lisa looked at Kisty, "I will talk with Mokuba you go be with Seto right now," she said. Kisty nodded, "Thank you Lisa," she said rolling the wheel chair over to Seto's bed. Kisty rolled as close she could to her father.

Seto looked worst then Kisty first realized. Seto's face was covered in cuts and his knuckles were bruised as if he fought someone or punched something very hard. Kisty took her father's hand, "DON'T DIE ON ME, DAD!" she said gripping his hand, "Don't go be with Mom, I need you here," she pleaded.

In Seto's mind (ever wonder what it is like to be near death's doorway)

Seto found himself in a dark room, he was standing in a beam of light, alone. "Kisty, Mokuba, Lisa where are you?" he yelled. "Seto!" said a soft female voice. Seto turned around his eyes opened in shock "Alex!" he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you where dead." Alexandra nodded, "I am dead, you're just on the line, between life and death," she said.

The room changed, it appeared as a long hallway, "You have a choice Seto, accept death or life," Alexandra said. Seto looked at his once living wife, "I have to choose?" he asked. Alexandra nodded, "I am sorry to say so, but yes, if you want to live you will have to fight but that is a long and dangerous road, and then there accepting death and be with me," she said. Seto shook his head, "No, I can't our daughter, Kisty, I can't leave her," he said.

Alexandra looked at him, "You remember the visions I sent you?" she asked. Seto nodded, "I talked to her, I have been a father too her for only a week now," he said. Alexandra smiled, "You know how long I been waiting to hear you say that, Seto?" she asked. Seto smiled, "A long time, Alex, I love you but Kisty needs me," he said, taking a step towards the road to life. Alexandra smiled, "Your chance of finding me if you don't making it are slim, Seto," she said.

Seto sighed and stepped back in the middle, "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Alex looked down at her feet, "If you choose that path chances of finding me again will be impossible, but if you choose death you and I can be together," she said touching Seto's face. Kaiba had a choice to make now, try to live and most likely fail, or die and be with his wife the only woman that he has ever loved in his life.

Kisty voice soon rang out, "Fight Dad please, I need you, don't leave me," Seto heard Kisty's voice pleading for him to live. "Kisty?" said Seto now questioning weather to live or go with Alexandra.

outside Seto's mind

Kisty gripped Seto's hand tightly as she was now crying, "Dad, live please, fight it, don't go, not yet, it's too soon," she said. Mokuba and Lisa watched Kisty as she clung tightly to her father's hand. "Mokuba?" said Lisa to him. Mokuba shook his head, "I am not telling her," he said. Kisty heard them, "Tell me what?" she asked. Mokuba looked at Kisty, "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said. Kisty glared at Mokuba, "Mokuba tell me, what is it, what wrong?" she asked. Lisa sighed, "If your not, Mokuba, then I am," she said, "Kisty there is a way to save Seto!" she said.

Kisty nodded, "Yeah, if a donor is found with the right blood type, so did we find someone?" she asked. Lisa nodded, "Yes, but she is in no condition to give blood at the moment," said Mokuba glaring at his wife. Kisty looked at her Uncle for he had used a cold and heartless voice much like Seto's own that Kisty had heard at one time when he was on annoying business calls.

"Who is she, what's her condition? Spill it!" she demanded angrily. Lisa looked at Mokuba, "Tell her!" she said punching Mokuba in the arm. Mokuba sighed, "Kisty the person who can save your father is in the room, and that is you," he said. Kisty went bug eyed, "But I have a different blood type," she said. Lisa shook her head, "While Mokuba and I talked a doctor came to us with the results, of the blood test there are three types of matching blood to Seto's rare type and your one of them," she explained to her niece.

Mokuba sighed, "You just recovered from the wound in your back Kisty, for you to give blood would be dangerous to your health," he said. Kisty glared at Mokuba, "Mokuba Kaiba, hook me up, I am not letting my Dad die with out this fighting chance," she snapped. "Kisty?" he spoke, worried, "the procedure is dangerous, if you give too much you could die, and Seto could still die," he said.

Kisty looked at her father then at her Uncle, "If that was you in that bed and he was in your position what would he do?" she challenged her Uncle. Mokuba looked at the ground, "He would probably take the risk, to save me, however Kisty! This is different, I have a blood type that is common Lisa could take that spot," he said. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Mokuba, you don't get it!" said Lisa, "She is saying that if it was you in that bed and I was in her place would Seto let me do it if I were Kisty," she said.

Mokuba sighed, "I know he would in a heart beat, he knows how much I love you," he said, it took a moment for it to sink in. Mokuba realized that Kisty didn't want to loss her father because she loved him, more then anyone else that kind of unconditional love that he himself knew all too well from his younger years. Mokuba would have done anything for his brother when he was younger, now he was trying to prevent that because of his concern for his niece.

"Please Mokuba;" she said softly, "I don't want Dad to go with out this last chance."

meanwhile in Seto's mind

Seto was hearing the entire conversation, "Kisty?" he said putting his hand on the window showing the outside world. Alexandra stood there, "You know Kisty wasn't you only match," she said. Seto turned and looked Alexandra, "What do you mean?" he asked. Alexandra sighed, "I was too, blood wise. When she was hurt in Egypt and Kara, Marik's daughter was her only match for a kidney and I was the match for the blood," she said. Seto turned back towards the outside world he knew this was a hard choice, give up and be with Alexandra leaving Kisty alone, or fight and lose Alexandra again, but have a chance to see his daughter before she dies with him.

"It's your choice Seto, but time is running out," said Alexandra. Seto turned, "I am sorry Alex, I love you but, Kisty still needs her father, we didn't get so be that close until a few weeks ago, my daughter needs me," he said touching Alexandra's face. "I love you, but, my child, no our child needs her father too, and I am not about to let her be an orphan, not like me," he said.

Alexandra smiled, "You choose life, for her?" she asked. Seto nodded, "For us, because you're not dead until she is gone too, besides if I live I will find you again," he said. Alexandra put her hand on Seto's face, "Then go, because our daughter will need you in the coming years," she said. Seto reached down and pulled Alex into a kiss, even if she was a fragment of his imagination, he still wanted to say good-bye this time properly.

"Good bye Alex," he said kissing his diseased wife's forehead. Alexandra looked up at Seto she looked him the eye, "Good bye Seto, and tell Kisty hi when you wake up," she said giving him one last look. Seto pulled Alexandra into a hug, he held her tight, "I will," he said, "Alex just keeps an eye out for us," he said softly. Alexandra nodded, "I will my Dragon Keeper," she said kissing Seto gently on the lips.

Seto felt Alex was slipping away again, "You made your choice if you make it you will find me hopefully, if not you are to be alone," she said. Seto shook his head, "No, I will always have you," he said and ran down the hallway for life. "Kisty! Get Mokuba to sign that FUCKING form I am coming, back I just need your help!" (Ok maybe the curse was not need but it adds infuses on how bad he wants to live now)

outside

Kisty looked at her Uncle, "Mokuba, I am under 18 you are the only one that can grant me, to save Seto, please don't let him die with out a chance," she pleaded. Lisa had left the room; she was just upset that Mokuba had said 'no' for the fifth time. "Kisty we have been through this if, I let them take your blood and put it in Seto's you could die," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Would rather lose your brother because you don't want me to die and he doesn't get one last chance, so you can put my life on the line and save his ASS!" she said, "either way it a lose win situation. I am just as strong as him, Mokuba, I will make it, please just sign the form," she said with all she had feeling a gut instinct that Seto was going to fight.

Mokuba looked over at his beat up brother, with two bullet wounds in his shoulders, and vital sighs failing. Mokuba's heart ached, he loved his brother, he loved his niece like a daughter, curse him, for thinking not giving his brother this one last chance. He looked down at the clipboard that Lisa had handed him before storming off and pulled out a pen.

Kisty's eyes lit up as she watched Mokuba sign the form, "You better live if he makes it because he would kick my butt, if he lost you," he said with a unhappy smile. Kisty jumped from her wheel chair ignoring the pain that shot through her back, "Thank you thank you," she said hugging him.

A few moments later, the doctor came into the room Lisa was with him. "Are you sure you want to do this Kisty, it dangerous," said the doctor. Kisty looked at the doctor, "I want my father back!" she snapped at him with out any sign of fear in her eyes. The doctor nodded and walked to the intercom, "Nurse, get me a bed and a blood team stat, we need to do an emergency blood transfusion right away," he said. The nurse replied and then 15 minutes later Kisty was in hospital bed next to Seto's bed, with a heart monitor and IV in her arm.

"When your ready!" the doctor said to Kisty as he finish hooking up Seto. Kisty closed her eyes, "I am," she said with a nod. Mokuba took Kisty's right hand, "Where here for him," he said to her. Kisty looked over, "I know," she whispered to him, as she felt the blood begin to slowly leave her body. Kisty turned her head slowly over towards Seto, 'You better live Dad, I doing this for you,' she thought, 'I love you Dad,' she thought before she felt extremely tired suddenly and loosen her grip so that the blood didn't rush out of her.

Kisty soon after, trying for five minutes to stay awake, she began to pass out again; the procedure was taking it toil on her. 'No, I need to stay awake' she told herself as she felt her consciousness slipping away. Kisty rolled to her side, and took her right hand and placed it on Seto's right hand she gripped it tight, "Wake up you," she snapped before feeling her eyes grow heavier, and her voice raspy. Just as Kisty was about to pass out, she felt something grab her hand in response, then she passed out.

Kisty's mind

"Kisty?" said a soft young voice. Kisty turned she saw she was in a dark room, with a light above her. "Kara?" spoke Kisty in shock to see her young friend, "I am not dead am I?" she asked. Kara giggled, "No, your just knocked out you were giving blood, so you not going to die, I thought you would like a visit from me," she said. Kisty nodded, "I wanted to say thank you, properly," she said. Kara smiled, "Hey, You were my best friend and my chances where so slim that I figured better you then me, at the time," she smiled. "Well Kisty looks like you better wake up soon or your Uncle is going to be mad," she giggled. Kisty smiled, "Bye Kara, thank you," she said as she felt her consciousness emerge.

outside world

"Kisty wake up!" yelled Mokuba, as Lisa tried to hold him back from shaking his niece to wake up. "Mokuba you can stop it, her eyes are opening," said Lisa. Kisty groaned, "Ouch, that hurts," she said. "Kisty! Are you alright?" asked Lisa. Kisty nodded, "My head hurts, I have holes in my back and I just gave a large amount of blood what do you think," she said in a sarcastic tone, sounding normal.

"Well glad to see you're alive," said a deep voice next to her, Kisty looked over to her left to see Seto awake. His cuts, earlier most of them were gone now. Kisty let a small smile cross her face, "Hey, you're alive," she said in a tried voice. Seto was holding Kisty's hand, "Yeah thanks to you, Princess," he said. Kisty smiled and closed her eyes, "I know," she said quietly. Seto smiled, at his daughter, she just risked her own life to save his, and he was very proud of her for that.

Seto gripped Kisty's hand as he felt her slipping in to sleep, "You need to rest now, well talk about your actions when you better," he said sounding like his old grumpy self. Kisty smiled, as she drifted off to sleep again, at least she knew he was alive and they were going to make it.

weeks later

A group stood on a hill in the cemetery, Mokuba, Lisa, Yugi, Atem, Odeon, Isis, Marik, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, watched as two coffins were lowered into their final resting place. Odeon watched with no emotion as the graves hit the bottom of the two holes and Josh and Ryou began to throw dirt upon it.

"Rest in peace you two," said Isis, tossing two Nile lilies into the graves. Marik hugged his sister. Odeon looked hard at the gravestones he could not believe they were gone.

Slow moving foots steps where heard from behind the group, Yugi and Atem turned around. "What are you two doing here?" asked Yugi. One of the approaching figures stopped, "Why do you think, it my fault that one of those boys are gone," said a cold and heartless voice. "You're not the only one," said a female voice. "Kisty? SETO, You two should be at home, recovering," said Lisa and Mokuba at the same time.

Kisty was wearing a long black dress with short sleeves and Seto was in his black tuxedo, as they walked up the hill both slightly limping. Mokuba and Yugi ran to help Kisty and Seto up the hill to the gravesite. Mokuba helped Seto and Yugi let Kisty use him as a crutch as they walked up the hill.

Marik and Isis smiled seeing the two Kaibas were able to make it to the funeral; Odeon in a very small way was glad that the two came to pay their respects. "I am sorry Odeon," said Kisty when she got up the hill. Odeon shook his head and with his eyes close spoke, "No, Kisty don't be, you were defending yourself and I understand," he said.

The group waited until Ryou and Josh were done burying the two males of the Ishtar family. (I know there from Egypt and have different customs, and for that I apologize, I did not really want to fly Seto and Kisty to Egypt in their wounded states so this ceremony is just for show mostly.) "There real bodies are in Egypt, but unburied, what those two did is unspeakable and should not be rewarded with a proper burial," said Odeon as everyone walked back to the limos.

"Oh," said Kisty. "So what did Ryou and me just burry?" asked Josh catching up to them. Isis and Marik smirked, "Most of their belongings, and things of them memories and more," said Marik quickly. Seto looked at Kisty, he could see in her face that, there was some hurt still there from Jake, and he had not pushed to know what happened to her that night between Jake and her, just that it hurt to talk about.

The reached the large black bared gate of the cemetery, "I guess this is where we split up?" asked Kisty. Everyone nodded in agreement, "We headed back to Egypt, now, there is no reason to stay in Domino since the Museum is moving the exhibit back there, again" said Isis. Kisty nodded, "I will miss you Isis, Odeon, and even you, Marik," she said calmly. "We'll miss you too sport, look I will try those 30 share that Josh had, and think he would want you to have them," said Marik, the three Ishtars walked down the street and out of sight after saying good byes to everyone.

Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, and Serenity were heading back to the game shop and would talk to the Kaibas in the morning for it was getting late. Kisty, Seto, Lisa and Mokuba got into on of the limos that they owned and headed back to the mansion. Kisty watched as the sunset from the window of the limo. "You ok?" asked Seto, wondering what his daughter was thinking. Kisty sighed, "I just glad it's over, and I can move on," she said with a slight smile.

"Kisty, umm, there was something I didn't tell you when you finally woke up," he said. Kisty looked at Seto, "What?" she asked with worry that he might be sick or worst dying. "I saw your mother, when I was dying," he said. Kisty's face went from worry to slight happiness but remained in a frown "What did she say?" she asked. Seto sighed, "She said, "Hi and that she loves you," that's all I could get from her," he said. Kisty gave a small smile, "Thank for the message Dad," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Ouch!" yelped Seto, Kisty shot her head back up. "Oops, sorry I forgot that's where Orion shot you," she said worried. Seto rubbed his shoulder, "It's alright, I will get used to it, sooner or later just remember, it going to take some time," he said. Kisty looked at her feet her back gave a slight shot of pain causing her to cringe.

"You didn't take your medication today, did you?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "I am not taking pain killer for the thousandth time," she said in a sharp tone. Seto nodded, "Ok, but if you want some you know who to ask," he said with a smirk. Kisty smiled, "I know," she said leaning against the seat of the limo

The sunset on the day, Kisty and Seto were safe, and everyone was somewhat happy. The day ended, and the night fell, as the four Kaiba family members walked into the mansion. Kisara ran from the top of the stairs where she awaited Kisty's return to the mansion and jumped up into her arms. "Hey girl did you miss me?" she asked. Kisara barked and started to lick Kisty's face.

"Ok you two time for bed," said Seto, Kisty rolled her eyes, "I am 14 pushing 15 do I really have to go to bed now?" she asked. Seto chuckled, "Not if you want to spend half the night screaming again," he said. Kisty nodded, "Good point, I can't get that nightmare out of my head," she said.

Seto put his hand on Kisty's shoulder, "When you want to talk about it, I will listen," he said to her. Kisty nodded, "I was wondering if we could talk about what happened now?" she asked playing her puppy on the ground. Seto nodded, "Where you want to talk?" he asked, "the living room or the office?"

Kisty looked over at the living room, and then looked up towards the stairway either way it was going to hurt to get there, "Umm, living room, that way if you or I fall asleep we could be comfortable," she said. The two Kaiba walked to the living room where they were going to discuss the incident, both sides of the story, in full detail.

* * *

_I will be adding Seto's side of the incident since that's were the action is located also I know this was a little like a soap opera, and for that I appolgize, but it seem sweet to me. I know the chapters here are getting a little long, sorry about that I will try and shorten them up a bit._


	23. Saved by a Puppy

blows trumpet hot off the press shakes hands chapter 23 a day early, well actually maybe right on time. I know I haven't slowed down my updating there are reasons for that mainly I have alot of free time right now, and then work load will pile up and then the weekly updates begin. Reviewers like always look at the bottom for my reponses.

* * *

Chapter 23

Saved by a Puppy

Kisty and Seto sat down on the couch in the living room facing out towards the windows. The Christmas tree was gone the room was back to it plain state with the flat screen TV in the corner of the room with the three large windows that looked out over the ocean. The sun was gone and the stars where coming out, and it was about 7:45pm at night now.

"What happened in your room?" he asked after Kisty took a few sighs because she did not know where to begin. She looked at her father, "Jake tried to rape me," she said flatly. Kisara jumped up on to Kisty's lap and gave a small bark of pride, "Kisty?" said Seto as his daughter fell silent. "However, if Kisara hadn't woken up I wouldn't be a virgin still," she said with a small smile. Seto did not know how to react he felt a little bit of pride for getting Kisty the dog but upset that his daughter did not defend herself.

"I didn't know how to get the knife away from my neck, I couldn't think, I panic," she said quickly trying to keep the memory away. Seto saw the pain Kisty was holding Jake must have done to her more mentally then physically.

"Jake didn't want to start to rape me, until he was sure you were dead, but I guess he flinched or something and then Kisara woke up and bit him in the, a very sensitive place for guys," she said. Being a teen girl Kisty did not feel comfortable saying male body parts, but Seto took the hint and cringed as he looked at the small puppy on Kisty's lap.

"You did wash her mouth right?" he asked once Kisty fell silent again. Kisty nodded, "Mokuba and Lisa took care of that and I finished with an entire tube of toothpaste," she said. Seto smiled, "good," he said feeling a little better about the dog licking people. Kisara sat on Kisty's lap in a little black ball she was so cute and very protective if she had to hurt a person like that to keep his daughter safe, then that was either one loyal dog or a very bright one.

"Saved by a puppy," Seto said with a small laugh, "don't tell Wheeler he would have field day with that," he said. Kisty looked at him, "Why do you say that?" she asked puzzled. Seto smirked, "Joey would use it against me saying I can't call him a dog anymore. I heard Jake scream when Kisara bit him," he said. "I knew you had to be alright if he screamed that loud," Seto said laughing.

Kisty gave a small giggle, "Trust me I was glad to feel her near me, when I did, but how did you avoid getting shot by Orion when he entered the room?" she asked. Seto nodded, "I guess it my turn to tell the story," he said, "Well one, I never fully sleep ever, and two I make sure you're asleep before me."

A Christmas night during the raid flashback

"Have fun with her little brother," whispered Orion as he left Kisty's room. Orion reached Seto's door, and slowly opened it, he could see a form on the bed from its appearance it looked to be male asleep. Orion smirked, 'Too easy' he thought lifting up his gun with the silencer on it and stepping in to the room. Orion shot twice at the form on the bed, but soon felt him self hit on the floor from something tripping him as he walked to see if he had really just shot Kaiba.

Orion turned around he knew the moment he fell that he missed Seto, "Darn it," he curse under his breath. Seto picked up Orion by the neck, "What do you think your doing?" he snapped. Orion smirked, "Killing you," he said putting the gun to Seto's stomach, Seto smirked, "You shoot me, I will kill you with one shot," he said putting his own gun to Orion's head. Orion dropped his gun, "Ok, Kaiba you got me, you win," he said in a playfully tone.

Seto's eyes narrowed, "No, I don't," he said throwing Orion across the room. "You're going to pay for breaking in here," he snapped. Orion smirked, "What are you going to do kill me, my father would have a field day with you," he said. Seto smirked holding up the gun, "Odeon will understand," he said, "Besides you just now tried to kill me, so self defense isn't murder."

Orion moved quickly kicking the gun out of Seto's hand and pulling out a knife making a few cuts Seto's face. Seto grabbed the hand with the knife and threw Orion in to the bed. Seto ran for his gun, which was by the door, while Orion went for his just as Seto got his gun in his hand he felt two things hit his shoulder. "Ah," Seto screamed, but not loud enough to hear falling over. Kaiba turned and fired two shots at Orion one at his hand and the other at his head, both hit their marks.

Kisty at that time heard the gun shots from Seto's gun

Seto stood up; Orion was in pain on the floor and slowly dying, with his last ounce of strength Orion threw his second knife at Seto stabbing him in the side. Seto fell down in pain, feeling a sudden loss of blood and falling to the ground hard. Kisty ran out from her room at that moment with Kisara right behind her, she could not see Orion on the floor near the bed, but she did see Seto just before she was shot in the back by Jake.

Kisty hit the ground, Jake stood there, with a gun of his own with a silencer on it, Kisara turned and started to bark which caused Seto to turn his attention, and shot twice at Jake, from his position on the floor, Kisty lied on the floor bleeding as well as himself.

Footsteps where heard coming up the stairs, Mokuba and Lisa saw Seto collapse just as he shot Jake twice. Lisa ran to Kisty while Mokuba went to Seto, and pulled out a cell phone, called the doctors and 911. Lisa ripped part of her long sleeve shirt to make a bandage for Kisty's back for she was bleeding. Mokuba was off the phone in minutes and clapped his hands to turn on the lights in the room, he could see, Seto's wounds. "Lisa, get the First Aid Kit out of Seto's bathroom, he's been stabbed," he shouted, and with that, Seto passed out completely.

end flashback

Kisty slowly petted Kisara on her lap, "so she didn't just save me but you did too," she said. Seto nodded, "If you hadn't made Jake come after you, he would have probably killed you in your room," he said. Kisty shook her head, "I guess I am not as strong of a punch, I thought I had him out cold," she sighed. Seto smiled, "Well work on that in the gym down in the basement if you want when you're strong enough to fight," he said. Kisty smiled, "Yeah, that would help," she said with a smile.

Mokuba and Lisa walked in to the living room, "Hey we were just going to see if you two had called it an night?" asked Lisa as she stepped into the room. Kisty smiled, "We were just talking about the incident," she said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Please, let's not relive that, it bad enough that my love for my niece almost got Seto killed," he said hitting his forehead. Kisty smiled, "You still signed the form so you're not in trouble," said Seto. Kisty nodded, "Yeah, Uncle Moky don't blame yourself, if you didn't do what I practically begged you to do, I would be an orphan right now," she said.

"But, I um… Seto, Kisty!" said Mokuba all mixed up. "Don't worry about it Mokuba, I am alive, Kisty is alive and were together, everything is fine," Seto said.

Lisa giggled, "Well that's good, umm, Mokuba do you want to tell them or should I," she said. Kisty looked at her uncle and aunt with a blank face, "Don't say it! Lisa," Seto said quickly. "Mokuba, Lisa?" asked Kisty, "What is going on?"

Mokuba went as red as a tomato, "Well, umm, I umm, got, ah," he stuttered sounding like a little kid. Lisa finally took action, "I am pregnant!" she said quickly. Kisty nearly jumped up to hug her Aunt, but her back suddenly hurt and the sudden bounce of movement caused Kisara to fall of Kisty's lap, if dogs could have face expressions it would be one of anger for she was asleep on Kisty's warm lap and jumped back up.

"Lisa, you're pregnant?" asked Kisty making sure she heard her Aunt right. Lisa nodded, "Yep, you heard me, and oh how I wish that I had camera for Seto face right now," she said with a laugh.

Kisty turned her gaze towards her father, Seto face was completely blank, his eye wide, as if his brain appeared, that it had stop working, and he had gone pale. "Dad?" asked Kisty trying to see if her father was all right, by moving her hand in front of his face. Seto shook his head and looked at Mokuba who appeared about his big brother's response.

Seto gave them hard glares, as if yelling at them 'how could this happen,' but instead a small smirk crossed his face, "Congratulations, you two," he said calmly deciding that yelling would not help right now.

Kisty smiled, "This is so cool, I am getting a cousin," said Kisty sounding like a little kid. Mokuba and Lisa laughed, "Well in about 6 months we will find out which kind of cousin you will have Kisty," said Lisa. Kisara jumped off Kisty's lap, went over to Lisa, and started to wag her tail as to say in her own, congrats, to the two Kaibas.

A few hours later

Mokuba and Lisa left for their little house on the mansion grounds, and Kisty was about to head up to her room, when she saw a look of sadness on Seto's face. "Dad is something wrong?" she asked picking up Kisara in her arms. Seto looked at his daughter, "You know I never got to see your baby pictures," he said, "To be honest Kisty, hearing Mokuba and Lisa tell me that they will be having a child of their own, it just makes me wonder what had I missed with you, the fact that your mother robbed me of those chances."

Kisty sighed, "I am sure Mom stashed something away, some of my baby pictures somewhere in the mansion when we moved in," she said. Seto looked at his daughter,

"How about we look in the attic tomorrow, since you don't have school and I am taking another few days off before I go back to work," he said. Kisty nodded, "I would like that Dad," she said, "Good night." Seto smiled, "Good night Kisty," he said as she turned to leave the room.

"Kisty?" said Seto, Kisty turned and faced her father. "Yeah?" she asked. A smile crossed his face, "Sweet dreams, Princess," he said. Kisty smiled, "Night Blue Eyes Dragon," she said and left the room with her puppy Kisara.

Seto sat there and looked around the lonely room, he felt that he let Kisty's life past him by, and this was his daughter which he didn't really know that well other then that he cared for her as much as she for him now.

* * *

**Twilight Memories:**Glad you are enjoying this story so much, sorry about moving it to R but from the last two chapters you can see why, I just want to make sure not to mention something really bad happens to Kisty later that will definatly make this rated R for sure, that was written up about three months ago. Anyways, ok I will keep the chapters long I was just thinking about shortening them by like two or three paragraphs for it's a long scroll on my computer when I am looking it's appearence over and thought that it would be too much for some readers however, since you asked nicely I will keep the chapter lenghs as they are.

**cherry-star-aus:**I know you sent me you last review for chapter 14 about this story when I uploaded this chapter, so I will say I am sorry that I putting up too many chapters for you, don't worry I know you can catch up. I read alot of storiesmyself, andI know what is like to finally get caught up and then fine there is more to read, I am just keeping the flow of the story moving relax in about two weeks I won't be updating daily for I would have newspaper website to maintain at my school and that will take alot of time.

_Well you all heard Seto's side of what happened, and yes the Dog did save them, remember that, because in the future I will take the unlikiless people and give them the hero spot litght, the big hint for later isLisa, Mokuba, Joey and Mai, that's all I am saying about that, however that's near the end of the story anyways, so hope you like and we will have Seto's first date with Alexandra memory flashback along with moments that Seto missed in Kisty's life in a few chapters however I have a very long chapter coming up next that has to do with Pegasus and a chance for a loveconection for Seto,you will see, alsowarning another death apporaching._


	24. The Will

Chapter 24

The WILL

three months later

"It's ok, Kisty try me," said Seto in the gym, "One kick," he said egging her on. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Dad if I kick that bag again I afraid it will rip," she said in a sarcastic tone. Seto shook his head, "Just kick that dam bag, Kisty," he snapped. Kisty rolled her eyes and did a high jump kick with a small spin, it sent the bag swinging hard.

"Not bad, but you need to work on that more," Seto said with an eyebrow raise. "Look whose talking old man," she said hitting Seto in the chest lightly. "Ha ah ha, funny, come here you," he said grabbing Kisty in a headlock while she laughed at him.

"Seto, Kisty, it time for lunch," said Lisa standing in the stairway leading up to the main hall. Kisty looked up from Seto's armpit, "AHH, Dad you need more anti precipitant and a stronger deodorant your head locks stink," said Kisty. Seto laughed, "You need to get free if you want lunch, and to avoid my body odor" he chuckled. Kisty smirked, "fine I will," she said jumping as hard as she could then throwing all her weight back, causing her and Seto to fall on their backs.

"Oh, that had to hurt," said Lisa feeling Seto's pain of falling on his back as she stood in the stairway. Kisty stood up and offered a hand to her father, who took it with a smirk,

"Thanks but I don't need help," he said pulling Kisty down on to the mat that he was sitting on.

Kisty looked at her father as he stood up, "I may be in my later years here, but I am still able to pull myself off the floor," he smirked. Kisty shook her head, "Really?" she smirked, knocking her legs against Seto's casing him to fall to the ground. "OUCH!" he said as he hit his side hard.

"If you two are done, one up each other, lunch is ready," said Lisa with a wooden spoon in hand. Kisty and Seto looked at her, they were both in their work out clothes, which were sweats for Seto and Kisty was in a tank top and tights. "Ok, Lisa, we're coming just be patient," said Seto. Lisa rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, I have a husband and two babies in my womb that are hungry," she said turning around and heading up the stairs.

Kisty and Seto looked at each other and started to laugh as they both got up off the floor and headed up stairs to the main entrance hall. Mokuba walked in from the upstairs office, "Seto, before you get lunch there is a phone call for you from Industrial Illusions," he said.

Seto rolled his eyes, "It's Saturday, why don't those people take a day off?" he muttered to himself. Kisty tried to hold back a laugh, but failed spitting a little of her fruit juice, Seto looked at her, "What?" he said. Kisty smirked, "You used to be a work attic, and you want another company to take a day off?" she questioned. Seto sighed, "That was the old me, that didn't know what it was like to have an actual life," he said putting his arm over Kisty's shoulders.

"Go take your phone call, I will be in the kitchen with the two monsters," she giggled as Mokuba entered the kitchen. "I heard that Kisty," said Lisa as the door was swinging back and forth as Seto went upstairs.

Seto's office

Walking over to his old office chair, he sat down and picked up the phone and connected line two a female voice on the other line. "Hello," said Seto, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello Kaiba, this is Ann, do you remember me?" said a woman's voice. Seto listened, "Yes, I remember you were Alexandra's best friend and also one of the people that kept my daughter away from me," he snapped. "Some things never change," muttered Ann, "Are you sitting down?" asked Ann. Seto rolled his eyes, "Yes what is it!" he said in a very demanding voice.

The Ann began to talk; Seto's face went from annoyed to worry when suddenly Ann stopped speaking about how Pegasus's health was fine, then suddenly she told him the sad news. "Are you sure?" asked Seto worried that he would have to tell Kisty. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, please tell Kisty for me?" Ann asked. Seto nodded, "Yes, thank you, I will tell her," he said hanging up the phone.

Seto leaned back in his chair going into deep thoughts, "Great," he muttered. A knock on the door broke his concentration.

"Hey, is everything ok?" asked a young teenage girl with brown hair with blue highlights. Seto look up at Kisty as she stood in the doorway, "No, and Yes," he muttered. Kisty walked over with a plate of PBJ sandwiches, for her and Seto. "Want to tell me?" she asked handing him a sandwich.

"Umm, you might want to sit down, Kisty," he said taking the sandwich. Kisty looked at her father his face it showed worry in his blue eyes, "Umm, I have bad news about Pegasus. It was Ann from Industrial Illusions," he started. Kisty sat down, any call from Ann to her father was not a good sign, "What happened?" she asked. Seto took a deep breath, "Pegasus, just passed away," he said in a half upset and happy tone.

Kisty went eye wide, as much as Seto had become a father to her over the last few months, Pegasus was her acting as her segregate father as Mokuba had been, when she was little and was there for her when Seto was not.

"How?" she asked with out any emotion. Seto sighed, "Heart failure," he said. Kisty nodded and looked at her feet, "Did they want other then inform us about it any thing else?" she asked.

Seto took a breath, "Yes actually, there will be a reading his will tomorrow and as his only living relative you are to be there," he said in an unhappy tone. Kisty nodded, "ok, anything else?" she asked. "No, that's all Ann said to me, and I was to tell you, I am sorry Kisty," he said watching his daughter slump in her seat looking sad.

Kisty stood up with only half of her sandwich in hand, "I am going to go to my room for a few minutes," she said calmly, leaving the room. Seto nodded, Kisty stepped out into the hall, and her black dog Kisara who was bigger now, sat in front of the office door looked up at Kisty as she slowly walked to her room.

Kisty stepped into her room, Kisara her faithful dog followed her inside, and then she shut the door. Kisara jumped upon Kisty's bed, and lay down upon it, Kisty soon lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes, "he's gone, Kisara, my Uncle is dead," she whispered and started silently crying into her pillows.

The next day at Industrial Illusions Domino branch

Kisty walked in with out a sigh of emotion it was afternoon and she was dressed in her best attire, which consisted of a black skirt and red blouse. Seto was with her since he did not trust those people at that company not to try anything when he was not around his daughter. They got in the elevator and Kisty looked at the steel floor as the waited for it to take them to the 100th floor where Pegasus's lawyers where waiting to read his will.

Seto was reading his daughters emotions as she stood against the cold wall of the elevator, he could see that she was bottling in her emotion for the time being. They stood there, alone in silence in the elevator for a while around the 40th floor Seto broke the silence.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said. Kisty still looking at the floor nodded, Seto looked at his daughter, "I know it's going to be difficult while you're in there, what ever you do, don't start crying," he said. Kisty nodded, "I know," she said in somewhat sadden voice.

"Kisty, you just have to hold it together, just for a few minutes more, after that you can cry all the way home," he said. Kisty nodded, "Thank Dad, if I can't hold it anymore would it be ok to…?" she asked Seto nodded, "There is no shame in excusing yourself to the lady's room to cry," he said, "Just make sure your cleaned up good enough to keep a straight face in there."

The elevator stopped at the 100th floor and the two Kaibas walked out, into the hallway. A woman with a black dress and high heels on and brown hair stood in the hall talking with the receptionist, who appeared to be from India, named Preethi. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, Kisty, it's good to see you again. Wow Kisty you grew up," said Ann turning from the receptionist.

"Thank Ann you look nice, it's good to see you too," said Kisty hugging the woman. "I will show you to the board room," Ann said handing some papers to Preethi. They walked down a long hallway towards the boardroom they stopped just out side of it, Seto looked at Kisty as she took a deep breath and nodded to him to open the door.

Kisty entered the room first followed by Seto and then Ann who sat with four of Pegasus's lawyers. The room was well lit, with brown walls, purple carpet, and a large black wooden table with 10 leather chairs around it. In five of those chairs where Ann now sat, with four of Pegasus's lawyers, Kisty and Seto sat across from them, both hopping this meeting would be fast.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba we weren't expecting you to accompany the girl, here but we shall start once, Katharine Hawk arrives," said one of the male lawyers. Seto rolled his eyes, "Just make this quick," he snapped sounding like the egotistical CEO that he once was long ago.

The door to the boardroom opened a woman about the same age as Seto stepped into the room. She had long black hair, green and purple colored eyes, white skin, and wearing what looked to be a business suit for women. "I am sorry I am late, last meeting ran long," she said holding a folder in her hand and sitting down with the other lawyers.

Kisty watched the woman sit with the three male and one female lawyer and Ann. "Well, it's about time you got here, Miss Hawk, we where waiting on you," said the second male lawyer. Kisty looked at them, and then at Katharine Hawk, something about that woman sent shivers down Kisty's spine.

"Well, we all know why we're here," said Ann opening a folder in front of her. "To read my Great Uncle's will, can we hurry, I have a funeral to arrange still," said Kisty.

Ann nodded, "Very well Kristen," she said pulling out the paper.

Before Ann could begin to read, "Seto Kaiba, what are doing here?" asked Katharine who just noticed that Seto was in the room. "Katharine!" said Ann in an irritated voice, "Would you mind and save your grudge for out side the office?" she asked.

Katharine looked at Ann, "This wasn't part of the agreement, I refuse to be in the same room with Seto Kaiba," she snapped. Kisty looked at her dad for an answer or at least some type of response from him and all she got one but it was directed at Katharine.

"Kat, shut up, you know perfectly well why I am here. Kisty is MY daughter and I am not about to let her be alone with these, hounds and you, I know what you really are," he snapped.

Katharine raised an eyebrow, "That's Miss VP Katharine Hawk, to you, Kaiba," she snapped back. Seto rolled his eyes, "Please, you, Vice President of Industrial Illusions, give me a break, last time I saw you, you were a little secretary out in front of Pegasus's office shaping your finger nails, getting what ever man could snag to get to the top," he snapped at her.

Kisty had to suppress a giggle, for she could just picture the image. "Well for your information Kaiba, I worked my way up this time, unlike you, who just pushed Gosaburo out a window and killed him," she said with a sort of annoyed tone.

Kisty looked at her father bewildered, Seto saw the look in his daughter's eyes, "No, I didn't kill him," he said to Kisty, "The man died of a heart attack because he couldn't handle my take over," he defended himself turning back to Katharine.

For a while, Seto and Katharine where slaying insult to one another, and Kisty looked over an Ann sighed and played with a piece of her hair. After a few moments more Kisty had enough, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled causing silence in the room.

"Kisty?" said Seto surprised that his daughter got in between them. "I don't want to hear anymore fighting, right now, Dad, just sit down. I want to hear what the will says and then get out of here," she said holding her composer as best she could. Seto realized that Kisty wanted to get as far away from the memories of her Uncle and his work as fast a humanly possible.

"Fine," he said quickly sitting down next to Kisty again. Katharine saw Kisty's act as a sign that Seto was not in control, but showing that he was weak being bossed around by his daughter like that.

"What Kaiba taking orders from your daughter?" she asked. "That's enough Katharine!" said a man's voice entering the room. Ann looked at the tall black haired man that entered; his hair was tied in a ponytail, his green eyes shined like emeralds.

"Duke, what are you doing here?" asked Seto, looking at him. Duke smirked, "I am here to hear the will as well, except some one here forgot to put me on the list to be here," he said sitting down, looking over at Katharine with lustful eyes. "Lets get this over with I have a game shop to get back too, along with a new plan to work out in my investments" Duke said to Ann.

Ann nodded, "Alright, I will read it," she said.

(The parts that say "WILL:" is Ann reading the will aloud)

Pegasus's Will

Ann began reading Pegasus's WILL: If you are being read this will, then I have passed on to the next life. I require that my niece's children or child be present for I know by that time she herself will be gone or on the way to passing.

Seto rolled his eyes at this, Kisty glared at her father because he let out a loud snort.

WILL: I lived a happy life after my niece Alexandra returned to me, and I held a many secrets from my love of cartoons to the secret birth of my niece, Kristen, the daughter of Seto Kaiba.

Kisty sighed but kept her face as blank as possible it was taking her all she had to keep her composer for any moment she was going to lose it.

The Will: I would first like to address my lawyers since they had protected me so well in the past that I give them each one million dollars.

The lawyers in the room smirked at each other, as Ann continued to read.

WILL: I would like to address my VP Katharine Hawk, my current trustee and holder of about 35 of my company. You where a dear friend to me, but I am afraid that I cannot leave you my company but I have set away some of my fortune for you since I think of you as a daughter. A slut, since I have caught you in my boardroom several times with people that I had wished to make deals with but you sealed with your inner talents shall we say. However, I am not leaving the company to you.

Katharine smirked angrily and glared hard at Kisty for she knew whom the company was going to at that moment.

The Will: I would now like to address Duke Devilen if he is in the room, my co partner in duel monsters games called Dungeon Dice monsters. I hear by pass to you the New York branch of my company for you to run, as you will, however I expect that Miss Hawk and you settle things so that you two can help build this corporation to its full potential.

Duke smiled at this, he was getting a big piece of Industrial Illusions now by getting to run the game development department over in New York City but was even better he was as high as Katharine on the totem poll.

The Will: Next up if he is present is Kaiba and his little brother, but since he will most likely show up Kisty when she arrives at the Domino branch, where this is to be read. I leave you Duelist Kingdom Island and grant you Royalty free from now on to use the Blue eye white dragon as you see fit.

Kisty smiled at her dad knowing the agreement that he had with Pegasus, half the rides for Kaiba land were not to be build using the dragon copyright, now he could use it, which cause a smirk to cross his face.

The Will: Kristen, my loving great niece who I have talked to on many accessions, I am sorry that your mother passed away when you were so young, and I was glad to be there for you during that difficult time that Kaiba boy ignored you for so long. I know this seem a bit crude, but I can only trust one person to receive this piece of my fortune and business. You hold your father's personality and your mother's heart of strength; I know you will miss me dearly, but that also you will grow up to be very successful President of my company. I hear by Give the CEO chair of Industrial Illusions to Kristen Kisara Kaiba, the daughter to Seto Kaiba and Alexandra Pegasus, to receive my company on her 15th birthday or as soon as I pass if she is above that age.

WILL:I would also like to address Ann next who should be reading this to all of you, that you are to help Kristen, manage the company with the help of Katharine, I am leaving both of you in charge of my niece's daughter's Company now, which you will help her decide when or if she accepts the job.

Ann stopped reading and looked at Kisty as she sat there with a blank look on her face trying to take in the words from her Uncle's will. He had given her everything, his company, most of his fortune, and the CEO chair to run as President of Industrial Illusions when she turned the age of 15.

The Will: Finally, I would like to say that I know it will be difficult for you Kisty, and that this new transition will be tough, but I know you can make it. I have added to this part above to this will, but never changed anything above so it mentions of anything to your mother, it will go to you since she is gone now which I left to her Industrial Illusions. There is one condition, if you are not 15 yet, that you must accept the company if I pass before your 15th birthday at midnight of that day. It will go to Katharine Hawk, my VP if you don't, how ever being that I have given her so much of it already she is to help you and guide you as you run it if you do accept it. I will miss you all of this world dearly and Kisty I will tell your mother 'Hi' for you when I get to see her again, that's all for now kiddies and oh Kaiba Boy get yourself a woman before you make Kisty go insane!

Ann looked up at Seto who rolled his eyes at the last comment made, "A joker until the very end," he said. Kisty looked at the table, "is that all there is?" she asked. Ann looked at the back of the paper, "Yes, that's all," she said. Kisty looked at the lawyers and then at Katharine who was busy staring the young girl down, "What's it going to be Miss Kaiba?" asked one of the lawyers.

Kisty bit her lower lip, "I, umm, don't really know," she said. Seto put his hand on hers, which she kept hidden on her lap. "Kisty isn't 15 yet so she doesn't have to decide anything at this moment," he snapped at Katharine. The eager VP looked at Kisty, "I know this is hard to accept but you're the owner and President of this company, now," she said to her.

Kisty nodded, "My birthday is in a few months, I will decide then," she said calmly and beginning to stand up. Seto stood up also, as they turned to leave the room, "Umm, Miss Kaiba," said another lawyer. Kisty turned, "Yes?" she said, looking at the lawyer.

"You need to pick a representative to run this corporation until you decide, when your birthday comes," he said. Kisty took a breath, "Katharine, right?" she said looking at the woman. "Yes," she said. Kisty smirked, "You and Ann are to run this company for a few months until I decide. I don't want my Great Uncle's company in ruins, before my 15th birthday so I am going to say this, I will be watching you both as you take care of this matter for me do I make myself clear!" she said. The two woman in the room nodded, "Yes Miss Kaiba," said Katharine, "Crystal clear," as a grin crossed her face.

Kisty looked at Seto holding the door open for her and they both walked out of the room. Duke looked up at them and soon followed the two Kaibas out the door. Duke rode the elevator and walked with them down to the car. Seto then realized that Duke was following them, "What do you want?" he snapped.

Duke crossed his arms, "Wondering if she's ok, considering that Kisty just sounded like you up there, for a few moments," he said smirking. Kisty turned, "I am fine Duke, thanks of the concern," she said, and got into the limo. Duke shrugged his shoulders, "Just checking on an investment," he said and walked away.

Seto rolled his eyes, and got in the limo, and told the driver to take them home. Kisty sat facing her father on the other side of the limo; she looked at him for the all clear to cry. Seto nodded, which Kisty quickly moved and hugged him and started to cry into his jacket. Seto hugged her, "It will be ok," he said as Kisty cried her eyes out.

A few hours later

They walked into the mansion, Kisty was a complete wreck, she did not want Industrial Illusions or Kaiba Corp she thought herself to young, and now with her birthday coming up and making the decision of a lifetime at such a young age. Lisa was sitting a chair in the living room watching a movie while she was quashing.

(That thing that people do when expecting a baby, they make little booties, and hats that are like one color but warm when it really cold)

She heard the door close in the main hall and looked up at the living room doorway to see Seto and Kisty walking in.

Kisty and Seto came into the living room; Lisa looked at them "So how did it go?" she asked them. Kisty lay on her back on the couch with her head on her father's leg. "My life is over," she said throwing her hand on her face.

Seto sighed, "She inherited Industrial Illusions," he said. "I have until my birthday to decide," said Kisty without moving her hand from her eyes.

Lisa nodded, "that bad huh?" she spoke.

Kisty turned her head, "BAD! THIS is the worst day of my life, I don't want that darn company, and actually I don't want any company!" she snapped. Seto looked down at Kisty, "Not even Kaiba Corp when I am gone or retired?" he asked. Kisty moved her hand, "You, I will make an exception for since, I am your daughter," she pointed the hand that was on her face at Seto's chin.

"You were or was Pegasus's niece and next of kin, so I wasn't surprised to see him hand that company to you," said Mokuba walking in the room with Kisara. The dog walked over to Kisty and started to pock her with her nose, signaling a hello and pet me sign.

Kisty put her hand on her face, took her other hand, and pet her dog on the head a few times. Seto looked at Mokuba, "You should have seen Pegasus's VP's face when Ann his former secretary read the will and said that Kisty gets it all," he said.

"So who was Pegasus's VP that replaced Alexandra?" asked Lisa. Seto laughed, "Alex's old rival Katharine Hawk," he said. Mokuba jumped, "NO way Katharine, Pegasus gave her, Alex's old job, that cruel way to remember your niece's old job," he said with a look of anger on his face.

Kisty sighed, "Would some one please tell me about Katharine, considering I am having run Industrial Illusion while I think about it," she said.

Mokuba crossed his arms, "A pain in the butt and ex best friend to your mother, they went to the same boarding school, and Alex hated her so much. The woman practically got away with everything for she used her body to get what she wanted," he said.

Kisty looked at Mokuba, "How do you know this?" she asked. Mokuba smirked, "Alex told me once when she and would be waiting for you to come down for breakfast since Seto was off to work, already," he said. Kisty sighed, "Oh, speaking of Mom," she said feeling the tears being to jerk her eyes, "I miss her, not as much as Pegasus right now, but I miss them both so much," she sounded sad at the end.

Slowly Kisty was losing everyone she loved; she almost lost Seto but stopped that from happening by putting her own life on the line. "Kisty?" spoke Lisa in a worried voice, knowing that the girl was going to lose her control on her emotions any second. "I have lost three of the six people I love over the past 10 years and 3 months," she started to let some tears fall at that point. Mokuba looked at Lisa; they knew they were part of that six, as well as Seto too.

"We better change the subject here or this may get ugly," said Lisa trying to pull Kisty back to reality that she still had three more people that love her just as much as those that were gone.

Seto smiled, "I have an idea, since where walking down memory lane," he said. Kisty looked up at him since she was originally looking at Mokuba when she spoke since she had her head against Seto's knee, "what do you have in mind?" asked Kisty sitting up.

Seto smiled, "Be back in an few hours," he said slowly standing up, "Mokuba I am going to need your help," he said, "my shoulder may be fully healed but I want to make sure that I don't lift too much."

Mokuba got up and followed his brother out of the room, Kisty looked at Lisa, "What is he scheming now?" she asked her. Lisa shrugged, "How should I know, I just have fun making him mad all the time which I should do before I have the babies," she said with a laugh, Kisty smiled and somewhat petted Kisara who was lying at the foot of the couch slowly falling asleep and looked over at her six month pregnant Aunt.

Kisara lifted her head from the floor as she heard thumping from somewhere in the mansion. Kisty lay on the couch feeling saddened and completely lonely and lusted, to what to do next.

"Why don't you finish those funeral arrangements for Pegasus?" suggested Lisa. Kisty sighed, "I have, were having a memorial service for him on Friday later this week," she sighed, "All I have to do is take Pegasus's ashes and put some on Cecilia's grave, then to Mom's grave, then fly to Duelist Kingdom and pour some there, which we will probably do later. Finally, I take the ashes, go to Egypt, and pour them on an old excavation site of where Mom got hurt, and oh Dad got Duelist Kingdom so we can vacation there."

Lisa smiled, "Well that's a lot of ashes who pouring them?" she asked looking at Kisty, on the couch as she working on her blanket for her babies. "Umm, me of course," she said sounding a little disturbed about it being someone else, "I am his next of kin."

Lisa laughed, "Yet you don't want his Company which he left to his next of kin which was originally your mother," she said. Kisty slapped her head, "I know, I KNOW!" she sighed slumping off part of the couch letting her blue and some brown hair lay on Kisara on the floor.


	25. Missing Moments

Chapter 25

Missing Moments and Good byes

three hours later

Kisty lay on the couch completely ready to give up and just let her life be declared over, as she knew it, she did not want Pegasus's company, she thought herself excessively too young, not to mention she didn't want to turn out like her father. She then remembered that her father took over Kaiba Corp at the age of 13, but he had Mokuba and not to mention the big five at the time, but this was Industrial Illusions she was thinking about.

"I might as well accept defeat, I am never going to decide the right choice," she muttered with her hand on her face still and hanging half way off the couch. Lisa was sitting in the chair, "Oh Kisty what is scaring you more, failing or not trying?" she asked. Kisty sat up letting the blood that just washed into her brain drain out, "NO, that's not fear, I just, I…" she could not say it, she knew Seto changed after her mother came back into his life when they were teenagers, but would she become it.

"Your afraid of what?" asked Lisa, looking at her niece dead in the eye. "I umm," she looked at the door to the living room, to see if it had opened and Seto was going to be busy with what ever he was doing for a while so she just decided to get it out. "I am afraid that I will become cold and heartless, much like Seto was," she said. Lisa looked at Kisty puzzled she referred to her father as Seto, which was odd since she had been calling him dad for more then a few months now.

"Kisty?" she spoke worried, "You're not going to be like that." Kisty looked down at the floor, "I don't want to be like that, work all the time, make big decisions, step on people," she listed all of Seto's old traits that he did during the times of which he ignored her. "You're not him, at least not 100 anyways, besides if you do I will kick your butt if you act like him. Not to mention you have something he did have at that young age," she said. "What do I have that he didn't?" asked Kisty now sitting up correctly.

"You have a family that consists of, Mokuba as your Uncle, an Aunt who knows what you can and can't do, and last but not least a loving father to look after you if you fall on your face a dozen times," said Seto stepping into the room with a very large box. Lisa nodded, "Yep and you also have Yugi, my father Atem, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai who I might add just took over a large fashion business last week, and you have the traits of your mother," she added.

"She doesn't have the Mutt," snapped Seto putting the box down. Kisara lifted her head and barked at Seto. "I wasn't referring to you Kisara, so don't bark at me," Seto said, "I was talking about Wheeler." Kisara started to wag her tail, for some reason that dog looked happy when Seto would insult Joey, even if Joey were not around.

Kisty looked at her father, "I don't know if I can do it," she said turning her gaze to the floor. Seto walked over to Kisty and sat down next to her, and placed his hand under her chin, "You can, but the choice is yours to make, this is something I can't tell you what to do," he said. Kisty nodded her head, "I know, it's just that, I umm," she started to stumble on her words. Seto already too knew what she was going to say, "Kisty, you will never become the monster I was," he said, "besides I have said this once and I will say it again, you are too much like your mother," he spoke with a smile.

Mokuba walked into the room, "Seto we still have a few more boxes to bring down here," he said. Kisty looked over at Mokuba and then at Seto, "What you up too?" she asked. Lisa had put the blanket she was making a side and was digging into the box that Seto just put down, "It appears to be some book and old photo albums," she said. Seto turned, "Hey stay out of there, until Mokuba and I get the rest of those boxes down from the attic," he snapped.

"The attic, but isn't that where you put all of Mom's things?" asked Kisty surprised that her father was bring it out. "I know your making yourself walk though memory lane and the sad memories are right now is taking hold over all your good ones. So I figured if you're walking down memory lane we all should especially me," he said with a smirk. Mokuba walked in with a huge box, "I wonder why you and Alexandra, accumulated so much stuff," he said setting it down next to the other two. Kisty smiled, "You'll see why," she said.

two hours later

"Ok, what is in these boxes?" asked Mokuba out of breath setting the last one down. Kisty smiled, "Pictures, memories, a lot of Mom's old stuff," she answered. Seto smirked, "And some of ours Mokuba," he said. Lisa smiled at Mokuba, "I think that box you just put down has our wedding stuff," she said pointing to the smallest box which Seto had brought in which was very large but small compared to the rest.

Kisty grabbed one of the larger boxes, "Ok lets see what's in box number 1," she smirked opening it. Seto smiled knowing what was in each box, and Lisa was right about the wedding stuff, but it also had, Seto and Alexandra's wedding items too.

"WOW!" said Kisty holding up a picture of a boy, "who is this?" she asked holding it out to Mokuba and Seto. Mokuba and Seto laughed, "Can't you tell Kisty," said Mokuba posing the same way as the very young teenage boy in the picture. "AHH, Moky that's you in this, wow you look, so, so," she trailed off from embarrassment. "I am what?" he demanded to know. Kisty giggled and handed the picture to Lisa who quickly blushed, "Oh man Mokuba what happened to you?" she asked. Mokuba glared, "What I have a zit on my face or something?" he asked.

Lisa moved over to Mokuba, "What ever happened to the hot boy in this photo," she said in a sexual tone, "I would have fallen for you in seconds if you looked like this in Egypt," she said leaning against him. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Please he is hot, but not my idea of a guy to date," she said. Seto and Mokuba looked at Kisty as she soon realized what she said and grabbed her mouth, "I didn't just say my Uncle was Hot did I?" she asked seconds later. Seto and Mokuba while laughing nodded their head, while Kisty's embarrassment was showing on her young white face turning a bright pink.

"Ok my turn to pulls something out of the box," said Lisa sticking her arm into the box, and pulling out a book, "Looks like I scored a photo album," she smirked. Seto looked at Mokuba and they both jumped after the book, "NO!" they yelled. Kisty jumped as Lisa threw her the album to avoid Seto and Mokuba's lung to get it from her.

Kisty opened the book, "Hey where suppose to be walking down memory lane here, so you two cut it out!" snapped the girl. Seto and Mokuba stopped in there tracks, "Oh yeah I forgot but don't open that one Kisty," pleaded Mokuba. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked.

Seto and Mokuba sighed, "Because that's our mother's album of when we were kids before she died," he said. Kisty looked at them, and then at the album in her hands. It took a moment to decide but in the end, she handed Seto and Mokuba the book, "You will open it when you're ready," she said looking at the couch she was standing behind it, and walking out of the room.

Seto and Mokuba looked at it and then at Kisty who stepped out of the room. Seto looked at his brother who nodded, for him to go talk to her. Lisa looked at Seto, "Here you might want to take this," she said, pulling out a photo album from the box with Alexandra's stuff in it and gave it to Seto. Seto took the book and went upstairs, Kisara followed him as he walked to Kisty's room, and he could hear her inside crying again.

"Kisty?" spoke Seto against the door, after he knocked. Kisara pushed open the door with her nose. Kisty lay on the bed with her face in the pillow, Seto could see that her room was again a mess almost exactly as it was the day he put her to bed after her mother's funeral where things just lay on the floor scattered everywhere.

Kisara walked over to Kisty and jumped on the bed, as Seto stood in the doorway with the book in his hand, and looking at her. "Kisty? I am sorry, it just that…" he spoke, Kisty looked at him, "Don't worry about it," she said turning away from him, "It's opening up old wounds that neither of us want to go through again."

Seto walked in and shut the door and sat next to Kisty on her bed, "No, but let's just leave my memories behind for now," he said looking at the floor. Kisty rolled over, "Why?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Because I hate to be reminded of the monster I once was," he whispered. Kisty sat up and looked at her father, she could see the tears forming in his eyes, and he had done something horrible in his past.

"Well leave it there," she said, quickly without really thinking about it. Seto turned, "NO, we can't, or at least I can't, it would be hurtful to you as it is to me, if I make you live through your memories of when I wasn't there," he said. Kisty looked at the book in Seto's hand, "Why don't you look in that one?" she asked pointing to the book.

Seto looked at Kisty, "What do you mean?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "I made that album, when I turned 3, I can tell because of the writing on the front," she said. Seto lifted the book, "Lisa handed it to me, she said I should bring it with me up here," he said. Kisty took a deep breath, "I made it for you actually," she said, "For when I met you, but Mom, packed it away so I couldn't give it to you," she spoke and took the book from Seto's hands.

The large green colored book was wrapped in leather binding and the pages where laminated. Kisty moved to sit with Seto on the bed, Kisara moved so that Kisty could sit next to her father. "You open it," she said, handing it back to Seto once she repositioned herself next to him.

Seto slowly opened the book it held papers in the first few pages, it was Kisty's handwriting from when she was younger. The first page was in blue and purple crayon, with the words KISTY'S Years in scribbled handwriting. "Your first words I take it?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "No actually just open it," she said.

Kaiba turned the page and there were pictures, of Alexandra on the page, she was in the hospital. Another woman was in the shot, and a little girl with Marik's nose with faded pink hair was next to Alexandra who had a little bundle in her arms. Seto knew just at that moment that was in the bundle, it was Kisty just only a few hours old. Under the picture Alexandra's handwriting appeared, it read; 'Kisty's first day, with Nefertiti and Kara Ishtar.'

Seto saw Kisty face in the shot, it looked so young and pure not like it was now at least some parts were the same. In the picture, Seto could see Kisty's eyes they shined like blue orbs; much like his own did when he was younger.

Seto's eyes moved to the next picture, Alexandra was standing in front of a small house with something in her arms, again it was Kisty only a few days old now. Isis, Marik, Odeon, Nefertiti, and Kara were in the picture, along with Jake and Orion, except the two boys where holding Kara up on their shoulders and were very young. Seto looked at the picture then at Kisty there was no writing on it like the one before. "That was Mom's place that we moved into once she and I were allowed to leave the hospital," she said pointing to the white and blue house in the background.

"It looks nice," said Seto as he looked at the picture, "I take it you lived with the Ishtars?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "Not really, they bought us the place, since Mom was moving a lot back then and since they wanted her to settle down a bit because of me, they got us the house," she said. Seto nodded and pointed at he two boys in the shot, "Orion and Jake?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "yeah, that's them back when they were just fun loving boys, Kara was only two years older then me, and Jake and Orion about 3 to 4 years older," she said.

Seto looked at the next picture, which was just below the one of the house; Kisty was in a high chair, with a little blue eyes white dragon bib around her neck. Isis was in the background, a woman with brown hair next to her, and Alexandra with a spoon in her hand. The picture had writing under it, feeding time for Kisty; that is Isis and Ann in the background.

Seto laughed when he looked closer at the picture, Kisty's face was covered in applesauce and looked as if she were half-asleep, and she looked to be about four months old now, her brown hair starting to grow more. "You look cute," he said with a smile. Kisty nodded, and turned the page for Seto.

The next picture was Kisty's first birthday, it was written at the top of the page, Kisty sat with Jake, Orion, Kara, and Alexandra in behind, Kisty with a birthday cake propped in front of her. "That cake didn't last long," she giggled.

Seto looked at the next picture, Kisty hands and her face were in the cake, Kara, Jake and Orion had frosting over there faces. "Mom told me we didn't have cake for my birthday again until I was old enough to eat it on my own," she giggled. Seto chuckled at the thought, yet it saddens him that he had missed Kisty's younger years.

"Kisty turned to the next page and on it was Alexandra and Pegasus, with Kisty was in between them appeared to be walking. The writing above it was Kisty's first steps, and more. Seto looked over at Kisty what else happened that day?" he asked her.

Kisty smiled and pointed to the next picture, which showed her half-naked and walking out of a room with Alexandra in hot pursuit, "I was potty trained that same day," she giggled pointing to the shot of Alexandra holding Kisty with a little toilet trophy in her hand with large smiles on their faces. "I was 1 and half when we did that," she smiled.

Seto smiled also and turned the page, Kisty, Kara, Jake and Orion, where standing in front of the Domino museum, "This was taken in Domino!" said Seto in shock. Kisty nodded, "It was just after your third battle city tournament," she said, "Isis invited us to come and watch the finals since she had tickets, and I was wanted to go really badly."

"That was the year I came out of retirement, just for that tournament, because Atem wanted a real opponent," he said. "I know that was the year you beat Atem too," she said, "You used an old combo of Blue Eyes white dragons and Black luster solder by using monster reborn on Black Luster soldier and putting him with your dragons. I was the girl in the stands yelling your name the loudest when you won," she smiled. Seto looked at Kisty puzzled the day slowly came back to him.

11 years ago

"SETO, YEAH SETO!" yelled Kisty from the stands when he won the match against Atem. "Kisty quiet he will see you!" snapped Kara. Kisty looked at Kara, "I don't care, he is related to me, I want him to see me!" she snapped back. Alexandra looked over at the girls and smiled, then at Isis, "I will be back in a little bit," she said. Isis nodded thinking Alexandra was going to speak with Seto, after being gone for three long years now.

Seto was down in the arena next to Atem they were shaking hands for a good duel being good sports for the crowd. Seto could hear a little girl calling his name, but from where he did not know. Seto looked around Atem stopped waving to the crowd and saw that

Seto was distracted. "Kaiba is something wrong?" Atem asked. Seto looked around, "Do you hear some one calling my name?" he asked. Atem laughed, "Kaiba you just won your own tournament don't you think you would have fans in the stadium if you didn't win?" he asked. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Guess your right, there are thousand of people out there that know what my first name is," he said waving his arms at the people.

Alexandra stood in the darkness of one of the tunnels, which the duelist where to enter and exit. She could hear Kisty yelling from the stands and see Seto talking to Atem as they approached. Seto looked up and thought for a moment that he saw someone up ahead, that appearance to look like Alexandra. "Seto are you ok?" asked Atem when he saw Seto stop in the tunnel with a blank look on his face. "No, I thought I saw Alex just now," he said grabbing his forehead.

Atem looked at Seto, "I don't see anyone here, look how long has it been two years?" he asked. Seto shook his head, "Three almost four years, I guess I just miss her still, Atem that's all. If she ever comes back she better have a darn good reason why she left me, at the altar, like she did," he snapped.

Meanwhile Alexandra was in the very hallway hidden in the shadows, she heard Seto talking, she thought to herself, 'No, Seto isn't ready for her yet,' she convinced herself and walked back up to the stands where the children and Isis were waiting.

present day

"Mom was such a wreck when we got back to the hotel, that she packed my bags and we went off to Egypt, I had begged to go and she said no, then that night she said she changed her mind," said Kisty remembering her mother's reaction when she got back to them. A month later Kara and Nefertiti died in that accident at the excavation, and Kara gave me her kidney to survive," she said turning the page now.

Kisty appeared to be in the hospital with bandages around her head, and one on her side. Alexandra with some bruises and cuts but appearing to be fine, as if the accident did not injure her too badly, however, no one knew about the piece of hot shrapnel in the backbone until it was too late and grew into an infection.

"What happened that day?" he asked looking at Kisty's face. Kisty took a deep breath, "Mom's and our best friends died, that's what happened. Jake and Orion I guess blamed me for it secretly, and wanted to either make me, Kara's replacement or kill me," she said biting her lower lip and closing her eyes.

Seto turned the next page of the book; Kisty was on a plane with Pegasus next to her and a birthday cake in front of her with the words happy big Four Kisty on it. Seto smiled, "I am sorry that we didn't really give you a good birthday when you turned five," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "No, it was the best one I ever had Dad, you, Mom, Yugi, Atem, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, and Lisa, where there for me. I would never forget it," she smiled, "I had the family I always dreamed about, a Dad, a Mom, and relatives other then Pegasus," she smiled.

Seto chuckled at that, "You know your 15th is coming up here in a month and you also have to make, probably one of the most difficult decisions in your life," he said. Kisty nodded, "I don't really want to think about it anymore today," she said. Seto nodded "ok there is one more page in this book," he said.

Kisty looked at it, "There shouldn't be anymore pages, that one of me on the plane with the birthday cake, should have been it," she said. Seto turned the page, there was pictures, not old ones but new ones, Kisty sat table with a large birthday cake in front of her, Seto Alexandra where behind her and Yugi, Atem, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Lisa, Joey and Serenity where all smiling, in the picture.

Seto looked at the picture, "Your fifth birthday," he whispered under his breath. Kisty sat there looking at something taped to the cover of the book, "Dad, look at this," she said pulling a DVD off the cover. "I thinks Mom, added this last page and this," she said.

"I guess so," he said, as they stood up and headed to the living room. Mokuba and Lisa were going through the boxes looking for old movies and other things, one box had a big X on it. "Mokuba come on I want to see the DVD hand it here," said Lisa reaching for it. Seto and Kisty walked into the room, just in time to see Lisa reach for the DVD in Mokuba's hand. "You found one, too I take it," said Kisty catching their attention.

"Well it about time you two got back here, everything ok?" asked Mokuba with concern. Kisty smiled, and looked up at Seto, "It will be once I get to take a look at this DVD my mother made before she died," she said holding up the disk.

Lisa laughed, "Well this one, Lisa is trying to get, was made by us and isn't for viewing of anyone who hasn't had sex yet," said Mokuba holding the disk away from Lisa. "OH, come on, it's not the first one we made is it?" she asked. Seto laughed, "Mokuba burn the disk before I take it and throw it in the fire for you," he said. Kisty started to laugh, "DAD! You know I will fine one of you and mom some day," she said. Seto looked at Kisty, "that might be it in your hand there," he said.

Kisty looked at the disk, "we'll find out when we watch it," she said. Mokuba and Lisa figured it would be best if just Seto and Kisty watch the DVD since it was made for them. Mokuba and Lisa said good night and headed out to their place. Kisty sat on the couch with Seto and Kisara their big black dog sat at the foot of the couch.

Seto put the DVD in the player, it started to play, a menu screen popped up, and it had the choices of what movies where on it. The list was First time, first kiss, first words, Moments with Seto and Kisty, moments, Kisty's steps, and Alex's message.

Kisty sighed, "Which one first?" she asked. Seto looked at Kisty, "How about the message first," he answered. Kisty nodded, "Ok," she spoke. Seto moved the choice to Alex's message and pressed play.

The video

Alexandra appeared on the screen she appeared to be in her room at the Kaiba mansion, for her clothes it was the day after the wedding for Kisty and Seto could see the boxes on the bed. "Kisty, Seto if you're watching this then you found my little surprise in the photo album," she spoke to the camera. "I probably have been gone for a short amount of time or knowing you, Seto, a very long time. You both probably miss me, very much, I guess Kisty you found your book finally either while moving my stuff around or Seto found it in the box I stashed it in, anyways, I should say I miss both of you two."

She took a large sigh, "I might as well tell you what's on this disk if you haven't figured it out already, Seto it seems Joey or Mokuba got a little carried away with the video camera, at the party. They, some how gotten it in to your room, and well Kisty's conception is here and I recording over it on this tape to keep them from using it against you, although the moment I found it and copied it to another disk and is here, for safe keeping, you know the password to open it. Our first kiss is on here too, Mokuba record almost all of our first real date, and followed you out to the point, which I guess you probably had shown Kisty by now. Kisty, I have asked your Uncle Pegasus record some key moments of you and he did, and then gave to me on my wedding day before the ceremony, I put them on here for Seto and you since you were so young. There are moments key ones of Kisty's life that you missed Seto, and there are some ones for Kisty too back when we were younger. I also found some interesting footage can you believe it, stuff of us when we were kids? Probably not knowing you anyways that's all that on here besides my good bye and moments in both your lives that you should both know about."

Alexandra looked over to her right then back at the camera and continued to talk, "If you getting this late, then I am sorry to say this to you Kisty but Pegasus is going to give you Industrial Illusions when he and I are gone, I want you to take the company when your 15. I know you can handle it, it won't be easy to do I know you didn't want to run a company when your so young not to mention a little older then Seto was when he ran Kaiba Corp. I expect him to help you in anyway he can after all he is your father, and trust him with all my heart."

Seto pushed pause the DVD, he looked at Kisty who was holding back her tears, and he did not have to say anything to her as she looked at the floor. "I don't want it," she whispered. Seto placed a hand on Kisty's shoulder, and she looked at him, "What am I going to do?" she asked. Seto handed Kisty the remote, "Do what you heart tells you, as your mother told me once," he said. Kisty looked at the remote in her hand, and up at the frozen image of her mother on the screen, "I will consider her request," she muttered looking towards Seto now.

Kisty pushed the play button, and Alexandra began to talk again on the DVD, "Ok, now that I got that stuff off the list here. I think it time for me to say good-bye, and to let you two know that when I go, I want to do it alone at least I hope the doctors allow my request to go through. I think I should, say this now, since you two are probably shocked that I made such a request, but I don't want you two, to remember my last moments at least not the sad ones, that's why I only put the good ones here since I know the bad is still ahead or you went through that already."

Alexandra sighed loudly again, "I didn't want you, Kisty, to see me in that amount of pain and then suddenly go limp before your eyes. Your so young at least you were, I knew I wasn't going to make it to your 6th birthday so I made this to tell you that and I didn't want you to be sad remembering me like that, so that's why I told the doctors to let you and Seto wait outside until I either recovered or finally pass. Seto you are probably wondering why I told you to say out as well, the answer is right next to you, it is Kisty, I want her to rely you, since you are following my request to be a her parent. The reason I did not say father to her, was because I don't know if she would accept you as it or if you earned it as she put it a lot. Well I hear you two just got home, so I better put this away, Kisty I love you my Princess Angel, and Seto I love you my Dragon Keeper. Good bye both of you," she spoke then the DVD menu popped up and Alexandra disappeared from the screen.

Kisty looked the TV, with Seto next to her on the couch both looking at the TV. Kisara on the floor looking at the two, Kisara barked which scared Kisty half to death causing her to fall over on to her father. Seto looked at Kisty who was knocked out of his deep thinking trance as well, and soon felt Kisty hugging him. Seto felt his heart breaking he knew the Kisty was scared about the next month but he knew that Kisty had Alexandra's endurance and knew how to survive, even if she did not want the company after all Kisty was a Kaiba like him self.

Seto wrapped his arms around his daughter pulling her closer to him, as she cried into him as she did in the limo on the way home. Kisty didn't realize it because she was too busy with her own tears but Seto was letting some very fought back tears fall, he missed Alexandra, his Angel, the woman who, saved his life from the monster he was becoming just after Atem left.

15 years ago (if any of the years seem off I apologize because I am bad at time lines just think a year or two before Kisty was born it should work)

Alexandra was walking in the park, and then looked up at the Kaiba Corporation building; she had not seen Seto for at least a few months now. The last time Alexandra saw Seto was at the museum, with Yugi and the others. The young blue haired woman walked towards the Kaiba Corp building from the park since it was across the street was the quickest way to get there.

Seto was busy working on his designs for new duel disks, and working frantically at his computer. A knock on his door brought him out of it; he looked at the door "THIS BETTER BE GOOD!" he yelled. The door opened slowly, "Hi Seto is this a bad time?" asked Alexandra sticking her head in the room. Seto almost fell over, when he say Alexandra, her warm smile, those blue eyes that shined like stars in the sky, but he remained cold in his face and his heart began to race seeing her again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Alexandra smirked, "Thought you needed a break from work, since you didn't take a lunch brake and I think you needed it," she said stepping into the room.

Seto glared at her, "I am busy working on a project," he snapped, "Just go away Alex," he said. Alexandra smirked, "No, Seto Kaiba, I am taking you out of this office, before you become a certain someone," she snapped. Seto looked at her with a raised eyebrow from his computer screen, "Who?" he snapped back at her.

Alexandra smiled, "You know who I am talking about, the man that convinced my Uncle to send me to boarding school, the guy who made you a gaming fanatic, the man who's company you took over," she finally got it out, "GOSABURO KAIBA! Who else would I be referring too?" she asked.

Seto smirked, "Mokuba?" he spoke with a small laugh. Alexandra crossed her arms, "He is still a boy unlike you," she pointed out, "Besides according to my sources of information, you been in here almost all day, come on you need to get outside and breathe some fresh air," she said walking over to Seto and grabbing his arm and pulling away from the computer.

Seto pulled his arm back, "NO! I am not," he snapped. "COME ON SETO!" she said throwing hands down on the desk, "You been locked in an office for a while now, come on," she snapped. Seto looked at her, "What are you trying to get at, it nearly sun set and besides I have work to do," he snapped. Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Fine, bring the lab top I am driving," she said moving away, "You can work on the duel disk in the car," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "Why should I go anywhere with you?" he asked.

"If you don't, I will pull the plug on your computer right now," she said with her hand on the cable. Seto sighed, "ALRIGHT, ALEX I will do it," he snapped. Alexandra smirked at Seto "good hurry up," she spoke.

(Seto thoughts are in italics and Alexandra's is bold and italics and there thoughts at the same time underline, bold and italic)

Seto was typing in the car and Alexandra driving like a bat out of hell, "Who taught you how to drive woman your nuts," he said as Alexandra sped past two cars. "I am not answering that," she said driving up some near by hillsides. Seto looked out the window at one point and saw his mansion pass by at least he knew that she would take him home after this, but something tugged at his heartstrings. _'No get a hold of your self Seto she isn't that cute,_' he thought then he looked over at Alexandra. '_That blue hair, and blue eyes, makes me think of my dragons, especially the one she gave me,'_ he thought again to himself. '_She is Pegasus's niece it would be a good career move or signing my death certificate,_' his thoughts getting worse.

'_Look at that body she has, wow, she is just about a foot shorter then me, but whoa, she has grown in more then one way since we were kids'_ his thought. '_WHAT am I thinking, WORK Kaiba you work you have to focus,_' he yelled at him self again. Seto took his eyes off Alexandra and looked back at his computer screen the light in the car was getting dimmer soon he wouldn't be able to see the keyboard but the screen was very bright but too bright for Alexandra to drive and him work.

'_Ok, so work is out of the question at this point,'_ he thought, '_then again she did drag me out of the office to bring me out here wonder what she is going to show me that's up at this over look?_' he continued to think.

Meanwhile Alexandra was fighting with herself, '**_This just has to work, Mokuba said to get Seto back to his old self show him something amazing, sun sets and rises are cool even if you know the science behind it'_** she giggled in her thoughts. '**_Great Seto is looking at me,'_** she thought_'Maybe because your beautiful and sweet not to mention innocent, and oh yeah rich as he is,'_ said another voice. **_'Shut up, he isn't my type I am doing this for Mokuba he wants his brother back and I am the only one who can do it, besides he changed just after I was sent away,'_** she snapped at her thought mentally. _'Oh yes he is, you just will not let anyone into your heart because you do not want to be pushed away again,'_ said the second voice. **_'I know I don't want to get hurt again, but oh, shut up, I am not falling for him,'_** she tried to convince herself. Seto was looking at his lab top again working in the growing darkness.

'**_Darn it, he is so handsome, dashing, not mention egotistical, angry, pushy, but also lonely, sweet, cares about his brother, loves work and duel monsters, but he will never love me,'_** she finalized her thoughts. Seto now was thinking about Alex, _'Pushy, cute, NO cute is not the right word, it should be hot, now that is a piper I would like to taste'_ he thought_. 'DANG it there it goes again, my brain focus you need to work.'_

'**_He's strong'_**

'_She's demanding'_

'_**He's handsome'**_

'_She's hot'_

'_**He's a work attic'**_

'_She's a control freak'_

'**_Runs Kaiba Corp'_**

'_Niece of Pegasus'_

'_**He has a heart'**_

'_She is kind even when I am jerk to her'_

'_**He helped me a few months ago with the exhibit'**_

'_She was almost crushed by a statue, did I actually cared, and yes I did care very much.'_

This went one in their minds until the came to an outlook and it was about 10 minutes until sun set. "We cutting it close, but you should see this," she said getting out of the car. Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine what ever," he said following Alexandra to the cliff top. (If you have not figured, it out this place, they are at is the same place Seto took Kisty too)

The air was cold with the sent of spring and the sun slowly moving down as if falling into behind them over the water in the distance. Alexandra walked out onto the dry grass and stopped at one point, "Isn't this cool?" she asked. Seto crossed his arms, "It's an over look, you know, I could see this form my mansion, around the block," he said stopping next to her. '_She is driving me nuts why would she bring me here unless, no she wouldn't would she?_' he thought.

Alex took a deep breath, "I am not going to throw you off the cliff Seto so you can relax," she said with a small laugh as if sensing that he was thinking that. Seto looked at her, _'Ok now that she made that clear why would she bring me here?'_ he thought. "I brought you up here, because this place holds something special," she said. Seto felt himself get nervous as Alex moved closer to him. "This is the place we last spoke when we were little, to officially say good bye," she said then turning around.

Seto remembered that day, long ago, he stood at that very place Alexandra was crying into his arms, she was leaving. "Don't worry Alex, well find each other again," he remembered saying, it was her day to leave. Alexandra was an emotional wreck when Pegasus showed up with Gosaburo and tore the two young teens apart; Gosaburo sent Seto on his work attic attitude, that night and had not really stopped working since.

Seto did not realized at that moment, back when Alexandra and him where little how much they meant to each other. Alexandra looked out at the sun set it dark colors were slowly growing darker; the black, yellow and orange sky began to turn as black as silk. A cold and harsh wind blew and Alex shivered but she did not move.

'_I cared about her so much that I worked my ass off to survive to get her back,' _he thought. '_I just lost my self; I became cold, like Gosaburo, as much as I hate him for what he did to me. Alex shouldn't have been hurt by it, could I actually still care for her after all these years?_' he thought. Alex started to show signs of getting cold and Seto saw this and pulled off his trench coat, and placed it around her shoulders.

Alex looked at the blue coat that was around her shoulders as she felt Seto's hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. Their eyes locked and their minds some how connected, **_'this is it, now or never'_** they both thought at the same time.

Seto moved from behind Alexandra so that they were standing face to face. Seto touched Alexandra's soft white face, and leaned forward and Alexandra lifted her head she knew it was time for her to kiss him. **_'Now or never,'_** they thought as they slowly kissed each other on the lips.

present day

Seto held Kisty close, he realized at that moment how much he actually missed Alexandra. The woman changed everything that one day when they shared their first kiss on the cliff with the sun set in the background, on that 360 over look as if saying good-bye to those dark days.

Kisty lifted her head from her father's chest, which she had been crying into for about 15 minutes straight, and looked at him. She could see the two tear lines as her father's face as he looked down at her. Kisty's eyes made Seto think of Alexandra, maybe that is why he worked all the time in the past, he wanted to pretend the Alexandra would come back, but deep down he knew that the closest thing he had to Alexandra now, was their child, which was hugging him.

"She loved you, so very much Kisty," he spoke moving the some bangs from his daughter's face. "I miss her so much," she said with sadness in her voice. "I do too," he said.

Kisty closed her eyes and leaned against her father's chest, she could feel the warmth from his body and his heartbeat as they both lay their on the couch slowly falling sleep. Seto smiled and kissed Kisty on the head, "You want to watch some of the movies?" he asked.

Kisty nodded her head and leaned it against her father's chest facing the TV, as if using her father as large pillow. Seto smiled and then they both felt some thing large and furry at their feet. Kisty and Seto looked to see Kisara curled in a ball at their feed as a foot blanket.

Seto and Kisty laughed slightly and began to play the DVD starting with Moments with Seto and Kisty, and Kisty's first moments, they figured this was the best place to start.

* * *

**Twilight Memories:** Wow, two chapters to upload in one night, and yeah I updated lol. You can see from the last chapter that Pegasus, is the one that died, I know a heartattack was kind of dumb way to send him out, however there was another idea to have him killed so Kisty could take over the company earily and that way I could put in the guy that told Orion and Jake to go after Kisty, for that wasn't all for revenge. I had to throw the idea out because our villan has already made an apperence as well as Seto's new love interest, well two of them anyways. Ok enough of my babbling, and yes Atem is going to be a grandfather, and you will notice howLisa uses the word "Babies", that's not an accient, it's for later. Hope you like Alexandra's and Seto first date moment. 


	26. Memories and Thunder

_I know I am posting alot again, but I am going to be handing my friend Dh my story so that she can edit it for me, and I know that going to take a few days, so I figured to get it out of my system while I could, hope you like these moments everyone._

* * *

Chapter 26

Past and Thunder

Kisty and Seto were watching the DVD it was showing moment of Alex and Seto as young teens running about the mansion, it was old security camera footage. Seto told Kisty that he remembers one time Mokuba hacked into the security system and recorded this for him, he did not think that Alexandra knew about the types but somehow she must have gotten them from Mokuba. Kisty watched with a smile on her face, as Seto and Alex played tag, soccer, and then finally hid and go seek, yes childish games but they were only entertaining Mokuba at the time.

The next movie was of Alexandra walking around a room, about six month pregnant Pegasus was the one behind the camera. "Here she is Kaiba Boy, at least what she looks like right now any ways," he laughed. Alexandra glared at her Uncle, "MAX, put that away, I not going to show Seto the tape," she snapped. "Oh Alex don't you want to show him what you went through when you see him again, after the child is born?" asked Nefertiti, with another woman next to her stepping into the shot.

Alexandra looked at her best friends, "NO! In fact I plan to keep the baby away from Seto," she snapped. Ann frowned, "Why would you want to keep that child away from its father?" she asked. Alexandra looked at the ground, "Come on if you were as popular as him, the press would practically make fool out of him for it, having a child out of wed lock not to mention we were drunk when it happened," she snapped falling into a chair. Ann was about Alexandra's age and had long brown hair she was just Pegasus's assistant at the time, but Alexandra and her were close friends.

"So you think the baby was a mistake?" asked Nefertiti sitting down with Alexandra, while Pegasus filmed. "NO, this baby isn't a mistake, but I been keeping an eye on Seto over the last few months ever since I left him at the altar six months ago. I do not think he will believe the news that this is his child. I just do not really have that much faith in him that he will not just run off and have another tournament or be hooked on Duel Monsters for the rest of his life. It's better to wait until some time after he retires from that, game," she said.

"Alex! You know Seto won't give it up unless you tell that man that's his kid, also he said that he is retiring in a year," snapped Ann. Alexandra looked down at her large stomach, "I will decide once the baby is born alright, look we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, yet," she said.

A boy walked in to frame, "I say it's a boy, it kicks like one all the time," he said. Nefertiti looked at her nephew, "Orion, it can't be a boy just because of that," she said. Orion crossed his arms, "Well, alright but what if it's a girl, it would be so cool to have another girl around to play with," he said. Nefertiti smiled, "Your not thinking about waking Kara are you?" asked Nefertiti. Orion shook his head, "NO, but Jake and her are still asleep in the crib if you want to know," he said smiling.

Alexandra looked at Nefertiti, "Your brother in law needs to watch his boys," she giggled. Nefertiti sighed, "No, Odeon needs time alone, it's hard when you lose some one you love, especially when you have had two children, with them" she said.

The camera at that point turned off, another clipped played, Alexandra was in the hospital, "MAX put the camera away and help here," said Nefertiti. "OUCH! Darn contractions!" yelled Alexandra in the background.

Kisty looked at Seto, "Umm can we skip this part?" she asked him. Seto shook his head, "No, I missed the first time you were born so if you don't want to look close your eyes," he said with a smirk. Kisty covered her eyes, but she could still hear her mother on the TV screaming in pain.

"I didn't come easy," Kisty, muttered as she tried not to watch. Seto laughed, "Alexandra I guess after this must have made a high tolerance in pain," he said. Kisty shook her head, "yep, it began with me," she said.

"Alex one more big push and you will have the baby out," said Ann. Kisty moved one of her fingers to see the screen. Seto saw that Kisty was peeking and did not pay attention to it but watched the screen.

A faint cry was heard from Nefertiti as Alexandra gave one hard last push, "OH Alex, look at her," said Ann, holding up the child. "It's a girl," said Nefertiti walking over next to Alexandra.

"OH my Goodness I am a blood ball," said Kisty looking at her bloody baby form, she had came out of her mother's womb as a ball of blood. Seto chuckled, at that he knew now for sure Kisty wanted to see this just been avoiding it for some time.

Nefertiti cleaned the blood-covered new born and wrapped her in a soft warm blanket, and handed the little girl to Alexandra. "She so cute," said Orion looking over Alexandra's shoulder. "SWEET!" said a little one year old crawling on to the bed.

Alexandra smiled at the two children, "She sure is," she said, then she noticed the camera, "MAX! I told you not to film this!" snapped the new mother. Pegasus laughed, "What and miss my dear niece in her moment of glory called child birth, I think not! Besides Kaiba boy would have a field day with this tape," he said with a laugh. Alexandra shook her head, "Fine Max what ever, Seto meet your daughter Kisty, if you haven't seen her already," she said holding up the little girl in the blanket. "She has his eyes," said Ann snapping the picture with her camera.

"Alex, what's her name again?" asked Nefertiti looking at the baby. "Kisty, short for Kristen after my mother," she said. "She has your nose Alex," said Pegasus. Alex laughed, "My nose, Seto's eyes, my mouth, and I believe from the look of sleepiness in her face my ability to sleep among lots of people," she laughed as the little girl new born yawned.

Just at that moment Seto heard Kisty yawn while her head rested on his chest, he knew deep down she was not going to be awake much longer. Seto turned his head back to the TV as a new clip played.

"Come on Kisty, you can do it," said Pegasus, holding the camera eye level with a one year old Kisty. "MAX! What are you doing?" asked Alexandra, lying on the floor. Pegasus turned the camera to face Alexandra who was behind Kisty with a book in her hands. "I am trying to get the girl to walk again, what it looks like I am doing since you don't want to get out of bed," he said.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "She walked yesterday, you didn't get enough of that?" she asked. Pegasus gave nervous laugh, "I would have enough except two boys and one two year old stole my camera and recorded over all of it," he said. Alexandra laughed, "Ok, Kisty," she said, holding up the little girl, "Time to walk towards you Uncle," she said.

The baby, Kisty stood up with the help of Alex, and took a few slow uneasy steps towards Pegasus, with her arms out. Pegasus had a pillow below Kisty incase she fell and was leading her with it. Soon Kisty began to wobble slowly and fall forward; she landed on the pillow and giggled happily smiling at the camera.

"Ok Max, it Kisty's nap time, now," said Alexandra picking up the baby girl. Max nodded, "she looks just like you Alex, except for the eyes and hair," said Pegasus putting the camera down but not turning it off.

"Yes, but she is Seto's child too, I just wish he would quit duel monsters already so that we could be a family," she said. Pegasus sighed, "Why don't you take her to the second battle city tournament next week, she is well behaved on planes," he said. Alexandra sighed, "May be it has been a year and six months now since I have seen him last, and he was angry when I talk to him last. You know what Max tell your personal that I will be taking a flight to Domino next weekend were going to go watch a tournament," she said.

Seto sighed, then he felt something snuggle close to his chest, it took a minute to bring him self, back to reality that Kisty was on his chest and had fallen asleep. Seto smiled and stop the DVD, and looked at his daughter now pushing towards her 15th birthday. Seto smiled and moved his feet to single to Kisara that he wanted to move them. The black Labrador half-gray hound, moved off the couch, and wagged her tail at Seto as he moved slowly trying not to wake Kisty and put her in his arms.

Kisty moaned as he moved, but stayed in her sleep, Seto slowly picked up Kisty into his arms, his shoulder gave a small hint of pain but he ignored it. Kisara walked ahead of him while Seto carried Kisty in his arms up the stairs to her room. He walked in since Kisara pushed the door open when her nose, for him, and he set he sleeping teen on the bed.

Seto pulled a few blankets over Kisty, bent down, and kissed her forehead, "Good night Kisty," he whispered in her ear. Kisty slept in her bed, as Kisara jumped on to the bed, to protect her mistress. "You watch her, Kisara, keep our little one safe," he said petting the dog on the head. Kisara wagged her tail and Seto turned and left the room leaving Kisty to sleep.

Kaiba walked downstairs again and into the living room, he looked at the TV. "I won't miss anymore Alex, I swear it," he said turning off the TV and heading up to his room. Seto looked out side seeing the flash lighting in the distance, "Sounds like a storm is on the way, guess I better get to bed," he said to himself as he headed out to the stairs again.

hours later

Kisty ran down a long hall, "NO get away from me, it's not my fault that your all dead say away," she yelled as a dark figure chased her. "Kisara, Dad, Mokuba HELP!" yelled Kisty. "NO one can save you Kisty, your alone, like your mother was," laughed the figure. "Leave me alone, I am not you!" she cried out at the figure. "But you are Kisty, your so like me, after all," said the figure changing form now in to a tall man, "You are my daughter," said the figure looking and sounding like Seto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kisty shooting up in bed. A loud clasp of thunder was heard outside, Kisty felt fear well up insider her as she heard the clash, Kisara moved next to Kisty hearing her mistress scream just moments ago. Kisty blinked for a few minutes, she realized she was in her room, on her bed with her dog Kisara, unharmed. "It was a dream," she said shaking, and feeling the sweat drip down her face. "I can't sleep in here," she said getting out of bed and putting the bed sheets back in place. Kisara followed, Kisty as she walked down the dark and cold hallway. Thunder clasped as Kisty approached Seto's bedroom door she lightly knocked on it.

Kisty could hear noises, coming from Seto's room, she could not tell if they were good or bad but she knew that her father was making them. Kisty would never normally just walk into her father's room, but figured that he might be in trouble or having a bad dream. Kisty placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, the door swung open, Kisty fell in to the room hitting the floor hard.

Seto shot up in his bed hearing someone enter his room and hit the floor. "Ouch!" snapped Kisty hitting the floor, Seto looked down at the door, "Kisty? Is that you?" he asked. Kisty lifted her head, "No it's Mokuba and Lisa?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Seto turned on a near by lamp, "What are you doing in my room?" he asked crossing his arms over his silk pajama top.

Kisty could not believe she was about to say this, but she was anyway, "I had a nightmare and I umm, I can't sleep in my room. I was kind of wondering if I could sleep in here, with you?" she asked. Seto looked at his soon to be 15-year-old daughter; she was a little too old to do childish things like this.

Seto thought about it for a moment, a slight smile crossed his face, "Hop in, you need to get some sleep, might as well knowing your little fear of thunder storms," he smirked, "however the dog sleeps at the foot of the bed." Kisty looked at Kisara who walked over to a small dog bed that was at the foot of Seto's bed when Kisara would sit with him in the office and Kisty would go to sleep before him.

Kisty walked over to Seto king size bed and got in on the side that used to be her mother's part of the bed. Seto remembered the first time Kisty slept with him and Alex one night she was only four in a half at the time and was scared half to death of the lighting and thunder for it was one of the worst storms that they had ever seen.

Seto looked over at Kisty as she tucked herself into bed. Seto smiled slightly as he turned off the light and heard Kisara shut the door with her nose 'that was one smart dog,' Seto thought, the dog knew how to open and shut doors around the mansion.

Kisara walked over the foot of the bed, and laid down in her little bed on Kisty's side of the large king sized bed. Seto lay back down and rolled to his side with his back towards Kisty. A loud clash of thunder and a bright shot of lighting and thunder was seen and heard outside; Seto felt his bed shake suddenly. He looked over and Kisty was shaking and shivering, where she lay.

Seto kicked himself remembering that he only had one sheet and blanket on the bed and his daughter did not have as much body heat as him, not to mention she used the dog to keep warm most cold nights.

Seto sighed and moved out of bed slowly and walked over to the closet where he pulled out some extra blankets and set them on the bed, mostly on Kisty's side of it. He saw that the girl was trying to go to sleep but something was bothering her. "Kisty?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed. Kisty opened her eyes, "Yeah?" she spoke quietly. "You ok?" he asked, "You're shivering." Kisty nodded, "I am just cold, storms make me think of rain and cold stuff," she said quietly.

Seto walked over to his side of the bed, and got under the new mountain of blankets, he felt like he was going over heart from it, but knew that Kisty need the warmth more then him now. Seto lay on his side again with his back to Kisty who was sleeping with her back to him.

Kisty shivered again but this time it was in fear, a large crash of thunder echoed through the mansion, causing Kisty to jump and cause the bed to bounce. Seto looked over at Kisty; he knew she was letting her fear take hold of her, now, he knew one way to make them leave.

Kisty closed her eyes feeling the darkness enter her mind, the sound of thunder and seeing the flashes of lighting were not helping her sleep either. She thought that sleeping in her father's room would fix that but it did not really help. Suddenly Kisty felt something warm next to her, it was comforting. Kisty opened her eyes to see her father's arms around her. Kisty, suddenly felt the cold melt away and shivering stop, the sound of the thunder was blocked by the hearing of her father's heart behind her ear as he held her close.

Seto held his daughter knowing the same trick used to work on Mokuba when he was younger, he began to gently rub Kisty's back and sooth her to sleep with his hands. Kisty felt her eyes suddenly get heavy as she felt her father's hands rub her arms and side which was not on the bad as she felt warmer and sleepy.

After a few moments Kisty was fast asleep, Seto knew it worked when he saw that Kisty wasn't shaking and calmly breathing, he soon stopped rubbing Kisty side and arm, and held her close to him, he didn't want to let his child go. She was safe in his arms, and now he knew that she trusted him more then anyone else in the world, then it hit him she had no one else but him now except for Mokuba and Lisa but they currently in the other house on the grounds.

Kisty felt warm and safer then she had ever been in her life, she slept peacefully the rest of the night and Seto for once did not need to worry about his daughter and her toughest decision yet, he knew that she would trust him no matter what she decided.


	27. A Morning at Kaiba Corp

Chapter 27

A Morning at Kaiba Corp

Kisty ran down the stairs almost completely out of control, "Dang it I am so LATE!" she screamed jumping over that last three steps and slipping, "Come on Kisty get it together… AHH," she said crashing into the front door, "ouch."

Seto walked out from the dinning room, "Kisty? What are you doing?" he asked. Kisty sat up, "I am late for school why in Hell did you let me sleep in?" she snapped. Seto smirked, "Because you just lost your Uncle and I think you need a few days to morn so I called the school and your friend, Josh, will be dropping off your home work so get back upstairs and go to sleep," he snapped.

Wide-eyed Kisty looked at her father, "DAD! I can't miss school I have ah aha…" Kisty was losing her touch she could not think of a good reason to even go to school then suddenly one came to her, "I am not going to sit around all day and cry my eyes out thank you, I did that yesterday," she snapped trying to make it sound like a real reason.

Seto crossed his arms and had a slight smirk on his face, "Right, and your the Queen of Egypt," he said, "You're staying home, Kisty, or," Seto spoke heading towards the stairs. "You could put on a cute outfit and come to work with me, to taste what's it's like to be a CEO of a company," he smirked half way up the stairs, Kisty cross her arms and glare at him as she stood by the door.

Seto walked into the hallway and started to count silently in his head by the time he hit one, he heard Kisty groan as she headed up the stairs. "Anything to get out of the mansion," she shouted towards him. Kaiba walked into his room and shut the door, behind him to change from his blue silk pajamas that he had been wearing.

Kisty walked to her room, Kisara was on the bed wagging her tail as if she was expecting Kisty to walk in to it. "I take it you knew too that's way you didn't wake me, either," she glared at the dog on the bed. Kisara barked and wagged her tail with her tongue hanging out at the teenage girl. Kisty walked over to her closet, "What to wear to Kaiba Corp?" she said with a slight smirk looking at the clothes.

Two hours later about 9:00am

Seto stood in the entrance hall of the mansion wearing one of his business suits. He figured showing up to Kaiba Corp in one of his trench coats was a little out of style not to mention if he was to be walking around with the future CEO of Industrial Illusions he should at least look like he was try to persuade his daughter to turn down the job.

He really did not want her to take the job anyways, if Kisty did be come the CEO of Industrial Illusions, one of his greatest fears would become reality. Kisty holding her own company was a nice thought, however one that competed against his, he knew Kisty would never backstab him with out letting it slip like she did last time. They live together for crying aloud not to mention they know each other too well now to keep secrets, now yet in the back of Seto's mind he could feel his old self trying to come back. The old Seto before Alexandra and Kisty the one that was a cold heartless truant, however Seto shook it off, as if it wasn't even there.

"KISTY! Are you coming or not?" he asked from the entrance hall. Kisty took a deep breath taking one final look in the mirror and looked at Kisara on the bed. "What do you think?" she asked. The black dog lifted her head, and bark, at the girl, while wagging her tail at her. Kisty smirked, "ok, it looks good, I think," she said to her dog, "Well Kisty it's now or never," she said looking in the mirror again and stepping into the hallway.

"Kisty?" said Seto again, just as he was about to speak Kisty appeared at the top of the stairs. Seto's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter, she had on a shorts that as she walked looked like a skirt that hugged to her slender hips along with a short blouse that shaped around her young upper body-making look like she was some young hot secretary in a white top and black skirt.

Seto shook his head, for a second he actually thought Kisty looked exactly like her mother if it was not for the brown hair that was her high lights now. Seto watched with is mouth hanging down at his daughter's appearance; she actually looked like a professional executive minus a suit.

"Dad?" asked Kisty looking at him as she got closer, "Are you ok?" Seto shook his head, "You look like your mother right now," he said calmly, trying to keep a straight face. "What is it, did I do something wrong, or did I under dress?" she asked worried.

Seto shook his head, "No, I just forget sometimes that you have your mother's body, my hair, and not to mention to be able to get stuck with a pain in the butt like me," he said. Kisty looked at her dad, "Your not dress in that suit to make me look good when we show up at Kaiba Corp are you?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "No, I have business meeting and it doesn't look good if I show up in a trench coat and belts on my arms," he said.

Kisty smiled, "You have point there, not to mention I haven't seen that outfit in quite some time," she said walking out the door. Seto shook his head and spoke after Kisty was out of range, "Alex, if you could see Kisty right now you would probably kill me for taking her to Kaiba Corp," he whispered to himself as he locked the door to the mansion. "SETO, HURRY UP!" yelled Mokuba from the limo with Kisty standing by the door of it with him. Lisa was sitting on the porch, "Your letting Kisty go to work with you dressed like that?" she asked.

Seto looked over at Lisa, "Not one word Lisa," he said, stepping down the steps, "Oh, that bad huh?" she asked giggling. Seto glared at her, "I not about to let her make the wrong choice, however she been dressing herself since she was 10 years or so I expect her to make an impression, when she walks in as the future CEO of Industrial Illusions," he said as a come back.

Lisa smiled and laughed, "Have fun at work you three," she said in her rocking chair while working on the blanket for the babies in her womb. The two Kaiba brothers and Kisty got into the limo and drove off to Kaiba Corp.

an hour later 10:15am (ok the times are a reference for a later chapter just so I can keep a timeline for it of how long it takes them to get from the mansion to Kaiba Corp you will see why in chapter thirty something)

Seto, Kisty and Mokuba stepped out of the limo in front of Kaiba Corp; Kisty looked up at the tall building. "Darn this place is bigger then I remember," she said to herself. Seto nodded, "You will be fine, remember Industrial Illusions is slightly smaller," he said. Kisty walked toward the doors of the company, Seto took his chance to give Mokuba a warning for all the employees, "If one man in that building, start whistling, cat calling, or even hit on Kisty, make sure they are FIRED," he whispered to his brother.

(It was need to be added, a moment from when I went to work with my dad once)

Mokuba pulled out his palm pilot and sent an immediate memo to all the male employees in the building before Kisty walked any closer to the doors. Seto quickly moved to catch up with her, as he was to walk next to her since he never really had taken her to the office since Alexandra passed away. Mokuba shook his head after sending the memo to all the people in the building to keep away from the new girl, aka SKD that was code for be good, Seto Kaiba's Daughter is in the building and she is a teen so behave dingbats, was the exact message Mokuba sent out.

The door attendant opened the door and tipped his hat to Kisty as she stepped in with Seto and Mokuba, who was following very far behind but by the time, Seto pulled out his ID card Mokuba had caught up. "Do I need one?" Kisty asked, Seto shook his head, "You're, my daughter, do you think I am about to let you have one these Miss CEO of Industrial Illusions?" he asked waving his ID in front of her like it was a toy she couldn't have.

Kisty frown, "No," she said sounding a little disappointed about it. Seto raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Oh, young one with little faith in me," he said handing her a card from his pocket. "Kisty you know better," said Mokuba with a smirk on his face. Kisty giggled, "I was being facetious, Uncle," she said. Seto chuckled as they entered those that just got the memo from Mokuba on their computers and PDA's saw Kisty and dropped their jaws at the young Kaiba female but kept all sound from exiting.

Some of the woman who received the memo also since Mokuba knew about their lifestyles smiled at the young teen as she pasted by with her Father in front and Uncle behind to see if anyone started to talk after they left the room, which they did as soon as they saw that Mokuba was out of ear range.

They walked into the elevator and went to the 250th floor, Kisty took a deep breath there was no turning back now, and she was going to see how her father ran a company. "You ok?" asked Mokuba seeing how nervous Kisty was for her hands where shaking. "I am ok," she said grabbing her hands trying to cover the shaking. Seto looked over at Kisty and placed a hand on hers, "Don't worry I will make sure your ok when we leave just relax," he said. Kisty took a deep breath, as the door opened and the three stepped out.

(You know in those scenes in movies where they do a slow motion part where the characters or group just start to walk slowly and just slightly fix them selves up well that didn't happen exactly)

Seto walked next to Kisty on the right and Mokuba on Kisty's left side, just as Kisty walked her foot caught on something, she knew this was going to be bad. Seto moved his arm just in time to keep Kisty from falling on her face, in fact anyone around saw Seto taking Kisty's hand and leading her in to the office, and that was it masking the almost fall, as they walked down the hall passing cubical and mini offices.

Mokuba stopped at his office, "this is where I leave you two, Kisty if you get bored with Seto you know where I am," he said. Kisty nodded and walked with Seto into the office around the corner since it was located in the ring part of the building. They walked towards the office, a secretary with long brown hair young woman, sat a desk in front of Seto's office with a head set one her head, "Good Morning Mr. Kaiba," she greeted Seto.

"Morning, Molly," he said stopping in front of her desk. Molly pull out a set of papers, "You have five messages from a Katharine Hawk from Industrial Illusion about something about a ride that you wish to put up at Kaiba land, also about a something about a will," she said, "Umm that's about it this morning." Seto looked at the papers in his hand, "Thanks Molly," he said heading into the office, Kisty looked at Molly then at Seto as she followed him into the office.

"She seems to be nice," said Kisty setting down on one the couches in front of Seto's desk. Seto set the papers down on the desk, "Molly doesn't pay attention to who comes with me to the office, she knows who you are," he said. A knock on the door broke Kisty's response before Seto could hear her. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba I forgot to tell you, Joey Mutt Wheeler called and asked to have someone to pick up Kisty's present from Yugi's card shop on the way home or he is buying for himself," said Molly sticking her head in the room.

Kisty giggled, "Real smooth Dad," she said, to Seto who showed a small blush of pink from Molly comment, "Thanks Molly you just made me look like an idiot, in front of my daughter," he said pointing at Kisty.

Molly went bright red, "Oh, my goodness, Kisty I didn't noticed you were in the room, darn these contacts, " she said rubbing one eye, "there new, sorry about that, for a second I thought you were your mother," she finally said slipping out of the room fully embarrassed.

Seto sighed, "Well looks like the woman didn't get Mokuba's memo," he chuckled. "And yet, you keep her around?" asked Kisty. "Her mother worked for me a while back, she was a little more reliable then, Molly but the poor girl just started to cry every time I talk to her, fearing that I would fire her in a heartbeat. I don't know why I keep her around I guess I just like the way she makes my lunch," he said smirking.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Kisty, Seto looked at his daughter. "What do you mean by that," he snapped looking at a paper. Kisty laughed, "You like her," she said. Seto shook his head, "Kisty! Molly's not my type besides she is only 10 years older then you," he said, "also; she is engaged to some guy."

Kisty frowned, "Oh," she sighed. Seto heard the sigh, "What, you want me to date?" he asked. Kisty shot her head up at her father, "Um, do I have to answer that?" she asked trying to sound professional.

Seto chuckled, "Yes, and quit talking like that, you're not a CEO, at least not yet," he said putting a paper on the desk and signing it. Kisty sighed, "Yes, but also no," she answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Now what makes you say that?" asked Seto. Kisty moved on the couch, "I want you to be happy, but also I don't …" she stopped herself she figured that this subject would eventually lead to Jake, which she was still recovering from in her heart. "Don't want me to get hurt or forget about your mother, I rather honestly throw myself out a window then, forget Alex," he said.

Kisty bite her bottom lip, "Yes, both actually," she said. Seto nodded, "I know where this conversation is headed, and if you want we could stop now, or keep going, turns out my paper load today is low," he said with a smirk. Kisty sighed and looked at her dress shoe which were pumps not heel type but she was used to sneakers, "I think we should change the subject, and I should see what you actually do around here," she spoke.

Seto smiled slightly, "Well first I get the morning reports, sock info, and well the business information, and every thing else, it going to be a slow day," he said. Kisty nodded, "Anything I can do?" she asked. A knock came from the door, "Yes," said Seto quickly to the door.

"Mr. Kaiba," said Molly stepping into the room acting a little nervous, "I was wondering if you want me to pack my things?" she asked. Seto smirked and looked at Kisty, "I take it you just got Mokuba's memo?" he said. Molly nodded, "Yes, I just got it, I am sorry to disturb you, I didn't know. PLEASE don't fire me," she pleaded.

Kisty looked at her dad, sitting at the desk with his hands folded under his chin, "Molly, Molly, Molly, why in good name of Kaiba Corp would I fire you?" he said. Molly looked up from the floor, "Because I insulted your daughter ruined your surprise for her birthday, umm, what else did I do wrong around here umm," she thought about it. Kisty started to giggle at Molly; she knew the young woman was nervous around Seto now for sure.

"Molly, you didn't insult me in fact I found it rather faltering that you thought I was my mother," spoke up Kisty. Seto turned his head and looked at Kisty, a small smirk crossed his face, "Besides Molly, your mother asked that I give you her job as a secretary and you didn't know Kisty, from when you were learning about the job. She was little back then and was here a few times when Alexandra was alive, so I don't blame you, don't pack your things," he said. Molly looked up, gave a small smile, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Mr. Kaiba," she said and left the room.

Kisty looked at her father as he went back to looking at papers, "She likes you," she said with a sound of song in it. "We're not going there Kisty," he said with a slight hint of enjoyment that Kisty was pointing out the obvious.

"I know Molly likes me, but she is too young, not to mention I don't pick up woman I work with," he said. Kisty started to laugh, "You haven't been on a single real date since Mom died," she said. "Don't push it, you haven't been with any boys since Jake," he spat back at her. Kisty looked at the floor, "You had to mention him!" she sighed.

Seto put down the paper in his hand he completely forgot; he quickly realized that he crossed the line. "Sorry Kisty, I forgot," he said softly, picking up a paper but looking at his daughter with one eye while the other appeared to be looking at the paper in his hand. Kisty took a breath and closed her eyes, "I won't date ever again," she said. Seto put down the paper, "You will, it takes time, besides, I know a boy that has something for you," he said.

Kisty's head shot up, "WHO?" she demanded, to know. Seto laughed, "Oh who else you know that is part of the male spices that I know?" he asked. Kisty wrinkled her forehead, "JOSH?" she laughed. Seto nodded, "Yes, him," he said. Kisty feel over laughing, "No way he lives with two men and works in a graveyard, besides if he had thing for me, as you say, then he would have hit on me back at school," she said with a laugh. Seto sighed, "Like me blind until someone points it out, to you," he said.

A few hours later

Kisty watched in Seto's office as employees walked in with research reports, stock opinion, and small businesses that he may consider investing in to expand Kaiba Corp. Seto finally after two hours of straight talk with someone he finally sent them away, and looked at Kisty.

"Well?" he asked moving over to Kisty on the couch. Kisty nodded, "So many decisions, how do you do it?" she asked. Seto smiled, "It takes time, effort, research, and a whole lot of patients," he said. Kisty nodded, "Do think it would be this hectic at Industrial Illusions?" she asked.

Seto shook his head, "No, not really besides Mokuba takes most of my work anyways, he doesn't want me to work on anything that may be, how to put it gently, umm…" Seto tried to think of the right words for it. "A work attic?" she answered for him.

Seto nodded, "that would be it," he said, with a slight smirk. Kisty sighed, "I don't want to spend my life in a building, Dad, but I just don't know yet," she said. Seto nodded, "I agree, you still have a few months, look I know about now your friends would be getting on their lunch break at school, so why don't you go down to Domino High and talk with them, not to mention get your homework, while your there," he said.

Kisty nodded, "ok, umm, when your business meeting?" she asked before getting up and heading to the door. Seto looked at the clock on the desk, "In about 15 minutes so I need you out of my office," he said with a slight chuckle. Kisty walked to the door, and opened it, "I will be at school, I will be back in a little while," she said. Seto nodded, "Ok, just be back before 5 or your walking home," he laughed, Kisty smiled and stepped out into the hall.

Molly was on her lunch break and was about to eat a sub sandwich, "Bye Molly," said Kisty as she headed out of the office. Molly looked at Kisty and waved then she took a bite of her sandwich just as Seto stepped out of his office. "Molly!" he spoke to her, in an irritable tone.

Molly quickly chew the last of her bite, she knew she was in trouble she swallowed, "Yes Mr. Kaiba?" she asked feeling a little under pressure. "How many times have I told you to eat with a napkin?" he asked. Molly looked down at her sandwich she realized that it was dripping mustard on her black skirt. "Oops," she said looking up at him.

Seto smacked his forehead, "Yeah that's the right word for it, make sure you have changed and meet me in the board room in 10 minutes," he said. Molly nodded and pulled out a napkin from a nearby drawer and quickly finished her sandwich.

Kisty walked passed Mokuba's office, Lisa was standing in front of it, with a bag in her hand, "Hey Kisty," greeted her aunt. Kisty looked at Lisa, "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Lisa held up a small brown paper bag, "Mokuba's lunch," she said, "he left it in the kitchen again, and I thought I bring it down here, but he is at a meeting with Seto which I guess they probably kicked you out of," she spoke. Kisty nodded, "Yeah, I am heading to school to talk with my friends, I think I need there opinions since I know Dad's already, he wants me, to take the job," she said.

"Did Seto say that?" asked Lisa. Kisty shook her head, "NO, but he was sure showing it in his office while I watched him work," she said. Lisa nodded, "Yep well I will see you when you get home tonight, bye Kisty," she said and let the girl walk away. Lisa shook her head, "Oh, man does she look like her mother right now," she sighed, "I bet Seto had to make Mokuba send out a very warning memo," she whispered to herself as she waited for Mokuba to come back.

10 minutes later

"KISTY!" yelled a young girl about 13 years old, with long red hair and school uniform of a pink outfit, "You're alive!" the girl said throwing her arms around Kisty as she stepped onto the grounds. "Hi, Samantha," said Kisty, "Nice to see you too." "SAM get off the poor girl, she looks like she is about to explode if you don't," said another teen female in school attire with purple hair. "Oh," said Samantha letting go of Kisty, who did at the moment look like a red tomato in her face.

"Hi Mana," said Kisty as her friend approached. "You have to forgive my sister she's missed you, today," said the 16 year old girl. Kisty nodded, "I could tell," she laughed, "I took the day off from school to go to work with my Dad and figured I should talk to you all while he is in a meeting, even though the school thinks I am in morning," she said.

The three girls sat down at a table under at tree in the schoolyard, Kisty told them what happened over the weekend about her Uncle dying and how she did not know what to do about the company that was left to her.

"I see, so Pegasus left you everything and now you have a choice, take it all or leave it," said Samantha. "You need our advice on this?" asked Mana. "Yes," said Kisty with concern, "If I take the job I feel like I am going to turn into my father, back when he was my age. Also, I am afraid that I will fail, not to mention be lonely."

"First Kisty may I point out something, as one of the inner circle of friends, that you do have friends, unlike your father did at that time of his life," said a male voice behind Kisty. "Josh, you are not part of my inner circle of friends, you're in the oval of friend," said Kisty turning around to face her best friend. Josh stood there with his black hair in mess as usual, and wearing his blue school uniform and leaning against the tree.

"Don't you have a hole to dig?" asked Mana sounding rude and annoyed she never really liked Josh. "Don't start with the jokes, Mana," Josh snapped, "I know more about Kisty then you would ever believe," he said.

Kisty slapped her hand over her eyes, "Here we go," she sighed. Samantha watched as her sister began to fight with Josh over who knew more about Kisty. Such as birthdays, date of when her mother died, presents she received from them, time spent knowing her, and finally the big one who was called at her moment of loneliness or break up with Josh, and that ended the conversation right there, Josh always won with that since Jake passed away.

"Are you two done, yet?" asked Samantha, looking over as Kisty who was tearing into her hands. Josh and Mana looked over to see Kisty hands were over her eyes, "Kisty?" spoke Josh sitting down next to her taking one of her hands away from her face. Kisty had tear lines down her cheeks, "See what you made her do?" snapped Mana to Josh. "I didn't, this is your fault," he snapped back at Mana.

"STOP it both of you," said Samantha, "Can't you see Kisty's in pain about this problem she just lost her uncle and has a huge weight on her shoulders, now. So shut up both of you!" Mana and Josh looked at Samantha out of the four of them she was the youngest and Mana being the oldest. "Kisty has a crisis on her hands and you two bicker about who is the better best friend, face facts she has no one else to turn to right now," finalized Samantha making Josh and Mana look like heartless idiots.

"Sam has a point," said Mana sitting back down and looked at Kisty. Josh took out a tissue and wiped the tears from Kisty's face. "Kisty don't cry," he whispered to her. Kisty could not help it she came to her friends for help but they were not helping at all at the moment not bickering like usual, however she needed their advice. "Kisty, what does your heart tell you?" asked Mana.

Kisty looked up at her older friend, "It tells me to honor my Mother's request, and do what my father wants, but I just don't know," she said slowly. Josh looked at Kisty, "You have a few months until your birthday, I suggest you do what your heart tells you to do and take the job," he said.

Mana and Samantha agreed, "Yes, you should," said Mana, "Look you can always quit if you don't like it, and we'll be around to make sure that you don't turn into the heartless villain named SETO…." Mana stopped and looked behind Kisty with wide eyes, "Kaiba," she said with fear.

Kisty turned around to see her father standing behind her, "Hi Dad," she said. Seto smirked, "Am I interrupting?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "No, not at all, Mana was just making a point about your old personality," she said smirking, "the one before Mom came back from boarding school."

Seto nodded, "shouldn't you be in a meeting?" asked Kisty. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, but it ended an hour ago and you have been here for a while so I figured I check on you knowing where you hang out," he said leaning against the tree.

"Sorry about what I said, Mr. Kaiba," spoke Mana quickly trying to hide from his eyes. Seto laughed along with Kisty this caused Mana to put on a confused face, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"What else, it must be a gene thing, because I don't get it either," said Samantha. "I can't believe it still works," said Seto, "Kisty why didn't Mokuba mention those two when I asked him who to call?" Kisty went red, "because Mokuba didn't think about any friends that were older or way younger then me," she said. Seto nodded, "I will be in the limo where going home as soon as your done," he said. Kisty nodded, "Ok, Dad," she said as Seto walked away.

"Wow you have changed him," said Mana. Kisty nodded, "That was mostly my mother's doing but yeah I have that effect on people too," she said. "Well we all think you should go for it Kisty, take the job," they said together.

Kisty smiled, "thanks I will see you guys tomorrow I have some homework to do," she said taking the papers Josh was holding in his hands. "Oh, yeah forgot about those," he laughed nervously. "Bye you three," said Kisty walking away, from them.

The three teens at the table said good-bye and waved to Kisty as she left. "That girl has a long and ruff road ahead of her," said Mana. Samantha and Josh nodded in agreement for once, "Yes, she does," said Josh with a hint of concern as he pulled a letter from his pocket to a school he applied too. 'Kaiba she is your match as well as your daughter, help her through this' though Josh pleadingly for some hope for his child hood friend and crush.

* * *

**Darkstar71: **I admit it's not a very convinencing fear but you will note in this chapter Seto fears Kisty becoming a better CEO then himself. Yes I did have the sweet moment however not every dad is that comforting to there child, I am not saying I was one of them, but there were moments which I thought my dad didn't care. Anyways, just remember this is Seto Kaiba were talking about lol, I do see your point though. 

**Twilight Memories:** bows thank you for the congrats, as for Rebecca, Mokuba said he dumped her, and married Lisa instead, it wasn't mention in a very loud way but I did at one point early on, I had planed to write up a kind of tug of war for Mokuba but decided this is mainly about Seto and Kisty so I decided to let it drop. I did however put Rebecca in the flash back that Kisty had in Christmas, however she didn't know at the time the Kisty was Seto's kid or else she would have told. Anyways, I will bring Rebecca back sometime I don't know when but I will when I can then give her a nice farewell.


	28. The Waking of the Beasts

Chapter 28

The Waking of the Beasts

Kisty woke up on her 15th birthday to find that her dog Kisara was nowhere to be found. 'Where did my puppy go' she though, 'Kisara would never leave me like this.' Kisty got out of bed and looked in her closet and pull out a simple outfit, of blue jeans and a black shirt, she put on her tennis shoes and socks then placed her hair in a ponytail. Kisty stepped out into the hallway, it was a Saturday and usually she could hear the sound of Seto working at his computer.

"Wonder where Dad is, he is usually in the office," she said to herself walking around the mansion, no one was around, even Kisara and that was her dog Kisty could hear was her heart beat but that was all.

Kisty walked into the main hall "WHERE IS EVERYONE!" yelled Kisty. "Where do you think everyone is, you pushed them away this is your mansion now," said a voice behind Kisty on the stairs. Kisty turned to see she was looking at an older version of herself; she was tall pushing about 6 foot with long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes deeper then her own now as if in darkness. "What do you mean I pushed them away," knowing that was herself.

"You took the job, you became your father's worst fear, you sent everyone away, and you killed him," the older Kisty smirked devilishly. "NO, I would never," snapped the younger Kisty. "Oh you did, and you will, if you take that job, you will be lonely and destructive. Take a look outside Kisty that is your empire you run," she said.

Kisty run to the door and opened it, she saw the city it was full of high towers, and the sound of people screaming as coppers flew over the mansion. "No, I won't do it, I am not going to be him, I refuse," she yelled in fear. The older Kisty stood up, "Consider this a warning Kisty, my younger form, don't let her date your father, stop her at all costs," she said. Kisty shook her head, "I have to stop this, this madness it's a dream this isn't real," she said to her older self.

"Kisty, I said the same thing once, I failed my mistake was I don't change the future, let her get to him," she warned. Kisty felt cold inside, "Why should I believe you you're an illusion," she said sounding like her father years ago. "Because Kisty, you don't really have choice, listen to me keep her away from him, don't let her tangle him in the web of lies, don't be me," the older form of Kisty spoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked the younger Kisty asked. The older form of Kisty looked at the ground, "Just don't let her get to him, you are to protect Seto, your mother loved him, you love him. Do not let Seto fall, she will control him, once the idea of a mirage begins to cross your lips, you do not have a choice in that, but Kisty fight them, those board members they will do the worst thing to you that any man can do. One enemy will use your love for some one against you, just so that he can prosper. When it all happens, you will kill Seto. Kisty, when you are near your 20th birthday, you will be alone, because of it. Mokuba take Lisa and his children away from you, they fear you, you destroy hundreds of cities with the machines you have KIC (Kaiba Illusions Corp) build," she said. Kisty shook her head, "No, I won't do it, I am not you!" Kisty said with rage.

The older Kisty shook her head, "Kisty promise me, keep yourself innocent do you hear me at all cost, don't take a chance in the night, don't use a loop hole to free yourself it's not worth it, especially in aftermath, for you will lose yourself! Do not give it to your enemy, either, I cannot say names but do not let him take you into the darkness. Kisty I am trying to save you, to change the future, your mother sent me here because after you kill Seto, you kill yourself a few moments later!" she said with painfully look on her eyes.

Kisty looked at her older self, she knew she was dead serious, what she was saying was true. "Promise me you will not give up, don't let her take your father in to the night," the older form pleaded. The younger Kisty heard a roll of thunder, fear swept over her at the sound. "I have to go Kisty you were right though this was a dream, but it is to be your nightmare if you let this happen," the older form spoke.

Kisty felt her older form disappear, and she looked around suddenly she saw visions death, destruction, people running in fear. Kisty looked up at the Kaiba Corp building or at least what was left of it. A figure was on the roof, Kisty saw a figure fall from it, she saw it was a man, and she thought it was her father; however, the person that stood on the roof was clearly seen it was her self that had just pushed Seto from the 200th floor.

End dream

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD," screamed Kisty as she awoke form the nightmare breathing heavily. She heard a loud clasp of thunder outside, another spring storm was here, and Kisty was alone in her room. She looked around, "DARN IT!" Kisty yelled falling back against her pillows.

Seto stepped out of his office and headed over to Kisty room where he heard her scream. "Kisty?" he knocked on the door. "Are you ok?" he asked through the door. Kisara jumped on Seto's knees trying to paw open the door. "I am fine, it was that darn nightmare again Dad. I am fine," she snapped from insider her room.

"You, sure," Kaiba asked concerned through the door. Kisty rolled her eyes as she lay on her back, "YES! Just leave me alone ok, I need to be by myself," she said. Seto sighed, "Alright I will be in the office, umm, Kisara wants in," Kaiba said. Kisty sat up, "No, don't let her in, I am fine, she can sleep in the office," she said. Seto looked at the black dog, "Sorry girl she doesn't want you in her room right now," Kaiba, said to the dog. Kisara lay down in front of the door as if waiting for Kisty to open it.

Seto sighed, "Ok, Kisty I am going back to work in the office, go back to sleep," he said and walked away from the door. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Oh man, how to do that," she whispered to herself looking at the ceiling.

Meanwhile Seto sat his computer and typed away, working like crazy, he looked at the time, it was 2:00am he hadn't done late work in a few years he could feel the difference. Seto sat back in his chair, he thought about what the morning would bring in a few hours, Kisty's birthday, the rise or fall of Industrial Illusions now or never CEO. Seto walked over to one of the bookshelves, he pulled out a book from it.

Seto held a red book in his hand and opened it, the book was hallowed out to hold something rectangular, it contained his deck, and he pulled it out. "I haven't looked at this in months, it's time to let it go," he whispered holding it in his hand walking over to the desk.

Seto closed his eyes remembering his duel that he had back at Christmas he had not used it since that day when he won with Kisty against Atem and Yugi. He let Kisty pull a combo move and won the match and he did not even have to bring out his blue eyes to win because Kisty pulled them out of the deck with her magic cards.

Seto sighed, "I just hope that she will accept my deck and learn to be strong like it," he whispered to himself placing the deck into a box. "I am never going to duel again," he said, "at least not with those cards," he smirked.

Hours later

Kisty stepped out of her room, she decided to skip the sunrise and slept in which was new, it was the first time in her life that she did not get up to watch it rise. "I know today is going to be a dark day," she whispered to herself as she opened the door knowing her decision would cast her everything she held dear. Kisara raised her head off the floor, and looked at the door as she heard Kisty turning the knob.

Seto heard Kisty coming down the stairs; he finished with one of Kisty's presents mostly the one he got from Yugi's shop and placed it in a pile in the dinning room. "Hi everyone," said Kisty as she stepped into the dinning room with a sad look upon her face. Mokuba and Lisa looked over from the large pile of presents for Kisty, "Morning Kisty, ready for a fun filled day?" asked Lisa. Kisty crossed her arms, "What's so great about today?" she said miserably. "I am practically giving away what is left of my teen years," she said sitting down at the table.

Everyone looked Kisty, "Katharine been calling you, about the job again?" asked Seto. Kisty shook her head, "No, it's not her, just I see my life turning into a big black hole, not to mention I had that nightmare again," she said. Seto looked at Mokuba and Lisa who caught the hint for a father and daughter talk coming. Lisa and Mokuba left the room and went into the kitchen but kept their ears to the door.

Seto sat next to Kisty at the table, "Let me guess, you having second thoughts about accepting the job?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "I can't walk away, from it because it's an opportunity of a life time, and I thought by now I get used to it, but I haven't," she said. Seto put his hand on Kisty's shoulder, "You could always sell your shares," he said.

Kisty looked at him, "What?" she asked looking at her father as if he was crazy. Seto smirked, "You could sell your stock to someone and make them hold all the power then tell them to fire you," he said. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Don't you think I would have tried that by now?" she asked.

"I take it, didn't work," he said stating the obvious. Kisty glares at her father, "My stocks in the company are so high that not just anyone can buy them," she said, "I am in a trap not to mention I had to sign something saying that if I turned down the company. I can't be the hare to Kaiba Corp, my life is over," she throwing her head onto the table.

Seto shook his head, "You know you do have until midnight tonight to say no," he said. Kisty leaned in her chair, "I not giving up Kaiba Corp just because of a piece of paper either, sorry Dad but I like the feeling of one day working with you at Kaiba Corp," she said sighing.

Seto stood up, "Kisty, if you don't want to be the CEO of Industrial Illusion, then what are you to do? You can't have your cake and eat it too," he said. Kisty sighed, "I don't know I am only a teenager who is confused, lost, how in the world did you get through this when you took over Kaiba Corp," she snapped. Kaiba smirked, "That was easy, Mokuba, was the reason, I stayed alive under Gosaburo and a little of it was your mother too, Kisty," he said, "You need to fine a reason to work right now, or better yet find a way to run Industrial Illusions, with out losing yourself," he spoke and then left the room.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" she yelled slamming her hands on the table and leaving the dinning room and heading for the gym in the basement. Mokuba and Lisa shook their heads as they moved away from the door.

"This is looking bad," said Lisa, sitting at the counter by the sink. "You shouldn't have let Kisty take the job," she said as Seto walked into the kitchen. Seto looked at Lisa, "I told her that if she was willing to put in the time and the effort I would support her, in the decision," he answered. "Then do something about it! Your daughter is miserable," Mokuba snapped at him.

Seto leaned against the refrigerator, "What do you want me to do? I am open to any suggestions, because to be honest with both of you, I do not have any, idea what to do here. Well maybe one idea but let's not go there," he admitted. Mokuba sighed, "Show her then," he snapped.

Seto looked over at Mokuba in surprise, "Show her what?" he asked his younger brother. "Seto I am probably regret saying this but show her what Gosaburo showed you," he said. Lisa nearly fell off her spot on the counter next to the sink, "MOKUBA!" she said in shook.

"What?" snapped Seto, who was as surprise as Lisa. "You heard me, treat her like our Stepfather did with you," he said to his older brother, about Kisty. "Mokuba that would kill Kisty, not to mention make Seto a tyrant again," said Lisa, "from what you told me, he worked Seto to the bone and worst he was heartless to him."

Mokuba nodded, "I know, but Kisty isn't going to make it with what she has now, she needs a push in the direction to succeed or there all going to walk over her," he snapped. Seto uncrossed his arms, "You know what you're asking?" he said giving his brother a deadly glare.

Mokuba nodded, "Give her the test Seto," he said, "The same one that Gosaburo gave to you. If Kisty is your daughter, she will pass it, but if she isn't strong enough, to run the company and you take it over to bale her out of it, to me it's a win, win situation for Kaiba Corp being that 30 shares of the company are still missing thanks to Jake's little grab shares that are lost."

Seto shook his head, "Slight problem with that," he said, "This is Kisty, my own daughter, you want me to make her sign the contract of death, make her fine away out of my control?" he said sounding serious even though the comment was almost sarcastically made.

Mokuba sighed and looked at the counter in front of him, "Seto I am being serious here, make my niece a Kaiba or I will do it for you!" he yelled. Seto stood up straight, "Mokuba, I will not put Kisty through that, no one should go through what I did," he snapped. Mokuba shook his head, "I will Seto," he said, "If you don't, Kisty has no choice at this point, stand strong or get stepped on, you went soft the day Alexandra, came back just after you beat Atem in a tournament before Kisty was born," he snapped at his brother.

Seto looked at his brother anger was starting to flare in his eyes, "I am not SOFT! Nor will I send my daughter to the wolves again, I made a promise," Seto yelled while adding a snort.

"Oh really, because with the way things are going, you're as hell are acting like a softy. I know you love, Kisty you would die for the girl, but face facts, Seto, you're her father, her teacher, guide and now you need to show her what the real business world is like!" argued Mokuba.

Seto shook his head, "NO! I am not going to turn her in to a heartless beast, I refuse to be an egotistical maniac to her again, and not to mention emotionless!" he yelled. Mokuba shook his head, "Then if you don't I will," Mokuba threatened once more. Seto walked over to Mokuba, "NO, you won't, and you actually considering betraying me just so you can do, what you think is right for your niece. I recalled you almost let me die because you tried to protect her, Mokuba. As of right now, I am evicting you and Lisa you have until next month to get out of the mansion pool house got it, I will show you who is a softy," he said walking out of the kitchen quickly as his anger grew and his darker half was slowly awaking.

Lisa looked at Mokuba, "What did you just make him do?" she asked with worry. Mokuba shook his head, "I just let out the beast within that Alexandra and Kisty sealed up, Lisa. I am sorry about that if you want to go to Atem, Yugi and Tea's house, then I probably deserve to be alone, for what I just did," Mokuba said nodding his head.

Lisa got up and hugged Mokuba, "No, you did what you needed too, I just hope it was worth getting us kicked out, with me at six months pregnant with twins," she said, placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba closed his eyes and faced Lisa placing a hand on her large stomach, "I did it for us, anyways, and I lived with my brother too long. It's time you and I get away from here, like you wanted to do back when we got married," he said.

Lisa looked at Mokuba and placing gentle kiss on his lips, "I trust you, Moky, I will go pack up, do you have any idea where we are going to live?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Mokuba nodded, "I bought a house just down the road from here, and Seto knows that I have it, he knew I was planning as a back up to raise our children there, when they were born. It was only a matter a time before I decided to actually go there and push my brother to get me there, and today looks like a good day to start moving, we have everything there except for our clothes," he said.

Lisa nodded, "Ok, Mokuba, I am going to go pack, when do we move in officially?" she asked. Mokuba bit his lower lip, "A few days, it would be better if your not here when it happens," he said.

"What will happen?" she asked, hugging her black haired husband. Mokuba sighed, "I just woke up the sleeping giant, Lisa. I just have to hope Kisty will forgive me for this, someday," he said with sadness in his voice.

Lisa let go of Mokuba, "You did what you needed too, just be careful with Seto," she said and walked out of the mansion and out toward the house in the distance. Mokuba sighed, "Kisty please forgive me," he muttered as he walked the dinning room he thought, 'I just woke the evil beast that was your father again, I am sorry.'

Down in the gym

Kisty walked up to the large kicking bag, and looked at it, she had a lot of frustration, and needed to be rid, and needing to be rid of it quickly, for her birthday party was at Noon at the mansion with everyone. Kisty and Seto knew what going to happen then, as she would tell them all her official decision.

Kisty walked over to the worn out bag and stated to throw punches and high kicks, she had definitely gotten stronger, and over the last four months of training, she was putting herself through after Christmas, so that she could protect herself better.

Kisty turned around it was quiet in the gym and it was starting to bug her. Finally, Kisty walked over to a boom box that she kept in a closet with some CD's she pulled out a loud song "eye of the tiger" begin to blare in the gym. Kisty smirked because at that time the helped her mind slowly pulse adrenaline threw her body.

Seto was in his office working trying to get his brother's voice out of his head, what a way to start Kisty's birthday then with a fight with her uncle. "Shoot! Why can't I think straight?" he yelled, as his hard works consume his anger towards at Mokuba.

Kisty walked over to the bench press, as the music played Kisty begins to push her self on the equipment. She started to bench press, which was dangerous to do alone, but she started with a lightweight of 20 pounds each sides and started her first set.

Seto finished filling out forms, he was losing it, and his anger was not going away in fact it was getting worse, as if it was driving him crazy. "I won't do it," he muttered, "I can't do to Kisty, what Gosaburo did to me; she shouldn't have to be that alone like me. Kisty's my daughter I won't raise her like that, I am not that monster anymore," he kept repeating as he typed. 'Really because I see something much different on my end,' said a voice in Seto's mind.

Kisty got off the bench press after six reps of 10, she was sweating and breathing hard but got up off the equipment. She walked over to the kick bag that hung on the ceiling, she start to kick it and punches into it as if she was fighting something for real. The music was filling the room, it was the song by Linkin Park, "In the End," Kisty focused all she had into her frustration and started to go all out, on the bag. The music was getting louder with each punch in Kisty's mind; her mind grew with furry as she was trying to free herself.

_**I tired so hard and got so far,  
but in the end it, doesn't even matter  
I had to far to lose it all  
but in the end it doesn't even matter**_

Seto walked around his office now holding Kisty's birthday present, he was figuring what to do with it, to give it to her, which was his deck as a sign of change or put her through the same training he receive from Gosaburo by giving her the contract. The contract said Kisty, needs to find a way to break him and take the company from him.

_**Things aren't the way they were before  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew back to me back then  
but it all comes back to me  
in the end**_

"I won't, I promised to take care of her," he muttered. '_She is your daughter, Seto, she can handle it,'_ his mind spoke back. "If I put up that challenge to her, it could destroy what we have, just built," he thought aloud. _'You really want to see her happy, but she is working for Pegasus's VP, Katharine Hawk, become the new President. Think about it, let her be stepped on or you teach Kisty how to work the system either way, your daughter is going to get hurt,'_ he thought again. "Would you stop it I am not going to do it," he said aloud putting the box on the desk and setting down in his chair.

Kisty gave one hard kick to the bag sending it flying back then it came at her, she countered it with a punch and felt the pain of her punch hit the bag as she put all her energy into it. Kisty shook her hand after the punch her knuckles hurt, and the bag stopped swinging at her. "I am not going to give up," she said almost out of breath.

Seto walked down the stairs he knew where Kisty was due to the loud rock music coming from the basement. He walked down the stairs, but stayed out of sight as he watched his daughter beat the living day lights out of the kicking bag. Seto raised an eyebrow, _'She knows how to put up a fight at least,'_ his mind said. Seto shook his head, trying to focus on the choice at hand, he knew Kisty could protect herself but she did not know the world of the empire very well.

_**I put my trust in you  
Push far as I can go for all this,  
there is only one thing you should know**_

**_I put my trust in you,  
pushed as far as I can go  
for all this there is only one thing you should know_**

**_I tired so hard… but in the end it doesn't really matter_**

Kisty closed her eyes in front of the bag and was taking deep breaths as if trying to exhausting herself, to the point of collapsing, "I am not going to let her win, I won't do it, I won't hurt him, I won't kill him," Kisty said as she turned and kicked the bag again. Seto wondered what his daughter was muttering about, and then he remembered Kisty telling him about the nightmare, about her future form saying that she would kill him at some point.

The young teenager was full of anger and frustration as if letting the beast or monster within her build as a volcano ready to erupt at any moment. Kisty moved away from the bag, walked over to the vertical bench press, and set the weight on it to 120 pounds as she pushed and it lifted with ease as she let the monster of anger fuel her muscles and take over.

Seto got up and quietly walking out of the gym, he made up his mind by watching Kisty display her frustration on the equipment in the gym. Seto was going to do the unthinkable he was going to teach Kisty the ways of Gosaburo Kaiba, showing no weakness of emotion, anger, and hard work of loneliness in the big world, his daughter was about to enter the big leagues.

Kisty got off the vertical bench press and was completely out of breath, her adrenaline pumping hard in her body; it was time for another round on the punching bag. She walked over to it and let the hard music of the yelling lead singer fill her head and her anger focused on the bag.

Seto sat down on the in his office, he looked at the picture of Alex, him and Kisty that sat on his desk. "I am sorry Alex," he said, as he pulled out some pieces of paper and placing it in the printer and pulling up an old computer file making some changes to it. Seto printed it and signed the bottom then he looked at it in front of him on the desk. The emotions where growing inside of his mind, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair then let out a loud scream at the top of his lungs.

At the same moment that Seto screamed in the office, Kisty gave her finally kick and punch to the bag in the gym placing a large shoe indentation on it. Letting it all go she let out the loudest yell her vocal cords could give as she hit the mat hard on to her back.

Mokuba heard Kisty and Seto from the dinning room; Lisa could faintly hear Kisty but heard the full sound of Seto's scream from the office. "The beasts of hell are free again," she said in a faint whisper as she saw Mokuba come out of the mansion with a worried look on her husband's face. "Kisty, fight it, please," she spoke closing her eyes as if saying a small prayer that the girl that she help raise, would not fall into darkness, and become a cruel person that Seto once was in the past.

What Lisa did not know was Kisty's yell was to give into it her darker half. Kisty had collapsed on to the mat in the gym and closed her eyes. "Let it take me, I give stop tormenting me, I will run that company, I will fine away around my father's murder, I will not kill him but I will not give up either," she said with determination.

The music on the boom box was the only sound in the gym where Kisty was, as it blared: "**_It's the end of the world as we know it and I felt fine" (Musical quote from REM)_**

* * *

_Ok, first off if you haven't guess it I put two musical quotes in this story so here is the discalimer: I don't own Linkin Park or REM and I used the musical quote to show Kisty and Seto's thoughts, it was mainly Kisty's thoughts though. I will answer reviewer on Monday when I upload chapters 29-32 I know it's alot however a really good chapter is apporaching and I want to get it up ASAP._


	29. The Test of the Heart

_Reviewers notes are at the bottom as usual_

Chapter 29

The Test of the Heart

Kisty walked out of the gym feeling extremely better then she did an hour ago. Seto stood at the top of the stair he was done toying with his decision, he was ready to hand it to her. Kisty walked up to the stairs, "Hi Dad, something wrong?" she asked looking at his emotionless face.

"We need to talk!" he said in a cold and emotionless tone. Kisty nodded, "Ok," she said following him to the office. Kisara came out of Kisty's bedroom and bark at Seto, as if he were not himself, but an imposter. Kisty glared at her dog, but she should have taken that bark as a warning for what was about to come next.

Seto leaned back in his chair, "Well, you have a choice to make here in the next few hours a permit one," he said looking at Kisty. Kisty looked at him with worry in her eyes, "What are my choices?" she asked, not really understanding what was happening. Seto turned his head, "Well," he said letting out a breath, "Since you are the only heir to the Pegasus fortune being a member of the Pegasus family blood line," he said, "You're the only living member that shares blood with Pegasus that is still alive."

Kisty nodded at this she already knew this information, "Ok, what are the choices you speak of?" she asked again. Seto sighed, "Kisty, I am under a lot of pressure to do this but I don't see any other way, I am giving you a test," he said coldly. Kisty looked at the papers that he was fingering while they were talking.

"Gosaburo gave it to me a test once to see how strong I could be for some day running his empire; sadly I passed it at a deep price. Kisty, I have to make sure that you make the right decision because either way you are going to get hurt, this is not a game, and no one said it would be one either. However, there are three choices so pick one of them for they are, run Industrial Illusions as CEO and possibly fall on your face leaving me to clean it up which would probably make Pegasus roll in his grave but he does not have one, so he cannot. You could merge the companies and have both of us up at the top of the chain as the head CEOs, but the boards would probably deny it, and finally you turn it all down that includes Kaiba Corp meaning that your future cousins or Mokuba would get it if I am gone," he said coldly. "Your final choice is that I send you away and you will, no longer a member of neither this family nor anything at all," Seto added hoping to make Kisty choose one to the other two.

Kisty sat there looking at the floor all that frustration and angry came flying back at her, even though she thought she pushed it away. "I am pulling you out of school and putting you with some of the best tutors in the world you will study almost all the time, and you are only allowed to run the company from here, not at the main office," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "So, I have to either run a company or basically get nothing and live as a teenager," she said crossing her arms. Seto nodded, "Even if you decide to not work at Industrial Illusions I am still going to work you just as hard," he added.

The girl looked at her father's eyes, they were a deep blue, deeper then she had ever seen them, as if someone had taken his soul and locked it away into darkness again. Kisty nodded her head, "If I don't pass what happens?" she asked. Seto shook his head, "I rather not think about it but since we're on that subject. I would have to be forced to send you away forever from me, and everyone else," he said. Kisty closed her eyes, that thought was as if some one took a knife and cut her open, "You're not serious are you?" she asked.

Seto nodded without a hint of emotion, "Do I look like am joking?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "Why now are you doing this?" she asked now worried about her father, seeing that he was returning to his cold ways. Seto leaned on his elbow, "Your fifteen now it time that you learn how to run a business, be happy Kisty that I let off for so long by your age I had ran Kaiba Corp for one full year, and raised Mokuba," he said.

Kisty felt tears pulling at the bottom of her eyes, she did not want to hear this not from her father, not the man that she had grown to accept over the past few months. Not the same person she risked her health for when he lay dying giving him her blood that was originally his, to save him.

"Kisty Kaiba, I am going to make you earn that last name," he said cold heartily. Kisty opened her eyes to see her father, but that was not what she saw anymore, it was that viscous snake, which she thought was gone for good from the work her mother did.

"How do you expect me to pass?" she asked. Seto smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Read this contract," he said, "the rules and everything are there, just read it I must have it back by midnight or you forfeit everything and I would have to send you away Kisty," he said turning away from her and facing the spring day outside which looked dark and gray.

Kisty closed her eyes, "I will read it in my room," she spoke softly and turned to leave. Seto closed his eyes slowly, as he heard Kisty shut the door to his office and the rain began to pour outside. "I am sorry, Alex but it's the only way forgive me for doing this to our child," he whispered to the sky as if speaking to her as if the sky, thinking of the rain as Alex's tears from heaven for Kisty.

The girl stood in her room with the contract on her bed she looked out side as she heard the rain falling on her balcony out side her window doors. "Mom, what's happening, I wish you were here," she spoke softly.

Kisara jumped from her doggie bed and walked next to Kisty holding a pen in her mouth. Kisty took the pen and looked at her dog, "You saying I should sign?" she asked. Kisara licked Kisty's hand, telling her to read it first. Kisty looked at the contract, then sat on the bed with it in her hand, and began to read it slowly noting every single line as if it were she would she was signing her soul away. "I would have to take over Kaiba Corp in order to win, and I have to work my ass off to do it, well it was my life," she sighed.

A few hours later

Kisty walked down the stairs with a small smile on her face, as she heard her friends enter the mansion. "Kisty!" yelled Samantha throwing her arms around the birthday girl. "Happy birthday Kisty," Samantha said letting Kisty go. Kisty smiled, "Thanks Sam," she said with small smile. Mana stood there with her arms crossed standing next to Josh, "You ready to party?" she asked. Kisty smirked, "You bet," she said and looked over at Josh who looked worried at Kisty.

"You sure you're up for a party?" Josh asked her. Kisty smiled, "When I have those I care about around me, of course I am," she said hugging Mana and Samantha around the shoulders. The doorbell rang Kisty opened; Atem, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Joey, and a very pregnant Mai in fact she was in her 8th month already, were standing there with smiles and wrapped presents in their hands for the young Kaiba teenager. "Happy birthday Kisty," they said stepping into the mansion. Kisty smiled and lead everyone into the dinning room.

Lisa and Mokuba were standing there with all the presents from the morning, "Kisty you didn't open your presents from Kaiba, Mokuba or Lisa yet?" asked Tea. Kisty shook her head, "I figured that this year I open everything at once, since after today things will be changing," she said looking over at Mokuba and Lisa. "Will Kaiba be coming?" asked Atem and Yugi at the same time. Kisty nodded, "He should be down soon," she said, then quickly added, "I hope," quietly.

Mokuba and Lisa looked at each other, and then at Kisty they knew something was up. Something happened between Kisty and Seto after they screamed their heads off to vent their frustrations. Seto finally came down just as they were about to cut the cake, Kisty gave him a mean glare as he walked in the room. Mokuba and Lisa watched this with great concern they knew it had begun, Seto had given Kisty the contract.

Kisty got some duel monster gifts and other fun items mostly clothes that were her laid back style but the big joke was a business suit from Joey that were made for women. Kisty laughed as she pulled the black skirt and jacket out of the box, "Wow, Joey how did you know," she said, "I would need a thing like this?" Joey shrugged and pointed over at Yugi and Atem, "Those two," he said. Kisty smiled at them, "Well then since you all want to know my decision. I am taking over Industrial Illusions, and I sat on Monday," she said with a hint of pride. The one present she did not receive however, was Seto's old deck, for he gave her the contract test instead and now she had to fine a way to break it.

Samantha, Josh and Mana's jaws dropped they told her to try it out but not to actually keep the job. "Are you serious, Kisty?" asked Samantha. Kisty looked at the 13 year old girl, "What, do I look like I wouldn't be, it a serious situation, and…" she looked over at Seto now, "I have to earn something, besides it's not like I am going anywhere I will still be around."

"Hey isn't this suppose to be a party?" asked Tristan, "So lets get it started," he turned up the radio and everyone started to talk and goof off Mokuba and Lisa walked over to Kisty, and Lisa asking her to join them in the kitchen. She nodded and quietly escaped out of site of the guests.

After the party

Josh stayed behind after Kisty's birthday party while Mokuba and Lisa cleaned everything up then went back to their small house to finish packing up to leave. Kisty sat out upon the damp porch wearing a light jacket and jeans. Josh sat next to her, "You been quiet for a while, something wrong?" he asked her. Kisty shook her head, "Nothing that doesn't involve you," she giggled. Josh smiled, and took Kisty's hand, "Call it a sixth sense but I can tell when something is bothering you?" he said.

"Everything is fine," she said without worry in her voice. Josh did not believe it, "Kisty! I know when you're lying to me," he said, "You're doing it right now. This is about that application I sent in isn't it or your dad?"

Kisty stood up and moved away from Josh, "Look it doesn't concern you ok, just don't worry about it," she said. Josh looked at the ground, "You sure, because Kisty if you want, I could help," he said. Kisty turned, "Look, this is something I have to do on my own, Josh. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine really. Tomorrow I start work at the CEO of Industrial Illusions, I guess I am a little nervous that's all," she said.

Josh smiled he knew she was hiding but gave up knowing that she would not tell him anymore. "Ok, I will accept that answer for now," he said. Kisty smiled, "Thanks I guess," she said leaning against the handrail then sitting on it. "Kisty, umm, there is something I need to tell you, well I should have told you a few months ago, back when your Uncle died," he said.

Kisty looked at Josh, "What?" she said with concern. "I am not going to be working at the graveyard anymore," he said. Kisty shook her head, "WHAT! Josh, why are you quitting?" she asked "Are Bakura and Ryou to blame for this because if so I will buy them out."

Josh pulled out the letter from his pocket stopping Kisty from saying more threats, "I was accepted into one of the academies that I applied to the one in New York sent me this letter the day before you went to your Uncle's reading. I can't be digging and never get out of the city at the same time," he said. Kisty sat down next to him, and looked at the acceptance letter, "You made it? Your really going to do it go and be an actor?" she asked.

Josh nodded, "Yes," he said, with a small smiled. Kisty smiled at her best friend, "That's great Josh," she said pulling him into a hug knowing that someday soon she would not see him anymore because he would be in New York. Josh blushed at Kisty as he hugged her close to him. "Yeah, so I guess things are looking up finally," he said.

Kisty nodded, "For you, YES! For me well I don't know yet, but let's not worry about that, you're following your dream," she said. Josh put his hand on Kisty shoulder, "But are you're not following yours," he said. Kisty shook her head and looked at the ground, "You know that I want to be a singer," she said, "however owning my own company can be just as good, I would have celebrity status," she smiled, then frowned.

"It will work out, Kisty call it an instinct," Josh smirked. Kisty nodded "Yeah, hopefully," she said and the two stood there on the porch for a while.

Meanwhile in Seto's office, upstairs, he looked at the contract in front of him, "What have I just made her do?" he asked himself putting it into a locked drawer and locking it shut. He picked up the phone and started to call the school for Kisty's transfer to home schooling with the best tutors possible, thinking how he was now back to what he was before Alexandra and everything that happened.

* * *

_Ok note that the next chapter is about 2-3 years later this will turn in to a Kisty story but it's still Seto's story, also just to let you all know now that I will mainly focus on Kisty but will be inter cutting between them. Keep an eye out on Josh and Kisty because there relationship has to do with our soon to be seen villain. _

**Twilight Memories: **Yes, I have Kisty nightmare as a warning, of what will happen if she is not careful with her choices, later you will see how she fixes it and changes the future. Yes, much more is coming, I can tell you that for sure. snickers at the chapter which Kisty gets hurt badly that is not for another seven chapters though, so wait and see.

**Darkstar71:** Well as you can see, Kaiba went back on his word AGAIN, and he I put a twist on it in the next chapter he starts dating and you would probably guess who and it is not Molly that's for sure but someone at Industrial Illusions.


	30. Old friends meet again

_This chapter and every one from now on is 2 years after Kisty's 15th birthday and she is now approaching her 18th, so it's almost 3 years. A reminder from last chapter is that Josh left of New York and will be returning in this chapter also, note that Kisty had some how become the main character, I don't know why it happened that way when I wrote this story a few months ago but you will see as you read. Seto is still in the story don't forget him and since his name is in the title as a reminder to make sure he has some appearance however remember this is also my first published Fan Fiction. ReviewersI will put my reponses on chapter 33 which I will be uploading shortly._

Chapter 30

Old friends meet again

A young woman about 17 years old but from her appearance she looked to be in her early 20s stood in an office, with a woman who was obviously in her later 40's in front of a group of men. The young woman was dressed in a business suit that compiled of a black jacket white blouse and short skirt with her brown hair hanging down. The other woman wore the same outfit except it was gray, and her hair was pined back.

"Kaiba Corp wants to merge with us, ha, can I laugh any louder, Kristen you have to deny them," said one of them men with no hair. Kristen shook her head letting her hair flap on her shoulders, "I will consider it but chances are that Mr. Kaiba will see it my way," said the young woman. "How can you make Seto Kaiba, one of the world's most ruthless man, give in to you?" asked another man.

Kristen looked at them, "Did you forget who I am!" she snapped at them standing up, "I am his DAUGHTER, do you think I am that stupid, not to know things like this, I still have a few good shots at him. For what he put me through 2 years ago after my 15th birthday, trapping me in my room, working me to the bone with business techniques, so do not try to pull this crap on me that he won't listen because he will do what ever it takes to save that old company, ok. I know Seto Kaiba like the back of my middle finger, from when I ran away," she said.

The five men in the room leaned back in their chairs completely in fear of the young girl that be came ruthless and cold much like her father, Seto Kaiba. "I am not going to let his now falling company merge with mine at the moment, do you all remember how he pushed me up to this very room when I first started working here also! I am Kristen Kaiba the one and only runner of this company, I rather see my father squirm before we jump in, however since other companies are willing to pull his rear out of the fire, we're going to do it first, GOT IT! In a few weeks we will begin negotiations of the take over of his company, after my birthday, understand?" she snapped at them.

The scare five men of various ages nodded their heads at the loud CEO and her VP as they both left the room. Katharine smiled as Kristen and she walked into the CEO office. "I am impressed, when did Seto teach you to yell like that at the board members?" she asked as she shut the door to the office.

Kristen threw her jacket on the couch and sat in her leather chair at the desk letting her hair become a little messy as it hung on her shoulders. "The day I found out you were dating him, that and a little steam to blow," she snapped. "Kristen! I told you it was just a dinner, and a dance nothing more," said Katharine, "besides he was wondering what you were up too that day it was only dinner I swear."

Kristen shook her head, "Oh so now my VP is a spy for my so called "Father," Katharine please, I never trust you with anything too important, all my knowledge is in my head and plans as well, also I know your little slut rep," she said. Katharine crossed her arms, "One dinner with your father and you lose all your trust in me also think my skill with men wouldn't help your father?" she asked. "The moment I heard about your sleeping around habits were true, I never did trust you, also the day I moved out of the Kaiba Mansion, was the day I began to trust only myself, Katharine. I am not stupid when I walk in to the office and I can smile dear old pain in the rear daddy," she snapped.

The phone rang a moment later as the two discussed things in the office, "Miss Kaiba you have a phone call from a Mrs. Kaiba," said the secretary. Kisty picked the phone, "It a business call you can go," she said to Katharine who left the office afterwards. "Hello Kristen Kaiba speaking, who is this I am a busy woman," she said in strict tone.

"Kisty, did you father teach you to ever listen to your secretary?" asked a woman on the other line. "Yes, Aunt Lisa he did teach me however manners weren't on that list, but I refuse to believe anyone here at work, also," she said. Lisa laughed at Kisty on the other line, "You're as paranoid as Mokuba and your father combined, anyways, have you thought about the merge?" she asked. Kisty smirked at the thought, "I just got out of the board room where I threw a fit for the lam asses of the board, but yes I been thinking about it," she said. Lisa laughed, "That's the usual with you, so are you coming to the dinner tonight?" she asked.

Kisty looked at her PDA and checked the time slot, "I am open for now, is the scum going to be present?" she asked. Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, he is, why shouldn't I invite my brother in law, even though he kicked Mokuba, and me out when I was pregnant 2 almost 3 years ago. Kisty smirked she loved her little cousins, "How are my little demons cousins doing anyways?" she asked in a joking manner.

Lisa laughed, "Missing their older cousin terribly," she said. Kisty smiled she was the first at the hospital when little Andrew was born along with his twin brother Matthew an hour later. "They both wish you could come over more, they seem to behave with there older cousin around, not to mention Kisara your dog misses you as well," said Lisa. Kisty smirked, "I know, I miss all too, but you know me work, work, work," she said sounding happy.

"You sound like your father right now, a work attic but happy about it," said Lisa. Kisty sighed, "To be honest I am miserable still, but hey that is the life of a young CEO and what it takes to break from a dam contract with the bastard, not to mention, being incredibly bored, with nothing to do, oh wait I do have one thing but that's another hour from now," she said.

The door shut in the background on Lisa's end of the phone, "Lisa I am home," yelled Mokuba. "Sound like Mr. Kaiba's home," said Kisty with a smile knowing her Uncle was still his same old self 'at least some things never change' thought Kisty. "Not funny Kisty, anyways we'll see you tonight," she said. Mokuba walked into the kitchen, "Kisty? On the phone, let me talk to her, Lisa come give me the phone" he said. Lisa turned, "Uh oh, he heard me," she said hearing Lisa and Mokuba struggle for the phone suddenly. Kisty laughed, "Put my Uncle on the phone," she said as Lisa finally pulled away with a scream in the background of a young boy.

"You're lucky she likes you," said Lisa handing Mokuba the phone leaving to investigate her sons. "Kisty?" spoke Mokuba in excited tone. "Hi Uncle Mokuba, what is it?" she asked. "You know the usual, two rambunctious boys at 2 years old, and a big dinner planned which I hope you're still coming too?" he asked.

Kisty sighed, "I am thinking about putting something in my PDA here to prevent me because of the pain in my side, parent," she snapped. Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Kisty you know you're going to have to face Seto sooner or later, after the fight you two had at the party on Christmas," he said.

Kisty smirked, "But I can avoid him, while I can," she countered, "It's only March." Mokuba sighed, "Please don't drop out on us Kisty; Matt and Andy miss you, and those two don't behave unless you're around, especially when you're around," he pleaded. Kisty smiled she loved her cousins to death, she look at them as if they were her siblings that she knew she would never have.

"Alright Uncle Mokuba I am coming to dinner but Seto is to keep his distance from me, or we will have a repeat of the 50th year of Kaiba Corp or last Christmas," Kisty said. "Deal, Kisty, well I have to go now Lisa just got Andy in her arms and Matt won't be too far behind," Mokuba said, to Kisty. "Bye Uncle Moky tell the boys I said hi," she said and hung up the phone.

Katharine emerged from the door, "You're going to do a dinner party?" she asked. Kisty glared at her, "Look, it just a family dinner that I do once a mouth with Mokuba's side of the family," said Kisty crossing her arms. "And let me guess your infamous father will be there?" Katharine asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes for once he is coming, he confirmed it with Lisa today," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well looks like we should pull out the video camera for a repeat performance at the Kaiba Corp ball and last Christmas party," laughed Katharine. Kisty shook her head, "That was over a few months ago your still holding that over me?" she asked Katharine. "As long as you're holding my dinner with your father, yes," answered Katharine with a smirk.

Kisty turned, "Well, I hate to change this interesting subject but I have a meeting with Duke in a few hours so I am heading out to lunch early," said Kisty. Katharine raised an eyebrow, "You never eat out to lunch, today must be special or something," she said. Kisty smirked, "For someone yes, but I will get back to you later on that bye, Katharine hold the company together until I get back," she said slipping out the door. Katharine smirked, "time to make a phone call," she said smiling devilishly.

An hour later

A young man with short green and black hair very skinny at first glance and deep green and purple eyes walked along the sidewalk. It was a clear nice spring day in Domino and the spring air hinted some change. It had been about two years since he was accepted into the academy of arts and went to New York City to study acting and performing he stared in two Broadway plays as an understudy but got to be on stage almost every night. Most times the people he was understudying for would get hurt and he would have nothing do with it.

'It was nice to be back in Domino again,' thought the young man, who walked pasted the Kaiba Corp building heading for a restaurant near by. 'I hope she shows up, his mind thought two years wow that's a long time.' He sat down at a corner table and ordered himself a drink, and waited for his friend to arrive.

A woman walked into the restaurant about a few minutes later, he long brown hair hung to her waist, her eyes as blue as the sky and her skin as white as cream milk. The young man looked up from his drink, he saw her, she looked like an angel a lot had changed in two years and he was happy to see the results. The girl was wearing blue jeans the hugged her hips, and a tight fitting red shirt.

'Wow, that can't be her or it is?' the man's mind thought. The woman turned, and saw the man; her lips were in a line for a moment then slowly edged into a small smile. The man stood up and went to greet his old friend. The girl walked over to the young man, "Josh, is that you?" she asked. The man nodded, "Hi Kisty, long time, no see," he said. Kisty's smile grew as they hugged and closed her eyes, unbeknownst to them that they were seen by some one walking by.

"Come on I have a table," he said to Kisty pointing to his spot. Kisty and Josh walked to the table and sat down. A server walked over to them and Kisty ordered a glass of water and some food for her and Josh. "This is on me Josh," said Kisty.

Josh smiled, "You don't have to Kist, I've been gone for two years, but if you want to go ahead I could save a few bucks," he said. Kisty smirked, "When your out on a date do you always talk like that when the girl says she will take care of the bill?" she asked. Josh shook his head, "Considering I didn't date any girls in New York," he said, "There is only one girl I have had my eye on, and she is sitting in front of me," he said with a smile.

Kisty blushed, "Josh, you have to admit you dated someone other then me," she said with a giggle. "You look like you haven't giggled in a long time?" he spoke seeing Kisty relax face as she did that 'Oh how I missed her smile, her face,' thought Josh. Kisty nodded, "It's been a hard two years without you around," she said. Josh nodded, "Yeah, speaking of years how is the oval of friends doing?" he asked. Kisty was in mid drink when he asked and nearly choked on the water.

"Umm, Sam and Mana?" she spoke knowing that she, her self had not talked to them since Josh left two years ago. "I um, kind of lost touch with them after the school term ended and you left," she said. Josh looked a Kisty, "Why?" he asked.

Kisty sighed, "Seto began to home schooling me, I graduated almost a year ago," she said. Josh nodded, "I see, so you're still running a family business?" he asked. "My Uncle Pegasus's company, yes," she said a paused feeling a little sad that she gave up her dream, just so she could keep money in her name, "You could say that."

Josh put his elbows on the table, "So, tell me, how is the life of a CEO of a major gaming company. I have seen you on the news a few times, especially that one about you and your father, last Christmas," he said. Kisty looked at the table, "So, you heard about Seto and my little tiff that night?" she asked. Josh nodded, "Yeah it was in the news and the New York times, so I kind of could not miss it, in New York," he said.

Kisty blushed, "Well, he started to really push me, so I had a choice get out or push him out of my way," she said. Josh listened, "I take it you walked away from him?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Yep about 7 miles down the road and around a counter to my Uncle's place, I lived there for about two mouths, got my own place with my pay checks, from Industrial Illusions," she said "I live on my own as of a few weeks now and I love it." Josh nodded, "I see, so have you talked to Kaiba since?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "The tiff was the last time he and I talked if you call it that, and he wanted to know where I was hiding since he found out that I wasn't staying at my Uncle's place anymore. I wouldn't tell him at the party where I was hiding, however I will tell you it's a little house on a hill top over looking my Uncle's backyard."

Josh nodded, "I see, so you have been on your own," he said with a somewhat happy grin. Kisty nodded with a small hint of pride, "Yep," she said. Josh smiled at Kisty, "So, how is your Uncle and Aunt doing?" he asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Lisa and Mokuba have twin boys now, Andrew and Matthew, both 2 years old and sometimes pains in the butts, I call them my little demons because only I can control them, however they can't behave with out me," she laughed. Josh smiled, "Like you did Kaiba? Anyways you still talking to your Aunt and Uncle, right?" he asked.

Kisty nodded, "Yes, actually I am suppose to meet them for dinner tonight, sadly Seto will be there, it kind of a family thing, or I would invite you to come along," she said. Josh sighed, "Nah, even of I could I have to visit the Dads you can say, I also heard they have a girlfriend that they share" he said. Kisty laughed, "Bakura and Ryou, you know those two did a good job raising you, even thought Bakura practically treated you like the dirt you once oh so well dug in," she said smiling, "You can take care of yourself at least."

"Yeah they did, just that," Josh sighed, "I wish I knew who my mother was, I actually have a clue to who my father is, I think it's Bakura or Ryou, because my mother left me at a grave stone and then Ryou found me on his rounds at the graveyard," he said. Kisty nodded, "I remember the day you told me about that, I was sick in bed at the time, with the flu," she smiled.

Josh remembered the day he came over after school, Kisty had the flu no thanks to him when she was 6 years old but that was a long time ago she was practically a woman now with her own company. "So, what are you plans this Friday?" Josh asked.

Kisty sighed and rolled her eyes, "Other then work I am pretty much open, oh wait darn it, I have some boring party to attend, that night," she said. "Need an escort?" asked Josh in a joking tone. Kisty at first did not catch it but then saw the smirk on his face, "No, I go alone to those parties, besides my repetition as a loner would be wrecked if I showed up with a date," she said.

"Kisty, you have never been a loner?" said Josh with a slight laugh. Kisty shook her head, "No, Josh I am serious here, I am a loner now, ever since you left," she spoke as if she was morning. "Kisty? Your not making sense here, what did Seto do to you exactly?" Josh asked. Kisty sighed, "I am sorry Josh, but ever since I turned 15, I've been alone and always will be alone, I can't trust anyone for what he did to me," she spoke in a slight saddened voice.

"Kisty! Your never alone," said Josh in a worried voice, "I am back so you won't be lonely even, if you father drove Mana and Sam away, from you, I am here," he spoke in a cheerful voice. Kisty shook her head at the green hair man across from her, "No, Josh, I am alone, just like…like…" Kisty closed her eyes it was hard to say it but she was becoming her father.

Josh knew what Kisty was going to say, "You mean like Kaiba?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Like him, I am exactly like him, now, cold, alone, and practically cutthroat," she snapped. Josh shook his head, "No, you're not at least not around me, you're not," he said. Kisty nodded, "That's just because I am using a mask right now Josh, I learn several thousands of them," she snapped. "I only pull it out the old one, when I talk to you because I know you better then anyone and I am sorry but I have to go now," she said standing up and pulling out her cell phone, which was buzzing in her pocket.

"Kristen Kaiba here what is it," she said in a snappish tone of voice. Josh saw the emotionless face his old friend had as she began to speak on the phone. "WHAT! HE DIDN'T, I WILL, OHHHHHH he will pay," she paused realizing she was shouting, "I shall be right there keep him away from my office, got that Preethi," she snapped hanging up her flip cell phone.

"Josh I have to leave now," Kisty said grabbing her bag. "What is it?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "Its work, a disgruntled employee, also a really pushy ASS," she spoke quickly. Josh nodded, "I guess you do have busy life, I will see again right?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "I don't know here," she said pulling out a pen and a napkin and wrote on it. "Call me," she said and handed Josh the napkin and running out of the restaurant.

Josh stood there and looked at the napkin; it had Kisty's cell number written on it, he smiled at her as she ran pass the window towards Industrial Illusion. "Well at least I got her number," he chuckled, while putting a tip on the table since Kisty paid the bill before taking off. Josh walked outside he felt the cool breeze pass him; he could tell there was a change in the wind as if a clam before the storm.

a few hours later

"Darn it Yuge, ya beat me again," yelled Joey in the game shop. Yugi laughed as he picked up the game pieces from the game Risk, "Sorry Joey, but you're the one that broke our alliance," he said. "Yeah so you and Atem wouldn't take out Tristan. We agreed that he was to go last and Atem was to be kicked off the game first," ranted Joey.

"Well Joey if you want to feel better you should have stuck to the plan and not attacked Yugi," laughed Atem. Tristan whined, "Come on Joey at least you didn't get taken out first." Joey sighed, "Yeah you did get slathered, fighting a war on two fronts it's like World War I," he laughed at Tristan.

Tristan looked at Joey, "Well at least I didn't back stab anyone," he said. Joey turned, "WHY you, Tristan!" yelled Joey as Tristan walked away with Joey's bag of chips. Tea stuck her head in the door, "Joey keep it down the baby," she said walking into the shop holding a little bundle in hand.

Joey shut his mouth, "Oops, sorry Tea forgot about Yugi Jr there," he laughed. The tall skinny brown-haired woman smiled, "He isn't Yugi Jr, Joey! Just keep your voice down and how many time have told you not to call him that Yugi Jr, Chris is no Jr," she snapped.

Yugi walked over to Tea, "How's his fever?" he asked putting his hand on the little red haired boy's head as he slept in the bundle in his mother's arms. "He's doing better thanks to the medicine, I got from Serenity at the hospital yesterday," answered Tea.

Tristan looked at the glass case in front of him and let out a long sigh. Joey and Atem caught their friend looking sad. "Tristan, something wrong?" asked Atem, who did not know what was wrong with him.

Tristan turned around, "It's nothing, Atem, just that Serenity has been taking extra shift as the hospital, I haven't seen her in over a week," he said. Joey looked at his pal Tristan, "What Serenity, been working over time to avoid you?" he asked, "About time," he muttered quietly.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, ever since she got that transfer to Domino Hospital from New York three years ago, so that she didn't have to move back here just to be with me or have me fly back here for a week then she goes back to work."

Joey sighed, "Hey you're the one, I remember begging her to move back here so I don't blame her for working besides Tristan, ever since you got hurt at work she has to take care of you too," said Tea. Tristan rubbed his shoulder, "Don't remind me last time I be a body guard to Kisty, and get between her and Kaiba," he said.

The bell rang as the shop door opened and a young man walked with green and black hair. Everyone looked to see the new comer, Joey, Tea, and Tristan blinked for a moment "Josh?" the three of him or her said surprised. Yugi and Atem just stood there looking at how much the adopted son of Bakura and Ryou had grown up.

"Hi everyone," he said walking over to them. "So how was New York, did my directions help?" asked Tea handing the baby to Yugi who took his son out of the room to be put to bed. Josh leaned on the counter, "Yeah they did, thanks Tea, and by the way these are for you, from Cassie," he said handing Tea some keys. Tea smiled, "Thanks Josh, I was wondering where my old apartment keys went too," she said putting them into her pocket.

(Just a quick side note, Tea did become a dancer for a while but missed Yugi and went back to Domino and got married, Atem just lives with them and the kid is Yugi's not Atem's just want to make that clear)

Tea sighed, "So how is everyone in New York?" she asked knowing that she set Josh up with some of her friends in the big apple. Josh sighed, "Other then missing you, they're fine, just wish that their best dancer would return to show the teachers a thing or too," he laughed.

Tristan looked at Josh, "So what bring you back to Domino, just visiting?" he asked. Josh smiled, "Actually, I am moving back here, I found things in New York I liked, but figured I should come home for a while, you know to see everyone again," he said rubbing the back of his head. Atem smiled, "What brought you back here really?" he asked. Josh sighed, "I just wanted to come back there are a few things I wanted to check up on," he said.

Atem crossed his arms, "Really like what?" he said with a smirk knowing Josh had other motives. Josh sighed, "Well, I found out that my birth parents are, I am a little surprised," he said, "But I am not going to confront them because well one of them is gone." Tea, Tristan and Joey all had sad looks on their faces, "What happen to them?" asked Joey.

Josh looked at the glass case he was leaning on, "Well my mother was ill that's why she left me behind at the grave yard with Ryou and Bakura, my father, well he is another story all together, because well I guess no one knew who he is, just that he fooled around a lot. He did make some donations, to Ryou and Bakura graveyard as a mysterious donor with a lot of money, I know that for a fact," he said.

Everyone listened, "I found out that my father who fooled around a lot also, was a donor at one to those banks," said Josh. Atem, Tristan and Joey nodded, Tea just did not want to think about it, and she had her own sperm bank to worry about up stairs with their investment that was recovering from a cold.

Josh sighed, "The place told me who it was that my mother used as her donor for me, I was kind of surprised by who it was, though," he said. "Well are you going to tell us?" they asked. Josh shook his head, "If I did would you all promise not to go after him, he is kind of a friend of yours? You know for not taking me in and all?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement not to kill the slim ball, "Duke Devilen," spoke Josh quickly. Everyone shook there heads in shock, "Wow, who would have thought that Duke would have a kid 17 years ago?" asked Joey. "I think he knew," said Josh, "he was always visiting the graveyard surprisingly now that I made the connection of who was my mother was he was visiting her grave all the time, and he would always ask how Bakura and Ryou were treating me. I just didn't put it together until about a year ago when I found out that I came from a bank."

Everyone stayed silence for a moment, "So your back to confront the dead beat?" asked Joey sounding smug. Josh shook his head, "No, that's not the reason, actually I came back, it's because of something or I should say someone else," he said looking at the duel monster cards below him. Yugi came back with a baby monitor and handed it to Tea.

"You came back because of Kisty?" spoke Atem now voicing the motive that he had guessed all along. Josh nodded, "I was worried about her, Mana and Samantha called me a while back, and told me that Kisty was acting, well, like her father suddenly, in fact they saw her little "tiff" with Kaiba, as she put it," he said.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other, "Well, she has been a bit cut off from everyone since she turned 15 and you left. That's when we found out that, Kaiba was putting her through a test, and she passed it somewhat, but it cost her alot," said Yugi.

Josh looked at Yugi, "Want to tell me what it was that cost her so much?" he asked, "I came to kind of dig up the dirt, because of something she said earlier about not being who she used to be, however she still the same to me just older at least she was around me."

Everyone looked at Josh, "When did you see Kisty?" asked Tea surprised that the female CEO would take time off work. Josh shrugged his shoulders; "About an hour ago," he said, "we had lunch together, why?" Tea looked at everyone then at Josh, "Kisty has kind of gone on the loner side, I am surprised that she took time out to see you, if anyone sees her besides her employees it's Mokuba and his side of the family," she said.

Atem and Yugi nodded, "Josh, you have to understand Kisty runs Industrial Illusions, now, and as she put it to us once, the Kaiba name, you should talk to Mokuba and Lisa they are the ones that really know what is going on with Kisty," said Atem. "I see, so you all were cut off from Kisty too?" Josh asked. Everyone nodded, "We tried to help her through it, but she changed as if she and Kaiba just went two directions and Kisty caught Kaiba's dust as she ran off," said Tristan.

"It wasn't a pretty sight the day we all found out that that the two of them had it out, Kisty practically kicked Kaiba's ass, oh how I wish I saw that, fight on Christmas," said Joey with a small hint of glee in his voice. Tea punched Joey in the arm, "Hey I thought you and Kaiba called it truce with the, who is better stuff?" she asked. Joey rubbed his upper arm, "I was kidding about the last part Tea, gosh motherhood has taken ya humor away from ya," he said.

Josh shook his head, "So Kisty and Kaiba are really at each other then, so she was hiding something when she told me about the tiff they had at the party," he said. Everyone looked at Josh, "Yeah, we kind of saw it first hand, Kisty and Seto almost went to fists but then she just walked out, but it wasn't over companies that are for sure, it was over her freedom," said Atem, as Tea and Yugi nodded remembering the party.


	31. Board room problems

_Warning, some sexual suggested language here just a warning._

Chapter 31

Board room problems

At Industrial Illusions

Kisty stepped into the office; many of the employees that were the hall quickly disappeared as she approached them. Kisty walked up to the executive offices and stopped at the secretary's desk it was a regular deck litter with papers all over the place, the secretary wasn't a neat person in fact the only thing she that was organize was a stack of paper in the finished stack on top was a paper weight that was a dragon . "Where is she?" she snapped.

The young short woman with black hair and light brown skin pulled out a paper and handed it to Kisty who then read it, looked at her secretary, "Thanks, Preethi, I will see you in about oh, an hour at the mall for the new game shop that Duke is opening in two hours," she said. "Yes boss….I um, me mean Kristen," said Preethi with a smile and small stutter, "I will make sure the aspirin is in your office when you're done with him." "Thank you Preethi," Kisty said coldly, walking away, she rolled her eyes as she headed towards the boardroom thinking another fun filled meeting with the grown up she hated now.

Katharine was just stepping out of the boardroom and her appearance said it all, "Done, "bumping" with him?" snapped Kisty. "What is that suppose to mean?" asked Katharine fixing her hair back into a bun. Kisty shook her head, "I don't want to talk about that now, I will see you in my office in half an hour," she snapped and opened the door and walked in.

A man sat at the head of the table with his feet on it, dress in a black with a white trench coat, he had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Kisty glared at him as she was about to take a seat at the other end of the table. "Make this quick for you being in my boardroom is making me sick right now," she with a hiss of hatred throwing the papers on the table and pulling out the chair.

"Touchy are we?" said the man, "What seems to bothering you?" he asked. Kisty turned, "Seto, You just had sex in MY boardroom, what do you think I am angry about, come on, don't act like I didn't know what was going on. Oh if Mom was alive right now she would kill you while you were sitting here with a dagger and make sure it killed you," Kisty reply with angry face. Seto sat up he looked at the chair moving his feet to the ground, "About your mother, there was a loop hole in that contract Kisty, it stated until death do us part," he said with a smirk, so technically, I am fair game."

Kisty shook her head and was about to sit down in a chair she just pulled out when she shuddered, "OH Seto, yuck can't you and Katharine find a trash can when you're through, Yuck!" she said pushing the chair away. Seto looked at the chair spotting a small item on it made of rubber. "Whoops," he said with a small laugh "How did that get there. Kisty shook her head and look at a few other chairs checking if they were safe and sat down in one finally she did however it was closer to her father then she wanted to be.

"What bring you into my office, besides Katharine, obviously," said Kisty putting her hands on the papers in front of her. Seto smirked, "I came to talk about tonight," he said. Kisty shook her head keeping a mean face, "I am only going, because Mokuba begged me to come ok, and besides it been a month since I've seen the twins," she said. Seto leaned on the table, "Alright glad you got that out of the way, now for the next part, when you are getting off work?" he asked.

Kisty glared at Seto, "I am not going to tell you so that way you could run one of the limos into mine, create a traffic jam, or make me late, besides why do you care?" she snapped. Seto shook his head, "I just want to know," he said with out a hint to emotion. Kisty knew what he was wanting now, "I am not telling you so you can follow me to my NEW home, Seto, we agreed that once you broke your promise of not to hurt me again, I was free to run my own life!" snapped Kisty.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Kisty you're my daughter a minor still, you need to be under supervision of some one older then you!" snapped the elder Kaiba. Kisty sighed, "I am under supervision of some one older then me, oh by about 6 years younger then you, though," she spat at Seto with a small smirk. Seto knew to whom his daughter was referring to, his little brother.

Seto closed his eyes and rubbed his temple on his forehead, "Besides Mokuba and Lisa, who I know haven't been keeping a 24 hour watch on you," he said in that emotionless tone of 'I know you better then anyone, I know what I know' tone of voice.

Kisty crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, "If you're worried that if I am sleeping with anyone. To be blunt about it, Seto, I am still a virgin, however a reason to give that up to a certain someone just landed in Domino and I had lunch with him about an hour ago," she said.

Seto's eyes widen, "You're not talking about that, some lousy of a friend, Josh, are you?" he asked. Kisty smiled, "What I thought you liked him, after all you're the one who I recalled tried to get him back to Domino by faking that Bakura had a heart attack from digging a hole in the graveyard," she said with a slight hint of amusement.

"He, did, I was just worried about you, at the time," said Seto. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Anyways, my personal life is none of your concern anymore Kaiba, so just back off, why in HELL did you come to my office anyways," she snapped finally. "Besides a bang job, to see my little Princess," he said leaning on the table with his elbows leaning his fists on under his chin.

Kisty rolled her eyes, "Well, I am not little and I am not your Princes either, so back off. I am 17, a CEO of a company; I passed your little test, which cost me everything, my friends, my emotion and everything about life I enjoyed. You know what, I am glad that I don't have to put up with you, anymore even though I am in the process getting that contract you made me sign removed," she snapped. Seto raised an eyebrow yet kept his glare at her, "Done ranting yet?" he asked.

Kisty took a deep breath and stood up, "You have 20 minutes to get out of my boardroom down the hall and out of this building. Unless you want to talk about business in the game world then I suggest you start talking other then that I have nothing else to say to you," she said about to head to the door turning her back to Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes, "We, do need to talk about something Kisty if you would sit down and listen then I will be out of your hair for the rest of the afternoon and see you tonight at dinner," he said. Kisty stopped and sat down again, "Ok talk," she said putting her hands on the table.

Seto leaned back in his chair, "I have been thinking about the merge of the two companies," he said. Kisty nodded, "Yes, go on, I am listening!" she said interested. "You mentioned at the Christmas party that it was possible to do so correct?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes, so far nothing new," she said.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Seto asked suddenly. Kisty sighed, "Maybe, why should I tell you, my plans, Seto Kaiba!" she snapped. Seto nodded, "Well, I am your father and co owner with you on Kaiba Corp so I was just wondering what you're going to do about it?" he said.

Kisty closed her eyes and pushed some papers over to Seto, "These are some the latest information for Kaiba Corp that one of my moles discovered. You have a mole, that isn't mine, in you're company that is feeding this information to other companies, I advise you to be careful Seto," she said and walked out of the room.

Seto leaned back in the chair looking at the paper, 'I know who the mole is, but does she want to tell me?' he questioned in his mind. Kisty then left Seto to think as she walked out of the room, "I will talk to you later Mr. Kaiba," she said before leaving and slamming the door behind her. Many near by employees saw the angry woman and knew to keep their distances.

In Kisty's office

Kisty fell on the couch, "You're done with Mr. Kaiba?" asked Katharine turning in Kisty's office chair. Kisty moved her hand over her eyes, "You and him make me sick, you had sex in MY boardroom and left the condom in my favorite chair!" snapped the young female CEO.

Katharine went a slight shade a pink, "I take back my comments about just dinner," she said quickly. Kisty nodded, "Good thing you did, now get out of my OFFICE!" she snapped, "Oh Kat, if you do that again, you ass is so fired, got it!" Katharine nodded and left the office.

Kisty reached for him cell phone, "Come on Josh call me or I have to see him tonight!" she whined thinking about what she snapped at Kaiba. Just then the cell phone began to ring in her hand, Kisty looked at the ID, and it was Yugi's game shop. Kisty sighed and answered it, "Kristen Kaiba here," she said with a sigh. "Hey Kisty," said Josh on the other end. Kisty sat up, as if her prayers were answered, "Josh, hi, umm, what's up?" she asked trying to sound like everything was fine.

"Hey, I know you're busy at work and you have dinner at Mokuba's tonight but I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere before you go to dinner at Mokuba's house?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "Well Josh actually I am not going to Mokuba's tonight, my pain the ass just killed my feeling to spend time with family and then some," she said glaring over at her office door hoping that Seto was leaving the building now. Josh did a silent 'yes' under his breath, "Ok, then how about dinner at the diner that we met at?" he asked.

Kisty smirked, "Well, why don't you meet me after work and we can talk then and maybe we can go to my place," she said. "What you don't trust me?" asked Josh. Kisty laughed, "No, it's not that but Seto is watching my work, it turns out, now that he is doing more then dating my VP," she said.

Josh nodded on the other end and they talked for a few minutes, which felt like seconds to both of them; soon they arranged to go out on a date and have dinner. Kisty hung up her cell phone and then Mokuba called just as she was about to call him on her secondary cell phone, "Kisty! Umm, sorry to say this but were going to have to cancel the dinner tonight, Andy has the stomach flu and Matt apparently has the cold and I don't want you to catch it," he said.

Kisty nodded, "Ok, sorry to hear that Mokuba, don't worry I had other plans and was just about to call you to cancel, lets me just say Seto paid me a visit and it wasn't about work, more of pleasure from my VP," she said with hiss.

Mokuba knew something was up but decided to not push the matter, "Ok, so what are you doing as a back up anyway?" he asked. Kisty smiled, "Well, Josh is in town I figure he and I should go out," she said. Mokuba laughed, "Oh the flame has returned to its wood, have fun Kisty and you know the rules," he said. Kisty laughed, "Yeah I know, no jacket no fun," she said with a laugh "don't want to have another me running around and be like my mother," she joked. "You know what I mean Kisty, no sex, you got that," he said.

An hour later Kisty was walking out of her office, Preethi who held a clipboard in hand and a few pieces of paper writing notes smiled at Kisty, Kisty was annoyed that Preethi would always smile for no reason at all. There could a war going on and still she would find a positive aspect and smile about it.

"You have the opening at the mall and Duke called saying that he will meet you there so you can talk about work, then you are to come back here, for your final report of the day, you're done after that," she said importantly. Kisty nodded, "Ok well see you in an hour, bye Preethi," she said and headed to the elevator.

Two hours later

Kisty walked into her office completely exhausted and threw a hand over her eyes, "I hate stupid openings," she muttered falling on one of her small couches. "Looks like you had a hard afternoon," said a male voice from Kisty's chair. Kisty moved her hand so she could see, "Josh! Who let you into my office?" she asked. Josh smirked, "I got here about an hour ago, hoping you're ready for dinner?" he asked. Kisty smiled, "Just give me about five minutes and I will be ready to go," she said stepping over to a bookcase that showed a secret room by imputing a secret pass code in a pad that was behind a few books.

Josh sat there in Kisty's office chair while she walked into her secret room and then came out five minutes later in her blue jeans and tee shirt; she was in her suit before going to see Seto in her boardroom. Josh raised an eyebrow seeing that Kisty's hair color had changed and the length very short, "What happened to your hair?" he asked. Kisty smiled pulling at her blue hair covered head, "Relax, it a wig, I wear it when I don't want to be followed, and leave the office," she said showing the Josh the brown hairline hidden behind the blue hair.

"Nice, and people won't recognize you?" asked Josh. Kisty nodded, "I fooled all the losers Seto's hired to follow me home but first we need to eat. We're going to be taking the back way out if that's ok with you?" she said. Josh nodded, "Hey, you're the one with the car, I don't have anyway to travel except by foot or the usual bus," he said.

Kisty smiled, "Come on everyone has headed home by now," she said heading to the door. She stuck her head into the hallway and looked at Josh, "All clear, come on we will take the stairs, they don't have cameras at least any that can catch us," she said. Josh followed, "You do this often?" he asked. Kisty smirked, "A few times," she said walking over to the stairs.

"Going somewhere, President Kristen?" asked a voice in the stairway. Kisty nearly jumped off the floor but after two years of Seto's tests and anger control, she did not move at all. "Well, Katharine what are you doing here?" Kisty snapped. "Off to a date I see," she laughed. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Look, what is it, I am done working for the day, Mokuba called me to cancel the dinner, and oh yeah shouldn't you be getting to Seto's mansion about now?" she snapped.

"We were off to dinner, when Katharine told me you had a date with your old pal Josh, then I remembered about what you said to me earlier," spoke a male voice from the other side of the whiny stair well. "Seto, what is it now!" Kisty annoyed at him. "Just checking on my little investment, and making sure you don't do what your mother and I did," he said putting his arms around Katharine and started to kiss her neck as they came into view.

Kisty rolled her eyes again, "Yuck, gag and hang me, if I have to watch you two in this stairwell for another 5 minutes. Don't you even mentioning my Mother right now, all she was to you was a sex toy after you two got married!" Kisty snapped at Seto. Josh figured it was safer to keep his distance from Kisty and not get in to the fight.

"I loved Alexandra, very much, enough to practically kill for her," Seto fought back. Kisty shook her head and went into an even anger tone, "Well you're sure showing a stupid way of remembering her by dating her enemy also a cooperate slut, and by the ways I am out of here. I will take my chances with the elevator," she said walking back into the hall while grabbing Josh's arm and pulling him away from the door.

Seto and Katharine followed, Kisty saw them following and looked at Josh, "We are going to hit a media circus when this is all over," she said. Josh nodded, "Don't worry I have dealt with the media before, trying being one of the most sought after actors in New York, you kind of get used to it," he said.

The four got into the elevator, Kisty pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a few numbers, "Hey, Ronald can you park my car out front, oh and make it the blue one so that the night can hide me from Mr. Kaiba and his watching eyes," she said glaring over at Seto, "yes, thanks," and hung up the phone.

Seto looked over at Kisty, "What was that for?" he asked. Kisty shook her head and removed the blue wig bundling it up into a ball and sticking it into her bag that was over her shoulder. Josh sighed and watched Kisty and Seto begin to stare each other down while Katharine was checking out Josh.

(A/N: ok I am going to write what everyone is thinking since this will be a LONG elevator ride) _Italics_ are Katharine, **Bold** is Josh, **_bold, Italics is Seto,_** and regular type is Kisty.

'_Boy that young guy looks tasty,'_ thought Katharine.

'Oh my goodness, Katharine is checking out Josh and Seto can't see it because he is looking at me,' thought Kisty.

'**_Why am I doing this, I should trust her not to have sex tonight_**,' thought Seto

'**Wow, the tension in here is killer,**' thought Josh.

'_Wonder what Kisty sees in that green haired young man?'_ thought Katharine.

'Kill Seto Kill Seto, Kill Seto,' thought Kisty, 'Wait I take that back kill Katharine,' screamed Kisty's mind.

'**Oh, man Katharine is watching me and oh man, don't look at her, Josh, remember you like Kisty and besides Katharine and Seto are dating, I think'** thought Josh.

'**_No agreements, contract, no emotional attachments, just plain fun with Katharine, we agreed nothing more then just object to release frustrations,'_** thought Seto.

'What am I thinking this is Seto Kaiba, what is he even doing with my VP! Oh great he is looking at her boobs again,' thought Kisty rolling her eyes and looking over at Josh.

'**Katharine is nice, but Kisty is better, besides Kisty is my age, not to mention she is special, a fallen Angel is more like it,'** thought Josh.

'Oh I hate him so much right now I want to strangle his neck! Whoa, Kisty brain stop! It he is my father,' thought Kisty.

'_No emotional attachments, no feeling for the other, nothing but sex and toys for each other to play with, boy is Seto going to have fun with me tonight,'_ thought Katharine.

'AHHHHHHHHHH, shut up brain stop thinking about it,' thought Kisty as her mind kept coming up with ways she could hurt Seto or Katharine now.

'**Kisty, or Katharine, umm I think I will stick with my fallen Angel thank you,'** thought Josh.

'_Oh he is avoiding me, great,'_ thought Katharine.

'Some one, give me a crowbar I want to beat Seto to a plop also one for Katharine too!' thought Kisty.

'**There Kisty goes again with that glare she wants to kill Seto I guess but if looks could kill he would nothing but ash right now. Goodness Seto what did you do to Kisty?'** thought Josh.

'**_Kisty, why in the world did I turn her in to this, she's me right now, more then ever she needs to come back fine herself again I took it from her,'_** Seto guilt was now starting to rise in his mind.

'I hate him, I want to see him dead, I want him to be nothing more then in pain,' thought Kisty's mind repeatedly

'_Yummy Yummy, I want Seto in the tummy or better yet other places right now'_ thought Katharine.

'Oh would she stop looking at Seto as if he was food that's my DAD!' thought Kisty, 'No, he forfeited that when he hurt me again by turning me into this monster called a CEO, I want my life back.'

'**Kisty what is your mind going through, please let me help, oh Ra let me help her get back to being the angel I know,'** thought Josh

Ding "Welcome to the Lobby have a nice day," spoke a female voice inside the elevator.

'Note to self fire who ever wanted to have a talking elevator,' thought Kisty annoyingly, 'Oh wait that was Pegasus, and he is dead, another note to self fix elevators, to say Kill KAIBA, or better yet take him down,' a slight grin crossed her face at that moment.


	32. All I want

_Ok I know the last chapter had a few things in it I know people don't really like to read however this is a romance drama story so it fits. More sexual content, definitly for those over 16. Also some drinking which I recommned thatyou don't do to forget your problems._

Chapter 32

All I want

Kisty stood in front of the Industrial Illusions building with her arms crossed over her chest. Seto and Katharine were both smirking at Kisty as she stood there with Josh, as a blue car came driving up quickly. A tall young man stepped out of the vehicle and threw Kisty the keys, "Here is your car Kristen just as you asked," he said as Kisty and Josh walked over to it.

Seto glared, "Ronald, since when did you start working for my daughter?" asked Seto now recognizing the young man as a former employee. "The day you fired me, Kisty showed up and offered me a job with better pay too," smirked Ronald.

Kisty smirked, "You see, Seto, I take care of my employees that work under me, perhaps you should do the same," said Kisty with a smirk and then she glared at Katharine, "Well maybe not all of them but I see you have your hands full, night KAIBA!" Kisty looked at Ronald, "Thanks Ronald how is the wife and kids?" asked Kisty.

"They're good Miss Kaiba, thank you for asking," answered Ronald tipping his hat to Kisty, "Have a good evening," he spoke walking away to do his guard duties. Seto looked at Kisty a small smirk crossed his face, 'well at least I didn't turn completely her into me, that was her mother's side showing through there but the show off ness is still present,' he thought but his mouth said something else. "You are caring about your employees, you just cleaned up my payroll by taking my former employees, you're not that original Kristen," he snapped.

Kisty wrinkled her face, "Shut up, Seto, I will see you on Monday, Katharine," she said about to get in to the car. "Kristen Kaiba, at least tell me where I can reach you in case something happens?" asked Seto trying to be a father figure. Kisty sighed and pulled out pen and paper, "This is a cell phone number to one of my many cell phones, it will expire in 24 hours, don't trace it or bug it because it is one that I made, it changes it signal every 48 hours, so don't bother calling trying to find me, night Seto," she said.

Getting into the car, which was still running and drove off like a bat out of hell Kisty was the one driving. Katharine sighed, "Well, looks like those driving lessons at the race track paid off," she said jokily. Seto looked over at Katharine, "OH would you shut up?" he said enraged walking up the street towards where his limo was parked.

"What? I am only stating that you lost control of your daughter," said Katharine walking after him. Seto looked back at Katharine, "You were suppose to keep an eye on her, look at Kisty she is running around and I have no control of her," said Seto stepping inside his limo.

Katharine got in after him and crossed her arms, "Well whose fault is that, if I was you I would tell her the truth of why in the world you gave her that dam test in the first place," she said. Seto glared over at Katharine, "How can I when… oh never mind forget, it lets just get this dinner date over with so we can have some fun," he said with a grin, "I have some stress to be rid of quickly."

Katharine smiled; "I was wondering since you're so tense why don't we just skip dinner and just go to our little hide away for the weekend?" she spoke seductively as she walked her up her hands up Seto's shoulder.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Horny are we?" he asked. Katharine smirked, "Well what do you expect, I have had a very stress filled day and so do you by your tone, not to mention we didn't get to finish what we started in the boardroom, because of my dam cell phone call I heard Preethi make," she said.

Seto chuckled, "Well then since you put it that way, I say screw dinner," he then picked up a phone, "Roland! Take us to the vacation house on the beach and step on it," ordered Seto. Katharine smiled, she and Seto then began to make out in the back of the limo while Roland drove them out of town to the beach where a little house stood in the middle of nowhere and only had a private beach and trees in the backyard.

Meanwhile Kisty was in the car driving like a crazy crook who just get out of prison, she let her rock music blare over the speakers. Josh figured that Kisty's driving was her way of flushing her anger, so he just sat along for the ride. Kisty pushed the car into fifth gear as she began to speed up hill towards the countryside. The rock music that was blaring over the speakers was Evanescence and Kisty was singing along.

(Note: I do not own this song and I was listening to this song while I was writing this story the lyrics are here to show Kisty's anger and pain she was feeling. Evanescence)

_Now I will tell you what I done for you _

_50 thousand tears I have cried. _

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_Just one night and you still will not hear me_

_(I am going under (echo)) do not want you to end this time_

_I will save my self _

_Maybe I will wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

_I, hi, die, again_

_I am going under, (I am going under)_

_Drowning you (drowning you)_

_I am falling forever (I am falling forever) _

_I have to break though_

_I think I am going under_

Kisty was singing with the lyrics Josh raised an eyebrow hearing Kisty's voice over the music, he was surprised that her voice was so angelic, yet, sounded as if it had been fueled by her anger. Josh smiled slightly as he saw that Kisty was enjoying herself, with the music, but started to fear for his life as his eye caught the speedometer on the dash.

"Ah, Kisty?" spoke Josh in a slight worried voice, Kisty not taking her eyes off the road and hands on the steering wheel and turning down the music with a button on the wheel with her thumb. "Yes, Josh?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"How fast are we truly going?" he asked. Kisty laughed, "About 90 mph, why?" she asked. Josh went wide-eyed, "WHAT! Kisty you're speedometer says 110," he said. Kisty glanced down at it she then realized that she was actually 20 mph over her intended speed. "Oops, sorry I sometimes forget how touchy the gas is on this car," she said letting up a bit as the car lowered to about 70 mph in a few moments.

Josh breathed a breath of relief, "Thanks," he said, "you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kisty laughed, "Now who is not trusting?" she said with a smile. Josh smirked at Kisty, "So where are we eating dinner?" he asked holding up the bag of fast food they had picked up a few moments ago. "Sorry if I seem cheap about it but I rather eat some place a little more private like, my place," she said as they drove up a private road.

Josh nodded, "I see, so why there?" he asked. Kisty smiled it was one that she used when she knew that she had the upper hand in the boardroom and she had a trump card up her sleeve, much like her father's trademark smirk that he used when was dueling and winning.

"You will see Josh, don't worry I won't bite," she said with a hiss of venom. For some reason Josh worried about that last comment, he had a feeling that Kisty had more then just dinner and her father on her mind; and then Josh started to make a plan that courted Kisty before they both did something they would regret.

The limo came off the private road and stopped at not a small but not a large house that sat with a beach in the front of it and a few woods in the back. Seto and Katharine stepped out, Roland waited for his orders as he held open the door for Seto. Kaiba turned, "Roland you can go home Miss Hawk and I will be here until tomorrow afternoon," snapped the tall CEO.

Roland nodded and got into the limo and drove away, Katharine and Seto walked towards the medium-sized vacation house that was blue but in the dark of night looked almost black if it was not for the white trim around the windows and porch you would have never thought there was a house there.

Seto looked over at Katharine and swooped her in to his arms, "got you!" he said with a smirk. Katharine let out a laugh as she and Seto started kissing as he carried her up the steps of the porch. Seto walked to the door and put Katharine down, he pulled out a keycard and slid it into the slot, "Shall we?" he asked leading Katharine into the house, she smiled and walked into the house with Seto holding her hand.

They walked into the kitchen, "I have to eat, my stomach is killing me," said Seto walking over to the refrigerator and looking inside. "You and your stomach," said Katharine leaning on a counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Seto stood up, "Do you want to forget today or would you rather I call Roland to pick up?" snapped Seto.

Katharine rolled her eyes, "Fine just get me a drink, I need alcohol if we are going to do this, again," she said. Seto pulled out some drink mixes, "Very well but your making them, I am cooking, dinner," he snapped. Katharine nodded and began to make the hard alcohol, while Seto pulled out some quick dinners for the microwave, since he was hungry and wanted to eat, now.

"Here drink this," said Katharine putting a shot of hard vodka on the table with a slice of lime. Seto walked over to Katharine and took his shot with the lime and salt on his wrist he took it without a second thought. Katharine smirked, as she took her shot as well, almost exactly like Seto.

This brought an idea to both of them, "You want to play a little drinking game?" asked Katharine. Seto smirked, "If it would help forget today, that's fine," he said walking over the microwave and pulling out the food, "But we eat first," he said. Katharine laughed at Seto, "Fine, but then it the pledge then off with the game and bed," she said.

Kisty drove up the road and finally came to the top of a mountain where a medium sized house stood. Josh looked at the house it was too small to be a vacation house but it was not a small house either, two stories tall and painted to match the woods around it. Kisty shut her car door and walked over to Josh, "Something wrong?" she asked as he looked over the small house.

"No, just I expected bigger from you, that's all," answered Josh. Kisty shook her head, "Now, you know why Seto hasn't found me," she said, "Men! They think size matters to a woman," she said with a laugh walking in front of Josh. They started to walk towards the house when Josh saw something out corner of his eye and turned to see what it was.

The view, which Josh saw was breath taking, he could see the whole city from where he stood. A large plot of land was below him, which had a small mansion with a swimming pool and large backyard. Josh could make out two figures moving into the back yard, he was raven hair color man step out into the backyard and a fair-haired red and blonde-haired woman behind him. Josh thought he knew the two down there, then a big black dog came running towards the people that he was watching.

"Kisty?" spoke Josh, catching her attention; she was in the middle of opening the door to the house. She saw what Josh was about to ask, "That's Mokuba's and Lisa's mansion, they have two sons that are sick tonight, so the dinner was cancelled or I would walk down there and get my dog from them. I told you it took me two mouths to get a place of my own, in other words my little house in the woods, located on Mokuba's land," she said.

Josh turned towards Kisty, "Smart Seto would never thought to look in his brother's backyard," he said. Kisty nodded, "He has gotten close but Kisara some how throws him off the sent," she said. "Probably because she's your dog," Josh laughed; Kisty smiled in the darkness and pulled Josh towards the house.

Once inside the small house Josh could see that Kisty did not need much, she had a flat screen TV, a couch that looked comfortable, a coffee table, and a small kitchen. Josh walked further into the house he saw that Kisty had a kitchen table in a dinning room of course he figured that she sometimes had her Uncle, Aunt and cousins over for dinner. Kisty was in the kitchen putting the fast food on to some plates and putting them in to the microwave to warm them back up.

"Nice, place, where is the bathroom?" asked Josh, Kisty turned to face him in the kitchen. "Down the hall second door to the left, you can't miss it, and oh don't open the medicine cabinet, because it's broken," she said. Josh nodded and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Kisty sighed she couldn't remember the last time she had anyone up at the small house the only one she could recall was when Mokuba was kicked out of the house to avoid the chicken poxes from Lisa and the boys had them.

"Ok your turn, now and this time no cheating," said Seto in drunken tone. Seto was swaying back forth like a drunken man in a bar. Katharine smirked, "But, If I did not know any better, I swear you leg was in the way," she said. Seto smirked, "right ok, one more round then I am going to bed," he said feeling light headed and his joints aching. Katharine decided to play fair, "ok, then one more bottle of vodka and we both go to bed with a round of twister.

"Ok ready?" asked Katharine as Seto and her wobbled to the positions. "Begin," said Seto spinning the spinner, "Right foot blue," he said. Katharine put her foot on blue, "My turn," she said taking the spinner in hand, and spinning it when it stopped, "OH you have to take a shot of vodka, Seto and then put your right hand on red," she laughed. Seto rolled his eyes and took a swig of vodka out of the bottle, then spinning the spinner to find Katharine's next position and taking a swig as well since it was the same hand.

The game continued and eventually Seto and Katharine were tangled up and very drunk finally the vodka bottle was empty as Seto took the last swig of it, with his head between Katharine's legs while she bent over his back with her hand between his legs. Seto took his last chance to win by playfully hitting Katharine with the empty vodka bottle, causing the drunken VP to fall on his back. "AHH, Seto!" she said as she landed on him in a fit of laughter.

Seto rolled over he couldn't remember having such a good time but then again he really couldn't remember anything do to the amount of alcohol in his system. Katharine laughed and moved over to Seto who was lying on the floor now, about to pass out. "Are you ready for the real fun now?" asked Katharine in a seductive voice. Seto raised an eyebrow, "What's real fun?" he laughed.

Katharine stood up and pulled Seto up with her, "before we go to bed the pledge," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "You make me do this each time you and I spend the night together," he said in a whining tone. Katharine nodded, "Seto, it is a reminder that we are both free, and are nothing more then stress relievers," she said.

Seto sighed, "I, Seto Kaiba am not bound by any action that I may take to Katharine Hawk is nothing more then a toy for me to play with," he said in a drunk tone and the he hiccupped. Katharine, "I, Katharine Hawk, am not bound by emotion or anything else to do what ever I want to Seto Kaiba for the fun of it," she said. The two drunken executives started to laugh historically as if they were both insane. "And to think that Kisty thinks we're having sex together," he laughed.

Katharine looks at Seto, "But we are or at least let us finish our board meeting in the bedroom," she said pulling Seto off the floor where they had fallen laughing. Seto smirked, "I am too tired," he whined sounding a little too drunk he sounded like a little kid right then. Katharine rolled her eyes, "SETO! You are unbelievable," she said giving up on the CEO.

Little did Katharine know that Seto was just playing with her and was waiting for her to say the magic words, which she had, "Oh you have no idea how unbelievable I can be," he said pulling Katharine into a lust-filled kiss. They walked towards the bedroom kissing and striping on the way.

Kisty was slowly eating her cheeseburger; Josh was finishing the last of his French fries. "Umm, Kisty, are you ok?" he asked. Kisty took bite of her food, "Not really," she sighed. Josh and Kisty were sitting at the table eating their food, Kisty just had a sad look in her eyes, and this caused Josh to worry.

"What's wrong or is it taboo to talk about work or your life?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "Taboo? Josh, are you taking me for a lunatic, I am fine," she said quickly masking the guilty feeling at her soul.

Josh sighed, "You didn't bring me home just to eat, did you?" he asked eating a fry. Kisty nodded, "I just can't turn into him," she whispered putting her food down and walking into the kitchen with the door swinging behind her. Josh looked at the door and got up from the table he figured that she needed a moment.

Kisty stood at the sink looking out the window she could see the ocean in the distance and the Kaiba mansion with its windows darkens. Kisty knew that her father was not home yet or that he was off at some hidden house probably sleeping with Katharine, which causes a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Oh Seto how could you?" she whispered fighting back the tears.

Josh walked to the door, he somehow felt Kisty's pain though the door as if she was calling out for him to save her, a damsel in distress. "I am not him, I am not my father's child, I am a failure," she said loud enough for Josh to hear. Josh walked into the kitchen, he looked at Kisty with her back to him, and she did not notice that he had entered.

Kisty looked down at the sink in front of her, she was trying to keep herself from crying when suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders, for a moment she thought it was her father but then it sunk in he wasn't there, he was never there anymore, but it was just Josh, the guy came after her. "Kisty?" he spoke softly into her ear. Kisty closed her eyes, "Yes?" she asked. Josh turned Kisty to face him slowly, "Let it go," he said to her with a calm and quiet voice.

The young brown haired woman had not a clue what Josh was talking about, "let what go?" she said trying to hold in her emotions in check. "Let him go, he can't control you forever, you're free now," he said. Kisty shook her head, "No I am not Josh he still owns me, as long as he has that stupid contract, I am his, I feel as if I am a slave to him, now" she said. Josh lifted Kisty's head for she was looking at the floor now, "No, he doesn't he never had you, you are who you are Kisty, you're NOT Seto Kaiba," he said.

Kisty pulled away from Josh and looked him dead in the eye, "I am his daughter, I am a Kaiba, and I earned that name Josh. It cost me everything, but I am not about to walk away from what I am," she snapped.

"Walk away from what Kisty? A punishment you did not deserve a sacrifice that was made in vain. He gave you a test that has clipped your life from you or better yet your wings as if he took your soul and handed it to the devil himself. Kisty, he had no right to do this to you, you are a human being, and if you should be fighting anything, you should be fighting for your soul," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "What would you know Josh, you been in New York for TWO damn years, doing what ever you want, living your dream while I been living in a nightmare," she snapped. "Then wake up and take back the dream you once had Kisty! Be what you wanted to be happy," snapped Josh.

Kisty shook her head, "I can't! Josh my dream is to be a singer or famous, with my mother and have a family some day maybe, but she is gone and I am alone I have no one. You don't understand that, you have always had someone to watch you grow up, you had a father at least, even if Bakura and Ryou may have worked you to the bone in that damn graveyard, you still had them, I don't have anyone," she said full rage.

Josh shook his head, "You're wrong about that Bakura and Ryou have not one piece of relation to me, ok, and Duke Devilen is my real father Kisty. The man, would visit what, I know now is my mother's grave never once telling me the truth about who I really am and acting makes me someone else with a better life but I don't though that to the sharks," he shot back.

Kisty was taken back by what Josh said he told her earlier that day that he suspected either Bakura or Ryou but now it was neither of them. She looked at her feet, Josh had won, and now she was admitting defeat she was raising the white surrender flag, Josh stepped over to Kisty and lifted her head to look at him.

"Kisty, there has always been one thing that has kept me going and it was the fact of seeing your sweet angelic face, when you started showing up at that cemetery to visit your mother's grave each week. How you would always cry on your knees, at your mother's grave, blaming yourself, and forcing yourself to keep going. You did not deserve the pain you were putting yourself through; you just kept going on hoping praying that Seto would accept you or better yet some one would. Kisty you got that dream, you got Seto to accept you but at what cost your soul? Nothing is worth that, you are an Angel, if not your father's Princess Angel anymore, then my Angel. You gave me something to dream for, you kept telling me to go for the acting schools, you were a person who lived with her heart not some stupid contracts!" he said looking at her soft blue eyes that seemed empty and cold.

Kisty closed her eyes, she wanted to runaway from Josh, he could see right though her after all these years he still knew, her better then she knew herself. "Josh, I can't live with my heart, I keep breaking it, I don't…." she turned away from him and biting her lip, "I will not let myself become hurt again!" she said enraged breathing hard as if summoning her anger inside her.

"I am not just doing this for me, I am doing it for him, he is my father and if you can't accept what I am then just get out of here," she snapped, not truly realizing what she was saying.

Josh nodded, "You're right, you have changed I guess the Kaibas are a bunch of loners after all, and you need to be like your father. Call me, when the real Kisty Kaiba comes back, the angelic girl I fell for two years ago, the one that was hurt by Jake and kicked his ass for it to the grave, the one that had a heart, and lived with it," he said heading out the door of the kitchen.

Kisty stood there breathing hard her fists at her waist clenched tight. The door closed behind Josh, Josh versioned Kaiba chaining his angel in a cage, he closed eyes wishing he had the key to release Kisty, but he knew the he could not be a hero. All he could do was convince Kisty, to break out those chains and cage that contained her. She would then able to fly to him again one could only hope.


	33. In the Dark

_Ok for once I am not going to givea warning because well there isn't that much stuff here about you know what. Reviewers my reponses are at the bottom as usual._

Chapter 33

The Deal

Seto felt the coldness of the room as he slowly began to wake up from his demented state. He looked down at Katharine who was sleeping on his chest, she may have been Alexandra's enemy but he did not care, Alexandra was gone and he did not have his companion anymore. The thoughts of Alexandra were starting to surface in his mind; regret for what he had just done with Katharine a few hours ago, he and Katharine just made had sex like a bunch of horny rabbits.

Seto let out a long sigh, he hated how thoughts of Alexandra would pop into his head after doing it with some woman, but to him, Katharine was not just a woman to him but a toy, something that he could take apart and not worry about later for she would put herself a back together in time.

Kisty then came into Seto's brain, he missed his daughter and was slowly losing her now, he thought that her virginity may be possibly gone by now and it was his entire fault because he just could not say loyal to his promise to not hurt her again and yet he did when he gave her that contract and ultimatum. Just as he was laying there wrapped in his silk bed sheets he heard the sound of pouring rain out side. "You're still mad at me," he muttered to the sky looking out the window, "I am sorry Alex, but you're gone and I can't live in the past, not anymore," he said softly pulling Katharine closer to him.

About two hours before

The door shut behind Josh as he walked out of the house he remember the private road and how fast Kisty drove him up the mountain, he knew he had a long and lonely walk down the mountain side.

"Smart Josh, just piss of the woman you fell for," he muttered to himself as he slowly walked down the road. "Wasn't like she, was really helping herself there, she kept saying it over and over she isn't, Seto but won't stop trying to be him," he said again arguing with himself.

now

Josh had been walking a for a few good hours now as he was now half way to the public road he couldn't hear the cars but it was all down hill and figured it was close by. Josh was walking and suddenly it began to rain, and it was not a light derail but pouring rain. "Smart, Josh piss off Kisty and then end up walking in the rain," he muttered in anger to himself.

Kisty was drinking so hot chocolate that she made herself, while sitting on her cough not caring that Josh was now in the rain, she figured he would come back after the first few minutes, but after about an hour she figured he went to Mokuba's to ask for a ride back to the city.

'You could have at least driven him home,' said a voice in the back of her mind. "Like it's any of your concern, he was opening old wounds by just the mention of Jake, I am not going to get hurt again!" she snapped at herself. _'What will make you think Josh would hurt you, the boy called you his fallen angel and you push him away, nice way to thank a guy for a compliment,'_ her mind thought back.

"What do you know, how would Josh not hurt me again, he left what's to stop him from doing that again," she said. _'Who told him to follow his dream even though you were sacrificing your own and he was right you didn't need the pain that you went through,'_ her mind spoke. Kisty sighed, "I am not listening to you until morning," she said then looked outside her heart then sunk.

Meanwhile, Josh was walking in the rain still, "Well at least it good to feel rain but dam it cold, I miss New York, I should have not listened to Mana and come back now. Oh my goodness I am saying Mana was right, the world is ending I am going to die now," said Josh as he stopped just before the turnoff. Josh saw the public road ahead of him but figure given the 12 o'clock hour that no one would be coming, "Almost there, but then again I am wet, muddy and not to mention cold, miserable and just as stupid as ever" he said to himself.

an hour later

A jet blue SUV pulled out of no where and stopped right in front of Josh, who was sitting under a tree holding a branch over his head trying to stay dry he didn't notice the car at first but then heard a window roll down. "Are you really going to sleep in the rain or do you want someplace to stay that's warm?" snapped Kisty inside the car. "I don't want your pity," snapped Josh back.

"Josh, you have a choice, stay out there and freeze in the cold rain or get your ass in the car and I will take you home," she said. Josh sat up, "What home, I told Bakura and Ryou that I would fine my own place to stay and Yugi and his friends are probably asleep or I don't know where they live," he said. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Get in I will take you back to the house, that way you can at least sleep in a warm place, or on the porch it's up to you," she said.

Josh shook his head, "You told me to get out remember?" he snapped. Kisty sighed, "Look you caught me in a hopeless moment, ok, if you want to argue can we do it somewhere that is a little safer for your health," she said. Josh sighed, "No, I am fine, for your information I slept on park benches in New York as research to play of a pan handler, no thanks, I will take my chances out here," he said. Kisty sighed, "JOSH, GET YOUR LAME ASS IN THIS SUV RIGHT NOW OR FEEL MY WRATH!" she snapped using her business and employing firing voice just as thunder boomed.

Josh sat up, "I am not one of your employees, so you can't fire me," he said. Kisty sighed and looked at the ceiling of her SUV and turned the voice off along with the SUV, "FINE," she said pulling out the keys and putting them in her pocket, "You asked for it."

What Kisty did next Josh wasn't expecting her to pull, she got out of the SUV and walked over to him, "Fine until you change you mind I will sit with you in the rain," she said.

Josh looked at Kisty as she sat down next to him, "Give me some leaves," she said. Josh shook his head and looked Kisty over she was in light pajama pants and sweatshirt, he could not let her say out here in that not to mention without shoes.

They sat there in the rain for a few minutes Josh looked over at Kisty then at the SUV, then at Kisty again, he could see her shivering in her clothes-drenching wet now. Josh shook his head, "Oh God Kisty fine, we will go back to your place, but this doesn't mean you won," he said.

Kisty looked at him, "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Josh sighed, "It means I take your offer now can we get out of the rain please," he said. Kisty smirked, "I win," she said jumping up from the spot, which they sat. Josh shook his head, "NO, you didn't I just hate to be on anyone's bad side if you die from hyperthermia or catch a cold, or the worst get struck by lightening, or you catch death in those clothes," he said walking over to the SUV and opening the passenger door climbing in.

Kisty got up, walked over to the massive vehicle, and climbed in, pulling the keys from her pocket. Josh had to admit that Kisty was one thing she does not give without a fight, maybe there was hope for her after all, and he just could not give up on her. Kisty started the SUV and turned it back up the hill they were both silent on the way up the mountain.

Seto walked around his vacation house dressed in his sweats, with out a shirt and looked out the window at the storm-taking place outside. He had a cup of hot chocolate; he was remembering a moment with Kisty he shared with her in that very vacation house. He looked down from where he stood; he pictured Kisty standing next to him, as they watched the rainfall on the porch.

Seto remembered the day Kisty was determined to concur her fear of thunderstorms she may had been 14 almost 15 at the time, but that girl had sprit and strength. Seto took a sip of his drink and began to feel his massive head ache of a hangover start to creep back over him, he pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two with his drink, and he licked the foam off his upper lip. Seto then chuckled at the taught of the day Kisty showed him how to make really good hot chocolate.

3 years ago

"Ok so how do you plan to get over the fear of storms Kisty if your hiding under a blanket?" Seto asked her as she walked into the kitchen. "I am not hiding I am cold," she snapped playfully. "Well fine a way to warm yourself up, I am not turning on the heater until you stand out here," he said. Kisty rolled her eyes, "I am going to the kitchen," she said. "What are you going to do in there?" Seto asked. "Hot chocolate and you," she said. Seto walked in to the kitchen after Kisty, "We don't have any hot chocolate, sorry Princess but I forgot to pack some," he said. Kisty giggled, "Why do you think I had you buy me, milk chocolate bars at the store before we came?" she asked.

"What are you going to do with 50 milk chocolate bars?" Seto asked. Kisty giggled, "You will see Dad, just watch," she said pulling out a pot from a cabinet, and pull out the large chocolate bars and started to break them up then place them in a heated pot, then got out the milk and poured it into the pot with the now quickly melting chocolate.

presents time

Seto smiled, he always made his hot chocolate from that day on instead of the 'instant junk' as Kisty called them, now even though back at the mansion she did drink it. There was more chocolate flavor in each sip then he could have imagined that day. Kisty and he bonded for a short time then he had to give her that dam test, of becoming a cold hearted towards his daughter again.

The thought of his daughter, starting home schooling with business planning steadies, and normal life, The test called for 200 effort, which meant no social life, he remembered that he promise to not start her test or training until Josh was away and off to New York. Seto shook the idea from his head, of Kisty sleeping with the span of Bakura or Ryou with 'HIS' daughter.

Seto walked over to his work pants, pulled out the paper and his cell phone, and dialed the number Kisty had given him.

An hour before

Kisty and Josh drove up to the house and were inside getting warm. Kisty changed skipping a hot shower and going straight to her room to change. Josh was in the bathroom, of the house he was upstairs in Kisty's bathroom but decided that the lame brain should at least have some kind of cleaning before she makes him sleep in a guest room.

Josh walked out of the shower, he looked at his slightly build body in the mirror with a six-pack abs, if you look at him with clothes on you would never notice it how build the man was at the time. Kisty sighed downstairs with another hot chocolate in hand, she heard Josh walking around upstairs, and finally he came down dressed in some clean dry clothes.

"Well nice to know you like sleeping in my size clothing," said Josh modeling for Kisty who was trying to hold back her laughter. "Josh, what the, those weren't the clothes I set out for you those were for me," she said.

Josh looked at Kisty who was in a blue bathrobe that was tide at the waste, she stood up, "Take those off," she orders. Josh smirked, "No, unless you give me the bathrobe," he said. Kisty shook her head, she was not about to show off her body unless she got something for it.

"Fine keeps them, just you look pretty funny, in pink sweats and yellow top," she smirked. Josh sighed, "Well at least I am trying to do something you have such poor taste for a rich girl," he said. Kisty laughed, "What makes you think I am rich, begin a CEO requires me something more to me then money," she said.

Josh crosses his arms, "what do you mean by that?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "I don't get a big pay check, Josh, I give most of my salary to my employees for raises, until profits go up," she said. "I don't believe in money as power," she said, "It all about how you use the power and money you have, to help others," she said. Josh smirked, "You do work with a heart then," he said.

Kisty scoffed, "No, well actually yes, the whole pain in the butt is just a front," she said walking out of room. Josh decided to follow, "So you where lying earlier?" he asked. Kisty stopped at her door, "No, I run everything cutthroat and backstabbing, just only when I need to be, I guess I never admitted that," she said. Josh smiled, "I am the first person you have ever told?" he asked.

Kisty walked into the bedroom and walked to a small chest of drawers pulling out some clothes, "I don't trust anyone, but that doesn't mean I don't think of others," she said. "For example your father," he said. Kisty nodded, "I am still waiting for him to hand me the contract saying that I have proven myself but it looks like that will never happen," she said pulling out some underwear out from the drawer.

Josh turned his back to Kisty while she began to change right there. "You know you could be a little more discreet about that," he said with a laugh and looking at the wall. "What it's not like you seen me naked before," she said with a surprised giggle. Josh rolled his eyes, "that was when we were 6 and your Uncle and Aunt weren't watching us in the swimming pool," he said.

Kisty laughed, as she then looked at him with the robe still on, "Just don't turn your head now," she said, "If you want to be like that, Josh." Kisty walked over to the bed and laid out the clothes, a baggy pair of pants and over sized sweatshirt. "So umm, why did you bring me up here?" he asked. "I guess it was because I wanted sex," she said honestly. Josh turned in surprise, "Hey! I thought you said you weren't looking," she said putting on the sweatshirt.

Josh laughed, "I didn't say anything about looking but since you want to do that, why should I turn away," he said. Kisty pulled on the pants, "Well hate to brake it to you but it was for the wrong reasons, that I brought you up here and I kind of need to say sorry about that, you left, when I knew that you were actually right about me," she said with a guilt filled sigh.

Kisty looked at the bed in front of her, "I guess I felt in order to be like my father I had to act like him," she said. Josh walked over to Kisty and lifted her head, "You don't need to be, besides I came up with a counter plan just in case you actually went through with it" he said with a smile. "Really and what was your plan, oh mighty Josh," she said with a giggle. "I would make you fight with me," he said looking into Kisty's blue eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Josh pulled away slowly from Kisty, he was about to kick himself for kissing Kisty, but then found himself being kissed back by her. Josh could not help but pull her close to him, and slowly they began to kiss each other softly on the lips.

Before the make out moment could get any better or further the cell phone on Kisty's dresser started to vibrate. Josh smiled, "I take it that's your cell phone?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "I would ignore it but it's Seto," she said removing her arms from Josh's neck.

Seto tapped his foot, "Come on pick up Kristen, before I get struck by lightening out on the porch," muttered Seto passing back and forth with his cell to his ear. Kisty picked up her cell phone, and looked at the ID, "Yep its Seto be back in two minutes," she said walking out of the room. Josh lay on the bed now, "I am not going anywhere," he said putting his hands behind his head.

Kisty answered her phone but at the last ring, "Yes, Seto," she snapped at him. Seto was a little surprised that Kisty picked up, "Kisty, thank Ra, you answered," he said. Kisty raised an eyebrow, "Ok, Seto what happened now?" she asked.

Seto chuckled, "Just want to tell you that I love you, Sweetie," he said in a sweat tone. Kisty nearly started to laugh, but held it back she could tell he had been drinking by his voice, and he was on aspirin, "Seto how many drinks with Katharine did you have?" she asked. Seto paused for moment to catch himself, "that's not important," he snapped.

Kisty was about to hang up, for her finger was dangerously close to the disconnect button. "Talk Kaiba or I am hanging up," she spat. "Ok look, have you slept with Josh yet?" he asked. Kisty scoffed, "What is your business of it?" she asked.

Seto sighed, "Kisty, I just don't want you to make the same mistake as me," he said. Kisty lowered her eyebrow, "So, I was a mistake Seto!" she said. Seto caught himself at that remark, "NO, Kisty you were the best thing to happen to me since I met your mother, but you know what I mean just sleeping with someone for no reason at all," he said.

Seto started to panic, "Look, Kisty, I don't want you to do what I did, what your mother and I did was when we were young adults," he said. Kisty smirked, "So now you're saying that I am not an adult, even though I run my own company and live on my own," she snapped.

Seto kicked himself, "No, you're a young woman, but you're under age and I know Josh is about 6 months older then you," he said. Kisty sighed, "So what Josh is to old for me, is that what your getting at?" she snapped again, but honestly Kisty was enjoying toying with Seto's words, she was finding it quite entertaining to get into her father's head when he was in a panic or hangover.

"Kisty, just listen, I don't want you to have sex until your married, just please do that for me?" he asked quickly. "What will you do if I say, I didn't, and include with a test to prove it?" she said. Seto was about to jump up and down on the porch but then it hit him that Kisty say didn't which means Josh was still there at her place. "What is it you want me to do Kisty?" he asked. Kisty sighed, "Oh I don't know how about that contract that you made me sign when I was 15," she said in a sleigh voice.

Seto stopped pacing on the porch, he realized that Kisty had finally found a loophole in the test, which was for him to hand her the contract meaning that she would run Kaiba Corp as the new CEO. He thought that if she merged the companies then she would get it but then again going the easy route worked best for his daughter. "Kisty, when can you meet me, so that I can hand you the contract," he said

* * *

**Darkstar71:**Ok yes I did hook Katharine up with Seto, sorry about that, I know you don't like Katharine, for being dare I say it, howeverSeto will dump her oops I said to much throws hands over mouth and breathes a few times ok now that I have stopped myself from giving away the plot, anyways, Katharine will get here come upens, soon for she is part of our villains plan. shakes head and mummbles ok before I give more away, remember that Kaiba did make several promises to Kisty what I forgot to mention was that when he handed Kisty the contract she was bond to it, and his previous promise was broken.

_Ok I know I kind of made it a cliffy here, but I was doing alot of cleaning yesturday and forgot to edit until this morning which I did all morning I might add, well I don't know when I will upload the next chapter but you can see Seto never fully went back to his ways at least he still cares about Kisty._


	34. Hidden secrets arise

Chapter 34  
Hidden secrets arise

"Kisty, when can I meet you, so that I can hand you the contract," spoke Seto, those words took a few minutes to sink in, she was finally going to be free from chains that bound her down to the terrible life she had now, but then it hit her like a ton of brink 'what about Josh?.'

Kisty arranged to meet with one of the Kaiba Corp doctors so that they could perform an exam on her to prove that she had not had intercourse with a man, that she was still a virgin. There were no doctors available for the next day, only the emergency ones were accessible to come when called on short notice.

Seto and Kisty didn't trust them to the test correctly so they agreed on Monday afternoon, they would meet, Seto would have the contract in hand and give it to Kisty the moment he got the test saying she was a virgin still.

She hung up the phone and stepped back into the room, Josh was lying on the bed spread out on it as if he was at home. Kisty smiled at him, she got two things she wanted in one day one, which made it the best day ever, and she was with Josh the other was to find a loophole to be free from Seto and Katharine forever. Just as Kisty was about to move over to Josh, she then remember the terms of the agreement, but since it won't be meaningless anymore she decided to just check on him as he fake slept on the bed.

"So what did Kaiba want?" asked Josh in a kind of bored tone of voice with his eyes closed. Kisty smiled, "For me to be free," she said. Josh sat up in the bed he heart racing, "What, you mean he has given up, you're getting Kaiba Corp and your agreement is no longer void?" he asked excitedly.

Kisty took a deep breath and smiled at Josh with a silent nod, "I know eventually, I find a loop hole just it took two years to do it," she said. Josh looked at Kisty, "So, want tell me what it was or do I have figure it out when Seto hands you the contract," he said. Kisty laughed, not one of those mad scientist in a secret lair laugh, that one laugh, her father had taught her to use, but a happy one just like an innocent child, light but heavy.

"Well, Josh I have you to thank for it," she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek but Josh moved his head and she connected to his lips. "So Kisty want to celebrate?" he asked with a smirk moving away from her lips and raising his eyebrows. Kisty laughed sarcastically, "Can't now," she said.

Josh looked at her puzzled, "You mean no us?" he asked thinking it was part of the agreement was she dump him but how could that happen when they weren't really together in the first place something wasn't right.

Kisty gave a slight nod, "Sorry, to kill the moment, Josh but I kind of promised Seto, not until I was married and in exchange he would hand me the contract, that would let me quit work at Industrial Illusions, and better yet I could fire that slut Katharine before I leave," she said. Josh sighed and fell on his back, "KISTY!" he whined for he was on his elbows propping him up.

"Hey we both get what we want I quit Industrial Illusions, and Kaiba Corp because that contract hold me to those companies, also holds Katharine in her job. Josh, I can go back to being the girl you knew back in school, I will be free to be your angel that could grow back her wings," she said with a smile.

Josh gave a small smirk, "Is kissing allowed?" he asked worried that he may have just broke the deal. "As many as you want," she said batting her eyelashes at him with a nervous giggle.

Josh sat up and pulled Kisty in to a passionate kiss, and it took Kisty's breath away. When she and Josh separated, she looked at him with a small smirk, "You need to go to bed now," she said. Josh sighed, "But I am in bed," he said looking at the bed they were both on.

Kisty crossed her arms, "not in my bed you got to use the guest room across the hall," she said pointing towards the door. Josh sighed, feeling sadden by Kisty's words, "Alright, night Kisty," he said and started to head out of the room with out much of another word.

Kisty smiled slowly running her fingers over her lips, as if this was their first kiss, something about that last kiss reminded her of her first with Josh.

two month after Jake died

Kisty sat in the classroom looking out the window, "Happy Valentines day Kisty," said a voice breaking her gaze out the window. Kisty turned her head and saw Josh, "Hi Josh," she said with a sigh of loneliness in her voice. "You're still thinking about him aren't you?" he asked standing over her.

Kisty nodded, "it was only two months ago that it happened," she sighed. Josh looked at her, "Hey it will get better Kisty, just remember that," he said leaning in to give her a quick kiss on lips before running off to his next class. Kisty sat there gently running her fingers over her lips something about that kiss said more then "just perk up"

present time

'Damn, he is a good kisser, however that was much better then two years ago' thought Kisty, as she got up from her bed and moved around the room.

Meanwhile Josh lay in his bed in the guest room, which was medium sized, he had just thrown off his shirt and was staring at the ceiling above him thinking about Kisty. "She loves me, she wants to be free, and all I have to do is not have sex with her, well that's easy enough," he said shrugging his shoulders and a small laugh knowing that if he could wait 2 years to see his best friend and hopefully girlfriend that he could wait a few days.

Just as sleep was creeping over Josh, he felt something at his feet, he lifted up his head to see someone sitting at the foot of his bed, and he smiled at the figure. "Wondering when you would put a play on your own words," he said. The figure stood up, walked over, and lay down next to him. Josh took in the sweet sent of brown hair in front of him, "you smell like cat nip," he said with a smile.

Josh then realized that he was half-asleep and half-dreaming as he opened his eyes to Kisty standing in his doorway laughing at him. "I see you met, Joker," she said in mid laugh.

Josh sat up and looked at the small brown colored cat that was lying on his arm and been cuddling. "You know I was dreaming that the cat was you," he asked in shock. Kisty nodded, "I know," she said picking up the cat, "Mokuba found him hit by a car about a few months ago and brought him up here to keep me company once he recovered. Now he comes and goes as he pleases and you're in his spot," she said putting the cat down on the floor the cat then left the room to take Kisty's bed.

"How did he get in?" asked Josh. Kisty smiled, "Probably when I left to get you back here," she said that cat always sneaks in. Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, well want to sleep next to me?" he asked patting the place next to him. Kisty nodded and jumped on the bed and snuggled close to Josh. His arms were wrapped around her as if she was a magnificent gift that no one was allowed to have, Josh actually felt like he died and gone to heaven right there with Kisty in his arms.

"Kisty?" he said softly. "Hmm," she said as she was falling asleep. Josh leaned close to Kisty's ear and spoke, "Sleep well, my Fallen Angel." Kisty had not heard his kind words to her, for she was too deep into sleep and for once, Kisty let her guard down, which would prove to be a critical mistake later on in the next few days.

Meanwhile at the vacation house

Seto sat on the couch slowly recovering from his sugar high and large consumption of alcohol it was about 2:00am in the morning. Katharine walked into the room dressed in an extra large shirt that was obviously one of Seto's black colored ones. "Good morning, Sex King of the Dragons," said Katharine just as Seto taken a drink of water causing him to spit it out all over the place. (For some reason I just find it funny when I make people do that) "Katharine I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that!" he said in a discussed tone he really was starting to get sick of Katharine he only started to hang around the woman just to get information on what Kisty was up to at Industrial Illusion since they weren't talking anymore.

Katharine laughed, "Oh come on you know you are, especially after last night," she said, "besides after you make, Kisty insanely jealous of us, I will get Industrial Illusions and you get to keep Kaiba Corp. Did she forget that little line that you added at the end of the contract that I made her sign when she officially came on board as CEO? No intercourse until married or given permission by family and last I did not check Mokuba nor you have done so, also keeps me in a job for it also states if she breaks it I take over," she said.

"She won't do it, with that boy," Seto said standing up while Katharine watched him get up, then it clicked. "You called her and told her not to!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Seto turned towards Katharine, "I don't know why but I did. Ok and as for the contract, she has with me as soon as I get the results of the test on Monday morning after her test on Sunday night. She is to report to Kaiba Corp my doctors check her over and if she had done it, I get to keep her on my short leash, but if she has not she gets the contract meaning that every tie to Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions is hers now, would also that include me," he said.

Katharine's mouth dropped, "You mean to tell me that in the middle of your hangover and drinking, during the storm that you cut a deal with Kisty?" she asked "Behind my back?" Seto nodded, "Got a problem with that?" he asked in a cold tone.

Katharine shook her head, "YES SETO I DO! You see if Kisty is no longer under your contract that means she gets to quit her job as CEO and hire someone else for her position, darn it Seto you just handed her MY JOB. Not to mention it was, you that convinced me to sleep with you in the first place!" she snapped at him.

Seto walked passed Katharine, "Look I am sorry you feel that we had to use each other like this, just to get Kisty to do what we want, but you know it just isn't right anymore," he said leaning against a wall.

Katharine looked at Seto, "You had a guilt trip Seto, nothing more, and we agreed no regrets, secrets and attachments," she said. Seto looked at Katharine with a raised eyebrow, "That's the problem, Kat, Kisty is an attachment, she is my daughter, I am very proud of what's she has done in the last two years. Katharine you have to take into an account that I took the last of her teen years from her, by working her ass off," he said.

Katharine glared at Seto, "You love her and I understand that, Seto. However you gave her that test and she passed it now that she found a way out which I might add you just had to hand it to her on a sliver platter," she snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Get it through your skull Kat, I am done with this game, I want Kisty to be happy you should have heard her on the phone when I agreed to hand her that contract," he said. Katharine saw that Seto was giving in to his good half again the half she though that Seto got rid of when he told her about the contract he made Kisty sign; she quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"Either you, Seto Kaiba fine a way to make sure she can't get that contract or Kisty will know everything come Monday morning when she steps into the office, and I mean everything, especially how you were involved in Alexandra's death," she said in a sleigh yet seductive voice.

Seto rolled his eyes, "I am not to blame of Alex's death and you know it," he snapped moving away from her. Katharine shrugged, "Wasn't your choice not to put her chemotherapy or the fact it was one of the Kaiba Corp planes that crashed?" she asked. Seto looked at the ground he knew that Kisty would never forgive him for not pushing harder to get Alexandra some help for her condition so many years ago and that one of his planes was to blame.

"Fine I will go home and read the contract to close the loophole but after the three day weekend, I don't want to hear another word about it," he said walking over and pulling Katharine close to him and giving her a long lust filled kiss.

"Ready for a round of vodka twist?" she asked with a fit of giggles. Seto raised an eyebrow, "This time no clothes," she said with a slight smirk as they kissed again.

* * *

_Yes I know kill Katharine, I don't really like her either that's my evil half's character, she really likes to make men happy, and you will see why later. Reponses will be in the next chapter which will be up very soon._


	35. Dreams of Hope

Chapter 35

Dreams of Hope

Kisty's soft long brown hair was against Josh's built chest as they both slept next to each other. Josh was awakened by the sound of something purring near his ear, he opened an eye to see the cat inches from his head asleep.

'Darn cat,' thought Josh as he looked down suddenly at Kisty, who was asleep and moved in her sleep. 'She's perfect like a swan that came out of the story of the ugly duckling, she is so perfect yet so fragile as well now thanks to her father,' Josh's mind wondered. He looked at Kisty's body hidden under the sheets and clothes, he loved her, he would always and the night before rang in his mind of when she told him her feelings.

Saturday night

"Kisty are you ok?" he asked as Kisty fell over the couch in a large amount of giggles, and could not stop laughing. "I think I am in love," she laughed on the couch. Josh looked puzzled at her, "With who?" he spoke as if he did not know, he had been the only the man in Kisty's house for the past few days.

"Josh, I am in love with you," she blurted out giggling like a little school girl. "I don't know why I just am," she said blushing. Josh smiled, and walked over to her, "ok that's the last time I let you talk me into pulling out wine from your cabinet you're delirious," he said only hoping that it was not the alcohol talking.

Kisty sat up and looked Josh in the eye, "I know something you know, and don't want to tell me," she sang. Josh sighed, "And what would that be?" he asked. Kisty laughed, "You love me too," she said.

Josh leaned forward and kissed Kisty on the lips from the sweet taste of them he could tell she was quite sober and the fit of giggles was nothing more then an act, but if she was fine then what in the world was in the bottle he opened for her.

Josh leaned over and picked up the bottle since he refused to drink, "You little joker, you had me thinking you were a drunk for an hour now," he said laughing. Kisty started to laugh, "Got you," she said sticking out her tongue, "that was sparkling cider, I just changed the labels," she laughed.

Josh shook his head, "Oh you're going to pay Kisty," he said and started to tickle her to the point of which she had to admit defeat. However, in the end Josh found he was the one begging for mercy as she tickled him to death. (Tickle moments remind you of another couple that is related to Kisty)

Sunday Morning

Josh sat up he saw that the sun was up and today Kisty was going in to take the test, one of the doctors was back early from vacation and would exam his little fallen Angel. There was just one catch, Kaiba was going to be present to make sure that she did not break her end of the deal in those last few hours until he got the results.

The thought of Seto, watching Kisty having her body checked from head to toe, to confirm that she had never had sex with a man. The thought made Josh shudder but after tonight, Kisty would be free from the contract and be herself again, as if she was not last night. The completely drinking bit was just a mask that he discovered one of the many he found out, that Kisty created to hide her feelings behind again. Josh could tell by now, he knew that his fallen angel that he thought Seto had broken a few years ago was soon to be free to fly again.

Seto and Katharine got into the limo and went to the Kaiba mansion; Seto did not let Katharine in to the mansion however for that to Seto was still Alexandra's territory, and with their agreement no visiting the place that was their real home.

Seto sent Katharine home in the limo and went upstairs to his office, he walked over to the desk and unlocked the drawer with the contract in it and began to read it to fine a way to close the loophole that he gave Kisty.

'_Why did you even listen to Katharine?'_ asked the voice in the back of his mind. Seto sighed, "If Kisty knew that I could have saved Alexandra, or that the plane belonged to me, she would never forgive me," he answered himself.

'_OH come on, Kisty doesn't and would not blame you after all you're blood related, and she already hates you, what's the worst she can do now, NOT talk to you what so ever, because, she is doing that already, FYI,'_ his brain said back.

Seto sighed again trying to ignore that voice in his mind, it in a way sounded like Alexandra playing as his conscious but then he thought about it and a slight smirk crossed his face, "If I let her know now, Katharine will kill the deal with Kaiba Corp and we will be out of a job," he said.

'_Oh please your only still running that company now just to make sure the Kisty has a future when she has a company that is right now better then yours,'_ the voice said. "What can I do about it, and we need that company as income," he said. _'You could have retired at 35, Seto come on I am you remember, or when I moved in,'_ the voice said, Seto realized he was making his conscious appear to be Alexandra.

Seto read the contract and found the loophole closer; he called Katharine on her cell phone. "Katharine Hawk," Katharine answered her phone.

"Kat, it is Seto I found the way to close the loophole but I am not about to do it," he said. Katharine who was drinking her coffee in the kitchen of her home spit it out, "WHAT, why not?" she said. Seto sighed, "The only way you can get Kisty to stick to the contract is that she is either raped which I won't allow or she has sex within the next 24 hours, under your contract mine is just holding her to yours," he said with a smirk.

"Ok, then what are we going to do about it?" asked Katharine. "I am not doing anything, I want my daughter to be happy again, and you know something, screw the information on me, so what if the deal is over, Kisty can run Industrial Illusion until she can fine a replacement and guess what she probably won't pick you because of me, and you're scared. Katharine, I am not going to be the one that turns my daughter into a slave you're on your own on this one," he said hanging up the phone before Katharine could say anything.

Seto looked at the contract and threw it in the drawer, "She is my daughter I am not going to turn her in to this, a loner, heartless princess, she is everything and if I lose Kaiba Corp so be it. I rather have my daughter back then to lose the last thing that ties me to Alexandra," he said sealing his fate as he locked the drawer shut. Seto looked out side he looked to the sky, "I am doing what you want, ok Alexandra do you hear me, I am not going to do this anymore and oh I am sorry I betrayed you," he said to the sky.

A small face appeared in the sky out of a shape of a few clouds, as it made the form of Alexandra's face.

Katharine smirked as she hung up the phone, "He said rape, well good thing he told me of her appointment with the doctor tonight, because I have a plan to keep my job and destroy Seto with one fell swoop. Not to mention keep my job because if Kisty brakes the contract I lose my job with my real boss," she said with an evil grin on her face she stared to dial so numbers. "Dev, this is Hawk, what are you and your boys doing about 9pm tonight. We have a problem with the Kaiba girl, and you're going to need Kaiba Corp badges," she said holding up one that Seto had given her.

Kisty was in her room slowly getting dressed she decided to wear her favorite blue jeans that she had not warn in a while with a black V-neck shirt. Josh was in the shower, Kisty giggled at the thought of peeking in on him but then again she did not need to for he forgot his towel when he went in.

The cell phone began to vibrate on the dresser; Kisty saw that it was her regular phone, so she answered it without looking at the ID. "Kristen Kaiba, here," she said. "How is my little niece doing?" said Mokuba on the other end.

Hi, Mokuba, I am doing well, no better then good, GREAT!" she said in an excited voice. "What are you so great about, did you do it?" he asked worried for his niece. Kisty sighed, "NO, if I did, I wouldn't be getting out of Seto contract and Industrial Illusions in about 12 hours," she said, "By the way how are the boys, are they any better?"

A sudden scream from a 2 year old boy was heard in the background along with, "ANDREW KAIBA, GET YOUR NAKED BUTT BACK HERE IT'S TIME FOR YOU BATH!" snapped Lisa in the background. "As well and hyper as ever," answered Mokuba with a laugh, "Matt is asleep recovering from stomach problems," he continued. Kisty threw on her shirt, while listening to Mokuba on the phone about the boys and work, "So are you going to keep me in a job Kisty?" asked Mokuba suddenly.

Kisty sighed while holding the phone with her shoulder on her head, "I don't know it depends on tonight and my exam is at Kaiba Corp, one of the doctors is giving me a look over exam and if the test says I am a virgin, I do recall that I still am. Seto is to hand me the contract at this time tomorrow," she said. "By then I will order that Industrial Illusions buy what is left of the dropping price of Kaiba Corp stock and keep you and Seto in work while I just turn into a majority stock holder with tones of cash, not to mention settle down for a while," Kisty laughed at the end.

Mokuba laughed, "Sounds simple, so I take your answer to be a yes?" he said. Kisty smiled and looked over at the bathroom door which opened Josh had just stepped out with a towel around his waist, and smiled at her then headed off to his room to change.

"Yes, you can take that as my answer Mokuba, so you and my so called "father" still have jobs, just expect a promotion the minute you get there, I don't think Seto is a worthy CEO of my company," she said holding back a snicker which her Uncle caught.

Mokuba laughed, "I told you Kisty, I am not CEO material," he said. Kisty laughed, "Neither was I, but I adjusted, besides I am not fully quitting Industrial Illusions, I am just taking a step back so I can follow my dream for a while, I want a family even though I have a business tycoon for a dad," she said.

Mokuba sighed, "I hope you get it Kisty, well I have to go apparently Matt is up and cranky," he said looking over his shoulder, "I will talk to you later Kisty." They both said good-bye to each other and hung up the phone.

Kisty put the phone on the bed and decided to go have some fun with Josh as he was changing in the guest room. Josh was in the middle of zipping up his pants when Kisty walked in to the room and put her arms over his shoulders.

Josh smiled feeling Kisty's arms around him he turned once his pants were buttoned and zipped, he leaned in and softly kissed Kisty. "So I have a question loner? Are you and me together?" he asked. Kisty smiled, "Lets just say that I am yours the minute that contract hits the shedder, you, me and a small wedding service at city hall and a night alone," she said with smirk.

"You really want to be married at 18 don't you?" he asked kissing her again. Kisty nodded, "Hey my birthday is in a few days, the minute you and I make sure that Seto is out of my hair, it's HELLO new life, and welcome to the new family," she said with a giggle.

"Oh when did you decide I wanted to marry you at all?" Josh said with a chuckle. "The minute, you called me your fallen angel last night taking me to bed, after I passed out" she said, "and seeing your face last night telling you that I love you," she added.

Josh shook his head, "I thought you were asleep again, and I love you too my little angel," he said giving Kisty another kiss on the lips this time deeper and longer. Kisty smiled, "Silence my knight in shining armor," she said kissing Josh on the lips, of course she was standing on her tiptoes to do it this time because he was holding her close to him tightly.

"I am, no knight just the servant, for the pretty angel in my arms," he said. Kisty smiled, "I know," she said, "but a knight sounds so much better right now," she smirked.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Come on were going to be late for lunch, from there off to Yugi's and Ryou's and Bakura's place for dinner and then some test and then you me and a small party with the gang," he said. Kisty smiled and giggled like a little girl, Josh loved it when she did that, it was nice to see that angelic smile that she hid for so long from the world as if the angel was free from her cage loneliness.

An hour later Kisty and Josh were in the blue colored mustang driving back to Domino at about 75 MPH, since Josh was the one driving the car he refused to let Kisty go down hill knowing how fast she went up hill it scared him.

"I don't like how you drive Kisty, like which is like manic," he said in the car as she made a comment that him driving too slowly. Kisty laughed, "Well at least let me put on a CD?" she said moving her hand over to the radio. Josh took a hand off the wheel but his eyes stayed on the road, he gently whacked Kisty's hand away, "No," he said, then taking her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

two hours later

"YUGI, YOU CHEATED!" yelled Joey, as he sitting on the floor with cards from trivial pursuit on the ground.

Yugi sat on the couch with his arms crossed, "Joey I did not," he said in an upset tone that his best friend would accuse him of cheating. Joey shook his head, "Did too, you had Atem looking over my shoulder and he was telling you the answers with that stupid mind link thing, you two have," he said. Yugi laughed, "Joey, Atem and I haven't been each other's minds since he got back from the afterlife, and that was A LONG time ago," he said.

"Dad can I come out now?" said a voice from under the coffee table. Joey looked under the table, "Sure ya can squirt," he said. Yugi and Atem crossed there arms as they saw a little blonde boy about 3 years old crawl out with cards in his hands identical to the ones that Yugi was holding in his hands.

"And you accuse Yugi of cheating Joey, at least I didn't put a boy under the table, you had to put your son under the table I would never do that to my son," said Atem.

"You don't have a son Atem, you have a daughter, and last I heard, Granddaddy Pharaoh, your two grand boys are related to Kaiba," snapped Joey.

Atem give a huge sigh and shook his head, "Don't remind me, why in the world my daughter had to fall for Mokuba, is beyond me," he said, "however I have two grandchildren, where you have none, so I get to spoil the boys now, ha, ha" he chuckled.

"Are you talking about my cousins because there a handful, and Mokuba and Lisa could use a babysitter once in a while," said Kisty walking into the room with Josh.

"Kisty?" said Yugi, Joey and Atem, seeing the young girl with her long brown hair walk into the room with Josh both holding hands. Atem smiled at the sight, "So, you have returned to the light?" he asked. Kisty smiled and let out a little giggle, "Let's just say I found a loophole in that pain in the rear contract, and slowly returning to myself again," she said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Josh, "So, you did save her what did you do so we can do it to Kaiba?" asked Joey, "The man was actually human once." Josh went to slight shade of pink, "Shut up Joey or I am in big trouble," he said rubbing his hand behind his head. Kisty laughed, "Relax Josh, besides I am not saved until I get that contract in hand," she said.

"So when is Kaiba handing you the contract?" asked Yugi. "As of 12:00pm tomorrow afternoon, if not well I will hang his ass off the Kaiba Corp building, until he does, why haven't I thought of doing that before?" she said with a smile thinking of why she hadn't thought of it before. "Kisty, don't even think about it just tell them what you have to do," said Josh. "I just have to stay as a virgin until I am married, which will be three days after the contract hits the shredder," said Kisty glancing over at Josh.

Everyone looked at Josh, "When did this happen?" asked Atem with a raised eyebrow. Josh shrugged, "It was her idea, we just told each other how we felt, well she wants to start a family at 18, and I agreed with her so hey why not, I am a retired actor," he said pointing at Kisty.

Joey and Yugi lowered their eyebrows at Kisty, "Don't be in a hurry to get married," they both said. Kisty sighed, "Why not, my dream is to have a family of my own or else I wouldn't care about the stupid contract, nor does something better then just work my behind off for the rest of my life," she said.

Josh squeezed Kisty's hand, "Hey, we decided our dream is that, we will be together," he said. Kisty hugged Josh, "But I want you, and I can't, which I might add SUCKS to high horse end, besides I have the man of my dreams," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Tea walked in with a smile on her face, "Well glad to see that you're happy again, Kisty, and might I add welcome back," she said with a little baby-sitting in a backpack on her back. "Tea, when did you get back from the store?" asked Yugi jumping up to get his son off his wife's back.

Kisty noticed the baby boy; "Yugi, when did you and Tea have a baby?" asked Kisty looking over from Josh. "About a year ago, didn't you get the baby shower invitation we sent it to Kaiba," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "Must have been when I moved out and then was at Mokuba's he more reliable to give things that are mine," she said. Josh tried to hold back a laugh knowing that Kisty was actually in Mokuba's backyard on top of a near by hill.

"Well Kisty meet, Chris, Chris Atem Moto, meet you godmother Kisty," said Yugi holding the little boy in his arms. Kisty looked at Yugi, "His godmother, Yugi? You would make me the godmother of yours and Tea's son?" she asked.

Yugi nodded, "Well Tea figured that you should be his godmother since you're the only one left that hasn't had a child and I can't make Mai the godmother because she has the both of Mokuba's kids," he said.

"You want to hold him?" asked Tea, knowing how much Kisty loved babies, she heard about when the time Yugi and Atem went to visit Lisa at the hospital. Yugi remembered the day Atem dragged him down to the hospital when Lisa had the twins. Lisa had to practically rip Matt away from Kisty so that Mokuba could hold his second son and give her Andy.

Yugi handed Kisty the baby boy, he was giggling as Kisty made faces and held the boy close, "Well Kisty we haven't made it official, yet but we were wondering if you would consider being his godmother?" asked Tea. Kisty nodded and smiled at the boy, "He has his father's eyes, and yes of course, Tea I wouldn't think of a better thing to be then a godparent to his cute little boy, like Chris" she said practically glowing with pride.

Josh watched his angel work her powers and entertained the little bundle in her arms; he wished that he could take her right then so that they could have a child of their own. It was what he and Kisty wanted which a family of their own since their families, were rather screwed up. Kisty knew it too when she looked at him with the baby in her arms. Kisty caught up with everyone she was practically glowing with happiness, probably the most he ever seen her been since he got back.

After a few hours at Yugi's house, Kisty and Josh left to Bakura and Ryou's house that was just outside the cemetery. Kisty stopped at the gate, she looked up the path, and she had not been here since the day Josh left. Josh saw Kisty's hesitation, "You haven't been here for a while huh?" he asked in a worried voice.

Kisty nodded, "Two years," she said, "I guess Mom would like to know where I've been," she said. Josh shook his head, "I think she knows or else she wouldn't have let me come back to find you," he said.

"I was never lost?" Kisty said in defiance. Josh disagreed. "You were, because you didn't know who you were anymore," he said_, 'like an angel trapped in chains is more like it but I won't say that,'_ his mind thought. Kisty smiled and nodded, "But I do now, and I am not his, but yours Josh," she said taking his hand.

"Well the piratical child returns," said Bakura walking up the street with Ryou. Kisty and Josh looked over, "Bakura, Ryou," said Josh hurrying over to them. "I missed you son," said Bakura in a harsh voice yet it had a happy tone to it.

Ryou gave a playful kick to Bakura, "Hey, we missed him," he said. Kisty smiled at the two men, nothing much has changed in two years Bakura is still grumpy and Ryou is always mentioning the two of them as a team after all they were living together now with a woman, that Kisty recalled suddenly.

"So what bring you back to Domino this time?" asked Bakura, "You don't need money do you?" he said glaring. Josh laughed, "Bakura, what makes you think I need money, I am one of the most sought after actors in New York for Broadway," he said with a laugh, "and I came back for her," he said pointing to Kisty who blushed suddenly.

Ryou laughed, "Kristen Kaiba, the CEO of Industrial Illusion and soon owner of Kaiba Corp, you came back for her?" he said with a laugh for a moment sounding like Bakura. Kisty crossed her arms and gave a don't mess me grin, "He did, and let's just say I could buy both of you out of here and will be your land lord in 30 seconds so back off," she snapped showing her work attitude.

Ryou and Bakura looked at Josh, "Son, you have your work cut out for you taming that woman," said Bakura with a chuckle. "Who said I was taming her?" said Josh with a laugh. Kisty smiled and jumped on Josh's back, "I am taming him," she said hugging Josh. "Well so when is the wedding?" asked Ryou knowing that was going to happen.

"Kisty and I haven't decided on an official date of the ceremony but were eloping in three days," he said. Ryou smiled, "Well that's a little soon, don't you two think you should wait a while I mean you just got back, Josh?" he asked.

Kisty shook her head, "NO way!" she snapped, "I am not waiting for him anymore," she said kissing Josh on the cheek. Ryou and Bakura chuckled, at the two, as Josh pulled Kisty off his back and in to his arms and gently kissed her on the lips, "She is my fallen angel and I can't live with out her anymore," he said looking in to Kisty's soft blue eyes.

The two men watching their adopted son smile, they were actually proud that he could snag such a catch for a woman.

It was about 8:30pm when Kisty and Josh left Bakura and Ryou to head to Kaiba Corp just a half hour to go and Kisty would be a free woman or at least that is what they thought.

Bakura and Ryou introduced Kisty to there little happy woman that they managed to snag while they were out on the town one night, she was pale skinned woman named Kate and she liked Bakura more then Ryou, which he didn't mine it at all because it was at night that was most fun for the three.

Kisty and Josh left laughing at the three, for they all had some form of 'business to get to.' Kisty's wings has grown back, Seto had the keys to the cage all he need to was set her free again.

However, someone else was trying to prevent the freeing of the angel Kisty, for his and her, own personal gain the question would she and him succeed or fail. Time was running out and failure is not an option to the two, the one that employed Katharine and the other that invested in Kisty.

* * *

_If that does not scream something, bad about to happen then I do not know what does. I know Kisty threatened to fire Katharine a few chapters back I forgot to add that, she officiallyfired Katharinedo to a contract that she forced Kisty to sign as well. Ok just to let all readers and reviewer know now, the next chapter is going to be dark and I mean really dark and sad. It may take me a few days to get it just the way I want it hint for those that want it, remember what Katharine was planning._

**Darkstar71:** Oh, wow you really hate Katharine, don't worry, you know she is one of the villains but really a pawn in this game. I brought back Alexandra for a few moments lets face it Kaiba, never truly got over her even if he was sleeping with the… well I will not say it. Alexandra at least got into Seto's air balloon sized head in this chapter as his conscious, and Seto is not going to make his daughter a work attic and undo his damage. Yes, it is on the top of Kisty's list of things to do before leaving Industrial Illusions is to fire Katharine that is why Katharine was so scared when Seto told her he was breaking the contract, MWAHAHAHAHA. Ok no more evil laugh my other side want to get to the next dark sad chapter.

**Twilight Memories: **First off sorry about the huge updates there, but I felt that I was losing time, and I really wanted to get to chapter 36 for it's a sad yet very good chapter even though I will give you a huge hint something bad happens at Kaiba Corp. Second yes Kisty has had it ruff, and it was getting better until my clue in the next chapter to kill the happy moments again. I have a saying "good conflicts makes a great story sadly someone has to get hurt." I am not worried about long reviews trust me I have made a few long ones myself. Feel free, to tell me all on your mind about this story and what you think, that is the purpose of reviewers, lol. I did notice that this story does make Kisty grow up quite quickly, but there is a reason for that, sadly I can not tell you for it would give away the ending. slap mouth shut I SAID TOO MUCH!


	36. The Shattered Light dark chapter

Ok I know I said that this was going to take a few days, well I was up all night with nothing to do so, I finished this chapter earlier then I thought I would, here it is. Also note the warning my young readers if any.

_**WARNING: **This chapter is one that is graphic such as rape, violence and killing. Those that are under the age of 17 should not read this chapter. If requested by enough people, I will write a summary which I will put up next chapter, or replace this chapter with a milder version. I will put up this version on my back up fan fiction site that this story was originally posted, before some one hacked it and deleted my story._

_I would also like to say before I turn you lose to my moment of evil that I have read worst stuff so it's not that bad I justfearsome parent's wrath if they fine their kid read this chapter and got mad about it._

_I will give you all, the link to it when or if enough people asks for the milder version to be put up, which I do have, ready to go at a moments notice also the delete button but I won't go that far. I will say this now to keep myself from getting into a lot of trouble by saying this now, if your under 17, you read this chapter and your parents fine out you read this and want to send me a flame for it, don't blame me, I am not forcing you to read it. There, will be a summary at the beginning of the next chapter if enough people ask for it, I will not update again probably untilLATE Fridaynight or Saturday afternoon. _

_I will have a short summary in the next chapter, so that you can catch up with this one, so it is ok to skip it however you will miss a huge clue I give to Katharine's real boss, which is not Kisty, surprise._

Reviewers I have decided to put my responses at the bottom of the next chapter since it will be kind of a short chapter however with the responses and summary,will be long in chapter 37 and thank you for reviews. I am very glad to have them and see that people like this story so much.

Tenshi please do not use the caps lock unless you are yelling at me for some unhappy reason or you are very excited. I update as often as I can, I forgive you for the multi incompletereviews the story is over 50 chapters so we still have about 20 to go.

Oh and I need to thank my friend DH for her help in making this story with me as myeditior,she is a great editor and fantastic writer,with out her edits and symbolisms of Kisty being an angel this story would probably be very boring.

Now I present my evil chapter gosh I am talked to much today.

* * *

Chapter 36 

The Shattered Light

Kisty was smiling and laughing with Josh next to her as they walked through the park to the tall Kaiba Corp building leaving the car parked in the garage across the street from the park. Josh looked at Kisty, "Well, just 12 hours from now and you will be free," he said holding her around the waist.

Kisty smiled and kissed Josh, "I will see you tomorrow," she said slipping away from him and walking away. Josh walked after her, "Oh, no you don't I am going to be here for you the minute you get out," he said taking Kisty in to his arms again.

Kisty smiled and took Josh's hand, "fine, be that way," she said. "I just don't think Kaiba will make it that easy, no matter what you do, he won't ever let you go Kisty," he said. Kisty turned and began to walk away with Josh as they were across the street from the building now.

"What should we do about it, look I know he has been a creep to me the last few years, but what does he have to lose from this? He is going to keep his company in the end Josh, I just want my freedom back, and also to be with you again." Josh smiled, "I don't want you to leave my side ever again got it," he said kissing her head, "I don't think Kaiba will let you go, that's all, something doesn't feel right." Kisty smiled, "Well, if he doesn't I will sue his ass for all it is worth and I know its worth a lot."

The Kaiba Corp. building was dark the light were all off as they walked into the lobby. A stranger came toward Kisty, the stranger was male or at least that what is his voice sounded like, "Hello Kristen Kaiba, we been expecting you," he said with a sinter grin.

Kisty looked around her, suddenly she saw a group of men appear out of thin air walking towards her and Josh, they were mean looking a like a gang members. Josh took Kisty's hand she looked at him, gripping his hand tightly.

A look of anger went from Kisty to the men. She went into a fighting stance; her look was angry and if look could kill the men would be a pile of melted flesh on the floor. The gang of men came after Kisty and Josh the two broke apart and punched and kicked the men.

Kisty threw a high kick into a man in the face, while Josh did a few punches, to a few others. There were about 10 men in the room, excluding the one that greeted them. Kisty and Josh were winning until they saw the man that greeted them put on a gas mask, and smoke began to fill the room.

Kisty began to cough, and choke along with Josh, Kisty fell to her knees and found herself alone in the smoke, coughing. "JOSH?" spoke Kisty calling out for him coughing as she called his name.

There was no answer to her calls, the smoke was taking effect on her, suddenly something grabbed her arm and threw a gas mask on her face, "If you don't do what we say Kristen, we will kill your little friend, here," said a deep and sinister voice in her ear. Kisty looked as she began to breathe normally again, she could see Josh was struggling to breathe, "NO, don't hurt him," she said into the gas mask.

"We will that's if you don't come with us now!" ordered the voice. Kisty nodded, and the gas was blown away, Josh stood there with the men holding him, he was trying to catch his breath but was choking on the gas in his lungs.

"Do it," said the voice, a man suddenly with a bat walked up behind Josh and struck him unconscious. "Don't worry if you struggle or fight we will kill him," said the voice, "Do we have your full cooperation?" asked the voice. Just when Kisty was about to say 'no' she saw another man pull out a gun and place it to Josh's unconscious head.

The man pulled Kisty off the ground and ordered the rest to tie up Josh so that he would not cause any more trouble or find help. Kisty thought what down rotten snake would such thing and the second she did think, one person came to mind, 'Seto! You bastard!' she thought.

At the Kaiba Mansion

"Ok now where in the HELL is Roland, he was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago," he said angrily while pacing in the front of the Kaiba mansion. Seto heard his cell phone ring, "Sir, I am sorry to inform you, but the limo has been stolen," said Roland quickly.

Seto lowered his eyebrows, "HOW could you let this happen you idiot," he snapped. Roland quickly explained that he had gotten out of the car to pick something up for Kisty at Seto's request, and was going to come to the mansion to take him to Kaiba Corp, but then as he put the package in the car, some one jumped him. When he came, too he saw Katharine was with him, and informed him that the limo had been stolen as he lay on the ground bleeding.

Seto rolled his eyes, if he did not know any better he would have fired Roland, but he knew that the man needed the job and to give Kisty another former employee was not in his best interest at the current time.

"I will deal with you later, Roland, is Miss Hawk with you?" he snapped. Roland informed Seto that Katharine was fine and would meet him at Kaiba Corp since she was VP she had to make sure her CEO was ok in the end, as soon she was able to get a car from Industrial Illusions they would join Seto at Kaiba Corruption. Seto sighed, "Ok, fine Roland keep an eye on her I am going to drive myself to Kaiba Corp," he said walking in to the mansion and heading to the garage.

Just as Roland hung up his cell phone he was hit in the head with a bat, Katharine was at the other end, with a car waiting for her to take her to Kaiba Corp. "Sorry there, but I have a job to keep," she said getting into the car.

Seto turned on the light in the garage, "It's been to long," he said with a smirk stepping in and looking at his motorcycle with the blue eye dragon shell on it that he took Kisty out on during Christmas so many years ago.

Walking up to, it dressed in black leather pants and jacket with a blue shirt. Seto pulled the helmet off the handlebars and putting it on his head then placing gloves on his hands and started the motor, then taking off towards Domino as quickly as he could.

Kisty walked into the elevator with the guy holding a gun to her back, "If you do what we say without question, your friend will live," said the voice of the person that was holding her arm roughly. Kisty could tell the voice was a fake, it was masking the user's real voice for all she knew it could have been a woman under that mask.

Kisty did as she was told after she was already doing so, that Josh would live but what was going to happen to her? 'I just need to stay calm, I am being kidnapped by creeps from Kaiba Corp, you think I would be able to fire these men in a few months,' she thought.

"Don't get any ideas, we know what you capable of Kristen," said the person. Kisty looked up at the person who quickly slapped her head back down. "Just keep looking straight, like before," ordered the voice as the elevator rose.

Seto arrived at Kaiba Corp moments later, the building was dark which was unusual the place was suppose to be lit up with office lights. Seto picked up his cell phone and called the security center in the building, no answer. He looked around and saw that all the power was out in all the buildings.

"This isn't good," he said, and then Seto found two people with guns shooting at him, Seto jumped and pulled out a gun of his own that he secretly had inside of his jacket and shot the two men with deadly accuracy. Seto then called the swat team to come in, some one was pulling something, cooperate head coders was probably the best place to start since someone tried to take him out just now.

Kisty was taken to the 140th floor the research department of the Kaiba Corp building she recognized it from her pervious visits to the building when her mother brought her there. "This way and don't try anything, we may be 139 stories up but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you friend, my boss will handle him if you don't do as your told," the voice said.

Kisty took a deep breath, for all she knew they probably had killed Josh but why was she still wearing the gas mask all the way up here, when the gas was given down stairs then she saw why looking around she saw many employees knocked out on the floor. 'Seto you ass you knocked everyone out you, will pay for this' she thought again.

Seto grabbed one of the dead men's masks since that one was not going to need it anymore and the smell from the door told him that gas was deployed in the building. He did not want to wait for the swat team any more it had been a half an hour , Seto found Kisty's car he knew his daughter was inside and had to get her out of there, ASAP before all hell broke, lose.

Josh awake slowly his lungs felt like they were on fire, he didn't know how long he had been out but it must have felt like hours his head hurt and he was coughing. "Well about time you woke up," said a seductive female voice.

Josh looked around, "Who are you where am I, where is Kisty?" he snapped. "Well, feisty aren't we, don't worry, as long as your corporate, I won't kill your little girlfriend," said the woman stepping into Josh view.

By some effect of the gas or the pain in the back of his head, Josh could not see straight everything was blurred. "What do you want?" he snapped trying to move, but found that his hands were tied and his feet strapped to a chair.

"Now, now just relax, I am here to keep you company, since you are Dev's son and all, you shouldn't be alone, when being held against your will or the fact that Kristen is about to become a slave to Seto Kaiba forever," she said evilly.

(Hint remember who, Josh, said who his dad was that's our villain true villain, sorry I had to kind of spell it out there, but I didn't do a great job of pointing it out in the Will chapter)

Josh shook his head still trying to breathe properly but then he noticed that there was a hint of gas in the air, because breathing was difficult. "The gas your breathing, isn't toxic, it is a knock out gas after a certain amount fills your lungs you will pass out again," said the woman. Josh then realized why the woman was not having trouble talking he figured she had a gas mask on.

"What is it that you want with Kisty?" he snapped. The woman laughed, "Too keep my job and for her to suffer, you see Kristen is about to lose the one thing that would have granted her freedom from Seto Kaiba tonight, and she is going to lose that chance as well!" said the woman stepping closer to Josh.

Josh's eyes open wide, 'NO!' he thought, 'this is not Seto's work, no someone else has to be responsible but whom? This is not Kaiba's style; he would never sink this low just to hurt Kisty. Why would he offer Kisty this chance if he wanted too? However, would he really do it to get to me? JOSH, hello you are thinking too hard focus get free! Snap out of it, you have to focus and get this woman's mask, and get to Kisty, the question is, just how, am I going to do that?' his mind shouted.

Josh tried to break the ropes around his wrists but it was no use, he tried to breathe slowly, as he felt the effect of the gas affect him again. "No you monster, what are you going to do to her?" he snapped.

The woman laughed again, "Take your angel away for you and send her to hell!" said the woman, "I get what I want out of the deal, Kisty is about to loss her virginity and you are going to be my slave when it all over."

Seto creped in the back way since no one knew about it except him. The building was dim lit he could see that the gas had found its way into the office sectors which was the second floor, from which the back way allowed you to climb to what ever floor you wanted via express ladder.

Seto had his gun out and walked slowly around the office, he found security guards and late night staff that was working passed out on the floor. "Well that explains why this place is full of gas," he said. Looking around Seto saw a group of men standing by a door a woman walked out, barked some orders, and walked away heading for the stairs, 'hmm, wonder what they are guarding' he thought 'I think I will just knock them out this time. No sense in killing, that leaves too much of a mess in the office to clean up later.'

Kisty was lead to a room, it was white, with tables, chains, and machines all around. Kisty looked at the room and the stranger that had been escorting her had taken off.

"We want you to walk behind the curtain Kristen Kaiba, and strip naked, hurry up or your friend will be feeling some pain in a moment if you don't comply," said a voice over a loud speaker that was deep and dark.

Kisty looked at the one sided mirror, "Prove to me that Josh is ok, or I am not doing anything," she snapped crossing her arms. "Fine, Josh say 'hi' to Kristen," said the voice as Kisty watched from a nearby monitor. Josh appeared on the screen he was having trouble breathing but he could still talk somewhat "Kisty," he coughed. Kisty could tell that he was alive but then she saw a knife to his neck this caused worry to flow through Kisty

She closed her eyes and walked behind the curtain, and began to take off her clothes, "Just don't hurt him," Kisty snapped as she undressed. "We won't it's just as long as you do what we want," said the voice and the TV then turned off. Kisty prayed for Josh's safety as she kept her cold and heartless face on but little it would do her later on, at that single moment.

Josh felt the knife move away from his neck; he coughed a bit more, suddenly he heard a noise outside the door. The woman had left a few minutes ago to take care of something and a man was watching him then the noises outside stopped and the door busted open. The guard watching Josh stood up with his gun pointed and slowly stepped out of the room ready but then suddenly an arm with a gun knocked the man in the back of the head.

Josh could not make out the person but the voice was the first thing he caught, "JOSH?" said a voice behind a gas mask, "What the hell are you doing here?" asked the man. Josh was about to answer when he coughed a few more times, trying to breath, Seto pulled a mask off one of the knocked out men and put it on Josh. "Kaiba," said Josh slowly as Seto started to untie him from the chair.

"Don't talk that knock out gas is in your lungs the more you talk the harder it is to get out of your lungs," said Seto. "How do you know?" asked Josh feeling his hands free. Seto sighed, "Well I invented the stuff," he said cutting Josh's legs free with a knife that he had in his boot. Josh was breathing a little better but it was still hard to talk, "Kisty, they have her," he managed to get out.

"Where is she?" he asked. Josh shook his head, "I don't know, I woke up here," he coughed out. Seto nodded, "Can you walk?" he asked Josh as he stood up. Josh nodded while trying to get his breath back, "Yeah, we have too save Kist …." Seto cut off him off, "Stop talking or you're not going anywhere," he snapped heading to the door.

Josh nodded, and followed Seto, "Where to?" he asked getting a glare from Seto. Seto sighed, "The security room it is on the third floor, from there we should find Kisty," he said.

Kisty stood there in the cold room naked on her slender body stood there behind the curtain with her long brown hair falling to her hips. "Now Kristen Kaiba, listen to me you are to put on the blind fold and step out from behind the curtain," said the deep slow motion voice that came over the loud speakers. Kisty nodded and put the blindfold on, she knew that if she did not Josh would be hurt or worse killed she remembered his body on the screen for all she knew Josh could be dead now, if that was possible for she didn't know if the gas was toxic.

Before she removed the gas mask, she spoke, "What about the gas?" she asked aloud. "Don't worry your in a clean room it is safe to remove the mask now," said the voice. Kisty removed the mask and put the blindfold over her eyes 'I can't believe I am actually doing this, it's cold in here, not to mention why haven't I fought back,' she thought. Suddenly it came to her, 'Josh, I am doing this to protect, Josh. I guess I really do love him after all.'

Seto and Josh reached the security room without much problem it was Seto that did most of the work but Josh had regain much of his strength and was fighting up the stairs. They reached the security room and opened the vents but not all the way, they wanted it to look like the gas leaked out of the building but it was now to the point of where they did not have to wear the masks anymore.

Seto checked the power supply, "I knew it," he said, looking at the monitor, "all the power is being sent to floor 140, which means that's where they are holding Kisty," he said.

Josh nodded, "Well how are we going to get there?" he asked. Seto took a deep breath, "We have to walk if we take the elevators it will set off the energy alarms and 140 will lose power so we're going have to run," he said, but before Seto could finish, Josh was already out the door heading up the stairs.

'I am coming, my angel I am coming to rescue you, just hang on I won't let them take you away from me,' Josh mind thought 'your mine and no one else's always and forever hang on my little angel.'

Kisty stepped out of the curtain blindfold trying to keep her self-covered; suddenly arms gripped around her and pulled her arms away from her body. Hands gripped around Kisty she tried to free herself by struggling but a knife was placed at her throat as she began to fight, "You scream or fight us, and we will kill you Kristen, as well as your little boyfriend, too" spoke an altered voice next to her ear.

Kisty stopped struggling then she shivered as she felt a chain or something like them, where wrapped around her waists and ankles, they were cold and heavy, then she was thrown on to a table and the chains secured with locks.

The table, which Kisty was lying on, seemed to move away from her back, as she felt the chains lift her into the air and hang not more then a few inches from the ground. "Now, don't scream or fight us, this will hurt, angelic virgin for it will be your first time," said the deep voice in her ear devilishly.

Kisty's mind shook she was powerless to stop whatever was going to happen to her now. Josh could be dead for all, she knew and now she was about to be raped at her father's research lab, oh how she wished to be back at home with Mokuba, Lisa, her cousins, Yugi's family, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and his family, and yes even Kaiba crossed her mind but for a split second.

Kisty then thought about it as her father crossed her mind she then began to think about it more she knew now, Seto must have been behind this Josh was right Seto never meant to let her go ever looks like in the end she would need her mother's old friend and lawyer Ann to sue her father.

Kisty closed her eyes even though they were behind a blindfold as she felt something move inside her inner core in her lower regains. Kisty tried to relax so they could just get this over with but no, they wanted her to fight, and she felt a large amount of pain on her side as a blade slashed her leg.

Kisty was about to scream out in pain but fought it back remembering the threat. Another blade slash went across her stomach, Kisty had to scream now the pain was too much as more blades came across her arms, and something was shoved into her mouth as she opened it to scream.

Kisty knew it was a gag and tired to scream against it, something started move in her lower regains again this time harder and faster then before. "How is she?" asked a voice in the background. "Better then you will think, she is so good," answered the man pushing deep into Kisty. '_AHHHHH, GET AWAY'_ thought Kisty loudly but soon she was in more pain then before.

"The little CEO slut of Industrial Illusions, too bad your boyfriend can't see this he would probably die from the site of you," said the man in her ear. Kisty closed her eyes, the last thing she wanted to think about was Josh, but that is when it hit her.

'_I am going to lose him,'_ she thought, _'I am tainted now, all I ever wanted for him was to have me, since all we had was each other, but now it gone all of it, my first was stolen from him, now my virginity, they took it from me._' Kisty soon felt her mind slip in to darkness as she felt the man pull out of her, she thought for a moment it was over but then it began again.

Meanwhile Seto and Josh, who was still tired from the knock out gas and the hit on the back of the head, ran through the stairwell as quickly as possible. "What floor are we on now?" asked Josh trying to breathe as he ran up the stairs. "135 we are almost to the labs there are just five more stories," answered Seto, "Can you make it," he asked Josh seeing the young man cough again.

Josh nodded, "Yeah, just as long as I keep breathing, I am ok," he then started to cough again badly. "You took a lot of gas," he said "make sure that you drink a lot of water when this is over." Josh shook it off, "Seto we need to rescue Kisty we can worry about me later," he said as they ran pass floor 136 while still running.

Kisty screamed against the gag as more slashes were cut into her body, she felt the pain in the front and back being scraped with the knifes there was definitely more then one person in the room as she felt the dick insider her leave again.

Kisty tried to forget it but she knew now that it was almost over and she would forever be a slave to Seto and Katharine's companies because of a stupid sex clause of being under age also because she did not fight them in the start. Kisty then felt another dick enter her, this was the sixth one and the pain was not getting any better she screamed against the gag this one was the roughest of all to her and the pain was unbearable as she felt herself begin to cry as wetness left her eyes.

'_I just want to get out of here, away from this,_' her mind thought, _'I am tainted, now Josh will never want me.'_ Just then a voice whispered in her ear, "Your tainted Josh will never want you slave girl, like you" said a familiar voice Kisty at that moment could not place it because of the pain in her body was over bearing on her. "Poor Kristen, all alone and naked in the dark of her mind, alone like an abandoned child, but now a tainted woman a piece of trash," said the voice.

In Kisty's mind

(This might be a little confusing because this next part is in Kisty's head and for good reason too just think dark room, Kisty alone on the ground with a beam of light on her as she sits on the floor)

Kisty saw in her mind, herself standing in a dark room, naked her long hair covered her top but the rest was around her. "I am alone, cold and so alone," she spoke in her mind. "No one can save me, no one can help me, it's over, the one thing that I wish for Josh to have and only thing that I could give him, is now gone, why do I go on living?" she asked her self in her mind. Sitting in the darkness of her mind feeling her angelic form fade away from her.

"**_You're alone, and nothing, a child born out of wed lock, only to become a slut and slave to her masters, a mistake,"_** said the voice in her mind; Kisty knew it was the outside, which she was hiding in creeping in her.

"Leave me alone," she said to the source of the voice in her mind. "You can't run, Kristen, as I couldn't run from my stepfather, you nothing more then my little slave child, now," he said stepping into view.

Kisty took a deep breath seeing her father in her mind, "NO, you're not him, you're not real," she said, "None of this is real." "Oh but I am real Kisty," said the image of Seto, "I am your father, and you're my slave my little princess demon," he said with an insane laugh and faded away.

"I don't want a tainted woman especially one that is a slut like you," spoke a voice as an image of Josh appeared. "Josh, NO, doesn't say that," she said trying to get up, but found her arms and legs were bounded by chains. "I don't ever want to see you again, tainted slut," he said walking away.

"Josh, NO PLEASE COME BACK DON'T LEAVE YOUR FALLEN ANGEL," she screamed in her mind. The image of Josh turned around, "Your no angel you're a slave to Seto Kaiba also a demon girl forever locked in a cage and will be forever," he said and disappeared.

"NOOOOOO, JOSH," she cried letting tears fall from her eyes in her mind_. 'Just let me die, if I am to be with out him, let the end come,'_ thought Kisty as she felt herself slip into loneliness and darkness, as she felt her fragile form break her body and the rest of her did as well.

Outside of Kisty's mind while they are still rapping her

"_Slave girl of the Kaibas and ours forever,"_ said the man that was doing her spoke in her ear as Kisty came back to reality from her broken mind. The men in the room began to taunt her more as they continued to rape the 17-year-old female angel as she hung there all hope was gone from her to be rescued.

The pain was too much she screamed with her eyes still shut behind the blindfold letting a tear fall, feeling the member inside her push deeper and harder_. 'Just end this, kill me now, I am alone and nothing will bring me back,'_ her mind spoke seldom, but the game was still on, the blades kept coming against her body and blood was being spilt. Kisty at one point felt her arms grow weak, now as she hung there feeling the blood drip on to her shoulder from the chains grip on her, she was losing lots of blood at this point, and soon heard the door bust open some shouting voices and then she passed out for a moment.

Just when hope had re grown Kisty's wings again, the men ripped out her premature wings and replaced them with chains and brokenness. The light was gone forever and the darkness had come back, it felt like the sun would never rise again for her. Kisty heard the door shut and what felt like 30 minutes later the door burst open again and two men stood there as the SWAT team come in from an other door on the other side of the room.

"KISTY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last thingKisty heard before passing out fully and going into a world of darkness, she knew the voice it was someone she once loved, but now would never love her in return for what happened.

* * *

_All I have to say is my darker half is doing a happy dance with my Seto muse and it is not pretty._

_I want to take a quick moment to thank my friend DH for helping me write a majority of this story and not justthis chapter, when it was originally posted at the Shadow Realm Message Board fan fiction. _

_I really have to thank her for the angel themes since it was mainly her idea to make Kisty an angel even though she expanded my idea of it when Seto and Kisty were on the overlook many chapters ago._

_Dh gave the idea of an angel trapped in a cage, as for the rest of the story it was I that includes this chapter sadly. In away I do feel guilty for this chapter, since Kisty is like me mostly nice and sweet at the top of the world, until it comes crashing down, sorry folks that' s just me._

_Go ahead and try to guess who shouted, at the end if you want, I think it's pretty easy to tell who did._


	37. Blaming Parties

What do you get when your up all night and have almost nothing to do because you can't sleep. Well the answer for me is edit and post chapters so folks I know I said last chapter I wouldn't put this up until Friday night well it's almost Friday morning so here it is, after the summary which I made which in a away will also play as the replacement chapter if you didn't read chapter 36, after the summary chapter 37 and then reviewers you know the drill I have notes for you at the bottom.

* * *

Summary of chapter 36:

Kisty went to Kaiba Corp to take a virginity test so that Seto could give her a contract that would let her quit working at Industrial Illusions and follow her dream, which was to be normal and happy life.

What happened, last chapter was Kisty, Josh were held prisoner inside the building, and they were separated. Kisty was raped while on the 140th floor of the Kaiba Corp building and was chained up and cut, while being rapped. Seto found out his limo was stolen and road his motorcycle to Kaiba Corp to discover the power was cut and two men tried to kill him. Seto snuck in to his head coders and found that it had been filled with his knockout gas, while trying to get to Kisty, he finds Josh who was being held prisoner in a room. Seto while wearing a gas mask freed Josh who was having trouble breathing. However had enough strength once he got the mask on and he with Seto headed up to the security room from there they found that power was being sent to floor 140 and they had to take the stairs if they took an elevator they would be spotted.

Kisty has a mental break down while she is raped and blames Seto and thinks that Josh and her father will leave her once this is all over. Kisty's mind believes she is alone now and forever, after her feels herself losing consciousness just as that happened some one busted into the room and ended the free Kisty meat session. Kisty who was also blind folded, recognized some of the voices as the men that raped her would run her down and make her feel like trash. As Kisty passed out, she was losing blood, and hopes as suddenly her head the door in the room and some one scream.

_authoress takes a breath ok there is the summary told you I would do it now let the darkness continue._

Chapter 37

Blaming Parties

Seto, Josh and a team of uniformed officers, who came in from the roof of the building and cut the power to it then, worked their way to floor 140, busted into the room. The men in the room that had been there before had vanished, and Kisty was still strapped to the chains naked in the darkness her long brown hair mixed with blood was hanging over her shoulders as she went unconscious, their flashlights shined on Kisty limp body as it hung there in the middle of the room.

"KISTY, NOOOOO!" yelled Seto quickly without even thinking about it. The lights in the room came on, now even though, they were low but Seto was seeing his daughter, the last of his old love was hanging like a rag doll bleeding to death, in front of him. Inside Seto felt as if this was his fault, how could he break his promise to protect her, how could he now when she was hanging like that, up there.

The lights turned on and Seto looked at the men in the room, "GET HER DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" yelled seeing his daughter in the brighter light, a better view of her cut, bused, and bloody body hanging there limp.

"Josh?" said Seto as looking at the young man as he stood there speechless with his back towards the sight. Rage was on the young man's face as he slowly turned to look at his girlfriend's limp body as the officers, tried to get the chains to lower Kisty down since she was hanging in the middle of the room still.

Josh closed his eyes and turned away he did not want to see his angel at least not like this, she was supposed to be his and only his after the contracts were gone, free from all her pain only a new pain was about to rise. Kisty was going to be free again now; she would never to be free but a slave for her father and VP of the two companies forever.

The guards took a few minutes to release Kisty from the chains and get her down. Seto was the one to catch her and Josh pulled out a blanket and wrapped Kisty in it. Some of the medics arrived and treated Kisty's cuts while the officers where trying to get her down.

Kisty had passed out from loss of blood and severe trauma, they told Seto and Josh as they are going to need the power back on fully in order to get her out of the building safely. Seto nodded and went to the control panel and pushed in his access code and put on the third source of power the room lit up even more now then the previous times and the scene became worse then for the white room was covered in pink blood on the walls.

Kisty's blood was on a whole set of knifes on the table, each one with fresh blood on them and objects on the floor, Seto knew what they were the second he saw them, condoms. Seto closed his eyes, '_Dam it, she wasn't suppose to go through this,'_ his brain yelled, _'not my daughter this is all my fault why did I have to give her that dam contract, I should have let her go and let her be a teenager, now it's gone forever.' _

"We have a problem," said one of the medics kicking Seto from his thoughts, "Kisty blood type can't be mixed with any of the ones we have with us right now," the nurse said looking over at Seto. Seto shook himself from his thoughts fully now, and walked over to the medic and Kisty, "Hook me up, we share the same blood type, I know because she gave me, her blood once when I was shot 4 years ago," he said.

The medic nodded, "Then you better come with me, we have to do this somewhere, where you can lie down while we try to stabilize her," she said. Josh looked around his surroundings he was mentally kicking himself just like Seto at that moment except he was actually kicking his leg when no one was looking.

"Josh, come on," said Seto pulling the young man from his thoughts of turmoil and disbelief, "Kisty is going to need you the moment she wakes up," he said. Josh nodded and followed Seto.

hours later

Kisty was transported to a hospital it was confirmed that more then one person raped her with in moments of each other. Seto and Josh did not take the news likely and apparently, those men that had done this were smart and not one trace of seamen was found in Kisty that was the only good news of the night. Seto was actually thanking powers above for that bit of news, after a small examination however, Seto demanded to be present for, and at the time, he was giving blood for his daughter while they were cleaning her up wrapping bandages from her wrist to her ankles.

Josh did not want to leave Kisty's side after they got to the hospital but Seto somehow, convinced him to sit outside while they ran Kisty through emergency exam to see if the cuts had hit any blood major vessels thankfully, they did not, however some of the cuts were going to leave scars on her back and arms.

Seto stepped out of the exam room, rubbing his arm as the medics began to move Kisty to another room. Josh was a wreck his eyes were bloodshot red and coughing badly from the gas, but saw Seto walking over to him, "Josh!" he spoke in his business voice, "She is out of the exam, come on," he said trying to break the young man from his thoughts of guilt.

Josh got up slowly and walked with Seto, he was surprised that Seto had not yelled at him for letting them take Kisty away in the building, or anything else maybe he was blaming himself for what happened as well and enough guilt was going between the two.

Seto pulled out his cell phone as it rang apparently the event was caught on the evening news, that Kaiba Corp had been taken over and that the hostage Kristen Kaiba was the inside and currently was at the hospital in critical condition. Mokuba was on the other end of Seto's cell phone in a panic trying to find out what happened to his niece that he raised as if she was his daughter.

Mokuba knew about Kisty's appointment but never thought it would turn out like this. Everyone was going to know what happened soon enough. Seto looked at Josh who was about to walk into Kisty's new room, in the VIP care unit, he nodded at the young man.

"I have damage control, the media found about the incident, and I don't want the news to get out that Kisty was raped in there or that she is in this bad shape it would hurt her more then me at the moment, so would you stay with her?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Josh nodded, he knew that Seto was just protecting Kisty now, but he was not sure if Seto had set this up or not yet, but then again what did Seto have to gain was the real question. Kisty wasn't in much better condition as she lay there in the bed with bandages around her arms legs which were covered up by the blanket, Kisty in a way looked like a mummy except her hair and face were clean. Kisty was muttering as she slept uneasily, it was as if she was living a nightmare, as her head and her eyes squeezed shut as she fought a nightmare in her mind.

1:00am Monday morning

Seto stepped into the room; Josh looked up his eyes blood shot red with grief. Seto sighed, crossed his arms, and sat down at a table that was across from Kisty but not at her side. Josh watched Seto, "Anything, new about how did this?" he choked out with a cough. Seto sighed again, "They found the traces of six different men in the condoms at the lab, it seems that one would do her, then remove and just as he was about to spew, and then the next guy would do her," he said shaking his head. "I never meant for this to happen to her," spoke Seto with regret in his voice.

Josh looked at Seto fire burned in his eyes, "What happened, why weren't you there, to meet her?" snapped Josh. Seto looked at Josh then at Kisty, "My ride was late because Roland at the last minute called me said the limo was stolen. I had to take my motorcycle to Kaiba Corp when I got there the power was cut and the place dark and gloomy called the cops which they got there the same time you and I found Kisty. Josh I had nothing to do with this, I would never hurt her like this and you know that!" said Seto.

Josh shook his head, "You hurt her enough," he said in a quiet voice, "I may not agree with what happened between you two after I left, but I actually feel like I can believe you on this matter Kaiba," he muttered loud enough for Seto to hear.

Seto looked at the ground, "This is the exact reason I wanted to know where she was so this wouldn't happen," he said standing up and about to punch the wall. Josh looked at Kisty, "Will you sit down, look what's done is done Kaiba, we have to live with it now, her, and me," he said.

Seto turned to face Josh "WHAT?" he asked crossing his arms for they were originally at his side. Josh sighed, "After she would get the contract from you, we were going to go get married, she wanted to be away from this Kaiba, she wanted her freedom from all this crap, she wanted her dream back," he said looking at Kisty.

Tear filled his eyes as he looked at his bruised angel in the hospital bed, "But now that is gone, she is bound to work for you until either another loop hole is found or you hand her the contract saying she wins," Josh spoke trying to hold on to his voice and keep from crying. (I have seen men cry over women they love it is not something that is done easily)

Seto nodded, "I know, I was going to let her merge the two companies then take over, I was going to hand her the contract that way, originally, but I didn't want her to suffer anymore. Josh, after I actually thought about what I was doing, I decided to give Kisty that loophole, a way out so she could have her freedom, so that she could be happy and not become the monster, I became again," he said falling back into his chair.

"I saw her, when you two having that lunch date and I was on my way on to Industrial Illusion to meet her VP, my ex I might add now. Anyways when I saw you two hugging in the restaurant. For a moment there I saw Kisty actually smile something I haven't seen her do since you left, and it hunted me for the past few days," Seto spoke calmly.

"So, you did want her out of the contract, why not just hand her the company?" asked Josh, "Or better yet the contract with no strings attached?" Seto chuckled, "If only it was that easy, she had to beat me at my own game and I wasn't going to go down easily. However, I am not about to let her lose what she gained in you, that's for sure," he said.

Josh looked at Seto confused, "what did she gain in me?" he asked confused. Seto smirked, "A part of herself that I thought was erased two years ago after you left. Kisty angelic side that I caged like an animal, and sold to the devil himself," he admitted to Josh, "Her heart."

Josh looked over at Kisty it had been the best three days of his life, he had torn away the masks, the anger, the loss, and hate within that time and brought out the Kisty he used to know. Josh began to think about how much he changed Kisty these past few days for the better, what if he had not come back, she would not have been in this mess, or would she have been, ether way it was bad for him.

"I should have stayed in New York and not come back this is my fault, Kaiba, not yours," said Josh. Seto watched as Josh walked over to the window, "If I didn't come back and she not tried to make you angry or worse become you, she would probably sleeping in that house of hers," he said. Seto stood up, "I am not letting you blame yourself for this!" he yelled.

"Why not, she wouldn't have gone to Kaiba Corp, tonight if it wasn't for me!" snapped Josh almost yelling. Seto shook his head, "JOSH, listen to your self you are not to blame for this if anyone is I am, I gave her the dam CONTRACT!" he snapped.

The two men kept arguing with each other, what they debated of who was to blame among each other. Kisty was listening to every word they had been spoken since Seto walked in from his cell phone call with Mokuba. A tear went down her face as she heard the two men in her life fight over who was to blame for this, Kisty concluded while she lay there in the bed, it was not their fault for this, and it was her own ignorance for not fighting back.

Kisty thought that she should have fought harder, faster, stronger, and smarter. _'If I closed my eyes will the darkness go away?'_ her mind spoke. _'Would those men haunt my nightmares? Sadly the answer to that is yes I would, for am I tainted to the point of no return and no one will love me again,'_ she thought, in the back to her mind, before falling into a dreamless sleep again.

Reviewer time:

**Darkstar71:** Yes, Kisty and Josh should have had some lose ground however, Josh was also Kisty's best friend from the days of when they were little, water balloon fight, Jake's death, and now he comes to rescues Kisty at the point of her life, which she is considered an adult. If you recall that time, Josh and Kisty did spend all of Saturday at the house on the mountain that over looked Mokuba's backyard, so in away they did catch up. Our villain who you asked had an investment was giving a huge clue in the last chapter if you read it, if not look at the chapter, which Kisty had to go to Industrial Illusions for Pegasus's will reading the person is in the room when the will is read. As for your review for chapter 36 I will say you're going to have to wait and see, lol

**ID PEACE B:** Yes, I did read the first story the first story and I like it, very much as I said in my review to you, I cannot wait to read what is next in your sequel.

**Twilight Memories: **Thanks for your review even though they are incomplete take your time on getting back to me on them.

**Tenshi: **I did mention to you about the caps thing last chapter so my response to you is going to be short, but I will repeat it, which is use the caps when you are yelling, and Josh and Kisty in the end well you will have to read and see, but they were together for a short while.


	38. Surviving

_For once I will put my reponse up here since I have heard from Darkstar71 for the last two chapters._

**Darkstar71:** YAY some one figured it out, lol and no it didn't slip out, that was done on perposeKathraine will explain laterhow she knew about Josh,for it is part of the plot, but that will not be until chapter 49 when Seto is partically interigating her in jail, reason being that there is alot to cover until pay back can happen, hits head dope, I just gave away some infomation, but first to Kisty's recovery then the pay back.

_Ok, just to let everyone know right now, I am going to be uploading some chapters in bulk, which is like two or three a day being that this story is starting to move along and I have alot of cliffy chapters which in away as a reader my self,I like but I don't at times, someofthese next few chapters are the ones that should be put up together._

* * *

Chapter 38

Surviving

Kisty finally woke up officially on Monday morning at 3:00am, she was in a large amount of pain, but what was worse was Seto and Josh who where only feet from her were still fighting over whose fault it was for Kisty being in this mess. Kisty opened her eyes, and yelled something; both men stopped and looked at Kisty shocked and happy to see her awake but hearing what she said shocked the hell out of them both. "It not either of your faults it's mine own, alright," she paused with stress in her voice, "just stops arguing," said Kisty in a harsh tone for her voice was sore and rough.

Josh leapt to Kisty side, "Kisty," he said but the moment he tried to take her hand she pulled it away, "Don't touch me," she snapped, "Just leave me alone, I am tainted, no one needs me now," she said turning away from him.

Josh shook his head, "No, Kisty what are you talking about?" he pleaded reaching for her shoulder to turn her to face him, but then Kisty's other arm flexed and twisted Josh's wrist, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME AND I MEANT IT JOSH!" she snapped giving a hard tweak to his wrist causing it to pop.

Josh squinted as she finally let go of his wrist, which was hurting now, that was a tight grip she had he, was surprised by her strength after being chained and cut like she was and that his wrist was not broken, now. "Ouch," he said rubbing his wrist with the other hand, looking up at Seto.

"Kisty?" said Seto figuring that she was going to do the same if he tried to touch his daughter. "JUST GET OUT KAIBA YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO ME!" yelled Kisty, "I have nothing to say to you SLAVE maker," she said angrily. Josh looked at Kisty "He had nothing …" Josh started to speak. Kisty turned and faced her father and Josh, "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" she snapped pointing to the door with her blue eyes appearing as heated flames of anger.

Seto did not move nor did Josh, "Don't make me call security," she snapped, with a fiery voice and picking up a near by object. Josh and Seto saw that Kisty was not lying and would make good on her threat. One thing that she picked up and made sure of was to have a reputation of going through with threats. "GET OUT!" she yelled, Seto and Josh saw Kisty's hand reach for the phone and before she could pick it up the two men were out of the room.

"Well that was a little ungrateful of her," said Joey, a few hours later while sitting in the waiting room at the front of the hospital. Seto and Josh told the gang what happened, Atem, Yugi, Tristan, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, and there three year old son Jono were there. "You should see what is going on up there now for that was only a few hours ago," said Serenity walking up to the group. "She won't let anyone in to see her, or touch her, and we may have to drug her just to check her bandages," she said.

"Sis, you're Kisty's doctor?" asked Joey in shock but not fully surprise since is sister did become a doctor to help people. Tristan got up and hugged his wife and kissed her, "When you get off work?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Serenity smiled, "Yes I am Kisty's doctor Joey, and Tristan my sweet cheeks, I will not be taking a double shift unless Kisty calms down with in the next few hours," she said.

Lisa walked in with Tea both holding their children Joey was right behind them with a fast food breakfast for everyone, Yugi got up and helped Tea with their son for the boy was getting heavy for her even at a year old and Mokuba took one of the twins while Seto took the other. "Sorry we're late, how's Kisty?" asked Tea brushing her hair with her fingers for it was a mess.

Serenity and everyone else looked at the ground, "She is acting like a bitch," said Serenity flatly. Everyone looked at her shocked except Lisa who took this as no surprise to her, her self knew about the attitude aftermath of a rape incident. "Well, I would expect that from some one that has just lost their virginity by force," said Lisa crossing her arms shooting a small glance at her father. Atem just kept his mouth shut, feeling that his daughter should take charge for once if he said anything she would probably beat him up.

Everyone looked at Lisa now, puzzled except for Atem, who knew what Lisa was about to talk about. Lisa had seen rape before in her life times, back in Egypt rape was a common thing when men got drunk, if you look beautiful and did not have bodyguards around you, you were practically considered meat for the thieves and lonely men.

"Look back in Egypt rape was common among thieves and very lonely men that just took what they wanted," she said, "I should know," she sighed at the end. Atem raised an eyebrow, and looked to his daughter for confirmation about the very touchy subject, his daughter was about to bring up.

Lisa gave a small nod to her father, so that he may speak, "Long ago in Egypt Lisa's mother was raped, along with her," he admitted Seto and everyone looked at Atem, they all knew that Tea was his wife in the past but in this time her heart belonged to Yugi. (Sorry folks I do believe in the Tea and Yugi coupling)

Lisa looked at the ground, "My father was dealing with an important matter at hand to stop a war and well, one night the place where my mother and I were hiding was attacked by thieves, my mother was raped and killed in front of me. Alexandra told Mokuba, and I once put it that Rebecca's ancient form was behind it to keep me from Mokuba. I was raped by the same men, I was only 16 at the time," she said trying to fight back her ancient memories from causing more pain then they were originally were.

Mokuba looked at his wife, "That's why you were aloud to come back at the age of 16, so that way you could relive the year that was stolen," he said with confidence that he choose the right woman to marry.

Lisa nodded, "Yes, but the memories are still there, however my body wasn't, so you got me, Moky my love just me as I should have been 5000 years ago," she said sitting next to Mokuba and there two sons.

Atem sighed as he replayed the memory in his mind; he remembered coming back to the palace to fine the priests telling him that his daughter was raped and his wife murdered. That is when everything went wrong for the next few months as Atem took out half the city to be killed but Lisa would show up at the executions and spare the people lives, and she had vowed to find the ones truly responsible.

She spilled blood just as they did with mothers almost the same way with a blade and her hand on the hilt of it. The revenge denied her access to the afterlife but Atem was coming back because of Yugi's wish that Atem would come back and have a second chance. Atem found his daughter in between life and death and brought her back with him to the present time with a new body and all sadly Bakura had to come back as well, that didn't really bother him too much since the man wanted to start over.

(Now you know why I have Egypt vs. Greece chapter as for Rebecca in the present time she moved on and out of Domino probably digging)

Serenity turned to Lisa, "Would you like to try and talk Kisty down, she will at least talk to the women but not the men, and she won't let anyone touch her, I need to give her some medicine and check her bandages," she said. Lisa smirked the same way her father it did at times when having the upper hand in Duel monsters, "Sure, since I know what she is going through, has she started throwing things?" she asked.

Serenity nodded quickly, "The recovery process has begin, excuse me boys, Moky and everyone else I have to go calm a certain CEO, Josh and Kaiba stay here," she said. Seto and Josh shook their head they wanted to go with her, "Were coming too," snapped Josh.

Lisa and Serenity shook their heads at the two men "You want another hurt wrist?" asked Serenity "you were lucky to get out of there with just that injury. I have part of my medical team with bruises the size of large napkins." Lisa rolled her eyes, "Tea would you come with me, Kisty is the godmother of you son, so she should listen to you if you could provide any advice not to mention I am going to need some back up if she gets feisty," she said. "Mai, would you come along also, I know how tough you can be if Kisty gets out of hand," said Serenity.

Mai got up and walked over to Serenity, Lisa and Tea, and headed for the elevator. Joey, Yugi, Atem, Seto, Josh, and Mokuba sat there wondering what the women of their group were going to do. Jono (Joey's son) was talking to Mokuba's two-year twin boys, and starting to play games together. Seto for a moment was about to say something to insult Joey and pull his nephews away however, Mokuba silenced him with an eye-piercing glare, that said, "Don't even think about it."

Kisty room

Kisty stood there in front of the window with a silhouette against the sunlight, dressed in two hospital gowns and bandages on her arms and legs. Kisty did not like how there was no back to the gown so she put on two of them and she had a problem with her back rear end now being exposed since that's how she was raped was from the rear.

She looked at the disarrayed room without moving her head, it was all her doing, good thing it was just chairs and a table or it would have been a real mess. Kisty leaned on the wall looking at the city in front of her, her blue eyes dark and coldly glaring eye were pointed at the Kaiba Corp building that stood second to her own companies building.

"I would like nothing more then to see that building burned to rubble," Kisty muttered looking at Kaiba Corp.

The door opened slowly, "Kisty?" spoke Serenity waving a little white cloth singling surrender. Kisty turned slowly, "WHAT!" she snapped glaring at the door with the same anger as before, she really angry at everyone now for they tried to drug her a few moments ago but won quickly with some quick wrist twisting.

Serenity opened the door the rest of the way, "It's time for me to check your bandages," she said. Kisty shook her head, "I there fine, I am fine," she said with a hiss of venom in her voice.

"Kisty, we understand what you're going though," said Tea sticking her head in the doorway. Kisty turned to face them "You don't know …nobody does leave me alone," she spoke in angry tone yet depressed as well , "Why don't you let me put it in prospective for you, Tea! I just got my ass bumped by six different men, and there laughs are echoing in my brain every time I see a guy or a married woman, I can't close my eyes to make them go away because they had me blindfolded, in the darkness I can still hear them. I felt their knives cut my skin, call me tainted and slave. YOU HAVE NOT ONE FUCKING CLUE WHAT IS GOING THROUGH ME!" she snapped.

Right then Tea back off, she knew actually what Kisty was going through she didn't think it was good to bring up her past being that she kind of didn't remember it very well the rape information from Lisa wasn't new since Alexandra did dig up information on just about everyone's pass in Egypt. Tea figured then she did not use the right words and shut her mouth, "Well Tea doesn't know right now because she doesn't remember her rape from the past. However I do, Kristen," spoke Lisa stepping in to the room. Kisty turned and looked back out the window, "Just leave me alone, Lisa," she said fighting her tears again.

"No, Kisty, I am telling you the truth I was raped at 16 so I know what is going on in your head remember your mother told me what happened years ago. I know you feel it is your fault, you feel like you need to get through this alone, that if you were stronger, faster, tougher, that you could have fought them off. Those bastards that did it to me, raped my mother then killed her and then did the same to me, except they let me live which I wish they didn't, at least at the time," she said.

Kisty turned and looked at Lisa, the woman had hit it right on the nail, ever word, and of what was happening in Kisty's mind. "I still hear those echoes of the thieves even if it was 5000 years ago, I still hear them today. Kisty, please let us help you though this," pleaded Lisa.

Kisty felt all the emotions running through her like a mighty river pushing at a fragile dam, Kisty couldn't hold for much longer she slumped down to the floor, and hugged her knees like a child would who was scared of the dark, she leaned against the wall looking at them. Lisa turned to Tea, Serenity and Mai, "You can come in now, and shut the door," she said as they slowly walked over to her niece.

downstairs

Seto and Josh had not slept in 24 hours and were beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Atem and Mokuba told Seto and Josh to lay back on the couch and rest but both of them refused the one thing they were worried about was right now crying upstairs or worst throwing a fit and beating up everyone in site.

"Seto you need to rest, if something happens I will wake you up, but you need to sleep big brother," said Mokuba worried. Seto shook his head; trying to fight off his sleep once again, his eyes were getting heavier.

Once Seto married Alexandra and Kisty became his daughter officially even though she was born out of wed lock, he had given up the all day all night work ethic, and his body like that he slept all the time now even if he had a few times he had to stay up late.

"Yugi help me here?" pleaded Mokuba. Yugi looked over from his son on his lap who was falling asleep as well, "Come on Kaiba, and Josh this goes for you too, Kisty is in good hands we won't let anything happen to her now," he said.

Josh sighed, and glared at Yugi, "The key word is 'now,' Yugi it should have been last night," he said trying to keep his frustration down for Chris was sleep in Yugi's lap. Seto just gave a muffled 'humph' as slowly his eyes closed again deciding Yugi was right for once.

Andrew and Matthew who were actually behaving for once walked over to their uncle, "Don't worry, Bunkie Set, Kis will get better," said Matt in his two-year-old voice. "Yeah," said Andy, "Kist, Kist will be better soon." Seto smiled at his nephews, "Thanks boys," he said messing with their brown and black hair filled heads and closed his eyes, they reminded him of Mokuba and him self when they were young.

Joey looked at Seto, "Bunkie?" he asked with a raise eyebrow trying to come up with a joke. Seto opened an eye, after leaning back and letting them shut again, "They have a problem with their 'U's" he said, " but love the sound of bee's," he said with a small chuckle hence the name "Bunkie, Mutt boy," laughed Kaiba lightly.

Kisty's hospital room

Kisty was hugging her knees on the floor weeping into them; she could not deal with it even being a CEO all the training in the world could not prepare her for this situation. "I hate this empty feeling," she coughed out finally.

Lisa nodded and rubbed Kisty's back gently avoiding the bandages she felt, "It will go away with time Kisty, you hurt right now, you need to rest, come on get back into bed and let Serenity looked at your cuts so they don't get worse."

Kisty shook her head, "I was raped standing, I can't do it anymore," she said. Lisa sighed, "You hate to lose right?" asked Lisa knowing her niece as if she was the true mother of her. Kisty nodded, "Yeah, it was one of the things that back stabbing pain in the ass tough me when he was training me to be ruthless and cold, it has become a habit," she said crossly.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, now she was getting somewhere, "Seto didn't have anything do to with it," said Mai coming to Kaiba's defense. Kisty's head shot up, "Yeah right, it was at his company, his research lab, his workers, and that was his gas they used not to mention he was the one that told me to go there at that time. You tell me that, "he did not not have nothing to do with it," he had everything to do with it!" she snapped. "I don't think so Mai, he agreed to observe the exam so that way the doctors wouldn't screw it up. I would stand behind a curtain while he watched from a one way mirror which, I didn't mind one bit at the time, but I do mind when it's my ass that got the crap fucked out of it," she said.

Lisa sighed, "Kisty, if you keep going like this you will lose out on life and they will win which I know you don't want that," she blurted out going back to the win lose method. Kisty closed her eyes and took a breath she heard the laughs, cat calls and everything ringing through her mind, _'slave girl,'_ it said in her mind.

Kisty felt the gag in her mouth again she would like nothing more then to tear out those men's throats with her bare hands. Lisa put her hand on Kisty's shoulder, "Get off the floor and in to that bed or by Ra as my witness I will throw you into it or take you home."

Mai, Tea, and Serenity looked at Lisa, for she was, threatening Kisty but then they saw the anger flare in Kisty's eyes they saw fire was burning within them, for she was not broken, hurt, but not broken what so ever.

"I am not getting back into that bed, I want to go home and kick someone's ass, or better yet get my revenge on who ever was truly behind this, meanly my father," snapped Kisty breathing hard with determination as her mine shouted one thing _'revenge death to them all.'_

"Serenity, can we take her back to her house?" asked Lisa looking the autumn hair colored doctor. "I don't see why not, however there are a few tests I waiting for, plus I have to do a final check on her injuries," she said with a relaxed smile, seeing Kisty stand up.

Tea and Mai looked at Kisty two seconds she was on the floor crying, and now she wanted to kick some ass, something was definitely up, and they knew it too. "Once Dr. Serenity Taylor is done, with the final check you get dressed and we're out of here," said Lisa. Kisty nodded, "Right!"

downstairs in the lobby two hours later

Kisty was walking ahead of Mai and Tea, Lisa was next to her niece, as she marched with an emotionless face towards the exit of the hospital. Josh and Seto passed out on a couch as the women passed. Mokuba had put some sleeping pilled put in their drinks, thanks to Lisa an hour before.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan watched as the women got into an awaiting car, they looked at Serenity, "Were you sure that was a good idea?" asked Yugi after a few minutes watching Kisty drive off like a bat out of hell.

Serenity nodded, "Lisa and I looked Kisty over, I did a final exam and she was determined to get out of here as soon as possible, so I signed her release form and she is going home," she said.

Joey jumped up, "When I agreed to help Mokuba put those pill in the drinks, I wasn't expecting you to actually let Kisty walk out of here, on her own two feet" said Joey. Atem said nothing he chuckled at the sight of his daughter walking with Kisty out of the hospital both looking like they were about to let the 'shit hit the fan' as they say.

Atem got up and went to Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Serenity, "Relax guys, Lisa had to ride a horse back within 12 hours of her rape and witnessing her mother's murder, she knows what to do about Kisty, trust her," he said, "besides we got bigger problems," he looked over at Seto and Josh passed out on the couches.

Tea and Mai came back into the room, "Yugi, get Chris we're going home," said Tea with her arms crossed giving him an angry look. Yugi nodded, and picked up Chris from playing with the young Kaiba twins and Jono.

Mai looked at Mokuba, "Mokuba?" she said Mokuba put up his hands and looked at Mai, "I know take the boys home for Lisa, don't be surprised I knew she was actually planning something like this the minute she handed me the pills," he said.

"Umm, Joey can you make sure that Seto is taken home, I got to get the boys back to the mansion," said Mokuba. Joey nodded, "Sure, as long as Atem helps me with Kaiba," said Joey with a slight smirk.

Atem nodded, "One duel is all I asked," he said smirking back at him. Joey nodded, "ya, and we better put Josh in this duel, because we might have go tag team just to keep Kaiba's anger from getting physical."

* * *

_"Sometimes life can be as bitter as dragon tears, but whether dragon tears are sweet depends entirely on how each man perceives the taste"._

_Translation: life is hard, even cruel – but it is what you make of it._

_Dean Koontz- Dragon tears_

_I want to thank DH for putting in that quote for it does go with this chapter nicely._


	39. A candle in the wind

_Remember when I said this story was going to focus on Kisty for a while, well this is one of those chapters. However Mai, Tea, and Lisa are in it. Also Samantha and Mana make another appearence._

* * *

Chapter 39

A candle in the wind

Lisa and Kisty sat in the car and sped away from the hospital, Kisty was driving and she was driving like a bat out hell, the music loud on the radio as she drove her favorite blue sports car. Lisa was not surprised at her niece's driving; she remembered the Mokuba driving lessons as Kisty would drive him home before heading home to her own place. The song by Hoobastank "Out of Control," which was the loudest thing in the car as Kisty drove fast out of the city now.

Kisty pushed the car in to fifth gear as she sped away and up the hill. Lisa raised an eyebrow as they turn on to the private road towards Kisty's house, Kisty sang with the rock song, to the song.

"I've done everything as you say, I've followed your rules without, question, I thought it would help me see things clearly, But instead of helping me to see, I look around and it's like I'm blinded," Kisty sang out. Lisa at one point had enough of the CD turned it down so that way they could talk.

Out of control by Hoobastank album Reason

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control _

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all alone I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I do not understand what you want from me

Kisty looked over at her Aunt, "Why did you turn down the music?" she asked. "When I told you that you could drive to let loose some anger it didn't mean that you could ignore the rules of the road such as the speed limit," she said sarcastically. Kisty sighed, and looked at her speedometer, "Ok so I was pushing 120 MPH," she said, "I have a lot to let loose." Lisa nodded, "After I drop you off at your house where it is safe, I will get Tea, Mai and Serenity since they don't know where your little house is," she said.

Kisty nodded, "Just don't let Seto, Mokuba or Josh up here for a while!" she said as they pulled up to the house. Kisty got out but left the motor running. "Fine, no boys got anyone from work you want me to call?" asked Lisa.

Kisty nodded, "Yeah Lisa, call my third in line at work, which is Ann, tell her to get her ass up here ASAP," said Kisty with a sharp tone. "You may have to pick her up but what ever, you do, don't let Katharine know I choose Ann, over her to confide in after this event. I don't trust anyone close to Seto right now and that includes my VP," she said. Lisa nodded and drove off once she saw Kisty in the house, safe and sound as she headed to her room.

Kisty climbed up stairs, fell on her bed, and started crying into her pillow, and then she passed out in to another dreamless state.

Seto was not a happy once he found out that Mokuba and Joey stuck sleeping pills into his drink. Josh was not in the greatest moods but glad that Kisty was out of the hospital and her location was unknown to him and Kaiba he had a theory that she was back at the house on the hill but wasn't about to break the little trust she had with him just yet.

Seto demanded that Mokuba and tell him where Kisty was, hundreds of time actually, of Kisty's little hide away but all he got was, "she was safe and recovering so back off," from his younger brother.

A few days later that statement, could not be further from the truth; Kisty was not recovering if anything, she was not even moving or eating anymore in fact Serenity became worried when she found Kisty passed out in the bathroom with puke all over her face and the floor.

Kisty refused to eat, speak or even get out of bed some days feeling sorry for her self. Lisa would closely watch her niece, as she would stand at the window of her room looking for a light of hope that she would continue to search for each day.

Kisty closed her eyes and stood there, wishing she had died that night, that Seto did not save her in fact she wished that one of the blades that had cut her, where it would be sever and was slowly killing her. However after many check ups with Serenity, Kisty seemed to be doing fine physically but mentally and emotionally she was sick to death.

She was standing at her window of her room in her little house and sometimes would just spend all day in bed crying. Mai, Tea, Lisa, and Serenity, when she was not working, were keeping a very close eye on Kisty night and day. Ann became one of Kisty's inner circles of woman supporters; she needed it even if she did not like it at times when Ann would talk to her about Josh staying with Seto at the Kaiba mansion.

Mana and her sister Samantha caught word that Kisty had been raped. They found out that after watching the news and knew that Tea knew where their former best friend was in hiding. After two days of pleading and begging with Tea at the game shop and on the phone, she gave in, took the two teenage women to see Kisty.

It was an interesting reunion of the three, Kisty was happy to see Mana and Samantha but Kisty knew it was a matter of time before Josh would fine them as well. Samantha would blurt the location to Seto and Josh of the house and lead them to her.

Kisty knew that Josh knew where the house was however; he did not know was that he would have to get past Mai, Tea, Serenity, Ann, Samantha or Mana at the door the thought caused her to laugh for the first time in weeks. Mana and her sister Sam swore not to tell Seto or Josh where there friend was hiding in fact to avoid the two males as much as possible.

The Mana and Samantha started an investigation with Joey, who had grown to be a detective, started to look into what happened at Kaiba Corp and Kisty.

couple days later

"You're giving up?" asked Lisa looking at Kisty's plate completely cleaned of food. Kisty turned her head for she was standing by the window she wiped what was left of her vomit off her mouth, "No, I tired to eat but I can't hold it down" she spoke turning back to the window.

"What do you look for out there each day?" asked Lisa. Kisty sighed but did not answer, Lisa crossed her arms, "I take it you don't want to talk about it?" she said putting the dishes on the tray and getting up to leave the room. "I will be back to check on you in the little while," said Lisa leaving the room while Kisty stood there looking out on the horizon in front of her as the sun set that day.

"Well did she eat all of it?" asked Serenity as Lisa walked into the kitchen. "She ate it but didn't keep it down," she answered Serenity. Mai sat there with Tea at the table playing a round of go fish with Andrew, Matthew and a little blonde mini Joey, Jono. "Jono have any fours?" asked Andrew.

Jono smirked much like his dad, Joey, "go fish Kaiba Jr." he snapped. Andrew muttered under his breath as he picked up a card. Lisa watched her sons loose to Joey's son, Jono for the third time in a row.

"Hey Matt, got any fives?" he asked. Matthew sighed, "Told you we should have played teams," he said to his brother handing Jono the card. Jono put down his hand, "I win," he said doing a little victory dance as he sat at the table.

Andrew and Matt slammed down their hands, "OH MAN NOT AGAIN," they whined. "You both lost pay up," said Jono holding out his hands. The two-terror twin Kaiba brothers pulled out candy from their pockets with looks of grief on their faces.

Mai and Tea started laughing seeing Lisa grow angry as her sons handed over their candy to Jono. "I will take my winning and as you say Kaibas "time to pig out,"' he walked away with large load of candy. Lisa shook her head, "That teaches you two to play with out each other," she said walking back upstairs. A loud crash was heard along with Mai pulling Jono off Andrew and Matt, "BOYS it's just sweet tarts," coming from Mai and Tea.

Kisty was standing at the window in her room; she would look out on to the private road as if expecting Seto and Josh to come driving up at any moment. Kisty shook the thought that if Josh loved her he would be there, now but that day at the hospital when she woke up still haunted her, she woke up to Seto and Josh yelling at each other of who was to blame for this mess she was currently in, and Kisty blamed herself for it still. She remembered that she nearly broke Josh's wrist that day, as well, it pained her to think of the pain she caused him, for being apart from him was only deepening her wounds.

It had been over three weeks, since Kisty birthday and the night of the rape, when everything kept crashing down, it was the most miserable birthday for her two days after the event. She did not touch her cake, and she did not open the presents that everyone brought her in fact she did not even get out of bed that day.

Lisa walked into the room holding a small box in her hand, "I got you another birthday present," she said putting the box with the other unopened presents in the corner of the room. Kisty was still staring into the now dark black sky, Lisa walked over to her.

"We need to talk," said Lisa, as Kisty stood there. Kisty turned her head, "About what, Lisa?" she said calmly as she could. "You need to stop this, you're killing yourself," spoke Lisa worried.

"I want to die, Lisa, I it's the only way the pain will go away, the nightmares to stop, the hunting voices to leave but that will never happen as long as I am alive," spoke Kisty. "I am tainted, I am no good to anyone anymore, I was used beaten and now broken," she said sadly.

"Kisty you have to let it go, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it," spoke Lisa trying to cheer her up. Kisty closed her eyes, "Yes there was something, I could have dead." she said.

Lisa shook her head, "Would you stop it, death solves nothing, in this matter Kisty!" she snapped at her niece, "You have something to live for," she finished.

Kisty turned her head, "Really I would sure like to know what because I don't see it," she snapped with tear rolling down her cheeks. Lisa put her hand on Kisty shoulders, "You have Josh to live for, you have dreams to have a family, to be free of Seto's grip, and I might I point out that both Seto and Josh love you with every ounce of their being," she said.

Kisty shook her head, "Seto doesn't love me, he hates me, for crying out loud Lisa, Seto gave me a contract/test and I passed it, his company is falling because of me. I have Josh ha, yeah right!" she laughed sarcastically as she spoke her former boyfriend's name, "He would be here, if he even gave a dam about me," she said walking into the bathroom.

Lisa sighed and walked over to the door, "You told them to stay away, when Josh called your cell phone remember, you told him to let you be," she reminded Kisty as she heard the young female throw up.

"Well, I didn't expect them to listen, to me" answered Kisty, "In fact, knowing Josh he would be here the moment I said no." Lisa laughed, "Oh you forget so easily must be the lack of food, in your body that is now in your toilet," she said with a sarcastic laugh.

Kisty opened the bathroom door with a towel in hand, "Oh really what did I forget?" she snapped walking over to the bed dressed in her nightshirt. "You forgot that they love you and you almost killed me the moment my sons even came close to your room, you hate anything with a penis right now," said Lisa.

Kisty rolled her eyes, "Maybe, because I now have a ripped hole that has a big sign on it, saying 'OPEN FOR MORE,'" she said jumping on to the bed. Lisa shook her head, "You're unbelievable, Kisty. Do you think your cousins, my sons, and Joey's son would even touch you that way?" asked Lisa. Kisty smirked, "There fathers' might," she said. Lisa walked over to Kisty, "Get off it, will you? Look Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba would do no such thing to you, beside your Uncle looks at you like you're his daughter, remember Kisty I can't have anymore kids because of the twins," she said.

Sitting up, Kisty glared at her aunt, "But Seto did, he had me raped beaten and oh yeah, RAPED," she snapped falling back on the bed. Lisa shook her head, "Oh Ra Kristen! For the millionth time Seto didn't have anything to do with that incident," she said. Kisty smirked, "Yes he did, he gave me that contract and the loophole and that's why he is responsible, also he saved my life, when I wanted die, that night," she answered.

Lisa stood up, "Yet you say it's your fault," she said looking at the young woman in front of her. "I said it was my fault," she paused, "Because I so dam gullible for even thinking for more then two minutes that I could ever be free again," she said staring to go into tears. "To be with him for more then just a few days again, to be loved by both of them again, to have the respect and approval from the other him that I once called father," she whispered as tears fell down the sides of her face with her back to Lisa.

Kisty slowly crawled into bed and shivered, Lisa sat there and watched her niece, "You want the sleeping pills?" she asked knowing that Kisty had enough on her mind trying to pick up her shattered dream. Kisty wanted Josh to be there even if she said she didn't, her knight in shining armor to save her from those demons that were haunting her.

She just could not say it, and she still loved him even though her mind said otherwise. Kisty nodded to Lisa's question and she was given four sleeping pills, "Here this should knock you out for the night," she said as Kisty took a glass that was kept by the bed and took the pills with the water in one gulp. Lisa got up and brushed Kisty's brown bangs from her forehead, "They both love you Kisty even if your mind says otherwise," Lisa said as she walked away from her niece.

Kisty rolled on her side and tried to get some real sleep before the medicine worked. Lisa left the room remembering what Kisty said about Seto's approval and respect, and Josh's love for her, of how she wanted both and she was going to get it whether she liked it or not it was time for a visit to Kaiba Mansion.

Lisa walked down stairs and grabbed her jacket, "Where are you going?" asked Mai. "I am going to see Seto and Josh, it's time this ends," she answered them. Tea and Mai looked at each other, "We're going with you," they both said. Lisa shook her head, "No, you two stay here, I need some one to watch my sons if they wake up, while I do this, don't worry I will be back soon," she said picking up her keys and heading out the door. Serenity walked into the room as Lisa left the house, "Where is she going?" she asked. Tea shrugged, "To get Kaiba and Josh," said Mai shaking her head.

Jono and the twin Kaiba brothers looked at the three women from the hallway above the living room stairs. "Must be getting worse then better," said Andrew to his brother Matt quietly. Matt and Jono nodded seeing this in front of them, "should we go see her?" asked Matt.

Andrew shook his head, "No, if we do Kist, will yell at us again like the other week," he said. Jono and Matt nodded, "You're right after Uncle Seto visits then we go see her," said Matt. Jono nodded in agreement, "I am going to check on Chris he hasn't cried in a while," he said with a little giggle.

The two brother smirked, "You're right the baby hasn't cried in a while wonder what's up?" said Andrew. "Chris maybe a baby but he knows when to stay quit," said Tea, looking at the boys from the bottom of the stairs. The three boys nodded and ran back to their room that they shared with Chris.

Lisa drove down the road quickly when she got to the Kaiba mansion she saw more then just Josh's rental car and Mokuba's car but also Ann's car. "Wonder what she is doing here?" asked Lisa as she walked up the steps to the mansion and knocked on the door.

Seto and Josh answered the door, "Hi Lisa, are you here to pick up Mokuba?" asked Josh. Lisa shook her head, "I came to talk to both of you," she said coming into the mansion. Josh took Lisa's coat, "Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?" asked Mokuba coming down the stairs with Ann right behind him with paper. "I came to give you the update but seeing Ann here I guess you already know," she said.

Ann shook her head, "I haven't told them anything about how Kisty is doing, we were just going over the merge or did Kisty change her mind again?" she asked. Lisa shook her head, "No, she hasn't, however she isn't getting any better and it's time for her to face facts," she said. Josh and Seto stood there as Lisa turned to face them, "Kisty's dying," she said flatly to them.

Is it too late for Kisty, will there a light in the end the tunnel of disappear, or her hope, life going to go like candle in wind.


	40. Light at the end of tunnel

_Well I was board and sitting around on my computer and decided to check my email to fine over six; you read it six new messages about reviews. WOW, that was quick lol. This chapter is very long it was originally two chapters but it is so good that I did not want to make it two anymore, so as requested I will give you chapter 40 which I might add is very long. Reponses are at the bottom as usual, I only hope this gets up quickly.  
Technically I was going to post this tomorrow morning however I want my long chapter to go for a while._

* * *

Chapter 40 

Light at the end of tunnel

a few hours later

"If she doesn't come out of it soon she will die," said Lisa as they all sat in the living room of the mansion drinking hot chocolate. Mokuba walked in with a tray full of mugs of hugs chocolate for them.

"So, she really doesn't want to be alone?" asked Josh surprised that he did obey Kisty's request. Lisa nodded while holding her coffee mug, "She's throwing up all her meals, her body is weak and her mind is pushing it's limits, I am lucky if she is awake for more then two hours before she takes sleeping pills," she said. Mokuba looked at his brother, "You have to go over there and talk to her," he said.

Seto sat there with the hot chocolate in his hands his mind was confused, _'if I go over there she will just kick me out, not to mention I have done enough damage to her already,'_ he thought. "I am not going over there, I did enough to her," he said, "She was raped at my laboratory at Kaiba Corp, I don't think I will help at all." Lisa sipped her drink, "She wants you to be next to her," she said softly then looking at Josh, "You too."

Josh nodded, "I know, I can feel it, she was everything to me, but now I don't know if I really love her. I haven't fought her about her decision to handle this on her own," he said. Lisa rolled her eyes, "Kisty wanted you to fight her on it, she expected you to be at her side," snapped Lisa while Ann watched this in silence.

Josh sighed, "I can't just go over there and say, "hi my little fallen angel I am here for you now," sorry Lisa but it's not that simple," he said slowly. Lisa shook her head and stood up, "You don't believe me on how bad it is do you?" she asked.

Josh shook his head, "She is strong she and doesn't need me," he said. "Kisty can kick my ass and she made it pretty clear when she told me not to come on phone, not to mention she threatened my life."

Lisa sighed, "Then will you go to see her, Seto, she needs her father right now, as much as I don't like the fact that you will know where she been hiding for the past few months, she needs the man that was full of love, that she lost when her mother died. Kisty needs her father to bring her back from the dark hole that has clouded her mind as well as you Josh," she said turning to him.

Seto sighed, "What do you want me to do?" he asked, "The moment she knows we're there she will yell, scream, and fight us," he said. A small smirk crossed Lisa's face, "I gave her four sleeping pills, that's enough to make her think she is in a dream like state if she is woken up," she answered.

Josh raised an eyebrow, "You want us to go there, see her, and make her think it's all a dream?" he asked. "That's all she wants, her mind just needs to see that you two care," said Lisa. "It might bring her out of it," said Ann suddenly, "I have visited Kisty for a few days now, the girl was a wreck and from what Lisa told you, I think it's much worst then that," she spoke suddenly.

Seto looked at Ann, "You really, think so?" he asked her. Ann nodded, "I know so, I had Kisty give me a log of what's going through her mind, as her lawyer and right now second in command at Industrial Illusions behind Katharine who I might add is acting like she is in charge. I have a tendency to think of book deals," she said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Where are these logs then?" he asked.

Lisa pulled out a stick from her pocket, "This has them, I took it from her lab top before I left the house, all her logs are on it today's won't be with it because she kept it on the computer harddrive, before I could get to it," she said. Josh looked at Seto as he took the disk from Lisa, "It's a copy?" he asked. Lisa nodded, "Yep, of them all, and the password to open them are Dragon Servant," she said, "and that's her password not mine."

Josh took the stick from Seto, "You really think we should look at them? That password says a lot, Seto, you're her Dragon and she calls me Servant or knight in shining armor," he said. Seto nodded, "Lisa which log do you want us to look at?" he asked opening his lab top that was on the table. "Log 30," she answered calmly.

**_Log 30_**

**_Well today, I had it; everything I hold dear is gone. Josh and I just got yelled on the phone again, I yelled at his this time, telling him not to call me back, that it was over between us. I threw the cell phone against the wall when it was over, great there goes 220 for cancellation fee of that plan or I could just get a new one. And yet, I still can't get him out of my head, however on the night I was raped he wasn't there to protect me, I didn't feel his arms around me, I saw him walk out of my mind, leaving me in the cold of nothingness in the void. _**

Seto looked up, "Well Josh, she loves you," he said and went on reading the long log.

**_I miss him so much it hurts to yell at him, I love him so much the pain drives me into the darkest hole that has become my life. Why in the world did I just let it happen to me? My mind hurts my heart hurts even more now, as I lay here on the floor of my room with a lab top in my hand. I want to see him again, I want him to tell me he still loves me after what happen, not once did he end the phone conversations with that saying that I been longing to hear, I was mostly yelling at him then turn it off before he could speak, I guess I am blame for that. _**

**_I wish in a way my father was here, the Seto Kaiba that had taken care of me for those two years before my 15th birthday the one that would hug me and tell me everything will be fine, before my mother died. Not the one that forced me to work on my studies day and night, or work at Industrial Illusions for the past three years. I forgive him for that still, I know that Mokuba talked him into it, so I should be mad at my Uncle but I am not because, we are family and, oh I am not going to continue on that thought, I hate Seto and JOSH AND ANYTHING THAT is… well…MALE, no what am I saying, that's not right. _**

**_I love Chris, Andrew, Mathew, and Jono those boys have been here but kept there distance from me ever since I yelled at them for coming to check on me when they heard me yelling in my nightmare. I know Adult male sounds much better if only Lisa would let me use the darn delete key so I can fix this darn my microphone. _**

_**Now that I think about it, my mind trails to Josh now, the few days we shared together, so calm and peaceful, like a dream, and one that I wish right now hadn't ended. The same goes with my relationship between Seto and me, my father being the caring man that my mother fell in love with so long ago now.**_

**_I have not thought about her much I guess now I know what she felt when Gosaburo convinced Pegasus to send her to boarding school away from Seto and make him work his ass off. I guess, I have seen both sides to their little love story now, and well for me, I am just now Seto's competition, his match I guess I could say or equal since, I am after all, his daughter. Well that is enough for today, Serenity, Lisa and Ann, were right I do feel better, I have to thank them for this when I am done. _**

Seto and Josh finished reading the log, "Ok, that's nothing new but judging by the date she wrote this a few weeks ago after she went into hiding," said Seto. Lisa nodded, "I know, read log 150, now you can see a major difference," she said. Seto pulled up the log it was short.

_**Log 150**_

**_It has been almost three weeks now, neither Josh nor Seto have come, I guess they do not love me after all. Josh, why did you actually take my threat seriously? Come on get in your car and get up here to hold me, I need you, I feel like I want to die better yet stay at the Kaiba mansion with that snake of a parent of mine, I don't care anymore._**

**_No I can't think like that, my mind is getting the better of me, I am losing my heart actually, I am losing my soul again, when I just found thanks to Josh, he had it when he left he has it now even though I wish he was here. _**

_**I miss Josh, the love that he made me feel, the hope that he planted in me, that day when he showed up in Domino after being on Broadway and becoming a big star. I think I gave him my heart but now since he has not come to mend the broken wounds, I guess it was a fool's hope.**_

_**The same for Seto, I wish he never slept with my mother, the fact that I was born haunts me more then ever. I wish I handed him the contract blank, without my signature, just to see if he would have thrown me out like Mokuba and Lisa when she was four months pregnant.**_

_**I guess there is no hope for me that's it I made my decision, I am going to let myself die, for this pain is too much with out them. I care about my Dad, I care about Josh, but if they do not come to my side I might as well be dead, I am tainted, scared, and alone. I can feel my tears dripping down my face, as I type this, I wish they were here I want things to go back to normal, I want my life back but with no way to do it, I am a broken angel that has become so tainted there is no way back.**_

Seto and Josh finished reading the last log they still did not get it, Kisty cared yet at the same time she did not.

An hour later

Josh and Seto walked into Kisty's house with Lisa in front of them, they walked up to Kisty's room. Kisty lay on the bed, in an unmerciful slumber, Lisa looked at Seto and Josh, who saw the young woman in the bed. Josh walked over to Kisty with awe on his face seeing her again made his heart skip beats as he took her hand to calm her down in the dream world.

Kisty's face relaxed with Josh touching her hand, Seto walked over to his daughter, "Seem looks like she hasn't slept in a while," he said to Lisa. Lisa nodded, "She hasn't had a natural rest since the rape," she answered. Josh touched Kisty's bangs and removed hair from her angelic face.

"Kaiba, we have to do something," he said worried, "She doesn't look so good." For once Seto and Josh agreed on something, "I know, Lisa how do you want us to help?" he asked. Lisa walked over to Kisty, "Just tell her you're here for her, even if she wakes up, she will think it's a dream," she said.

Josh shook Kisty gently but all she did was whine in her sleep, Seto put his hand on Josh's shoulder, "If she is to think this is a dream, wouldn't a kiss do the trick?" he asked. Josh smiled, "Maybe," he said.

Josh leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kisty's thin lips, when he did his heart rate soared to a fast beat he felt like the prince, who awoke sleeping beauty. Oh, how he wanted her near him, at that moment, he moved his lips from hers and waited to see her reactions.

Kisty's eyes slowly opened, seeing Josh sitting next to her, with Kaiba stand over him. "Josh?" she said softly in a sleepy voice. "Hi, there, heard you needed me," he said brushing away a few tears that fell down her face. "I am dreaming aren't I?" she asked. Josh and Seto looked at Lisa who nodded, "Yeah, Princess you are," said Seto deciding this was the best way to do things for right now.

"Josh, I wish you were really here," she whispered, sitting up in the bed. Josh smiled and pulled Kisty gently into a hug. "I know, Sweetie, you never know I could be here while you are sleeping," he said. Kisty smiled slightly, "If I knew you were, I would probably yell at you, right now and tell you both to get out," she said.

Josh smiled, "No you wouldn't," he said kissing her forehead. Kisty let some loose tears fall down her face, "Josh?" she spoke, "Don't leave me again, like you did the day I was raped," she said softly.

Josh leaned in and kissed Kisty gently on the lips, "I would never do that to you in real life, you know that," he said. Kisty closed her eyes as she kissed him back the kisses felt so real to her, as if the dream was truly reality, but knowing how many pills she took there was no way she would wake as if a bomb were to go off outside the house to wake her.

Seto sat down at Kisty's feet, "Hi Honey," he said slowly as catching Kisty off guard as she looked at him. "Hi Dad," she said slowly, "I guess I screw up and failed you, didn't I?" she spoke. Seto moved closer to her, "No, you never failed me, if anything I am very proud of you for putting up with a dumb ass like me, for so long" he said putting his hand on her leg.

"You are and still the best thing to happen to me, and for that I have no reason to be angry with you," he spoke calmly. "But I am a slave, that will never be free, of those nightmares, and heart ache, I wasn't able to last long enough to get past a dam loophole," she began to cry.

Josh moved as Seto went to comfort his daughter and pulled her in to a hug. "No, Kisty, you didn't fail if anyone, did fail it was me, for breaking my promise to not hurt you again," he said.

Kisty slowly pulled away, "You didn't have anything to do with the rape did you?" she asked whipping the tears from her eyes. Josh sat next to her, "No he didn't, if he didn't show up when he did I would probably be dead or worst someone's sex slave right now," he said.

Kisty looked at Josh thinking this was no longer a dream but reality. "Look you need to lie down and try to get some real rest," said Seto quickly seeing that Kisty's eyes were focusing as if she was fully awake.

Josh looked at Seto, "She needs to rest," he said, Josh turned back towards Kisty. "This is a dream and the only way for you to wake up is to go to sleep again, don't worry the real Josh and Seto will be here for you, some day," Josh lied because they were right there next to her.

Kisty nodded, "alright but this is one of the most realistic and nicest dreams I have had in a few weeks," she said looking down at the sheets in front of her. "Can I ask just one more thing from you, Josh?" she asked. Josh smiled, "What is it?" he asked. Kisty looked up at him, "Would you kiss me again, like you did," she said softly and romantically.

Josh leaned in and gave her a heart-warming kiss, and felt Kisty kissing him back. Slowly Kisty's hands wrapped around Josh and the kiss became deeper and passionate. Seto looked at this and smiled, he then tapped Josh on the shoulder, "We have to let her sleep now," he said to Josh. The young man removed his hands from Kisty and laid her back down on the bed. "Sleep well my Princess," spoke Seto standing up and moving away.

Seto felt something grab him around the waist; he looked down and saw Kisty's scar arms around him. "Daddy, don't leave without saying goodbye," she whispered in to his back. Seto turned and hugged his daughter, "Never will I leave you without a good bye Kisty," he said hugging her tight.

"Thank you Dad," she smiled brightly for the first time in a few weeks. "GO back to sleep Kisty or else you will never wake up," he said laying her back down. "Alright," she whispered, Josh kissed Kisty's forehead as Seto tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, my fallen angel," whispered Josh.

Kisty rolled on her side and fell into an uneasy dream again. Seto looked at Josh as he sat there. Lisa walked over to them, "She is asleep again, you two should go before she wakes up again," she said.

Josh and Seto nodded however, Josh did not want to leave Kisty as they walked towards the bedroom door. "I want to stay I don't like it how we just lied to her," he said. Seto smirked at Josh and hit the young man on the back gently, "Don't worry, we will be here tomorrow," he said with a smile. Josh looked at Kisty as she began to shake uneasily. "Seto," spoke Josh pointing at Kisty.

Seto walked over to Kisty he saw the look on her face of fear and unrest return to it. Gently Seto took his hands, placed them on Kisty's back, and began slowly rubbing her back. Kisty relaxed in her sleep, like when she came to him afraid of the thunderstorm when she was 14. Josh and Lisa watched as they saw Kisty relax, Seto, stopped rubbing, Kisty's back as soon as her breathing became calm and relaxed again.

"That should do it," he said walking over to Lisa and Josh who both greatly admired what they just saw. "You have to teach me that," said Lisa and Josh at the same time. Seto smirked, "Lisa your husband can teach you and Josh the only way I will teach you is if you marry that girl right there," he said pointing at Kisty. Josh smirked, "Maybe I will have to do that," he said.

the next day

Kisty's mind was in a state of confusion, first she thought she had a dream of Seto and Josh actually coming to see her during the night and second the most relaxed her muscles ever felt in a long time. Serenity came in to the room, "So how are you doing this morning?" she asked Kisty. Kisty turned her head to see her usual breakfast in Serenity's hands.

"You cooked that for me?" she asked sitting down next to the food tray, which had cinnamon rolls, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, and hash browns. Serenity nodded, "Lisa said that you slept well last night," she answered, "I figured that you should eat some food that more then usual."

Kisty looked at the food, "I don't know if I can eat that much," she said in an unsure voice. Serenity smiled, "You don't have to eat all of it, however I ask you keep it down until lunch," she said. Kisty nodded, "I can try, but no guarantees," she said eating the food in front of her slowly.

A few hours later

Serenity walked into the living room where Lisa and the boys sat, "Did she eat?" asked Lisa flipping the TV to cartoons. Serenity smiled, "She ate it all and kept it down," she said. Lisa turned to see that the tray of food was empty, and no water from the toilet was running. "She did, well I guess Josh and Seto did the trick then," she said. Serenity walked over to Lisa, "When are you going to have them come back?" she asked. Lisa smirked "this afternoon and Josh can't wait to see her."

Kisty was standing in the window looking out when she saw a two motorcycles and one red sports car drive up the road. Kisty saw the two motorcycles and knew the car all too well, as Tea's but this time one motorcycle was different and Mai usually drove it up to the house. Kisty knew whose it was the blue eyes motorcycle, and at first she didn't like it but then thought about her dream, _'maybe it was real?'_ she thought touching her lips realizing that she could have been tricked by Lisa, a small smile crossed her face, "I have to remember to thank her later for waking me," she said.

Lisa and Serenity were downstairs as they heard the door burst open and the shouting begin; Kisty went to her door and locked it quickly. "I am not going to see them, at least not yet," she said to herself.

A knock on the door and Lisa's voice followed, "Kisty, it is Lisa, let me in we need to talk," she said. Kisty turned and pressed the button on a remote to unlock the door that was in her hand. Lisa opened the door, "Kisty, you have a visitor," she said softly.

"If he has an S in his name he can forget it," she snapped. Lisa turned to the person behind her, "She just won't talk to you," she said to them. "Then if she won't talk then she has to listen to me, Lisa," said a deep male voice.

Kisty knew the voice instantly along with another voice except deeper, "Go talk to her, you can probably bring her out of this whole and back to normal, " said Seto. Lisa stepped aside while a young green and black haired male walked it slowly. Kisty had her back to the door, she was hugging herself tightly and looking out over the horizon searching still, her long brown hair straight and untamed lay fell down her back to her waist, she was wearing purple sweats and green tank top.

Noticing the presence of someone in the room knowing exactly who it was, she did not move at all. "What is it Josh, what do you need?" she asked, slowly and cold. Josh looked at Kisty's back, "I wanted to talk to you," he said.

Kisty shook her head, "NO, you didn't answer my question, what is it you need from me?" she said again this time a little more agitated. Josh stepped closer to Kisty, "You, just you," he admitted, looking at her in the reflection of the window on her angelic face.

Josh slowly moved his hand to Kisty's shoulder, "For you to get the people that did this to you, to have you back," he said flatly. Kisty closed her eyes, feeling Josh's warm hand and on her shoulder, as she stood there pale, very skinny as if she had forced her self to eat that day.

She liked how he wasn't afraid of her, Josh stepped closer, "I need you, Kisty, I want you to be happy, and live how you were suppose to, and especially because I love you," he said take a deep breathe hoping that she wouldn't hurt him. Kisty shook her head looking at the window, "But how, how can you when it's all gone now," she said softly.

Josh looked at her, "I know Kaiba Corp, stock is falling since the story of what happened to you in there didn't paint a pretty picture of the company and Industrial Illusions hasn't been better," he said trying to be funny as if she did not know this information already from Ann.

Kisty shook her head, "No, everything that I wanted you to have is gone, Josh," she said softly feeling the tears begin to swell up inside her eyes once more. "Some how there has been someone to take away from you something, I wanted to be the first but now everything that was to be first for you, from me, is gone, it will never come back," she said pausing as she spoke.

Josh looked at Kisty puzzled, "What are you talking about?" he asked worried. Kisty sighed and turned to face him, "My first kiss, my first love, my virginity all of it I wanted it to be for you, Josh, even when I was dating Jake a few years ago," she said now letting her emotions lose.

Kisty took deep breathes, "Jake, kissed me at school when he told me that he had a crush on me, that was my first kiss ever and I lost it to him, but I wanted you to have it. My first love I wanted it to be you, but it went to Jake, because you did not show signs you were interested in me, until after Jake was gone. Then we have the virginity part and let's just say I am so tainted and messed up, right now that I can never live with myself for it, with the fact that those entire firsts are all gone," she said.

Josh moved his hand and put it on Kisty's soft pale face "there's still more firsts, several firsts you can have with me," he said. Kisty looked up at him, "What would those be?" she slowly on the break of tears. Josh stepped closer to Kisty and leaned down and kissed her, "My first proposal and you to be my first woman, to give me your first child or better yet our first child," he said pulling away and getting on one knee.

"Kristen Kisara Alexandra Pegasus Kaiba, would you be my wife and the only one love of my life?" he asked her, this was first time since she had just picked a day for them to elope and be married, because he never had a real chance to asked her since she asked him the first time.

(I think I changed Kisty's full name a few times in this story sorry, if it confused anyone)

Kisty looked at Josh, after all this, he still wanted her, running away from him, pushing him away, now he was on one knee in her room proposing, this sent Kisty's mind into a spin.

Josh pulled out one thing that would stop Kisty from saying 'no,' an engagement ring but not any new ring but her mother's ring, the same one Seto gave to Alexandra when she caught him on the computer looking at rings and picked it out all those years ago.

Kisty gasped at the sight of the ring, she almost fell over at the sight of it, for it had been years since she had seen it, and she thought that her mother was wearing it the day they had the funeral for her.

Kisty looked at the doorway, Seto, Yugi, Tea, Lisa, Mokuba, Tristan, Joey, Mai, and the kids were all there, watching Josh put himself on the line, as they stood there in Kisty's doorway. Kisty looked at Seto who had a small pile of papers in one hand, and a slight smirk on his face as he handed them to Ann and whispered something to her and she just nodded as he held another set in his other hand.

"What do you say Kisty?" asked Josh. Kisty took a deep breath, "Only if you do one thing," she said. Josh stood up and looked her in the eye "anything?" he said looking in to her soft blue eyes.

"Kiss me before I say no, Josh, just like you did last night when I thought I was dreaming," she said hoping not to hear the voices in her mind that were now coming to haunt her again.

Josh leaned down and pulled Kisty in to a long open mouth kiss, he wanted to do this since he left her last night, he put all of his focus and longing into it, and in the end, it was worth it.

Kisty threw her arms around Josh's shoulder and pulled him deeper into the kiss letting some tears slip down her face as they kissed for a long time breathing in and out of their noses. Josh gently put his arms around Kisty and held her close to him not wanting to let go of her, she was his fallen angel, he loved her, and in return, she showed it to him again.

As Josh pulled away, he saw the tear lines on Kisty's face and wiped them away with his thumbs and pushed back Kisty's soft brown hair and placed it behind her ears, "You don't have to alone, Kisty, please say yes," he said to her in a whisper.

Kisty nodded as she felt Josh's hands on her face she closed her eyes, then hugged him close, "Then I will if you give me time," she said. Josh smiled, "If I can wait years, since we have known each other, when we were young, just as long as I have you, I don't care about any stupid contracts, in fact!" he said just as something ripped in the hall way.

Kisty heard the sound of paper ripping over by the doorway, she and Josh turned there heads, and saw Seto with sixteen pieces of paper in his hand, ripped apart in large rectangles, "You deserve all the happiness you can get," Seto said to Kisty and Josh walking over to them and handing his daughter the papers.

Kisty looked at papers, she recognized them; they were pieces of the contract she signed on her fifteenth birthday. "You mean?" she asked speechlessly at Seto. With a nod, he confirmed, it "You want it, Princess then you got it," he said with a smile.

Josh looked at Kisty as she dropped the pieces of the contract that was binding her to Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions the one thing that kept her from a normal life, the contract held her until she took over the company or found away around it.

The pieces hit the floor as Kisty threw her arms around Seto hugging her father tightly. "Thanks you Dad," she said letting the tears flow down her face. Seto hugged his daughter close to him, "I made promise that I would never hurt you again even if I did break it before, and I am sorry Kisty. I am truly sorry I hurt you for like the hundredth time let it never happen again I swear it," he said, "Never do I want to see you cry because of me," he whispered into her ear kissing his daughter on the cheek and putting her down.

Seto looked at Josh, who nodded at the tall once cold-hearted CEO, "I guess you better put on your mother's engagement ring, since you said "yes" to Josh," he said to her.

Kisty looked at him, "You kept it?" she asked. "Let's just say your mother wanted you to have it when the time came, it was one of her requests when we talked about it," he said looking at Josh. Kisty looked at Josh then at Seto she realized the two had spent a lot of time talking during her three week period of her isolation.

Josh pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on Kisty's fingers giving her a kiss on the cheek afterwards. "Now what do you say we celebrate that 18 birthday of yours" said Seto crossing his arms.

Kisty let a small smile cross her face as she turned from Josh to Seto, "I would like that," she said wiping her tears away, but not of sorrow but of joy that they still loved her they still cared.

"I just want to ask one thing?" she asked Seto. Seto nodded, "What do you want me to do?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Would you break up with Katharine," she asked, "Since you and I are, well umm even?"

Seto smirked, "Well you're a little late for that, the day you were raped was the day I called it quits with her, anyways she wanted to force you to stay in the contract and I wanted you to live your own life, she was just after you, Kisty. That one contract stated as long as you had that contract with me, you couldn't take her out, nor quit," he said.

Josh laughed, "He hasn't been with Katharine in the last three weeks, in fact I been staying with him at the mansion, to make sure of it, trust me we talked a LOT, with each other," said Josh.

Mokuba and Joey laughed, "Hey you weren't the only ones that were there," said Mokuba, as he stood with his sons Matthew and Andrew next to him. Kisty gave a small giggle at the thought of all the men from the gang living at the Kaiba mansions because their wives were with her at the house.

They all went down stairs and for once Kisty felt that she was with family again and had nothing to worry about, so the angel was free to fly again.

However, one thing still haunted Kisty's mind, revenge against the demon, which separated her from her true love. Hope was coming because revenge is dish best served cold or in this case,Dark Magicians, Blue eyes white dragons and three Egyptian gods monsters with major butt kicking power. (I hope you can tell who is who in that last sentance.)

* * *

**Twilight Memories:** YES, Katharine as evil Darkstar17 and I are calling her "IT." Lol, I am glad I had Seto break up with "IT." Yes, when you think of Grandfather's you think old man with bald head an such, well with Atem who is 5000 years old you don't really look at it that way from my prospective, I think I should of said he doesn't age quickly so he still has his good looks. I do believe Seto is to blame, and I am glad you caught that, because I was actually worried that no one would. After reading this chapter, you know what Seto does to fix the problem and he gives Kisty what she wants YAY. I may have one more Alexandra ghost form appearance in this, story however it may be near the end of it when all is said and done, but you will just have to read and find out. I hope that your review isn't cut again. 

**TENSHI: **We are at chapter 40 and there is about 50-55 chapters total, I don't really have not put the final ending down, I have one but it kind of sucks so it being twicked constently.

**Darkstar71: **Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, I wanted to make sure everyone caught up before I put this turning point chapter in. There is a reason Jono, Matt, and Andy are at the age they are for they will play trouble makers soon but there trouble making may come in handy, and you will have to wait and see on that one. Homework EVIL I know what it's like being in college myself, except I have to do movies for homework because I am in a digital film class were we make the movies, fun, yet so time consuming, right now I am on break from it do to movie making block lol. I got Kisty to get her head out of her ass finally as you can tell, but the story isn't over just yet.

_WOW this chapter with review is 12 pages long. I hope you all like and continue to enjoy it, as much as I love writing it._


	41. I hope you dance

_Hello readers and reviewers, I have brought you the fourth chapter of the day or is it fifth, I don't know I lost track when I uploaded chatper 40 lol. Anyways, I hope you are all keeping up and I will do reponses in the next chapter. I read one review and was asked if there was to be a lemon in this story, well that's a funny question becauseI have just the perfect chapter for it however, I want to know if anyone wants me to write it for it's just a small fluff scene that I wrote of Kisty and Josh, for it would be about chapter 43 because it's very short with a nightmare that Kisty has then that's about it. Oh and for those of you that just the butt kick it will be on chapter 44 for sure and I think45._

_So please in the nextday or two, tell me if you want a lemon in this story for it would be my first one or would it be my second because of chapter 36? Please put your answers in the reivew or email me your answers about the upcoming lemon chapter if enough people ask I will make it however if not alot ask for it then I won't upload it and keep the fluffy._

* * *

Chapter 41

I hope you dance

Kisty and Josh stayed at the house on the hill between the two Kaiba mansions. Mokuba and Lisa would visit with their two boys often, and Kisara, Kisty's faithful dog was always with them in fact the dog was living there now. Seto would drop by after work, since Kisty decided to take some more time off to finish her recovery, which brings it to a grand total of two months now, which was becoming smoother as each day that she spent with Josh by her side, knowing that things would work out in the end.

However, the voices and laughs were still there and a few of the cuts left scars on her body that reminded her of the attack, there were several scars on her back and a few on her arms, but very hidden thankfully. Kisty could remember one voice that she recognized but could not place a face to the voice was the most haunting of all things in her memory.

Kisty was starting to have panic attacks, she would be doing something and then shudder suddenly and drop what ever she had in her hands, Josh found that it was safer to clear the table for Kisty after meals; she would get her freezing moment on the way to the kitchen unless he was behind her.

Lisa kept a very close eye on Kisty thinking that who ever did this would found out that the contract was broken and move to remove Kisty from her job or worst existence, they all agreed that the broken contract was to stay with them in secret within the family and some very tight friends namely Yugi's group of friends.

In one week before, Kisty was to return to Industrial Illusions. Ann and Kisty's secretary, Preethi, came with the reports and buzz about the company not to mention some news on the Katharine, Kisty knew it serious from the moment she saw Preethi's face whatever she got, the chance, she would thrown a smile, but not today, not even a small grin.

"Katharine is walking around like she's the Queen, even though she knows that you are and I for one don't like it, and that you're coming back soon," said Preethi. "So what are we going to do about it?" asked Ann, "We can't fire her not just yet?"

Kisty nodded, "I will deal with Katharine when I go back on Monday," she said leaning back on the couch, "Well I have a meeting in few minutes, I will yell at her from here that way she can't just walk out of the room and I hear her muttering down the hall."

Kisty would do online meetings from her room so that way she could adjust to life normal life again slowly. Kisty conducted the meeting saying that the merge of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions will happen but not until she returns fully to work, and Kisty made it clear to Katharine that she was still the VP even if she was not there.

One night, while Kisty was brushing teeth in the bathroom, Josh snuck up behind Kisty scaring the daylights out of her. Josh came to regret it two hours later waking up with a headache when he came to from the knock in the head from the hair dryer hitting him.

Josh had to admit one thing though those sparing matches in the gym at Seto's mansion were paying off big time for Kisty now when she would go there to practice with him at times. Kisty was getting buffer but still kept her feminine figure, she had dyed her hair blue again since her brown was becoming faded.

Kisty was feeling her muscles up as she stood in the bathroom the night, which she was going to be returning to work. Josh knocked on the door before he entered the bathroom, "Is it safe or do I need an ice pack again?" he asked. Kisty put down her arms and looked at the door, "If I can take you out with a hair dryer then I can do anything," she smiled, "Yes it's safe, my Knight you can come in," she said.

Josh rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée and nibbled on her neck. "Would you stop calling me your, Knight please," he begged in a childish voice. Kisty turned to face her future husband, "What should I call you then, a monster," she asked with a laugh.

Josh smiled, "How about Prince Charming," he said with smirk on his face and speaking in a fake accent. Kisty rolled her eyes, "How about no, it's too fairy tale like. Besides my dad is the King, so don't think you can take the throne," she said laughing. Josh shook his head, "A Knight, in armor is also fairy tales too," he said with a whine.

Kisty sighed, "Ok, then what do you want to be and not Prince Charming," she said with a smirk. "How about food names?" he asked. Kisty glared at him as she turned towards the mirror and apply her night medication to her face, "How about NO food names," but she did add, "Pumpkin," at the end while putting her long re dyed blue hair in a ponytail. Josh sighed, "Ok, Kist, pick something but not Knight and please spare me the name Pumpkin," he begged falling to his knees in the bathroom.

Kisty laughed, at Josh for being childish however, because of him she had a lot of laughter to give again and smiles too. "What about my Meteor Black Dragon since I am the daughter of a Blues Eyes White dragon?" she asked.

Josh smiled, "I like that one, make me feel like I can cuddle you, yet burn at the same time," he said kissing Kisty gently on the neck causing her to moan slightly. Kisty smiled which she found she was doing a lot more often, now that she was about to take back her life and moving on.

"I better, get to bed," said Kisty looking at herself in the mirror seeing the bags under her eyes from the late nights and nightmares that still plagued her. Josh nodded, "Want me to join you," he said with a smirk on his face. Kisty looked at him, "As much as you know I would love for you to stay the night, you have to go," she said pushing him out the bathroom door.

Josh whined, "One, night Kisty that's all I ask, I promise no kissing this time I will just hold you and we sleep," he said. Kisty shook her head as she pulled Josh downstairs. "Josh you know the rules," she said, "no sleeping in the same building until marriage or at least until I can stand having something with a penis in my bed."

"That didn't bother you last night when I came in to watch you sleep," said Josh in defense. "I forgot to lock the door, and besides I said in my bed you slept on the floor," she laughed.

Atem, Yugi and Tea looked up from the dinning room table as Kisty dragged Josh downstairs, they laughed at the now regular sight of Josh being kicked out of Kisty's room for it happened almost every night, now when they visited, and often hug out.

Lisa and Mokuba looked out from the kitchen; Seto and Ann were talking on the couch. Everyone laughed at Kisty when Josh would pull out the lamest excuses to stay with Kisty he used one the night before and tried it however, saying "I love you" 12 times every second can only go so far with a recovering female CEO. In the end, Kisty would have Josh down on the ground calling out in pain but tonight was going, to be different he was going to win this time for he did not want to be away from his little fallen Angel.

Kisty pulled Josh's arm, but the moment he felt her hand loosen her grip on him he turned on her. Josh pinned Kisty against the wall, and started to kiss her a few times, everyone watched with anticipation for this was the nights entertainment expect when the three boys were awake, which they weren't for they were asleep in one of the guest rooms.

The young Kaiba woman roughly fought back against Josh, Kisty was not about to let her defenses down, well at least not just yet. Kisty tried to fight but soon found that she just could not let, Josh get away from her, now his kisses were so addicting.

Seto and Ann watching with delight along with the other couples in the room, Atem looked at Lisa with a smile on his face she was glad her plan to put them back together worked after all, it saved Kisty's life and her sanity.

The young blue haired girl and green and black haired boy keep kissing and fighting at the same time. Everyone was listening to music, when a love song came on; Mokuba grabbed Lisa and started to dance with her, the embarrassment caused the Egyptian Princess to giggle as he dipped her and spun her around the room.

Yugi sighed, seeing Mokuba and Lisa hold each other close and sway with the music caused him to look over at Tea, not remembering the last time they danced like that together, it was probably before Chris was born.

Atem looked at Yugi and Tea; the two had not had a romantic moment since Chris was born, he knew that all too well. Yugi had a smirk on his face as he watched the Lisa and Mokuba dancing around the room slowly like couples at the prom. Atem walked over to Yugi and took Chris from his father's arms, "Here let me take him to bed, you go have fun, with Tea," he whispered to him. Yugi smiled and walked over and offer his hand to Tea, she smiled and took it and started to dance with him.

Seto and Ann watched the two couples dance around the room, with a twist here and there. Seto looked at Josh and Kisty as they were making out in the hallway but soon stopped as Kisty and Josh caught the icy glare from his deep blue eyes. Ann giggled at the sight of seeing Josh and Kisty twirl around the room now, and begin to dance like Yugi, Tea, Mokuba and Lisa. Atem smiled at them, rocking Chris back and fourth in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

(I know grandpa instincts, but think about it, his grandkids are upstairs asleep)

Ann had a dreamy look in her eyes and Seto caught it, "would you like to dance?" offered Seto softly, Ann nodded and took his offered hand the two-started dancing around the room. Kisty saw this and started giggled into Josh's shoulder trying to not draw attention, when her mind concocted the most evil thing she could think of, setting her father up with someone and who would be better then her and her mother's friend, Ann from work.

Suddenly the slow romantic dance ended and quick dance music started to play. Kisty looked at Tea and the two of them smirked, as the pushed their men away from them, Lisa and Mokuba laughed and did the same.

Ann laughed, "I am no doing that," she said to Seto. Seto smiled, "Good," he said holding her closer to him. Kisty heard that and started to laugh as she, Tea, and Lisa begins to dance with the boys as if they were in the club.

Atem walked out of the room figuring this was a little beyond, his years and Chris was asleep in his arms, why wake a baby with the adults in the room. Atem left to put Chris in the travel cradle that was kept upstairs in the room with the two Kaiba twins and Jono.

As Atem walked up stairs he saw a girl he haven't met before, standing alone in the hall way of the stairs, watching the couples in the living room, she had black long hair, black eyes and light brown skin and a blue dress on as she stood there against the wall. Atem thought he might keep her company while they watched everyone downstairs.

Meanwhile then the song came on the radio played the remix version of Eiffel 65 blue. Josh laughed and looked at Tea, as she and Kisty started to do the dance moves from the music video that they did dance workouts too.

Lisa laughed trying to keep up with the two, "I have a blue house with a blue window blue is the color of all that lives inside me," sang Kisty with the music. Seto caught Kisty's voice, surprised that it was his daughter, who was singing with the music, it was almost an angelic voice to his ears.

(Before you get on me, I pick a Brittney Spears song originally, and it worst then Blue, DH made the change and I just couldn't think of anything better)

Seto remembered his past wife Alexandra, how she used singing voice to calm Kisty when she was scared at nights during thunderstorms.

The party that started from just a dance and Kisty fighting with Josh ended with laugher and a good time. Tea and Kisty did dance routes causing, Yugi and Josh to laugh and cheer on their girls as they both had a dance off competition.

Kisty was good but Tea was retired and still kicked her butt all over the room. The dance fight ended with Kisty and Tea dancing the same with routes that Lisa knew as well, they taught the men the route and it made everyone laugh. Kisty pulled the dancing outside since the yard was bigger out that way and the house was medium and cramped with everyone inside, not to mention three sleeping boys and a baby.

"What's your name?" said Atem to the light skin woman. "Preethi" said the woman. Preethi looked into Atem's eyes found her self-wanting to melt or turn into a piece of Jell-O.

"How did you get here?" asked Atem. "A...Ann invited me, to come earlier… I am Kristen's secretary," Preethi strutted. Preethi saw the kid in Atem arms '_oh man already taken' _she thought "is… is he yours?" asked Preethi sadly.

Atem looked at Chris in his arms. "No, this is Chris he is my friend's Yugi's son," said Atem that caused Preethi let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to help me put him to bed?" asked Atem. Preethi nodded her head gaining a little confidence, now that they had straightened out the baby thing.

Preethi looked at Atem as he set the baby in the travel cradle, which was just a little basket, or basset, that the baby could sleep in side. Jono, Andy, and Matt were asleep on a big bed with a cat curled next to Jono. Atem looked nervous suddenly as he was about to put Chris in the basset, "Umm, do you know if I should put him on his back or not? It's been a very long time since I put a child to bed," he said.

Preethi walked over and looked at the boy, "How old is he?" she asked. Atem smiled, "About a year," he answered. Preethi smiled, "On his back he can turn on to his stomach when he wants to," she said. (It is suggested to do that with all babies until they can turn them selves)

Atem smiled, "thanks," he said as he put the baby down in the cradle. Atem took the baby monitor and turned it on, then took the speaker part and hooked it on his pants, "You never know," he said with a smile as he and Preethi left the room and went back into the hall.

"I was wondering do you know how to dance," said Atem, once he shut the door to the guest room. "I kind don't know how," said Preethi. "Good, because I don't know either, umm would you want to try?" asked Atem with a small chuckle and taking Preethi hand.

Preethi's heart skips a beats, Atem tired to remember what how to dance since Tea did try to teach him at her wedding so that they could have a small dance together but he stepped on her toes a few time in the practice tries and gave up. However, Atem kept a laser like look at Preethi and then the dancing to the slow music came naturally to the two of them in the hallway for some buzzard reason. (If enough ask, I will write a date for these two with DH's help since she came up with this)

outside

Tea, Lisa and Kisty did back flips and showing the people a good show. Mokuba cheered on his wife knowing how flexible she was when they were in bed, Lisa was showing off at that point was funny to him. Kisty laughed, and started to do back flips across the yard which caused Seto to worry, as he did not wanting her to get hurt, but when she headed for the edge, Josh found that he was Kisty's pillow at the edge of the yard when she bumped into him.

The dancing and partying went late into the night, Atem finally got into the party but he was not alone he brought Preethi with him and it seemed while the two were dancing in the hall Chris cried and he was holding the little boy again.

Tea needed a break at one point for she was retired from dancing anyways. Tea walked over to the new girl Preethi, introducing her to everyone. Tea took Chris, Atem and Preethi dancing together, horrible for some reason now, they kept stomping each other's feet. It seemed whatever magic they had upstairs in the hall left as they tried to dance in front of everyone.

Kisty was showing off and Lisa was having fun poking fun at her father's bad dancing. Kisty was not surprised that Ann invited Preethi up to the house at times, but nothing surprised the young CEO, except that Preethi was wearing a dress and trying to dance with Atem. Kisty thought about it, _'wait she almost never a wears a dress,'_ this made Kisty chuckle, or was that Josh tickling her as she fall on him again laughing.

In the morning, Josh woke up next to Kisty both of them exhausted from the night party, not from sex which the two agreed to wait on until marriage, they were exhausted from dancing all night, with everyone. Kisty woke up to find, she and Josh were in the living room on the couch; Kisty realized Josh had won again. She was now even more surprised that the bedroom had been taken over by one of the couples.

Kisty laughed knowing that she was going to have to change the sheets in her room again, from someone sleeping there the night before, but she did not care as Josh pulled her back onto the couch to finish sleeping. She went back to sleep, knowing that soon they would all have to be up to head to their daily grind called WORK.


	42. The Truth

_Well after thinking about it for a while, I have decided to not write the lemon next chapter how ever there will bea fluffy Josh and Kisty moment in it. Later today I will upload up to chapters through45 or 46 since this story is rolling so well at the moment but note there will be a delay between them for the do need some final touch ups before uploading. I will put my reponses at the end of next chapter, because it seems that some reviews which are in my box however not on the review section of the site, I will just say this I have email notes and I check both to make sure that I get the full reviews. _

_We last left Kisty and everyone at the house on the mountain in Mokuba's backyard and I have to thank my friend DH editing and I orginally had Atem with no date in the last chapter and she made herself get a longer cameo apperance by being his date which was sweet. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 42

The truth

The morning came and everyone was off to work, if you looked on the road that morning. Kisty lead everyone back to Domino, she was in the fastest car and Seto was keeping up with her and Josh, for he was on his motorcycle. Kisty laughed as she saw Seto speed by her, Josh looked at Kisty with a grin on his face, "Punch it my little angel," he said.

Kisty smiled and turned up the radio and punched the gas. Josh and Kisty waved at Seto as they passed him. Seto laughed at himself thinking that his daughter had an unfair advantage she knew the road so well that she could get away with it.

Yugi and Tea brought the rear in there car with their son and the two Kaiba brothers asleep in the back, while Mokuba pulled out of driveway as Kisty and Seto passed him down the hill and pulled out in front of Yugi and Tea's red car. Ann rode in her own car with Atem next to her, Preethi was sleeping in the backseat; they were a caravan of cars and a motorbike heading towards Domino.

Kisty got a call on her cell phone, as she was driving, Josh picked it up, "Hey, Joey yeah but she is pushing 110 right now, what up?" he asked. Kisty laughed she was not actually doing that speed, but doing 90 and they were on the freeway. "Joey says you need to slow down," said Josh looking over at her, that caused Kisty to laugh again, "I am going 90 Joey," she said in the background.

They went their separate ways Seto turned off towards Kaiba Corp. Yugi went off to the game shop, which was on the same exit with Mokuba following behind. Kisty and Ann went two more exits to get to Industrial Illusions.

Josh took the car and kissed Kisty good-bye since she had a work car there already to go if she needed to come home at early. Josh was going off to run errands for the wedding and talk with the investigators aka Joey, Mana, and Samantha, but before he left. "Hey before I forget to tell you, Kisty, Joey said that he and Mana got a lead on the guys that broke into Kaiba Corp," he said to Kisty as he was on the cell phone trading spots at Industrial Illusions.

Kisty smiled, "Good tell me, at lunch, see you in four hours my big hot meteor dragon," she said with a smile. Josh shuddered he loved the new nickname because it also turned him on, "Oh watch it or I may be here early and pull you away from the desk you're strapped too," he laughed. Kisty smiled. Ann walked up to Kisty, "You really love that boy don't you," she asked seeing Atem bring a tired Preethi who was now awake, and yawning next Kisty and Ann. Atem got into Kisty's car, he and Josh drove away towards the mall.

Kisty turned picking up her suitcase, "One word and you're fired," she said to Ann and Preethi. The Ann nodded, as she escorted Kisty and Preethi up to the building entrance off to work. Preethi, went back her deck, got out a candy bar, and ate it so she could have some energy.

Employees saw Kisty and welcomed the young female CEO back then they ran at the sight on of the same icy glare that she shot around at them. "Thank you, but you need to work more, less talk what I pay you people for, sitting around?" she snapped at the cubical part of the office and everyone looked at each other, same old Kristen they thought when really it was a sheep in wolf's clothing.

The thing the employees didn't notice was that she was smirking at them as she pasted knowing that her repartition hadn't changed a bit even if she wasn't the same anymore. Kisty laughed as she walked into her office and placed the suitcase on the desk, and looked at the latest of her reports in her leather chair.

Katharine entered the room soon after while Ann when to her small office that she was given in Kisty's absence, "Well the Queen of the Gaming world has returned," she said, with a pad a pencil in hand. Kisty looked over at Katharine from her chair, "What did I miss last night?" asked Katharine noticing the circles under Kisty's eyes.

Kisty raised an eyebrow, "You missed nothing last night, did a work out, ate some ice cream and passed out on the couch other then that it was good night," she lied, with a glowing smile. "So, you know Seto broke up with me?" said Katharine crossing her arms.

Kisty spun around and faced the view of from her office with a devilish smirk on her face so Katharine could not see it. "I know, he told me after I fully recovered from my attack, last night," said Kisty. Katharine nodded, "Anyways how are things with your father or is still the bastard ass?" she asked.

"You mean is he still holding that contract over my head, horrible as usual," she lied with another smirk on her face but then she had to remember to keep it hidden in her voice. "However I am attending the ball at the end of the month, the party to celebrating the merge of the companies as the announcement will be made to the press next week," she said.

Katharine glared, "I thought you said you wanted him fall down and beg for help?" she asked. Kisty laughed, "Look I planed the merge from the get go and I confirmed it with the board before I left to recover for the two months. Seto is taking VP of technology, and you are staying with me, here at the top of the corporate ladder," she said with a slight smirk not fully trusting Katharine even though she was lying about the job and was just waiting for the right time to see if she was the snake that set it up.

Katharine rolled her eyes, "You're expecting me to work with your so called father?" she asked in an upset tone. Kisty smiled and got up from her chair, "What do you think Kat? Of course I do, I am not the CEO of this company for nothing, now if you excuse me I have a meeting in the boardroom with the stockholders in five minutes. I am not going to hurt my track record of meetings even if it's my first day back," she said stepping towards the door Katharine was right behind her. _'Something's different about her?'_ thought Katharine _'has it happened, oh please do not let it be so, if it has she will be in danger as well as Josh.'_

at the end of the day back in Kisty's office

"KRISTEN! YOU DID WHAT!" yelled Katharine, in Kisty's office suddenly that night. Kisty sat in her chair with a slight smirk on her face, "What thought you be happy to hear that I am engaged, even if it goes against Seto's contract?" said Kisty. Katharine rolled her eyes, "But engaged, Kristen? Your barely 18 and without a clue to who set up the thing from the rape or anything?" she said, "How do you know that Mr. Fiancée didn't plan the whole thing or KAIBA for that matter?"

Kisty looked at Katharine with ice cold blue eyes, looking like her father at that moment, "I have clues to the asses that did that to me, and would you calm down it's not like you're going to lose your job to him," she said with an evil laugh. Katharine rolled her eyes, "You can't get married the contract with this corporation says until the end of the battle of the companies you can't have sex!" she said, "Sadly I have to point out that your not a virgin anymore."

Kisty raised an eyebrow, for some reason Katharine was putting that part of the clause into prospective, _'but why would she do that?' _thought Kisty. Kisty did not tell anyone that she and Seto terminated the contract about a month before she returned to work; they figured it would be safer to make the person who tried to stop it from being broken last time would try again if threatened.

"Katharine, my fiancée asked Kaiba to marry me, so I really don't have a choice but to marry Seto's pick," she said with a sigh even though it was kind of funny thinking of Josh asking Seto for her hand in marriage, which he did.

"I wish you reconsidered what threat that put all of us in," said Katharine with a long sigh. Kisty shook her head, "Nope, look Kaiba approved the guy and I don't really go with Seto's opinions but this one I will take since I am bounded by contract," she said speaking the semi truth, "I feel like a slave to the man sometimes."

Katharine showed a hint of glee when Kisty said that, "That's because you are," she said "Seto Kaiba's little daughter a slave until she brakes him," she said sounding like some one. Kisty then had a sudden flash of her rape, she heard some one called her something it was fussy now but then it yelled at her _'SLAVE'_ it said.

Flashback

"What's wrong Kristen, you little slave girl can't scream, your so good, yum," said a man's voice. "Oh can I do her again, she is so sweet," said another modified voice. "She is Seto Kaiba's slave until she breaks him," said the familiar voice. Kisty shook her head, and prayed, 'Please just end this now, I want to die just kill me.' "Slave girl to Kaiba," said the familiar voice but it was not Katharine's voice, for it was male and unmodified.

end flash back

Kisty shook her head, trying to push out the voices along with the laughter with the flash back out of her thoughts. She felt her wrists were tied and her legs strapped to the chair she was sitting in as if she was going to relive it again. Katharine watched as she saw Kisty go into a trance like state, she knew at that moment Kisty was having a flash back in her mind, and a small smirk crossed Katharine's face she let it stay there for a few moments until Kisty pulled herself out of the trance.

The young Kaiba female, shuddered and started to run her hands up and down her arms as if she was fighting off cold. A few scars that were on her shoulders and her hands brushed over them however; her long sleeve blouse prevented her skin to touch them. Kisty began to breathe heavily as she recalled the event.

Finally, after a few more moments Kisty began to spasm in her chair the thoughts were becoming clearer now, as she tried to push them away. "No, it happened but I am not a slave, sex toy or anything else," she muttered. Kisty repeated it softly but each time it just began to dig dipper into her soul that she was at one time.

Katharine waited five more minutes and placed a hand on Kisty's shoulder as the young woman put her hands to her face and began hyperventilating in her site. "Kristen, it's over, it's gone," whispered Katharine.

Preethi ran into the office "Is everything ok?" she asked. Kisty just ran to Preethi hugged her and cried into her shoulder which Preethi was not expecting but she began rub Kisty's back.

"Its ok, everything will be ok," said Preethi not really knowing that Kisty was acting for Katharine. Katharine gave Preethi a mean look "Why should you be worried about her?" snapped the VP. Kisty turned, "You just had to push that button didn't you Kat, get out of my OFFICE NOW!" snapped Kisty angrily. Katharine left with out much hesitation, Preethi was about to leave when Kisty pulled her in to the office and shut the door. Kisty walked over to her chair and started to laugh, "How was my acting?" asked Kisty when she got a funny look from Preethi.

Preethi raised an eyebrow, "What the, that was, hold on let me catch my self here, that was an act?" she spoke shocked and surprised. Kisty nodded, "Not bad for a novice, I have to remember to tell Josh, I fooled you too with the crying," she laughed. "You didn't fool me you just caught me off guard because you cried on me," said Preethi. Kisty started to pack up her things, "I guess so," she said with a small smirk.

An hour later Kisty left the office with Ann next to her and Preethi follow; they walked down the 100 stories to the first floor. Ann looked at Kisty concerned, "You ok, you haven't said a word since you told Katharine to go home," she said.

Kisty shook her head, "I had a flashback," she said softly, "While Katharine was in the room and Preethi wasn't there yet." Ann's eyes widened then she looked Preethi "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I swear," said Preethi. "Did she hear you scream?" Ann asked worried. Kisty shook her head, "I didn't scream thank goodness I don't. Katharine just triggered something that one of the guys said when raped me, said," she spoke looking at the ground as they stepped outside.

The cool spring air blew in the light covered city, and there were some clouds in the sky. "Josh will be here soon?" asked Ann as she saw her ride pull up. Kisty nodded, "I called him before I stepped out of the office we're going to Yugi's house for dinner," she said. Ann nodded, "I have a dinner with some one?" she said, looking at her cell phone clock. Kisty giggled, "Would his name be Seto Kaiba?" she asked with a laugh.

Ann blushed a light shade of pink, "Yes, but it's just dinner," she said. Kisty glared, "With Kaiba, it's never just dinner," she said. Ann nodded, "Kristen, if it makes you feel better to know, I don't believe in premarital sex, ok," she said, "So I am not sleeping with your father. I am not Katharine Hawk Whore," she said with a smirk, "Although I wouldn't mind doing that," she spoke happily in a joking tone.

Kisty shook her head and laughed a little, "I know, I am just worried he will change your mind about it." Ann laughed at Kisty, "Don't worry young girl, I won't let the ice burg melt me or worse let me melt him," she said and got into her car and drove off. Kisty looked Preethi "Go ahead and head home the day is over," said Kisty with a smirk, Preethi nodded and went off.

Kisty looked around her and just as she was about to look at the security guard that was at the door, Josh drove up, "Hop in NOW!" he snapped. Kisty got in to the car and Josh drove off quickly but he did not go to Yugi and Tea place instead he went to Mokuba's house.

"Wait a minute isn't Yugi's house the other way?" she asked as Josh pushed the gas hard. "We would be, but I am being followed, I think someone is after me, or I should say us," he said, "I found out some information about the rape, you will be shocked to see it when we get to your Uncle's place."

They drove out of town and headed towards Mokuba's mansion, at full speed. Kisty wondered what Josh had found out, but what ever it was it was upsetting him. Kisty sat back in her chair as they pulled up to the mansion gates a guard greeted Josh. "We're here to Mokuba Kaiba," he said to the guard.

The guard nodded, "He is expecting you something wrong?" asked the guard. Josh nodded, "Yeah were being followed," he added. The guard nodded and opened the gate and as soon as Josh was through it closed and the guard disappeared, the defense system then came online. Kisty could see the red laser fence and guns pop out of their hiding places talk about major security, a small gift from Seto after his nephews were born.

Josh stopped in front of the mansion, "Come, on Kist," he said and got out of the car. Kisty looked at Josh as if he were a mad man, but she decided to follow him anyway, what did she have to lose, her life was all she had left now, and Josh. "What are we doing at my Uncle's mansion?" she asked getting out of the car.

"We have to talk Kristen," said a voice from the top of the stairs by the door. Kisty turned to see Mokuba and Lisa with their arms crossed, glaring down at their young niece. Josh pulled Kisty up the stairs, and into the mansion Mokuba and Lisa looked at Josh worried, "Did anyone follow you?" they asked him quietly. Josh nodded, and smirks came across Mokuba and Lisa's faces as they went inside.

In side the living room about two hours later

"Ok so let me get this straight, we know who did it but if we move now it could destroy both the companies?" asked Kisty. Josh and Mokuba nodded, they had just told Kisty they have evidence to prove who took the gas, broke into Kaiba Corp, who the men were that broke in to it and who had set it up. Kisty looked at the pile of evidence in front of her, a video type, a few of the gas masks, voice changers, neon lights, and a computer pass code. "It's a good start but how can these points to those that did this to me?" she said.

"We think the best way to do it is on the day the merge becomes official that way your company doesn't fall on its ass and mine doesn't crumble more then it is right now," said Mokuba. Kisty nodded and looked at Josh, "When we go in I want you with me," she said to him. Josh took Kisty's hand, "Always," he said, and then looking Mokuba, "We all are going to be with you. You won't have to face them alone," he finished. Kisty smiled and nodded her head, "Lets get the bastards, these facts prove it we strike a few days after the announcement that way if our person tries to strike we will be ready for anything, we get to kick some assess!" she said with determination.

The night of the ball came, which Kisty made the announcement about the companies, Kisty did not talk to Seto long for they had to make it look like they were mad at each other, and what better way then to stage a fight and it worked. Katharine watched the fight between Seto and Kisty, with her male companion in the back of the ballroom, he had long black hair and emerald green eyes; much like Josh's eye except, Josh was sitting two tables away watching Kisty. The plan worked and the next morning the real war was to begin for Kisty the one to get those responsible.


	43. Moments like this

_After about sleeping and waking up this morning, I decided not to do the lemon in this chapter after all. _

_Reason one it would hurt this story rather then help it._

_Reason two I do not think I would be good at writing one up just yet. _

_Reason three, I like fluffy moments better for now._

_I will make the lemon some other time, I just may write Seto and Alexandra's first time, you know the one which Kisty is conceived, I might do that as a prequel to this story later however it will be done once this story is finished up. Since I made Seto change so quickly when Alexandra came back into his life, it would be good to see them about a year before Kisty was born don't you think?_

Chapter 43  
Moments like this

"She is nothing, but our little slave, she will always will be a slave," said a voice in the darkness. Kisty turned her head; she could not feel anything except the chains on her hands, the feeling of intrusion to her core. The pain of the blades against her skin, the blood living her body, she could see all of it as clear as crystal. "Let me go, I am not yours to take, ah," she yelled, but no one heard her cry.

"You can't run from us, your tainted, you will never be with your love, now, he would never want a tainted wife, fallen angel who is really a child of a demon," said another darker voice. Kisty turned her head and tried to move, but that only made her pain worse. "HELP ME SOMEONE!" she cried. Kisty felt something grab her by the shoulders when she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled shooting up in her bed covered in sweat. "Ah," said someone falling out of the bed next to her, Kisty breathing hard did not look over at who just fell. "Kisty?" he asked getting up, "It's alright, it over just a dream," spoke Josh coming over to her from the other side of the bed where she scared him off.

Kisty hugged her knees and started to cry this was the fifth time in the past few days that she had awoken to that very nightmare screaming and kicking Josh out of bed as well.

Josh placed both his hands on his fiancée's shoulders, as she tried to stop her hyperventilation.

"Josh?" she said quietly feeling him near by but not seeing him. Josh pulled Kisty close to his chest, "Shh, its ok Kisty I am here you're safe," he said calming her down by gently rubbing her back the same way Seto had told him too. Kisty was scared again, the rubbing would work most of the time but it was not the same because Josh's hands were not as big as Seto's hands not to mention he did not have the daddy touch. Kisty opened her eyes as she heard Josh's heart beat close to her ear, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"It was so real, I can't get their words out of my head, being tainted, slave child, a demon," Kisty said near tears. Josh started to slowly rocked Kisty back and forth while rubbing her back, "You're no demon, or a slave to anyone. You're an angel don't let those voices say different," he said. Kisty nodded and looked up at Josh, "What about tainted?" she asked sadly.

Josh gave a long pause he knew whatever answer he gave it was going to hurt either of them. "Well, Kist, umm, you are yet you aren't at least to me in the end as long as I have you, they lose," he said calmly placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kisty gave a long slow sigh, meaning Josh was avoiding and she knew it. "I just wish I could make the nightmares stop Kist," said Josh kissing his angel's forehead again. Josh got up to leave but Kisty grabbed his arm, "Josh," she said in a shaky voice. Josh looked at Kisty, "Yes?" he asked. Kisty looked at her feet, "Can you stay with me?" she asked keeping her eyes focused at her feet.

Josh smiled, "I been waiting for you to say that," he said lying down next to her. Kisty lay on her back for a few moments, as she felt her nightmare start to become visible while she was awake. Josh could sense that Kisty was not going to fall asleep easily.

"Kisty I have a question," Josh said while thinking something. Kisty turned her head, "What is it?" she asked in a sigh, trying to keep her self-calm. "I was wondering should we do it?" he asked thinking that Kisty would probably kick him out of the room now. Kisty stayed silent for a few moments, as Josh lay there next to her, _'He would see a lot of the scars, I don't want him to see them all,'_ she thought to herself.

Josh rolled away from Kisty; he felt her long silence to be the answer for no, when really it meant she was thinking about it. _'If he see the scars will it make him turn me away, they are a reminder of how tainted I am. He didn't answer my question, when I asked him if he considered me tainted, so why should I just give myself to him?' **'Maybe you should,' said another voice.**_

(This isn't Alexandra in Kisty's head this is just, Kisty thinking)

'_Why should I?_' she thought back, '_Anyways you haven't been much help a few weeks ago.' **'Ok so you're a little slow on deciding but think about it, your going to marry the guy anyways, you love him right?'**_ 'Duh, of course I love him, or else would I be marrying him?' she thought back. **_'You really haven't made Josh happy in a long time,' _**said the voice_. 'He been looking after me, and I do not feel safe without him, near me,'_ she thought.

Josh sighed, "never mind Kisty, forget I even…" Josh felt Kisty roll to her side and pull him closer. "I don't know if I can handle it, you know with the nightmare and all," she said, looking at him in the moonlight of the room.

"You don't have too, I mean, we can wait until were married," Josh said. Kisty kissed Josh on the lips. "I haven't made you happy in a long time," she said, looking sad. Josh smiled, "You make me happy just letting me be around you, and that's all I will ever need," he said. "Look, don't think about it, ok, I know it was kind of stupid of me to even consider if you were ready, it was two months ago when the rape happened, so why don't we just go to sleep," finished Josh getting up and to leave.

Kisty sat up, "Josh, I don't fell safe anymore," she said suddenly. Josh sat back down next to Kisty, letting her arms wrapped him as he pulled her into a gentle embrace, "You're safe here Kisty," he said kissing he gently on the forehead, "you will always be safe when were together," he said. Kisty nodded as Josh moved some loose bangs, from Kisty's eyes, "Get some sleep we have some butt kicking to do tomorrow and I know it's going to take a lot out of you."

"Goodnight Josh," Kisty said softly as Josh laid her down to sleep. "Good night Kisty," he said. "Don't let those nightmares bug you, ok, if you need anything I will be in my sleeping bag," he said putting the bag back on the bed. Kisty laughed, watching Josh climb in to a sleeping bag and lay next to her, "You know, when were married I am getting in the bag," she said.

Josh lifted his head puzzled, "Why?" he asked, "We will be married, and so we can, its part of the tradition." Kisty laughed, "I forgot to mention with you in too," she said laughing. Josh rolled over, "Good night my fallen Angel," he said going to sleep. Kisty smiled and shut her eyes, "Night my hot dragon," she said rolling to her side to sleep. Kisty felt the bed shake when she said that, and started to mentally, laugh at Josh.

_The haunting of the past seems to consume Kisty, but could love fight off the darkness inside the angel? That is question only be answered by Kisty, for the time was coming when war and ravage would come but the question would this solve anything or leave more tragedy. _

**Twilight Memories: **Yes, I thought the dancing of Preethi and Atem was funny too, DH Aka Preethi, wrote the bad dancing bit and I wrote the good dancing part. I think I briefly described Lisa but if you for get she has red hair, had Atem's height, and Tea's figure, I leave the face except for the eyes which are a mix of purple and blue up to you. Kisty well hasn't put Katharine aka "IT" in the equation for what happened, well that is until last chapter where our villains seemed to be mingling while watching her at the ball.

**Darkstar71: **(does and anime fall) 00 You figured it out, lol well not quite, actually the last one you got right yet at the same time wrong, you were off by two. Lisa is to be Slyfer, while Mokuba is to be Obelisk, and Atem as wing dragon on Ra. I applaud you for trying. Lol, anyways yes I have to give credit for my friend Preethi aka DH for hooking herself with Atem to be honest I could not come up with anyone to hook him up with there were not enough girls in Yugioh to do so lol. So my friend helped by having him with her and the final product is what you read two chapters ago.

**Tenshi: **Well I had decided that right now is not the right time to put a lemon in this story it drama and romance. As I said in my note above, I am thinking about a Kaiba and Kisty's Mom prequel, lemon to this story; however, I want to get this story done before I begin to work on that one. I know it is hard to find any male and female stories, so I decided to write my own, and add to the small number. I can stand a few of the guy with guy however only and only if there is a reason for it, and the story is good not just about well you know.

_Wow I had a lot to say this time, I will have the next chapter up in about an hour, I have to leave for work in one hour and 30 minutes so I will try and get chapter 45 up before I have to leave if not then I will upload it tonight when I get home. _


	44. The Ravange of an Angel

Ok people it's time for the chapter you all have been waiting for, and Katharine isn't going to have a happy time in jail for it continues in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 44

The Ravageof anAngel

In the morning

Kisty stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror today was the day and in two hours, she was going to have her revenge and the ones that cause her pain suffering will pay dearly for what they did to her. Josh walked into the room, "You ready?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Let's get the bastards and their little boss too!" she snapped with anger and fire in her eyes. Josh smirked, "I love it when you talk like your going to kick some serious butt," he said.

Kisty smiled, "Who said anything about kicking butt, I am opening a can of ass kicking," she said. Josh shook his head, "Hey, don't let the anger consume you, that's what they want you to do," he said looking at her, Kisty nodded.

"Josh your hair it's different today?" she asked. Josh smiled, and pulled out a strand of it, "Oh this, umm, well turns out my head wants to go black I was thinking about dying it black since it's hard to find green anymore and it's my roots," he said. Kisty smiled, "You know you would look like Duke with your hair black," she said. Josh laughed, "Yeah, and then I would be the king of Dungeon Dice monster, I guess sooner or later it would happen," he said hugging Kisty. Kisty smiled, "I don't need a dice king I need just you," she said with a smile wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Kisty, Josh lets go," said a voice down stairs. "Josh?" said Kisty, softly looking at the ground as he walked away. Josh stopped and looked at Kisty, "Yes?" he asked. Kisty took a deep breath, "No matter what happens today, I love you," she said smiling. Josh smiled, "I love you too my little Angel, now let's show them what an Angry Angel can do," he said with a large grin on his face.

hours later

The doors of the executive floor opened with a loud bang, an angry CEO walked in with her eyes flaring, a thin line mouth on her face as she entered her office with a brief case in hand. Kisty was in her usual outfit that she wore to the office, which consisted of a black skirt with white blouse a pair black sunglasses, and her hair pined back. Kisty looked behind her as Seto and Mokuba were behind her Josh was bring up the rear as they walked into the boardroom of the Industrial Illusions building.

Kisty stopped at Preethi's desk before heading to the boardroom; Kisty stared into Preethi's eyes as if they were wishing her good luck. Kisty looked at her secretary who smiled her usual "Hello Kristen," greeted Preethi with a smile and for once Kisty smirk back which, surprised Preethi as Kisty took her morning reports out of Preethi's out box and walk to the boardroom.

Preethi gave a serious look as she saw Seto, Mokuba and Josh walk behind the young female CEO like bodyguards as they headed to the boardroom. Kisty and Seto looked at each other, nodded and they stepped into the room causing the doors to slam as they walked in into it. Kisty pushed open the doors and stepped in with her face as emotionless as she could make it, as if her icy cold blue gaze could kill the ten men in the room and one female, they would be dead if it did work.

The men in the room looked at Kisty, their jaws nearly dropped as she, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and Josh stepped into the room with brief cases and bags in hand. Katharine was shock as she turned from the window to see Kisty with her father and Uncle in the same room and they were giving her the same deadly glare each. Kisty took a deep breath and spoke, "Katharine sit down NOW!" snapped Kisty in her harsh executive tone, which was cold bossy and pissed.

"What is going on that, why did you call this meeting Kristen?" asked one of the men in front of them. Kisty took a deep breath, "Oh you don't know, well maybe Katharine could tell you about it considering she had been spying for you using none other then my father Seto Kaiba, to try and take over not just his company but mine as well. Therefore, without further due, I would like to say that six men in this room raped me at Kaiba Corp, and think that you could just make a fool out of me. I don't think so," she snapped.

"Kristen what are you talking about?" asked another man, this one was younger. Josh held up a DVD, "This disk says enough, along with a few items that we collected from the scene along with an eyewitness," said Josh. Katharine sat in her seat, and twitched suddenly as Josh's eyes locked with hers, it seemed that Josh could tell Katharine was hiding something.

Mokuba, Seto and Kisty took seats while Josh stood near a DVD player with the DVD in hand it was their most convincing piece of evidence they had. Kisty opened her brief case and sat up a few pieces of paper. Mokuba set the bag in his hands in front of his legs so he could keep an eye on it. Seto folded his hands and placed them under his chin, and smirked at the men trying to measure each one up.

Kisty stood up and looked at each of the men; she glared at Katharine, "I have here in my hands, information for six of the 10 companies in this room, each one having something to do with my rape that happened about two months. Kisty set down the papers in front of each the members in the room. "First the men that I told to leave for your not needed, and may go now, you know who you are," she said, four of the ten men got up and left the room.

Katharine sat next to a not young but not old man, middle age you might say; he was the producer of videogame technology, such as voice recognition software. The man next to him was middle age; he had short brown hair and owned a video company that edited the video games that Industrial Illusions puts out. The next person was a mass gas and comical producer that held a large amount of stock in Industrial Illusions. The man after him was the mass producer of gas masks and was currently trying to turn his company into a gaming corporation. The man next to him was about Kisty's age and a new CEO of another game company he seem to have a very uncomfortable look on his face and had been ever since Kisty saw him on the video monitor during their meetings. The next man was about Mokuba's age, he seem to be keeping a lust filled eye on Kisty for he was constantly licking his lips he was another major board member also part of Kisty's law team.

"What makes you think that any your tragedy has to do with us?" asked one of the men. Kisty stood up, "because each of you has a motive and a piece of evidence that linked you to that night and they are sitting in my Uncle's hands. Mokuba if you would be so kind to show these Asses there toys," she said motioning to Mokuba to pour the evidence on the table. All but Katharine raised eyebrows in fear at the sight of their products, including a can that Seto's lab research team found while cleaning up that had the gas, which knocked everyone out in it. "Katharine you arranged all of this being one of three people that knew about my appointment, and from your reactions, they say enough," said Kisty with venom in her words.

Katharine stood up, "this proves nothing about me," she said. Kisty shook her head, "Oh but it does, one of the gas mask recovered from the scene had your DNA all over it," she snapped, "And this, Josh play the DVD."

Josh put in the DVD; it showed the Kaiba Corp Security camera in a parking garage that was just outside of the building. Josh spoke next, "When the power was cut, that left you all a 30 minute window, while Kaiba put up the third power supply, but who ever was in charge of the camera's forgot that these cameras would turn back on when the main supply started up again the same supply that I watched Mr. Kaiba activate. I believe that you, Katharine," he said pointing out the female taking with the six men in the parking garage.

Katharine was walking to a group of limos and dropping the gas mask under the car. Each man in the room except for Mokuba, Josh and Seto were on the tape, and Kisty was sitting down with her arms crossed glaring at the six men and Katharine.

"I may not be the brightest CEO to live but I do know when I was raped that there would be stuff left behind and it all leads to you seven," she said quickly and emotionless. Ten officers came into the boardroom just then, Kisty stood up, "Get these asses out of my building and lock them away, for life," she ordered.

Quickly the officers arrested the men and Katharine with the charges of kidnapping, rape, and possible attempted murder. Katharine however was not going easily, "I had nothing to do with you being raped, Kristen you have to believe me," she pleaded as the cops put the handcuffs on her.

"Get her out of my sight," snapped Kisty sounding like her father at that moment. The officers escorted them all out of the room, once gone, Kisty looked at Mokuba, Seto and Josh as the last officer closed the door behind him, and she fell into the nearest chair putting her hands on her face.

Seto and Josh looked at the young female CEO, she knew the battle was won but the war had just begun. Josh walked over to Kisty and turned her chair to face him, "You did great, it's over," he whispered to her. Kisty nodded removing her hands from her face and nodding, "I want to go home Josh," she said. Josh nodded, "Sure sweetie, well get in the car and I will drive you to the house," he said helping her out of the chair.

Kisty shook her head, "No I want to go home, my old home," she said letting tears run down her face looking at the ground. Seto nodded when Josh looked at him confused by Kisty's words, "She wants to go back to the mansion, I don't blame her," he said to Josh.

"I will take her there," he said pulling out his cell phone. Josh nodded and looked at Mokuba, who spoke, "I will bring Kisara, by to keep an eye on Kisty, that dog is her body guard, she is going to need one for a while now, I guess" said Mokuba. The three nodded at what Mokuba said, Ann walked into the room seeing Kisty starting to let the tears fall down her face.

Ann walked over to Kisty and hugged her like a mother, would to a frightened child. Ann was like a second mother to Kisty now much like Lisa was to Kisty when she was younger. Ann remembered watching the young girl while Alexandra was working at the office, 12 years ago.

Kisty did not know why but she clanged to Ann, as a child would to a parent. Seto smiled at this sight he and Ann had been dating for the past few weeks and they had yet to tell Kisty at least up front the girl was not blind about it, but she knew already from the night of the dancing and the dinner date.

Preethi poked into the office because she felt like she was needed. Preethi opened the boardroom door; the she saw Kisty and Ann hugging each other. The Kisty saw Preethi standing in the doorway, and Preethi quickly ran to her desk to pretend that she saw nothing. "PREETHI!" yelled Kisty, from the boardroom, the young woman come into boardroom, as Kisty gave an icy clod stare.

Preethi gave a gulp "I don't see anything, please don't fire me." Seto gave Preethi a 'you done it now' look, as Kisty spoke, "come here." Preethi did as told "y…yes boss" said Preethi knowing she was in trouble now. Kisty put her hands Preethi shoulders "Thank you," she said hugging Preethi, Preethi blinked a few times forgetting what exactly she did. "Umm…your welcome I guess?" she said eyeing Josh asking with her eyes 'what did I do?'

"You there when I needed it, and I kind of think of you as a big sister to me" said Kisty. "Well, I can't leave you with that snake Katharine, I trust her as far I can throw her," said Preethi with a nervous laugh. "I can't thank you enough it's more than employee has ever done for me well maybe not completely" said Kisty looking over at Ann who was kind of looking up at the sky trying to stay out of Kisty's eye contact.

"Preethi, what's Hindi for big sister?" asked Kisty. "Dedi," answered Preethi with a smile. "You are my Dedi, you know that even though I can't really have any real siblings," said Kisty, "Look at me I am going soft," she laughed nervously.

Preethi nodded "But it's a good change, Kisty, besides I think it's a good thing to show a little emotion," she said "you're kind of over due for a little." Kisty nodded, "I guess a little is good enough, oh and if this happens to leaves this room, you're fired got that," she said with a joking tone and smirk.

Preethi nodded, "Yes ma'am," she said doing a small solute, then watched in surprise as Kisty started laughing. "I was kidding Preethi, just don't tell the other employees," she said heading out of the room. "Preethi how would you like a promotion?" asked Kisty. Preethi eyes went wide, "Ah…ah…promotion?" she asked. Kisty nodded, "why not, you are Vice President Material," she said. Preethi smiled, "I guess I can give it a try," she said. Kisty looked at Ann who was nodding in agreement.

Two hours later Kisty was in the Kaiba mansion in her room curled up in the queen size bed in her old room fast asleep. Seto stood in the doorway as Josh sat next to Kisty gently rubbing her back to calm her to sleep, she had just fallen asleep, and they watched her rest since today was probably the hardest day for the young woman had in the past two months.

Seto walked away from the door as Kisara jumped on to the bed and lay next to Kisty. Josh petted the black dog and walked out of the room, Kisty moaned in her sleep but did not wake feeling the loss of heat from Josh near by but Kisara replaced that and Kisty remained asleep.

Seto went into his home office and began to work on the paperwork for the merge of the two companies; the press conference for it was in three weeks to finalize the merge. Josh walked into the office about 30 minutes after Kisara entered Kisty's room and Seto walked away.

"She still asleep?" asked Seto as he typed on the computer not even looking at Josh. "Yeah she is," he said and falling silent. "She looks like a princess when she is sleeping," said Seto suddenly. Josh was sitting on the couch in front of Kaiba's desk. "Actually, she is more of an angel to me," he said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "It's just good to have her home again, I guess I missed her," he said sighing and leaning back in his chair saving what ever he was working on.

Josh nodded, "So what are you going to do now that the companies are merging?" he asked. Seto sighed, "I don't know, I guess retire and let Kisty run the companies," he said. Josh shook his head, "You know she doesn't want to run them," he laughed. Seto nodded, "I know but she has to for at least another two months," he said, "and then she will promote Mokuba and he and Preethi can run a company while I go to my exclusive Hawaiian island."

Seto pushed himself away from the computer and walked over to one of the near by bookshelves and pulled out a photo album. "All the moments I missed and for what a stupid company," he said looking through the pages. Josh shook his head, "NO, you were doing it for her," he said. Seto turned to face Josh, "Not really I could have retired when her mother died, and still have enough for the two of us," he said.

Josh sighed, "You can't change the past Kaiba," he said. Seto turned, "But I can fix the present and give Kisty a future that she could be proud of," he said sitting across from Josh in another couch setting down the photo album on the table between them. Josh saw a few of the pictures on the pages he was in a few of them, with Samantha, Mana, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Atem, Lisa and a few others.

"I haven't seen these in a long time," said Josh looking at the album. Seto smirked, "Neither have I," he said pulling out a picture. "When was this?" Seto asked showing it to Josh. Josh laughed, "That would be Halloween when Kist was 10," he said with a small laugh.

The picture had Kisty dressed like an Egyptian princess with her long blue hair hanging over her shoulders, and a small tiara on her forehead with the millennium eye on it, "According to Atem and Lisa, Kisty looked like her mother did in Egypt back in the day," said Josh.

Seto nodded, "She does look like Alex, even today I still see her mother in her," he said, shaking his head and turning the page. "HELLO! What do we have here," said Seto pulling out a picture, of Josh and Kisty in a bathtub with bubbles around them apparently naked as well, and showing it to Josh who turned pink at that moment.

The picture was Kisty and Josh at the age of six, both a light white and brown skin with blue and red paint all over them in a foaming white bubble bath with large smiles on their faces. "Umm, you are holding one of the cute moments, of Kisty and Josh as children" said Mokuba walking behind Seto "Boy you look cute in that shot."

Seto looked at his brother, "Please tell me you didn't take this?" he asked showing the picture to Mokuba. "No Lisa did, remember that day, Kisty gave you that finger painted card on your birthday," he asked his brother.

Josh shook his head, "Oh yeah I remember that, Kisty and I got into a paint fight and well we all know the rest of the story the picture says it all, if you look at me to see who won that match up," he said pointing to the picture of him covered in more paint then Kisty.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "You know thanks to you and Kisty, Lisa and I had to spend a week cleaning the play room because for you two," he said with a laugh. Josh lowered his head whispering, "Oops," he said with a small laugh. Mokuba crossed his arms as he sat down next to Josh, "My boys are never touching finger paint and I suggest the same for you and Kisty, Josh, that if you give me any nieces or nephews," he said. Josh nodded, "Right No paint for fingers," he said with a sarcastic tone. "Hey am I interrupting?" asked a female voice.

The three males turned to see Ann in the doorway, "Work is slow right now thought I come over to check on my boss," she said stepping into the room towards the men. "No you're not interrupting anything, just strolling down memory lane," said Seto with a small blush on his face.

Josh and Mokuba saw Seto's face turn pink, they knew something was up and small smirks crossed their faces as Ann took a seat next to Seto it hit them _'oh those two are an item now'_ Josh and Mokuba thought at the same time.

"Actually it wasn't memory lane for Seto, it more like catch up," said Josh showing some pictures of Kisty to Ann. Seto glared, "You know, you haven't officially married my daughter, I can still say no to you," snapped Seto.

Josh smirked, "Yeah, like she is going to let you tell her what to do with her life from now on," he laughed at the elder Kaiba. Seto shook his head back and forth, "Ok kid you got me," he said smirking in defeat knowing that if Kisty walked in the room he would be a pile of ash.

Ann flipped through some of the pages, "What's this?" she asked holding a picture to Josh and Mokuba. "WOW, who is that?" whistled Mokuba and Josh. Seto took the picture, and turned red from embarrassment, "That would be Alex a long time ago back well," he sighed.

"When she returned from the boarding school that Pegasus sent her too, we dated for a while it didn't work out, I was still an ass at the time," he said as he looked at the black and white picture of Alex in a bikini on a beach. "You made her wear that?" asked Mokuba. Seto glared at his little brother, "Lisa didn't help much when she picked out Alexandra's outfit on the wedding night it was more reviling then that bikini," he said.

Josh laughed at the redness that showed in Mokuba's face, "Oops, forgot about that when Lisa showed me her present to Alex," he said rubbing his index fingers across his upper lip.

Ann looked at the picture of Seto's desisted wife, Kisty's mother, "she was pretty, it's a shame an infection took her life," she said. The three males went silent, "Yeah, she was beautiful, but she is gone now," Seto sighed after a long pause placing the picture back in the book.

Ann smiled, "I remember when Katharine and Alex were friends at the boarding school those two were in separable until Alexandra walked in on Katharine and the school master one day," laughed the lawyer.

"So, you did know Alexandra," said Josh with a smug look on his face. Seto shook his head, "Ann was Alexandra's best friend," he said. Ann glared at Seto, "Still, was her friend even after she went back to you, just Alex had a horrible habits of keeping secrets, from you," she said. Seto gave a 'humph,' and said, "I know and she is currently your boss." Ann nodded, "You know after the accident Alex didn't really want to let you see Kisty, however I convinced her to come to back and face you," she said. Mokuba and Josh listened while Ann explained that it took her two days, and six shots of vodka to get Alex on a plane to Domino just so she could tell Seto they had a child.

"So what happened in the end?" asked Mokuba. Ann shrugged her shoulders, "Alexandra was mad at me for a few days after I got her to Domino, however that changed the minute Kisty would walk in the room, she seem very egger to meet her father," said Ann.

"You know, thanks to you entering, in my dead wife's business, that I didn't raise Kisty all to well," he said slumping in his seat.

"What? Seto you did a great job with Kisty," said Mokuba. Seto shook his head, "Yeah, I did a great job alright, I wasn't there for her most of her life," he said. Mokuba shook his head, "No, you were there when she needed you," he said. Seto shook his head again, "Mokuba, I never gave her what she wanted, I wasn't the father she picture," he said. Ann slapped Seto up side the head, "OH stop it, look as Alexandra would tell me all the time, "It's in the past leave it there,"" she said.

Seto looked at Ann surprised that she did that to him, "For crying out loud Seto, sometimes I wonder what Alexandra ever saw in you," she said standing up. "You would be surprised," he said. "Well, I know what she saw," said Mokuba with a smirk, then eyeing Ann. Josh caught it and tried to hold back a laugh, "Oh man this is so Alexandra vs. Kaiba moment," he laughed after no longer able to hold it back. Seto and Ann were about to yell at Josh when suddenly, there was a large crash and Kisara barking in Kisty's room.

Everyone in the office quickly bolted up to the room. "Kisty!" yelled Seto and Josh as they busted into Kisty's room.

_I first wanted to say sorry it took me longer to get this up, I was working on it before I went to work and didn't have time to upload it so I came home and here it was the next chapter will be up either tomorrow morning or afternoon. I have some shopping to do so I do not know if I will put up to chapter 47 in the morning but it will be up by the afternoon. I will response to reviews on chapter 47 thank you all. _


	45. The Relapsing Nightmare

Chapter 45

The Relapsing Nightmare

"Kisty!" Seto and Josh yelled knocking down the door to the young Kaiba's room it was surprisingly locked. The room was a mess, and Kisty lay on the floor awake and in the fetal position (a little ball) on the floor. Seto looked at the door window to the balcony outside of Kisty's room; it had a large hole in it as if she threw something through it.

Josh went over to Kisty as she lay on the ground but Seto stopped him. "Josh," he said catching the young man's attention, and pointing to the window. Kisara growled at the window and barked a few times. Ann and Mokuba went to the window and looked out they saw a book on the ground, "Well we know what made the crash," said Mokuba lifting up the book and showing it to Seto and Josh.

Everyone looked at Kisty, her eyes were shut, tear lines on her face, and she was shaking, "No, stop it, get out of my head, leave me alone, I beat all of you," she muttered in a shaky voice. Josh went to wake Kisty for he could tell she was having a nightmare, Kisty's eyes opened at the feeling of Josh's hand on her shoulder.

"NO, don't…." said Kisty in mid sentence as she woke up. Josh sat on the floor as Kisty jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could as if she was going to lose him at any moment to wake from her current living dream.

Seto and Mokuba looked at Kisty shaking on the floor, the two Kaiba brother's thought nothing could hurt them but seeing Kisty like this broke their hearts. Kisty was crying into Josh as she started to fight off the nightmare in her mind.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered to Josh. All Josh could do was keep his arms wrapped around Kisty; she had been through a tough day with facing her offenders, and enemy.

"She can't stay here, Kaiba, she needs help," said Ann looking at the girl on the floor. Josh looked up at Ann, "She knows that here isn't safe, at least in Kisty's mind," he said running is fingers through Kisty's hair as she whimpered and held him close by.

Seto let out a small sigh and scratched the back of his head, "Alright, Mokuba take Kisty to her house on the hill and make sure that Lisa is there with her, I think she is relapsing back into the state she was in after her rape," he said. Mokuba nodded following his brother's advice, Josh stood Kisty up, but she fell limp in his arms.

"This isn't going to be easy, she's relapsing," said Josh as he picked her up over his shoulder. Kisty started to kick but then Seto looked at his daughter in the eyes as Josh began to hold her. "Josh, let me hold on to her," said Seto. Josh swung Kisty down and Seto picked her up, this caused Kisty not to squirm but cuddle close to her father and hugged him around the neck.

The black dog at the balcony looked out as if looking for an enemy she barked a few more times, as a figure dressed in black came to view and jumped over the large wall.

two hours later

Kisty lay on her bed in the small house with Lisa next to her, "Well there's good news and bad news," she said walking over to Seto and Josh on the other side of the room. "Well, what is it?" asked Seto crossing his arms. Lisa shook her head, "Well, it appears that Kisty is having a relapse which you both suspected, however the only way she can beat this is her being alone for a little while," answered Lisa. Ann walked into the room, "So what are we going to do about it?" she asked leaning against the door. "Industrial Illusions needs to finish the merge of the companies and to do that we need our CEO," she finished.

Lisa growled at Ann, "Does your CEO look like she is in a condition to be working Ann?" she snapped. Ann shook her head, "No, but I intend to get the final word on it," she said, "Also I just got off the phone with the interrogators, about Katharine, she wants to talk and is willing to admit to who was really behind the incident." Kisty heard this and lifted her head for she heard Katharine's name, "What does the slut want?" she snapped loudly. Josh went over to Kisty's side, he went to take her hand but she pulled it away, "just let me be for a few minutes," she said quickly, "I want to try and stop this on my own."

After about an hour of pushing, pulling, and hitting, Josh and Seto left the room thanks to Lisa. Ann walked over to Kisty and sat down next to her, while Lisa went to use the bathroom. "Katharine wants just you to come to the station she says the real person responsible will kill her if you bring some one with you," she whispered to Kisty. The young woman nodded, "I know, I got a visit from the true person's lackey a few hours ago," said Kisty with a sigh.

"I take it, that's what caused you to relapse?" asked Lisa stepping into the room. Kisty nodded, "I am not safe at the mansion with Seto, that's why we came here, only a small few know this place, also I don't want them to know I am going to talk with the bitch," she said.

Meanwhile Seto and Josh sat in the living room; they had greatly bonded, since the rape of Kisty, both caring for the young woman that had a lock on there lives. Seto sighed, and looked at Josh, "Don't worry she's fine, I think she just wanted to get away from the mansion," he said. Josh nodded, "I think something else is bugging her, but I just can't put my finger on it," he sighed. Seto leaned forward and rested elbows on his knees and fists under his chin.

"Josh, I have a question," said Seto after a long pause. Josh raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Kaiba what is it?" he asked. Seto leaned back, "Did you ever find out who was your real father?" he asked.

Josh looked at the ground, "You mean Duke? I forgot to tell you that he is my biological dad. Why do you ask, I rather not talk about him," he spoke. Seto looked at Josh then pull open his lab top that was on the table. "It's just something that I been thinking about, that's all, you father could have something to do with this," he said. "How?" he asked. Seto sat up and logged into his computer, "Because I have a hunch about something or I should say someone," he said pulling up the latest stock for Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions.

"And you think my dad may have something to do with it?" he Josh asked. Seto nodded slightly, "I just remember him speaking about checking on an investment at the will ready for Pegasus," said Seto as he looked over the stocks.

"I knew it, remember Jake's stocks that he bought all those years ago?" said Seto. Josh nodded, "yeah I remember, they were lost, no one knows where they are," he answered. Seto sighed, "I think the person behind Kisty's rape has to do with those missing shares, they either want them because so they could take over the companies, or she mustknow where they are and won't tell anyone."

* * *

_Ok the plot thickens, I will post chapter 46 in a few minutes and this afternoon I will post chapter 47. _


	46. Broken wedding bells

_This is the yelling chapter that I told you about Katharine vs Kisty, I am sorry if I disappointed anyone in the board room, I think I could have done better however I wasn't as mad at the time that I wrote it._

* * *

Chapter 46

Broken wedding bells

Kisty went to a police station where Katharine sat in an interrogation room and Kisty had gone alone after sneaking out of the house she faked her relapse after getting a visit from a certain some one.

Katharine's appearance had changed dramatically, her hair was a mess, and no make up was on her face she looked like a homeless woman. "You look like shit," said Kisty sitting across from Katharine once the guards left. "Well, thanks to you I got a very warm welcome, an ass kicking and a beating," she answered. Kisty glared, "Lets just get this over with, I have some ass kicking to do once the companies merge, and to make sure that you never see the light of day again," she snapped.

Katharine smirked, "You think this is all about you don't you, how wrong you are Kristen," she spoke with a slight smirk. "Your one enemy isn't me, at the moment it's Josh," Katharine spoke with venom in her voice. Kisty looked at her dead in the eye, "Your lying, Josh had nothing to do with my rape," she snapped.

The ex VP of Industrial Illusions smirked once more, "Really? Then you would like to know his father was behind the whole thing then," spoke Katharine with a devilish grin on her face, this caused Kisty to go wide eye with shock as Katharine continued. "That's right Kristen your boyfriend's Daddy had you raped that night, my only part was to tell him that you were about to marry his son," she said.

Kisty jumped at Katharine, "Shut UP, Josh still had nothing to do with this," she said snapped. Katharine glanced to her right, "You know if I didn't know any better I say there is no one on the other side of the one way mirror," she spoke with an eyebrow. Kisty smiled with her face appearing angry still, "Darn right, do you think I am stupid when meeting you in secret, Josh and Kaiba, think I have had relapsed and is curled in my bed in my little house. NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH OR SO BE IT I WILL KILL YOU, RIGHT NOW!" snapped Kisty sounding like a cold heartless and desperate woman.

Katharine started to laugh like a mad scientist, "You don't have one single clue to that boy," she said, "Josh is the reason you were raped Kisty. You see his father wants to see him unhappy, miserable and alone, why you think, for this reason, he does not want grandchildren, and to do that you had to be put out of the picture," she added in an evil voice like a snake in the grass.

Kisty glared at Katharine with the look of complete focus as if seeing into Katharine's soul, she could see it, the truth, Josh was the reason. "Why do this to me then?" she asked. Katharine smirked again, "You have them give me 10-15 years in jail with parole and I will tell you why," she said smirking.

The young Kaiba female nodded, "Done, only if you swear never to invade my life again or so be it I will kill you, now tell me why," she snapped.

three hours later

Kisty was back to the house on the hillside when she stepped out of the car, Lisa and Ann were waiting for her from the porch they knew she left but to where they didn't know how long she would be. "Where in the world have you been, you should have been back an hour ago?" asked Ann in a worried voice.

Kisty turned to face her mother's best friend/lawyer and sister in law. They saw Kisty's face it had tear lines that had gone down the sides and been wiped away by something. "Kisty?" asked Lisa taking a second look at her niece. "Kristen what's wrong?" asked Ann sounding like a mother to her.

"Where's Josh?" Kisty asked speaking with all the strength she could muster at that moment. "He went back to Seto's place, why?" asked Lisa. "I need him to come back here, because I am going to have to do something just to protect myself, and keep him safe," she said heading into the house with a long lonely sigh.

Two hours later

A black hair man with green eyes walked up to the house, Lisa, Ann, on the porch still. "Where is Kisty?" asked the man. Lisa nodded and pointed with her head, "She is inside Josh," she said calmly, as if this was just a routine visit now. Everyone looked at Josh, "What's with the new look?" asked Ann not realizing that his hair was fully dyed black from that morning. "I got a new part and they need my hair to be black, I go back to New York in a few months to new show that I auditioned for before I left to come here for a while, and it was time to remove the green from my head anyways," he said walking into the house.

A lone figure stood in the bedroom on the second floor of the house, a woman with long blue hair and blue eyes look out towards the view. A knock came at the door, "Enter," spoke Kisty without even looking.

"Hey Ann called me and told me you wanted to talk to me?" Josh asked. Kisty nodded, "Have a seat on the bed," she said, turning around. Kisty saw his hair it was black like his father's hair color the very man they were about to speak about or a least the reason for what she was about to do.

"I went some where a few ago, without you or Seto knowing," said Kisty. Josh nodded, "I could tell your car was gone when we left, not to mention Lisa and Ann, were worried about you," he spoke.

Kisty looked at the ground, she did not want to truthfully do this, but knew she had too. "Josh I don't love you," she said flatly and calmly. Josh, who had been looking at the bed, shot his head up. "WHAT?" he asked in shock it felt like Kisty shot an arrow thought her heart and then throw his soul. Kisty took a deep breath, "I am sorry but I don't love you, I thought I did but I know better, now. I want you to leave and never come back," she said looking him dead in the eye. Josh looked at her, "You can't be serious Kisty?"

Hours later

"Kisty did what!" yelled Seto in the mansion, as he looked at Josh lying on the couch in his office. "She told me that she didn't love me, anymore and to get out of her life," he said placing a throw pillow on his face. Seto raised an eyebrow, "What else happened?" he asked while working on his lab top.

Josh's flashback

Kisty turned back to the window, "I am serious, get what's yours in the guest room and leave, don't ever come back to see me," she said. Josh stood up and walked over to Kisty placing his hands on her shoulders, "Kist?" he spoke, "You're saying it's over no us?" he asked wanting to make sure, she was telling truth.

The young Kaiba female took a long breathe, "Yes, and I want you out of my house, it's not a relapse Josh. I wish for it to be so, however your Father is the reason I am like this now," she said turning around. "He made me tainted so that you wouldn't touch me, or ever will touch me, well he gets his wish," she said softly but strict.

Saying these things to Josh was ripping Kisty's soul; to do this to the only man she truly loved, since her days as a little lonely girl who would walk to her mother's gravestone and just sit there talking to it.

Josh nodded, "You're going to make me leave because of DUKE?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "He has over 75 of the company now thanks to my dumbness because I merged them; he can take Kaiba Corp and Industrial with one move, a flick of the finger. I am a loner Josh, I have to do this on my own and I am ending it before it happens again," she said. "Now go, I don't want to see your face again," she snapped.

Josh walked out of the room and took what things he had from the guest room, when he walked out the door Lisa and Ann were both shocked to hear him tell them it was over for him and Kisty.

end flashback

Kisty sat on her bed crying into her pillow as she hugged it, "I am sorry Josh, it had to be done," she said in a sad tone as if beckoning, for him to come back "Forgive me for making you leave," she said crying.

_The wedding bells were broken and along with dreams, but something was not right would Kisty be to find to truth and mend the broken the wedding bells and was it truly over stay tuned lol._


	47. Putting up a cocoon

_Ok I have a really good cliffy now, MWAHAHAHAHA ok no more evil laugh, I will be uploading up to chapter 49 today and then I am working on the rest. Glad you all like it, keep reviewing and I know I said I would reponse in this chapter sadly I don't have time so I will do it in 48_

* * *

Chapter 47

Putting up a cocoon

It had been a few weeks since the merge was finalized. Seto and Kisty were working together at the old Kaiba Corp building sharing an office. Kisty thought it was best for a little while longer that she stayed as head of the companies now called KIC, or Kaiba Illusions Corporation. Mokuba was still VP and Seto was still in position of CEO but he had to go to Kisty for finalization on ideas since he was keeping a close eye on the now very hard working, woman that he called his daughter. Preethi asked to return to her secretary job since it was a more familiar position.

"Kristen?" spoke Seto as Kisty typed away on reports and design finalizations. "Yes, Seto I am busy what is it," she spoke sounding except like her father along time ago. Seto moved over from his desk, "You been working six hours on this it's time to go home," he said. Kisty shook her head, "I will be in late, I have to finish this, program," she said not removing her eyes from the screen.

"I say you did enough work for today," he said stepping in front of her so that she could not see the screen. "SETO I AM WORKING!" she snapped at him trying to push him out of the way. "You have worked enough for today, come on time to go home," said Seto grabbing the keyboard from her.

Kisty glared at her father, "DAD!" she said annoyed glaring at him. Seto smirked, "We both know exactly why you're doing this," he said. Kisty sighed, "NO you don't I have a very large company to run and I need to get this finished before I can go home," she said moving him aside.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "You're acting like me," he said trying to convince her to stop working. "I don't care," she sang in annoyed voice, "I have to get this done now!" she said grabbing the keyboard and began typing again.

"Well, at least take a break, gees Kisty you been at this long enough, not to mention you been working like crazy ever since you broke up with Josh," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Hello, who wanted me to follow in his foot steps in the first place, and don't mention him around me," she said keeping her eyes locked on the screen while Seto stood next to it. "Why do you think I handed you the contract, Kist?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "that's Kristen to you, Seto," she said saving the file. (Is it me, or does Kisty seem to be in a bad mood)

Mokuba walked in after hearing Kisty talk to Seto for a while about how she is now CEO and runs a business and that he is free to leave at anytime like everyone else in her life. That is where Mokuba drew the line at for Kisty, he knew that Seto had not walked out on her and the same went with him.

"KRISTEN!" snapped Mokuba, looking at his niece, "You maybe Seto's boss but come on the man is still your father," he said. Kisty turned her head from the screen, "I know Mokuba, but I am working right now, I have no time for games or fun, or even…" she paused for a moment, she was about to say love, but she didn't, "Anyways I have to get back to work here," and back to typing she went. Seto and Mokuba looked at each other and decided to take action.

The next thing Kisty knew was she was slung over her father's shoulder, with her Uncle telling everyone to go home for the workday was done. Kisty of course was not going quietly as they stepped into the elevator, "You can work at home," said Seto as he put her down in the elevator as Kisty caught sight of a figure hiding in the shadows.

"You know if the contract that we signed at the merge, didn't state that I couldn't fire you, I would have done it just now," she said crossing her arms leaning against the wall. "Well, looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the desk this afternoon," said Lisa seeing Kisty as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi, my Egyptian Lilly," said Mokuba pulling his wife close to him and giving her a loving kiss. "Where are the boys?" he asked surprised that his two trouble making boys were nowhere to be seen.

Lisa smiled, "Mokuba Kaiba, please tell me you didn't forget?" she asked him worried. A small smirk crossed Mokuba's face as he answered, "Forget, hmm, forget that today is our anniversary," he said pulling out a box that he hidden in his pocket.

"You didn't forget," she said throwing her arms around him. Mokuba shot a quick wink at his brother, as Seto walked by giving him small thumbs up. Kisty caught it however sneering, "He only remembered because Seto told him at lunch," blurted Kisty as she walked away from them.

Lisa glared, "What is her problem?" she asked. Mokuba shrugged, "Seto had to pry her from the computer again," he said. Lisa nodded, "That would be a problem," she said. Seto grabbed Kisty's arm as she made a move for the elevator and was dragged outside the building by Seto again, "SETO PUT ME DOWN NOW I NEED TO WORK!" Kisty screeched.

Seto did not do as he was told, his daughter need to get out of the building, "You need a time out, that's what you need," he said to her. Kisty glared, "I am not a child anymore I am a grown woman," snapped Kisty. "Your acting like a child," said a female voice as they walked to the street lit sidewalk.

"ANN! DON'T SIDE WITH HIM!" snapped Kisty. Ann shook her head, "Kristen, as your lawyer and friend you need to calm down." Kisty struggled to get away, "I have to work, Seto let me go!" she demanded.

Ann crossed her arms, "I take it she is coming with us?" she asked Seto. The tall father nodded to answer Ann's question while holding Kisty over his shoulder again. "How much longer are you going to wale like this Kisty?" asked Mokuba as he and Lisa caught up with the three. Kisty turned, "The moment Seto lets me go back to work," she snapped.

"You know, you could baby-sit for us?" said a smirking Lisa. Kisty crossed her arms, "No way, last time I did that was when I was 16, not anymore this, retired babysitter is not coming out," she said shaking her head. Seto smirked, "Then stop being such a drama CEO because that's your only other option," he said.

Kisty stopped struggling, "I don't want to see him off," she said. Seto sighed, "Kristen, you don't have a choice," he said "Beside you need to say at least a proper goodbye to the man." Kisty shook her head, "NO WAY!" she snapped. "Then it's off to babysitting," said Lisa and Mokuba at once. Kisty rolled her eyes, "Five minutes with the son of a dice monster, or five hours of Barney and Sponge bob, umm I will go be safer with Barney," she said sarcastically.

Seto and Lisa shook there heads, "So, the work ethic comes from Josh's dad after all," said Ann trying to make it sound like a fake surprise. Kisty stopped fighting and went into a slump, "Don't say his name," she whispered covering her ears.

Ann and Lisa looked at Kisty at the same time and said it, "What, Josh's name or mentioning his father?" they asked. Kisty shook her head, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she snapped. "Because of Josh, I am so screwed up, it's his entire fault!" yelled Kisty to them. Seto raised an eyebrow, "And yet you're the one that kicked him out of your life," he said to his daughter.

Kisty sat on one of the steps, "I don't want to get hurt again ok, nevermore," she said. "You sound a little like Poe" said Ann. "So what, we have not one clue where Duke is, right now," Kisty sighed. Ann walked over to Kisty, "We will fine Duke and stop him, ok," she said softly to Kisty.

"That's the problem Ann, he controls my job, I should have never merged the companies if only I knew where Jake's missing shares were," said Kisty looking at her dress shoes. Seto and Mokuba nodded when Ann looked at them for confirmation. "So are you going to let Duke have his way?" asked Lisa.

Kisty looked at her Aunt, "It's that or I get cut broken and bleeding again," she said sadly. "I told you what happened when I left the police station before I told him to leave me alone and never come back," said Kisty referring to as the so-called, "him," which was Josh as if his name was to summon up a demon.

flashback a month ago

Kisty stepped out of the station police station after talking with Katharine, "Well at least I know what to do now," she said walking towards her car with a smirk on her face who could wait to tell Josh that Duke was behind the rape. Kisty's car was parked up the street a bit so that not anyone watching the station would know she was there but at a diner next door. Suddenly a group of men grabbed Kisty from behind and hit her over the back of her head she passed out.

"Where am I?" she asked when she started to come to. "Hello Kisty," said an icy voice. Kisty recognized it as one of the voices she heard while she was being raped the one she could not put a face too. "Who's, there, where am I?" she yelled trying to get free from the chair she was tied to. "Just here to see what Katharine told you," he said. Kisty's eyes shot open when she felts something cold and steal like on her back. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, look how tame the little slave is," said another voice. Kisty recognized that one too, as another voice from the night she was raped. "Relax we won't ride you again," said the other voice.

"Let me go, look you had your fun with me, but I don't want it," she said trying to fight free. "Relax, Kristen, the last thing I want to do is hurt my prize CEO," said a man stepping into the light that was around her. Kisty's eyes opened wide, "IT'S YOU, Katharine was right!"

end flash back


	48. The retargeted Angel

Chapter 48

The retargeted Angel

Seto and Ann walked to Yugi's game shop, when they entered they were meet with six arms that belonged to three boys. "BUNKIE!" yelled Andrew and Matt jumping onto their uncle. Jono toppled Ann, "ANNIE!" he yelled while Kisty was recovering Jono had grew attached to the nice lawyer and friend to Kisty.

The two adults looked at the kids and laughed, Mai and Joey walked into the room. "About time you two got here," said Joey. Seto picked up Andrew in front and Matt climbed on to his uncle back. "Well, Mutt, you try dragging Kisty out of the office, and let's see how well you do," said Seto walking into the living room of the house/game shop.

Ann picked up Jono, "Hi Joey, I believe this is your son," she said handing Joey his son, Jono. "Annie, no candy?" he asked the nice lawyer. Mai smirked, "You had enough candy from the Kaiba brothers," she said. Jono reached into his pocket, "Oh yeah, GUYS WHO WANTS STARBUSTS," yelled the mini Joey.

"AHH, not so loud Jono," Joey said as his son yelled in to his ear. Seto laughed at he sat his nephews on the couch, "Off boys my back isn't what it used to be," he said sounding like an old man. Andrew and Matt whined as there uncle set them down. "But we want to ride the blue eyes white dragon," they whined at the same time. "Maybe later," he said sitting down on a near by chair.

Yugi and Tea walked in to the room with food, "Hey Kaiba, I see you found your nephews," said Yugi with a laugh. Seto smirked and did a small laugh, "Yeah I found the two, squirts," he said. Ann looked over at Tea, "Where is Chris?" she asked stepping into the room. Right on cue Atem and Preethi walked in with Chris awake and hungry, "Tea, we need a bottle," he said to her. Ann walked over, "I will feed him Atem," she said holding out her arms. Atem handed over Chris to Ann, "free at last," he said walking away with a happy yet sad smile, Tea laughed at him. "Atem, don't you like my son?" asked Yugi with a fake lip quiver.

Atem laughed, "I do, Yugi, he is so adorable but the problem is that I watch him almost 24/7," he said sitting in a chair that came from the kitchen table that was placed in the living room. "So where is Josh, Ryou, Bakura and the little slut?" asked Seto with a joking smirk on his face. Ryou walked into the room, "Kate is no slut, she is a very respectable woman," he argued glaring at Seto.

Bakura, Josh and Kate walked into the room from the game shop, "Hello, people," greeted Kate in a perky tone. Ryou looked at Kate, the young woman had long black hair and tan skin, and her eyes were a soft pink and very slender.

"Kate, you came," Ryou said rushing over to her hugging his little blossom as if he was on a romantic movie. Bakura just rolled his eyes, "Would you get off her," he said, "She's mine." Josh shook his head, "Would you two just stop it," he said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Tea, Yugi, Preethi, and Ann left the room to finish dinner while Bakura, Ryou and Kate went to help as well, that left Josh with Atem, Seto and the twin Kaiba brothers in the living room.

"I take it Kisty couldn't make it?" Josh asked Seto in a disappointed voice. The elder Kaiba shook his head, "I tried but she refused," he said.

flash to a few hours before

Kisty walked over to her car, "I am not going, just tell everyone hi for me," she slipped in to the car before Seto and Mokuba could get to her, and sped off. Seto looked at Mokuba, "Well there goes the party for her," said Mokuba. Seto shook his head, and put his arm over Ann, "I am heading Yugi's would you like to join me?" he asked Ann, who nodded. Mokuba and Lisa had other dinner plans, "The boys are at Yugi's you might want to look out," said Lisa as they walked away.

End flash back

"She is so stubborn now, I can barely remove her from the computer," said Seto leaning back in the chair looking up at the ceiling, "She is turning into my most dreaded fear," he muttered.

Josh shook his head, "I know, I suspected as much, ever since she came back from speaking to Katharine she has been acting strange," he said with a small smile little did they all know he had been seeing Kisty after work in her office with out anyone knowing about it.

Seto and Atem looked at Josh, "Did she go alone?" asked Seto. Josh nodded, "Yeah why?" he asked. Seto stood up, "I will be back in about a, will it's going to be a while don't hold dinner on me, I have a hunch, about something," he said leaving the house.

Kisty, walked into the restaurant wearing casual clothes, she looked around, and she saw three familiar faces looking at her. "Kisty over here," said an Egyptian man with sandy blonde hair that was sitting with Samantha and Mana. "Hi Marik, it's good to see you again," she said sitting down. "I got your cell phone call, what's up?" she asked.

Samantha and Mana smirked, "We found out some information for you," said Samantha. "What did you find?" asked Kisty worried. Marik handed Kisty an envelope, "This," he said handing it to Kisty. Kisty opened the large envelope; her eyes went wide as she quickly closed it. "Where did you all get this …?" she asked, quickly she was silenced by Mana slapping her hand over Kisty's mouth.

"Jake, ring any bells?" asked Samantha. Kisty nodded, "You think, the man almost raped me when I was 14," she snapped. Marik nodded, "I thought you would like to have them, I heard about the merge and they might come in handy if you want to stay on top as CEO," he said. Kisty nodded, "thanks," she said hugging Marik knowing that she would now have her life back, "These will come in handy," she put the envelope next to her and Marik.

"So rumor had it, that you were getting married?" asked Marik looking at the young Kaiba. Kisty turned a small shade of pink, "Well actually that was a few weeks ago, I was but I called it off," she said. Samantha and Mana nodded as Marik looked at them, "Yeah, we didn't get to that part, she was engaged to Josh," said Samantha in a happy tone. Mana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but some snot nose CEO decided it was not, the best choice to make even though she loves him with all her heart," she snapped.

Kisty shot an icy cold glare at Mana, "Look I was in a relapse ok," she snapped, "Lets see how well you do when your going to get married just after you were raped by six men," Kisty spoke harshly. "At least I didn't kick him out and push him away," said Samantha. "Don't get started with me Mana, from I remember you never really liked Josh anyway," said Kisty angrily, "Look, you have not a clue what I went through," she finished. Samantha and Mana shook their heads, "We do actually, we saw Josh," they both said.

Marik watched at the three women at the table began to shoot back and forth on the issue, of Josh. Samantha finally stopped the argument, "KISTY IF YOU LOVE THE MAN SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SAY GOODBYE TO HIM BEFORE HE GOES BACK TO NEW YORK later tonight she shouted all of them whatever they was doing and stared.

Kisty and Mana when wide eye they had both never heard her yell like that especially to them. Marik raised an eyebrow, "You know Sam does have a point," he said. Kisty shook her head and slumped low making her eyes level with the table, "I can't or he will do it to me again," she said.

Marik, Mana, and Samantha looked at Kisty as if she went crazy, "I can't, nevermore" she muttered, "I have to make sure Josh is never happy, or he will do it to me again," she threw her arm on the table and started to cry into it.

In the darkness of the near by park a figure watched the scene that happened in the restaurant. 'Kisty, why don't you fight it,' he muttered and walked away but not before hearing something.

Another figure watched from a treetop dressed in black, "Good girl," he said letting a small smirk cross is sinister face as he lowered the binoculars. The other figure moved out of sight, "hmm," he said. The figure that was in the tree climbed down, "Now to finish my plan and get the boy to the point of killing him, by getting rid of her," he said pulling out a radio, "Move on the diner, get the girl we need her alive and untouched," he said.

A voice answered and then it went quiet, the other figure which was hiding behind the tree watched as the restaurant was filled with gas and Kisty was pulled out without much trouble at all Samantha, Marik and Mana were unconscious inside. (Ok so we have two figures in the park behind a tree and one that just ordered Kisty to be captured)

'Oh no,' thought the figure, and followed the men that had captured Kisty, 'had better follow them,' he thought staying in the shadows. The figure that called the move on the diner walked to a car that was parked near by next to a blue eyes motorcycle.

"Hmm, Kaiba must be around," said the figure with a smirk, "Like he can stop me now, that I have a majority of the shares," he said holding the envelope that Kisty got from Marik, he got into the car after they had placed Kisty's unconscious body inside.

A figure walked out of the near by ally, "What are you going to do to her?" he asked himself after hearing the man about the envelopes and followed on his own motorcycle that was parked next to Seto's blue eyes cycle.

_I know this was a short and cliffy, chapter, but the next one will be up soon._

**Tenshi: **Ok I will try to come up with a lemon in the ending but do not say I did not warn you when or if it sucks.

**Darkstar71**Yes, I kicked Katharine's butt right to jail lol, I think Seto and Ann would work well together, and I am adding an Alexandra ghost moment that will really make this story end smoothly.

_I know reviews responses were short just now, however I have a whole lot of writing ahead of me, and we are almost near the end, uh oh, I need to work on the ending ahh, it's sad that this story is coming to an en. I am right now trying to get some ideas for a new story so I have my work cut out for me. If you would like to make a suggestion of what kind of story you want to see me write next, please feel free to tell me._


	49. Josh and Kisty or Romeo and Juleat

_Well I was just working on this chapter when I realized that I have gone on a cliffy spree. Not to mention I am having too much fun uploading chapters, and getting reviews back so you know what Chapter 50 has an excellent cliffy and that's when I am going to stop today MWAHAHAHAH, all review that I have so far will be at the bottom. _

**Darkstar71**:_ umm there was no third person it was Duke and Katharine that might have been a grammatical error on my part sorry about that._

* * *

Chapter 49 

Josh and Kisty or Romeo and Juleit

Everyone sat at the table, about ready to eat, "Where is Kaiba?" asked Yugi as he sat down the mash potatoes. "He said he had a hunch," said Josh serving himself the peas. Tea had Chris in his high chair and was feeding him applesauce, "Well that's not like him, when did he go?" she asked.

Atem looked at everyone as he walked into the room, "I am going to see where he went, I have a feeling that something is wrong," he said. Everyone looked at Atem he was dressed in leather and had on a blue shirt almost looking like a stunt man. "You look like, you're going to take your motorcycle to find him," said Yugi. Joey and Mai after settling down the three young boys, "Yeah you do Atem, what's up with the outfit?" asked Joey.

"I will be back in few minutes, umm, Ann how did you and Kaiba get here?" he asked ignoring Joey's comment. Ann nodded, "We came on the motorcycle, he doesn't trust anyone driving him around anymore, you want the tracking signal?" she asked pulling out her cell phone.

"That would help," answered Atem. Yugi and Tea looked at Ann, "You have a tracking device on Kaiba?" they asked. "A precaution if something were to happen," Ann spoke and typed into her phone and then it beeped, "he is at the police station, near a diner," she said putting down the cell phone.

Atem nodded, "thanks if I am not back with him in a few hours send some one to get him, I have a strong feeling that something is wrong," he spoke walking out the door. "Well I am coming too," said Josh. "NO YOUR NOT!" snapped Bakura and Ryou at the same time, "You sit at the table and finish your food boy," snapped Bakura sound a little like he was talking to a five year old.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir," he said running his hands through his jet black hair, "Why do I have a bad feeling something happened as well?" he asked himself aloud, everyone looked at him, not knowing that Josh was actually worried about Kisty and a decision she told him earlier that day.

An hour later

"Well looks like Kaiba is at the police station, and what's this? Kisty is talking with Marik, Samantha and Mana, wonder what's happening in that diner?" asked Atem to himself, as he stood in the shadows of the trees in the park across the street to a diner next to the police station. Atem spotted Seto's motorcycle, "He must be talking to Katharine," he muttered. _'Where else would a hunch be?_' he thought.

He watched Kisty as she began to fight with Mana and Samantha, about Josh, he watched even closer as he read the words on her lips, "I have to make sure Josh is never happy, or he will do it to me again," she threw her arms on the table and started to cry into it.

"Kisty, why don't you fight it," he muttered and began to walk away but not before hearing something, in a near by a tree and then Atem moved out of sight and it that when everything happened. (Well we know Atem was our mysterious figure one, and soon we will find out who was #2)

Seto walked out of the police station just when Atem followed the car that had our villain in it, with Kisty kidnapped again. Seto looked at the bike and the rider, "Atem? Why he was here or better yet, what the hell is he thinking?" he questioned after seeing the bummer sticker _'**kings of games'**_.

Suddenly Mana came out of the diner, "Seto," she coughed falling down, "He… He has her, he is going to try and kill Josh you have to save Kisty and Josh," she said and passed out on the ground. Seto got on his bike and followed Atem but made sure to keep his distance as they were trailing the real one responsible; while on the bike, he remembered his talk with Katharine an hour before.

Flashback

In the police station

Seto was thought trying to get Katharine to talk, "Look, Kaiba, my trial is in a few days, and I can sit here for as long as you can. I am not telling you shit," she snapped. Seto glared at her, "You know Kisty as well as I do. What did you tell her!" he demanded. Katharine smirked, "I told her, who was really behind the rape, and why it was done," she snapped.

Kaiba smirked, "Now were getting somewhere," he said. Katharine shook her head, "Look, Seto, I don't have to answer your questions," she said. Seto walked over to her, "You would if I kissed you," he smirked.

Katharine looked at him, "Oh no you don't, we ended that binding agreement," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "It was anything special, just sex Katharine, and if you don't tell me then you won't get any in prison. The only reason your still in jail here at the station is because of your trial since you couldn't post bail," he said.

Katharine smirked, "Your, actually worried about Kisty? Fine I will tell you since you have not threatened my life yet. This entire thing is about Duke, he is Josh's biological father, and he doesn't want the boy to live a happy life ok," she said.

Seto looked at her dead in the eye, "WHY?" he asked Katharine, knowing what he figured out a few hours before Kisty and Josh broke up.

The former Vice President smirked, "Josh was Duke's biological son, yes, and the kid wasn't conceived from a sperm bank like he thinks he was made in normal ways. Josh is the result of Duke having too much fun and hunger for power and cash. Josh's mother was related to some powerful and very rich people, I should know I was her adopted cousin twice removed. Anyways, Josh is the hare to a humungous fortune the problem is in order for Duke to get it Josh has to make it to his 20th birthday without being wedded, or Duke gets nothing. Josh turns 20 here in about two weeks, he almost lost his chance when Kisty and the boy were going to elope, after you were to hand Kisty the contract, she was the problem," spoke Katharine.

"So Duke wants the money and in order to do that he has to keep Kisty away from Josh?" asked Seto.

Katharine nodded, "Exactly he came to her after leaving me here, you see Duke had to make sure that she was to stay away from Josh, or Duke will have her raped again or worse. I wanted the contract to stay in place for Kisty's protection, Kaiba; you see it kept Duke from doing what he did to her at your company lab. I did not set it up Seto, in fact if I wanted any part I wanted Josh, he may be related to me, but it is only by adoption, but I wanted him because of the money not to mention he would have made a good slave for me to make miserable. You were right, I was there that night of Kisty's rape; in fact, I was the one that tied up, Josh and told him what was going to happen to Kisty. This is war for Duke and myself, Seto, your daughter was causality who got caught in the crossfire," finished Katharine.

"You lie," snapped Seto at her words for they filled him with anger that his daughter's rape was nothing more then a trick for Duke to get his hands on some money.

"Am I Seto? Do you think right now that Kisty's is safe, you are wrong? I know what Duke is planning, he know Josh is going to do one last thing before leaving Domino, and that plan is that Josh is going to take Kisty with him to New York. Duke must prevent that from happening, because they have been meeting secretly," snapped Katharine.

Seto leaned back in his seat, while Katharine explained, "While you thought Kisty was working her butt off and you went home, she was really spending time with Josh in her office alone. I know this because I still have people that work there watching her for me, to make sure she is safe away from Duke. I don't want something to happen to your daughter, she is one of the worlds strongest CEOs I have ever worked with, and also Industrial Illusions would be nothing with out her," finished Katharine.

Seto stood there in shock, "Protect her, how Katharine? Duke and You were wrecked her life not to mention scared her for it. Duke tainted my Angel's Princess, and you think I can look past that. By making Kisty unhappy, Katharine, why in the world didn't you tell me SOONER?" snapped Seto. Katharine sighed, "Because after you leave this room, I am dead Seto, Duke's last action is to kill Josh, and your daughter is the bait to do that, once you're out of here I am dead," she said eyeing the mirror next to them.

Seto shook his head, "How do you know all this?" he asked. Katharine sighed, "I have someone that sunk in to Duke inner circle and got me the information, and it was only a matter of time before you would think I was the one holding information to your daughter. Kisty, does not even know that Josh is the hare to the fortune all she knows is Duke wants her away from Josh and the only way to make sure of that is to kill her, tonight as well as his son. Do you know where Kisty is at this very moment, Kaiba?" asked Katharine.

A little pissed off, Seto looked at Katharine, "No, she took off, so why would she even listen to Duke?" asked Seto.

Katharine nodded, "Look at the Kaiba Corp stocks; you know that 30 shares is still missing which was Kisty's first boyfriend's amount, Jake's amount, some one found them and right now she should have them in her hand tonight. My informant told me that Marik found them while going through some of Jake's old belongings, in Egypt, she was a close friend to Kisty however she never really liked Josh," she said.

Seto realized whom the information was coming from, "Mana? Is your informant?" he asked. Katharine nodded, "Yes and she told me that the whole plan she wants to save Kisty and Josh, she believes in not letting the past repeat itself," she said. Seto looked at Katharine, "What past?" he asked shapely.

"Like you and your former wife Alexandra, and your little brother with his little wife, Kisty and Josh share a past in Egypt that ended in tragically. Kisty was your adopted daughter, back then and you raised her as you were Pharaoh since Atem locked himself in the puzzle. She fell in love with a prince that was hiding in the city as the son of a grave keeper, or a commoner's son it is a long story," explained Katharine, as Seto raised an eyebrow towards the story.

Katharine continued, "Your daughter saw threw the entire boy's descries, and once the Prince's true father found out that his son was living in Egypt falling for the princess. He sent mercenaries to start a war but the two tried to stop it, Kisty and Josh stood in the middle of the battlefield your army to the right and Josh's father's to the left. They stood in between your armies, to prevent the loss of thousands. However, Josh's father refused to listen to their pleas to stop the war and shot an arrow at Josh, for he considered his son a traitor for loving a princess of a foreign land. Kisty however took the hit, and again, it will happen, Mana was Kisty's mentor and friend, in the past like she is today, she does not want to see her die again in Josh's arms," spoke Katharine.

Seto sat there, awe stocked and speechless, "Why didn't I try to save her?" he asked. Katharine shook her head, "The texts didn't say that you were in reach only that you were there and saw it all happen," answered Katharine.

"Seto, I should tell you this now, you need to get to Kisty and hid her, before Duke makes his move again, or it will be her life," pleaded Katharine. "How do you know about her Egyptian past?" snapped Seto. Katharine smiles slightly, "Once Alexandra and I were friends and dug in Egypt together on one of our breaks from boarding school, she found out about my little talent, of seducing men, and we became enemies."

"Why do this for Kisty, what does she have to do with it?" he asked Katharine. The woman sighed, "Mana and Samantha are or I should say were my daughters," she said, "I would do anything they asked me to, Mana knows who I am, she has always known. She volunteered to help Kisty and at the same time tried to save me, from becoming like Duke," said Katharine with a small smile, "I guess my daughter in a way tried to save me, as Kisty saved you, but the difference is that Mana, didn't save me in time. Kaiba, you have to go, now," she said quickly looking at the clock. "Duke could strike at any moment, and take Kisty," Katharine added.

Seto walked towards the door, "Katharine, before I leave I have one question," he said turning around. Katharine, sighed, "I know what your about to ask, and the answer is, because Kisty and you need each other," she said. Seto smirked, "You knew I was going to ask that?" he spoke surprised.

"Why I should help you and Kisty? You and her together as a family, it works, and I love Industrial Illusions I would rather die then let that company fall apart even if I have to be nice, now go and save your daughter, she is a perfect match of yourself," spoke Katharine as Seto left running out of the station.

Katharine watched the two guards enter, "I know what you're here do your worse, Kaiba knows your bosses plan," she said, to them. The two guards raised eyebrows, "Actually Katharine we were sent by Josh to move you to a safer felicity," one of the men said.

end flash back

Seto found Atem's bike parked about a block from the warehouse that the car with Kisty and her capture stopped at. Atem was on his bike watching as they pulled Kisty's limp body from the car.

"What the hell," yelled Atem seeing someone stop next to him, "Surprised Pharaoh, come on you think I was stupid enough to let you tail these asses on your own?" asked Seto removing his helmet.

"They have Kisty," Atem said slowly. Seto nodded, "I know and Katharine told me this would happen, Duke is behind this. He wants Josh not to get married and to do, that Kisty has to die," spoke the CEO in a sadden voice. "How they haven't been with each other?" Atem asked. Seto shook his head, "Late work nights ring a bell?" asked Seto. Atem's eyes widen, "That makes sense fake a break up but meet up in secret, nice plan," he said.

"Duke knows or else he wouldn't have taken Kisty," said Seto looking at his bike. Atem looked at Seto surprised, "Why aren't you busting in there?" he asked. Seto shook his head, "If I do that, then the past repeats itself, and Kisty dies in Josh's arms," he answered.

"Then we just will not let it happen again," said a voice in a near by car as two cars pulled up.

* * *

**Darkstar71:** well all I have to say about that crash is look at the second paragraph of chapter 45. Kisty threw a book out the window, to cover up that some one was in her room it was one of Duke's lackeys. _**"Ann and Mokuba went to the window and looked out they saw a book on the ground, "Well we know what made the crash," said Mokuba lifting up the book and showing it to Seto and Josh."**_

**Tenshi:** I will write up a lemon chapter of Kisty and Josh, since I don't have a finalized ending for this story so you will have your lemon chapter however it won't be until around the end.

Ok chapter 50 will be up before I go to bed, it is Oscar night so I figure you all won't get this chapter until tomorrow unless you have become board with it as I have after all the good and funny presenters were done up to the fourth nominated song. Anyways chapter 50 coming soon.


	50. The Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

Chapter 50

The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Kisty woke up tied by a set of chains as she lay on the hard cold floor of a warehouse; this brought back her difficult memories of the night of the rape she fought them off, she was in a dark cold place on something that felt like steal and it hurt her skin. "Hello Kristen," spoke a voice as Kisty struggled to get free, she recognized the voice.

"DUKE, what's going on here?" she snapped. "I told you to end it with my son, and now, I have to do something to make sure I have everything," he said. Kisty went wide eye, "I told you, everything between me and Josh is over, I did what you said I dumped him so you can make sure he is unhappy," she said.

Duke gave a sinister smirk, "Oh really then what is this?" he asked tossing a plane ticket to New York in front of her. "You were going to New York without my knowledge?" he said to Kisty shaking his finger at her.

Kisty went wide eye, '_No he found out,'_ she thought. "Sloppy Kisty, and you even used some one else's credit card to get the ticket, I have to say I am impressed, but to book the same flight as my son is just plan stupidity," he said pushing a button on the remote in his hand.

Kisty felt the chains on her wrist lift up, as well as something heavy on her legs. "You know Kisty, I am tired of you, and it's time that you fall to your death," he said, "but before I do that there is something my men have wanted to finish with you," smirked Duke as he watched her hang like she was bait.

Kisty shook her head, "NO," she felt something sharp about to cut right through her shirt on to her back "AHH!" she screeched as she felt the knife cut her.

Outside the Warehouse

"Josh, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Atem and Seto at the same time. Josh pointed at Joey, Mai, Yugi and everyone else as their cars drove up. Ann put down her cell phone as Josh rode with her, "Told you I could find them," she said to Joey. Seto and Atem looked at the warehouse, "Kisty's inside there," said Atem. Josh looked at them; "So are we all going to stand here or are we going to help her?" he asked them.

Seto and Josh locked eyes, "You tell me Mr. I doesn't care about what happens to Kisty," mocked Seto. Josh looked at the ground, "You know?" he asked in surprise. Seto nodded, "Oh Katharine and Mana blew your cover, about an hour ago," he said.

Josh cursed, "Then if you know that means…Oh no," spoke Josh quickly, "Kisty," he spoke quietly "We have to get in there NOW!" Just then, a very large vehicle pulled up "hey guys," said a voice.

Meanwhile inside

"That's one cut for lying," said Duke as a man moved away. "Now are you going to tell me that you didn't plan on running away with my son?" asked Duke moving close to Kisty.

"I…" she tried to speak but the agony, the memories of her rape were coming back, and it was just too much at the moment to speak. Duke smiled, "Either answer you give will result in you getting another slash on your back so now it's going to be two more, since you didn't answer," he laughed sinisterly. "AHHHHHHH!" yelled Kisty in pain as she felt two large and long cuts go up her back as blood dripped from them.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" yelled a voice as a monster truck came crashing through the warehouse; Kisty heard the voice and recognized it. "Damn it," cursed Duke, pushing another button on the remote moving Kisty higher in the air and over a huge fish tank. "HELP ME!" yelled Kisty knowing it was either her father or her knight in shining armor was coming to rescue she was surprise that it was everyone.

Tristan looked out the window of his new truck, "Man do I love this monster truck," he said sticking his head out of the window. Serenity laughed next to him, "Well, next time you complain about me working a lot you will now understand why I do that, if you like your birthday present, wait until our anniversary!" she shouted to him from the ground.

Seto and Atem drove in on the motorcycles and Josh stood next to them after jumping of Seto's bike. A sinister laugh came from the second floor terrace above them. Joey, Mai, Yugi and the rest of the gang came running in leaving the other cars out side; little did they know that they had three stowaways hidden in one of the backseats.

"Well, well, well, looks who just busted into my warehouse," laughed the voice. Seto and Josh looked up as two huge spotlights shoot up at Duke on the terrace. "DUKE WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Seto demanded. Duke smirked, "She's safe, for now, Kisty, say hi to your daddy," he said turning on a spot light that shined on the young woman dangling in mid air.

" OH no, Kisty!" yelled Josh, as he saw something dripping from her legs. "What did you do to her," he snapped. Duke smiled, "Punished her, for keeping me from what I want," he said. Josh glared at Duke, "And what would be what?" snapped Kisty crinkling in pain. "You shut up!" said Duke to Kisty, "or you go to the bottom on the tank with the sharks." Kisty looked down, "oh boy," she mouthed.

Seto looked at Josh then at Duke, "What is it you want Duke?" snapped Josh. "Simple my money, power, and my personal favorite to be rid of you, Josh, that you boy should have never been born," he said.

Atem and everyone ran into the room, and looked up at Duke, "Duke? What do you think your doing?" snapped Joey.

"Taking what is mine," Duke answered. "Kisty's isn't yours," snapped Seto. Duke smirked, "I know, but Alexandra was mine then she went to you, Kaiba, and you two had this slave of a girl that I, currently have power over. Sandy was mine also, you see, here is something my son and Kisty are holding, that I can't touch until they are both either dead or well dead is the best option, I can say at the moment," he said pulling out a gun.

"JOSH!" yelled Kisty, "Get out of here, save yourself," she screamed from her place, "He's going to kill you." Duke point the gun at Josh, "If anyone of you steps in for him I will kill Kristen as well as the one that tries," he said turning on the lights in the tank showing huge great White sharks swimming around in it. Some sharks were even trying to jump at Kisty, the live bait as she did have a wait on her legs. "KISTY!" yelled Josh now realizing that blood was dripping from her back and seeing red lines on her legs.

"In the end I get what I want. Kisty is cut all up her back because she broke our little deal and now it's time for her to die, but first I have to kill my offspring," said Duke turning off the safety on the gun.

"RUN JOSH GET OUT OF HERE DOESN'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Kisty screamed. "I told you shut up if not I will throw you to the sharks," he said lowering Kisty a bit towards the water, which made a shark jump at her almost touching her toes the weight.

"No KISTY!" yelled Seto and Josh, at the same time. "Now, everyone needs to move away from Josh, so that way I have a clear shot," he said. "You won't get the money that way," snapped Seto. Duke smirked, "Money! Ha Money you think I am worried about money Kaiba," laughed Duke.

"No I am not after the money since after Kisty dies all her shares go to me, yes did I forget to mention that, as for my son I don't want his mother's fortune that she left behind for him to take when he got married. I hated the fact that his mother did not leave me with it, but now I get what I want in the end, and now none of you can stop me. Jake failed to get me, Kaiba Corp him and his brother failed me as well, now I get it all," he laughed evilly about to pull the trigger of the 45.

Kisty was crying as she heard the gun click, "No," she whispered she figured it out, Jake was behind the attempted take over a few years ago, "not again," she said, "I can't lose him," whispered Kisty. Josh looked over at Kisty she saw the tears leave her eyes, _'Kisty, I love you, I am sorry, our plan to get away didn't work, just like last time,' _he thought, then he saw three little figures moving on the terrace towards Duke but they were almost unnoticeable except one had Joey's hair color. (Yugikid: suckers)

Seto saw the three little figures as well as everyone else; Mai, Lisa and Mokuba saw the figures as well. Duke laughed and was about to pull the trigger, "See you in Hell," he snapped pulling back on the trigger. "NOOOO!" yelled Kisty as the gun went off.

_So this it Kisty and Josh, will the wolf in sheep is clothing get what he wants, or the three mysterious figures come save the day, ha, ha wait until next chapter mean while the bullet stops in mid air heading for Josh. I will be working on chapter 51 in the morning GOOD NIGHT EVERY BODY._


	51. Trouble Makers, Princess Angel

Chapter 51

Trouble Makers, Princess Angel

Kisty fell as Duke pushed the button and pulled the trigger as three small children toppled him on the floor losing the remote in his hand. "Kisty!" yelled Seto seeing his daughter fall suddenly. Josh moved quickly taking the bullet in his arm, "AHH!" he yelled falling down on the floor "That hurt."

Duke lost his gun as Andrew, Matthew and Jono jumped him while he was trying to shot Josh. Jono got off Duke, went straight for the remote, and pushed a large red button that stopped Kisty's fall just above the tank, which were mere feet.

"Kisty are you ok!" yelled Seto seeing her stop suddenly. "OUCH, I am fine, just tell Jono, whatever he does not to let go of that remote," she yelled out. Jono moved away from Duke, "Give that back you little brat," he snapped.

Jono shook his head, "Hell no ass hole," he snapped back (Ok quick note he is only a three year old). Andrew and Matt were busy kicking, biting, and punching Duke however, their fists did not hurt enough as Duke stood up. "Jono run," yelled Andrew, to his friend. Jono did not think twice as he took off running. "Jono!" yelled Joey and Mai as Duke chased after their son pushing Andrew and Matt off him.

Jono fell over as Duke grabbed his leg, "Matt goes long," yelled Jono throwing the remote. Duke reached up to get the remote but received at hard kick in the face, "That's for hurting Kisty," yelled Jono pulling away. Matthew Kaiba ran and jumped to catch the remote just as it was about to go over the edge. "Get Kisty away from the tank Matt," yelled Mokuba. Matt nodded and hit the green button marked up and Kisty went up higher above the tank.

Kisty felt herself lift up into the air, slowly above the tank. "Got her dad," said Matt. "Matt behind you!" yelled Kisty after opening her eyes seeing her cousin in danger. Matt ducked just in time to missed Duke's grabbing him.

"Andy coming low," he said sliding the remote to his twin brother who caught it with his foot, "Got it, remind me to thank Mom for soccer lessons," he said pushing a blue button that said 'right.' Kisty moved to the right, "We got a problem," yelled Jono as he saw Duke heading for Andrew now.

Andrew ducked and ran, Seto was on the terrace now, "Andrew," he said signaling where he was to the young nephew. Andrew dove between Duke's legs and threw the remote to Seto, who quickly pushed the 'down' button to get Kisty to ground level. However, it dropped quickly, "AHHH DAD NOT SO FAST," she snapped stopping inches from the ground.

Everyone that was on the ground floor had gone to help Kisty, Josh was down on the ground, and saw it all. Andrew, Jono, and Matthew knocked Duke down on to his back, and pulled back his arms, "Now well see how you like be beaten up," said Andrew, Matthew and Jono. "Duke, you're through," said Seto punching him out. The three boys looked up at Seto, "Cool Buckle Seto," said Andrew and Matthew at the same time.

It took an hour to free Kisty since she was tied with chains around her wrists. Her back was not as bad as everyone thought especially Josh was relieved to see that the cuts were only flesh wounds. Josh hugged Kisty with his good arm, as she hugged him tight, "Josh," she cried into his shirt. Josh rubbed Kisty's back slowly avoiding her wounds as Serenity patched her up.

"It's over Kisty, we don't have to hide it anymore," he told her. Kisty nodded and hugged Josh tightly, "I know," she said with a smile "They all know we never truly broke up." Kisty pulled herself closer into Josh, "Well at least we can be together again, right?" she asked. Josh had a worried look on his face, "Kisty, I don't know, if we can I still have to be on that plane in a few hours.

few hours later

Kisty was walking fine as can be, as they all went to the airport, Josh looked at everyone his arm bandaged and Kisty holding her emotions back. "I want to come with you, Josh," she said as he hugged her good bye. Josh shook his head, "Not yet my fallen Angel, not yet," he said kissing her forehead. Kisty was doing her best to keep the tears from falling but they still came either way. Seto looked at Josh, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Josh nodded, "It's my job, that I am going back too, plus I won't leave forever it's just a few months," he said. Kisty sighed, "But that's a few month's too long," she said. Josh shook his head and took her left hand, which had, Alexandra's engagement ring on it again.

"I will be back for my Angel Bride," he said. Kisty leaned her head on Josh's shoulder, "Then go before I am forced to get on that plane with you," she said letting some tears escape her eyes.

Kisty stood there in the parking lot as Josh's plane for New York took off and headed for the big apple. Seto walked up to his daughter to the waiting sports car, "What is this?" he asked holding the envelope in his hand. Kisty nodded, "With the shares that Duke took from me, I could have done anything I wanted. Duke could not hurt me as long as I had them, since they are considered free since Jake is dead. I have come to a decision," she said.

Seto nodded, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Kisty smiled and told him to open the envelope, "I am giving you the shares, the companies are yours again, Dad," she said smiling. Seto pulled Kisty in to a hug, "No it's ours," he said. Kisty shook her head, "no, I don't want it, I want to follow my own road," she said.

Seto smiled, "You want to follow another road?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "My own road, I been in one of the most sought after jobs in the world, I dug in the deepest holes in Egypt with mom. There are only a few things I want to do with my life, but right now he is on a plane to New York." Seto nodded, "You know there is a way to fix that," he said smirking.

Two days later in New York City

"I am not one to be bugged with I will not take a tainted woman into my bed," snapped Josh as he stood in a room that looked like your average expensive hotel room. "I said it before and I will say it again GET OUT," he snapped. The woman in the room slowly walked out "You know you just kicked out the best thing in your life, Josh," she said walking out the door. The lights dimmed and the curtain fell down, an audience cheered and Josh reappeared when they reopened stepping in front of the crowd that afternoon in a small club.

Josh waved to the audience, and then a man walked on to the stage, "Lets hear it for Joshua, everyone," said a man walking on stage with the crowd cheer, again. Josh laughed slightly, as the man neared him, "You know, Josh I have known you since you were in drama school. Let me be the first to say welcome back to Club de Drama, you were one of the best actors I had ever seen to grace this stage. It saddened me and probably all the regulars here, to hear that you were going back to your hometown, being one of New York's most sought out actors leaving to take some time off and now your back," said the man.

Josh rubbed his black haired head, "Yeah I am back for a little while, for a very special lady," he said nervously. The man turned to face the crowd, "Now a lot of people here, want to know who this special lady is?" he asked. "Well, Anderson, being that she is next to perform tonight, I am not saying," he laughed a little, "that's kind of personal," he said.

A tall man stood by the bar with his arms crossed glaring at Josh with his cold blue eyes, _'Why did I let them talk me into this when I got here this morning,' h_e thought questioned himself.

Anderson was not very tall nor short he was about Josh's height and had short dark hair. "Well with out further or do, being that it new and returning night, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Kristen," he said moving with Josh away from the stage over to the tall man in the back.

"Why did I let you and Kisty talk me into this?" asked the man. Josh smirked, "You said Kisty wanted to take her own road, and we have both heard her sing, Kaiba, what better way then to give her this chance," he said. Seto nodded, "You better be right," he said.

The lights went down and the curtain rose, a lone figure stood on stage, a small xylophone hit a few notes. The crowd saw the outline, as the figure moved forward, while the lights that looked like lines went across her outline. Taking a microphone in her hand, the music began from a wave like music to a few repeating piano keys.

Lights changed color until finally they landed on the woman standing in front of the microphone. Taking a deep breathe, the woman dressed in a sparkly blue dress, her long hair ironed straight and on her shoulders, her blue eyes looked like stars in the sky as they looked over at Josh.

A small smile crossed Josh's face as he looked at the woman and nodded his head, as way to tell her it was ok, to try. The woman took the microphone off the stand as the music began to make a slow change again, from just a few piano keystrokes, began to grow into something soft and sweet melody.

_**Sleep tight of Princess Angel, **_

_**Let your dreams be of a happy place**_

_**Where you be in delight and grace**_

_**Let the darkness dissipate**_

**_Moreover, you win your battles,_**

_**Hope is there when you least expect it. **_

_**Light shines on your darkest hour when **_

**_Ones so young will save you hope is saved_**

**_And your love Grow strong and bold, _**

**_Be brave in your alone times_**

_**Have strength in your Family, for they will watch you grow**_

**_To follow your dreams,_**

**_Sleep oh Princess Angel, _**

**_You may have fallen on your face a few times,_**

**_Nevertheless, you do not give in to it _**

**_Let your heart be free and win in this world for_**

**_Tomorrow the sun will rise, like the day light. _**

_**Sleep now and let the nightmares leave**_

**_Let the dreams reform in your mind eye_**

_**Sleep Princess Angel for you Mother may be gone **_

_**Your Father will guide you to the light, which you fine inside your heart.**_

**_Sleep Princess for you hope has been restored again by the love that is inside of your heart, _**

_**Keep your head up be strong and be brave, let heart fly, let mine be free**_

**_Let me be with you, hold you stand by you, let me be free_**

**_Princess Angel, call for you in this hour of light_**

**_In addition, I know you have won the fight tonight._**

(That was all done by me, so do not take my song/poem. Anyways, I forgot to mention this earlier doesn't that song remind you of something Alexandra sang to Kisty, lol, well that is because it is almost the same I just tweaked it and you can see a little foreshadow in the song, young ones ring any bells from earlier this chapter.)

Kisty finished the song and the entire club was silent, at first Kisty thought she did horrible but when she opened her eyes to look at Josh, she saw a huge look of shock on his face as well as Seto's, they had no idea that she could sing so, so. "Kristen it was right?" asked Anderson slowly. Kisty nodded as he continued to speak, "I just have to say, Josh has picked one very talented young lady," he said suddenly the crowd in the club started cheering and clapping at the young amateur.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Kristen," said Anderson as Kisty started beaming and her face turning pink. The crowd cheered as she walked off the stage, and sat down between Josh and Seto, who had their jaw on the floor still. "What?" she said taking a drink of her soda that sat at the bar.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" asked Seto with his jaw dropped. "What does it matter it's a talent," she said. Seto shook his head, "It matters a lot," he said, "Where?" Kisty sighed and lean back against Josh, "Mom, taught me to sing before she died," she said.

"I thought I saw something familiar up there for a second," said female voice. Seto turned around to see Ann wearing causal clothes and her long hair pinned back, "You did excellent Kisty, I know Alexandra would be very proud of you," said Ann taking a drink. Kisty smiled, "thanks Ann, when, did you get to New York?" she asked.

"Oh a while ago, I was told about your performance from an employee at KIC," she said smirking at Seto. Kisty laughed slightly, "Oh no, Dad," she said shaking her head. Seto smirked, "Hey, I am an adult here I can date people from work, since I am now full time CEO. Kisty, have fun and be safe tonight," he said kissing Kisty on the forehead, "I will see you tomorrow morning," he said taking Ann's hand and walking out of the club.

"But it's only 3pm in the afternoon, oh man he didn't just say what I think he did," whined Kisty. Josh sighed, "Well, let him go, they been a couple for a while now, you know that," he said. Kisty nodded, "I guess your right," she sighed, "I just want him to be happy, and not forget mom," she said. "Kisty, I think Kaiba and Ann would go great together, and Kaiba would never forget your mother," he said. Kisty smiled and nodded slightly, "If only he could get over losing her, then maybe," she said.

Kisty looked at Josh, "You know, were both adults, now, want to go anywhere in the city we have all day?" he asked. Kisty nodded slightly, "Yeah, but how about we go to your place," she said seductively. Josh raised an eyebrow, "Kisty?" he asked. Kisty looked at him, "What?" she said. "We can't, your back," he said. Kisty shook her head, "Hey if I can sit on a jet for more then 6 hours, I can handle a bed," she said.

Josh looked up at the sky when they walked out of the club, "You know your Mom probably wouldn't approve of this," he said. Kisty giggled, "Well we don't have to, however we have to do something first," she said. Josh nodded, "To city hall, they close in an hour, however now that I actually think about it, maybe we should just see the sites," he said. Kisty nodded, "That would be a great, idea, want to get married in New York?" she said taking Josh's hand. "I will think about that," he said.

* * *

_This story is not quite finished yet, so stay tuned for more the ending, was sent off to be edited, this morning and so I have made the lemon chapter next, this story will end at chapter 55. It scars me to say this but I do not want this story to end, however I am coming to a new point in my life, which I must press on, and start another story._

**Darkstar71:** Actually I completely forgot about the third person, until then suddenly I remembered Jake, he was # 3 remember, Marik said that he over heard Jake's phone conversation, Jake was talking to Duke silly me to forget to put that note in a few chapters back. Yeah it is hard to see Atem and Kaiba work together but they did work together, in Doom Saga so I figure why not make them work together again.

**Twilight Memories:** I know that was old, of having Kisty over a tank with sharks, but when you are worried that your lead CEO is about to run off with your son and you lose all your money, you cannot think of anything new, so that's why Duke did it. Unbelievably Katharine cared, for Kisty it must be a power or Alexandra thing. Yes Marik came back with Jake's shares I might add lol.

**Tenshi: **Thanks for pointing out that you and darkstar71 have been the only ones giving me reviews, I don't want to leave out Twilight, for I been getting review from that person too. As for my (clears throat) three chapters a day thing that my little secret, well not exactly, you see this story was at another site however I had only two reviewer then it was hacked and the story deleted, almost lost it all, for I didn't really didn't back up the first few chapters. However thanks to my loving and smart boyfriend who was saving the story for me behind my back sent me an email with a lovely attachment which just happened to be my story up to chapter 33, which was what I need for the rest was safely tucked away on my computer. Anyways back to the fact of three chapters a day update, I was a slow Sunday, and I had nothing really to do, I had up to chapter 52, not the next chapter but the newly named chapter 53. I was sitting down nothing to do when I edited the last of the chapters for final upload. Therefore, it is not super powers it is just being ahead of me self, really. I had to stop myself last night after I putting up chapter 50 for I would have continued putting up all of the last chapters however I knew you had requested a lemon so next chapter you get it and it works too. Thank you for spreading this story to your friends, and tell them thank you for readingthis story from me.

_Takes a large breath, wow that was a lot to say, well I will post chapter 52 in the morning, for now enjoy this chapter being it's long. _


	52. The Secret Wedding

_Ok people as asked by Tenshi I have written a lemon, now just to be clear this is the first one I have ever written so if some parts are off you know why. Most of the chapter goes with the story, and then I will put a giant "WARNING" on the paragraphs where the lemon starts and then the word "DONE" will tell you when it is over. Sorry I want to have an actual chapter that keeps the story moving so do not skip it because there will be some things that come into play in the final chapters, like the Alexandra ghost moment, the true wedding and the ending. _

Chapter 52

A Secret Wedding

A few weeks later

Kisty and Josh returned to Domino, they were secretly married, in a small private service. Lisa was Kisty's Maid of honor, while Bakura was Josh's best man. (Sorry I just had to do it)

The small ceremony was held in downtown Domino at city hall, and the wedding was to remain a secret until the true wedding date, which would be a few mouths later since last time they announced it to all of their friends, Kisty was kidnapped and raped.

Josh and Kisty drove out to the vacation house on the beach, knowing they wanted only one person, to know where they were, and that was the one person just happens to be Seto Kaiba. Kisty brought along her dog Kisara, to keep them hidden and to let them know if anyone was snooping around. Kisara ran out and towards the house when Josh and Kisty opened their doors.

Kisty looked at Josh as they arrived near sunset at the beach house. "Wow, Kaiba wasn't kidding when he said this place has a view," he said to Kisty. They young woman nodded, "Yeah, Dad and I came here a few times, this is the place which I got over my fear of thunder storms," she said. Josh nodded, "Well, you ready to up pack?" he asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes, the sooner I can get all the food in to that house the better, as well as our clothes, everyone thinks were still in New York except my dad, Bakura and Lisa," she said.

Josh laughed, "You know Kisty, I have to carry you in before we start unpacking," he said. Kisty shook her head, "You can carry me in after we unpack, and we take a walk on the beach, with our dog," she said holding up a leash.

An hour later the clothes were upstairs, the food put away and Kisara was running up and down the beach while Josh and Kisty walked hand in hand down the beach away from the house.

The sun was getting lower and lower over the horizon, "Josh?" asked Kisty as they walked. Josh looked at her, "Yes?" he said. "Do you think we made the right decision, you know getting married before your birthday and all," she said. Josh nodded, "I think it was a good idea, since I am older then you by a few months, and after Kaiba told me that I would inherit a fortune if I married before it why?" he asked.

Kisty shrugged her shoulders, "Well, do we really need your mother's money?" she asked, "I mean we got the shares stocks from KIC, and I don't work at the company anymore, you just finished up a show in New York, and well," she said sitting down.

Josh sat next to Kisty in his shorts and red shirt, "Well, Kisty let me put it this way, if I don't take the money then Duke gets it and we all know what he will do to make sure he keeps it," he said. Kisty nodded, "You have a point there however," she said uneasy. "Did we have to do it so secretly?" she asked.

This caused Josh to laugh, "Kisty, you're the one who wanted to get married in New York and I told you no, once I actually thought about it at city hall, so that you could have your family there when we did tie the knot," he said. Kisty smiled, "Yeah, and my back was still healing from the cuts, too," she said, "I just feel like I am going to have to keep you a secret."

Josh put his hand on Kisty's face, "You will never have to hide me, from anyone, we just doing this until Duke goes to trial and Katharine is finally sentenced, since she did in a way break her deal with you by getting Seto involved, in your rescues," he said. Kisty laughed a little with a smile.

"Ok new subject," said Josh lying on the sand, as Kisty looked out at the sunset. "Ok, kids," she said suddenly. Josh sat up, "I am for it," he said, smiling. Kisty giggled, "No, I mean which, do you want to have first time with just me or children," she said. Josh laughed a little, "Both if I could, however we will cross that bridge when we get to it," he said.

Kisty nodded, "however, I would rather be the father of your children, then to live without you," he said. Kisty nodded, "Yeah, I know," she said, "can we go back to the house?"

Josh nodded and helped Kisty off the sand while Kisara was playing with the waves, "that dog isn't coming in the house is she?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "No, way Kisara has a dog house in the house that we can move to the porch," she said. The large black dog, who was stoking wet walked up to Kisty and Josh as they were headed towards the house.

Kisara walked right between them and shook off the water she had just obtained. Kisty looked at Josh as he was now soaking wet as well, they looked at the dog and started to chase her around the beach.

When they got back to the house, Josh moved Kisara's doghouse on the porch, "You're all wet and it's time for just me and Kisty," said Josh to Kisara who wagged her tail with her tongue hanging out. "Everything ok?" asked Kisty from the bedroom door. Josh nodded, "Everything is fine," he said walking into the house, when suddenly Kisara barked at Josh.

"Whoa, girl relax she isn't going to get hurt," he said, when suddenly Kisara had something in her mouth and was trying to put it in Josh's hand. "Oh, no, I want kids, but I will say thanks for trying," Josh said taking the package that the dog handed him.

"Something wrong?" asked Kisty running a brush through her hair, standing in the doorway of their room. Josh laughed, "Everything is fine, Kisara tried to hand me a condom," he said. Kisty laughed in the bedroom remembering how smart her dog was, but kept her laughter from Josh as she walked back to the bedroom.

Josh walked in with nothing but his short on, as Kisty was in a robe and brushing her hair.

Kisty turned her head after hearing Josh enter the room, "Did you take a shower while I was outside?" he asked. Kisty shook her head, "No, I just washed some sand out of my hair," she said. Josh laughed, and moved over to Kisty starting to kiss the back of her neck.

Kisty let out a soft sigh, "Quit brushing your hair, I am going to be messing it up anyways," Josh said. Kisty smiled and turned to face Josh, "I know that but you try to brush tangles out with dried mud in your hair," she said with a laugh. Josh pulled Kisty into a passionate kiss then letting his new wife go.

"One question," Josh said before pulling Kisty to the bed. "Yes?" she asked. "Whose room are we in?" he asked. Kisty laughed, "Mine why afraid your going to get Seto and Katharine cuddies?" she giggled. "No, just I have a feeling that some one bugged the room," he said, "And then it hit me, why would your dad give me the key to this place?"

Kisty nodded and smiled, "Well, now that you mention it, my uncle is a sick prankster with dad in that field.

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Seto and Mokuba sat with headphones in the living room. (Come on that is a funny picture) "Man Seto putting a micro phone in Kisty's room was a smart idea, but why not a camera," he asked. "Mokuba shut up, I am trying to listen to see if Josh and Kisty are ok," he said. Suddenly a long and loud microphone noise came over the headsets, "DAD and MOKUBA IF THIS BELONGS TO YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY HANG YOU TWO FOR bugging MY ROOM," yelled Kisty in to the microphone she found planted under her table.

Back at the vacation house, Kisty broke the microphone that was planted on her desk. "That will teach those two," she said smiling, while Josh who had he hold in his laugh finally began rolling on the bed laughing.

Suddenly Josh felt something pin him, he stopped laughing and looked up to see Kisty holding down his arms, and her robe open slightly. Kisty leaned down and started kissing Josh's neck. He let out a small groan, as he could not move his arms to touch Kisty so he did the next best thing and rolled pinning her to the bed.

"Ha," he said as the pinned Kisty to the bed. Kisty raised an eyebrow, "You going to do anything with that ha or do I have to do something," he giggled. Josh smiled, "I have wanted this with you for a long time, I don't want to rush," he said. Kisty smiled as she felt Josh loosen his grip on her shoulders. "Ok, Josh, if you want to go slow then slow it is," she said rolling him off the bed. "AH, Kisty," he said on the floor while she still lay on the bed.

"What weren't expecting that were you," she laughed looking down at him from the bed. Josh shook his head, "Oh you're getting it now," he said jumping up, and throwing his pants on the other side of the room. Kisty giggled when Josh realized her ripped his shots off. "Oh man, there go my swim trunks," he said in a whine.

Kisty shook her head as she undid the robe but she did not take it off when she looked at her arms, which had her old scars. Josh saw Kisty's sudden change from undressing to worry as she moved her hand over one of the scars on her arm.

Josh sat down on the bed next to Kisty and began kissing her neck however, Kisty pulled away. "I can't," she said moving away from him and going into the bathroom. Josh sat up on the bed then grabbed his robe, and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kisty?" Josh said leaning against the door, he could hear his wife sob in the bathroom. "Kisty what's wrong?" he asked.

Kisty stood there in front of the mirror her rob on the floor, she looked at her scars they were on her shoulders her stomach, arms and back. Looking at them made her cry, she could not let Josh see them, it was a reminder that she had been with six men before him. _'I cannot do this'_ she thought, _'I am still tainted.' _

Josh walked into the bathroom knowing how to lock pick, and touched Kisty's shoulders as she stood there with her eyes closed and looking at the sink in front of her crying softly.

**(OK PEOPLE THIS IS WHERE I START TO GET DISCRIPIVE WARNING SOUR, meaning make out, a little play then lemon moment, etc…, I hope this was a big enough warning for you Twilight Memories)**

Kisty felt two hands on her shoulders and move down her scars on her arm, then something like flesh against her back. Josh had removed his robe, and pulled Kisty into a gentle embrace leaning his head on her shoulder. "You aren't tainted," he said softly placing a gentle kiss on her neck. Kisty took a breath knowing Josh was holding her, she could feel him against her back.

"I feel so scared about it," Kisty choked out. Josh shook his head and turned Kisty to face him, he saw what she was afraid he would see, however he did not do anything to show he was upset about it. He saw the long scars across her stomach, the few on her shoulders that went down to her forearms, and in the mirror thanks to the light, her old and fresh long line scars. Josh looked over Kisty, she tired to run but he held her close to him, "You are beautiful, and don't worry about these," he said placing a hand on her stomach scars.

"But, they're reminders of…" she could not bring herself to say it. Josh put a finger on her lips, "Don't think about the past, don't think of that night, so what you have scars of the past Kisty everyone does. Kisty, it does not matter to me some girls dig battle wounds to have a guy tell stories of how he got them. However with you I just see those scars as part of our love story, or else I would not be here with you right now kissing and holding you. I don't care how you got them I already know what you went though to get to be with me, you aren't tainted, nor were you ever," he said kissing Kisty slowly on the lips. Kisty kissed Josh back and slowly she wrapped her arms around his muscular tone body that you could not see when he was wearing clothes.

The kisses were soft to Kisty she forgot how addicting Josh's kisses could be, when he was rubbing his lips on hers. Josh pulled Kisty closer to him as they both stood there naked in the bathroom making out.

Slowly Josh was able to get Kisty out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. Kisty closed her eyes, she did not want tonight to be about her, and however Josh was doing most of the work at the time. "Josh, this isn't about me, tonight," she said as Josh started to put kisses on her stomach.

Josh looked up, and smiled at Kisty, "Oh yes it is," he said, "You and me, together, it's our night, however I am just taking leader for a while, you just enjoy this," he said kissing her flat stomach again. Kisty closed her eyes she wanted Josh, they were married, now, secretly but they were that is all that mattered to her.

"Josh," said Kisty once he got down to the edge of her stomach, "what Kisty," he said in a whiny voice thinking she was going to try and wiggle out again. "My turn," she said and pulled Josh on to the bed. "Wasn't expecting that," he laughed as Kisty began to kiss him while she said on his chest. "Kisty, lets cut the reason we are both at the vacation house," he said. Kisty smiled, "I was hopping you would say that," she said lowering her hips.

"Don't you move," she said letting him enter her. Josh did as he was told; he could feel Kisty around him and being inside her felt like a taste of heaven. At first Kisty, quickly shut her eyes as if it hurt her, "Kisty?" said Josh softly as he felt her wench in pain. "It's alright, it's just that you know I was forced last time so it's kind of painful," she said. Josh nodded, "if you want me to, I can take over and you don't have to do anything," he said. Kisty shook her head, "No, I want to give you this, you're my first, real lover," she said. A smile came across Josh's face, as he felt her work her magic and begin to ride him.

When Kisty came at the same time as Josh, they felt magic between them. Kisty fell on Josh's built chest breathing hard. They were both exhausted from it; Josh wrapped his arms around Kisty and kissed her gently, as she tried to catch her breath. "That was," she said taking short breathes as Josh sat up slowly and positioned himself. "Wonderful, my Angel Queen," he said kissing Kisty again. "Now it's my turn to make you happy," he said. Kisty smiled, and Josh pleasured her just as well as she did him a few moments ago. They made love to each other, and finally the night ended with both of them sweating and exhausted.

**_(Ok LEMON DONE)_**

"Josh," said Kisty when they both decided to call it a night as they lay there wrapped in the bed sheets. Josh looked over at Kisty as his hands were wrapped around her slender waist. "Yes," he said in a tired voice. "I love you," she whispered to him. Josh smiled, "I love you too, Kisty, now get some sleep I have a feeling were going to be sore in the morning. Kisty laughed as she eyes where half closed and for one night, she had not one nightmare of the rape.

Josh pulled Kisty close to him, as they slept, in the bed, as if saying to the demons in Kisty's mind they two of them had beaten all six of those that participated, in it, along with Duke, Jake and Katharine. Now, if only Seto could meet his final match or had he already found his third.

Seto stood on the over look, looking at the stars in the clear sky, "She's happy," he muttered to himself. "You should be too," said a voice behind him. Seto turned around and saw Ann standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked sounding a little unhappy to see her.

"I came to talk to you," she said walking next to him, "I know about his spot, and what it means to you and Kisty, if you want me to I will go." Seto shook his head, "No, Ann, wait," he said slowly. "You don't have to go," he said finally as if something to him to have her stay.

"I was just saying good bye," he said walking over to Ann, who stopped heading back to her car. "Oh, to whom?" she said him. Seto smiled, "My little girl," he said, smiling, "She married Josh this afternoon, there at the vacation house, and well I was just walking around and came up here, realizing that she isn't child anymore," he said.

Ann nodded, "I could tell, that she isn't your match anymore," she said. Seto shook his head, "You know, Kisty almost went thought the same things I have," he said. Ann listened to the comparison, "We both lost at least one parent, I treated her at one time like Gosaburo treated me, the list goes on," he said. "Gosh, I wish Alexandra could have been here to watch her grow up, I don't think I will get over that woman," he said. Ann shook her head, "You know there was a saying that Alexandra told me once, "Leave it in the past," she told me once after a boyfriend dumped me, maybe its time you do the same Kaiba," she said and walked away.

Seto looked at the sky, as if he could see Alexandra watching him, "Oh no don't you get any ideas up there," he said quietly, walking after Ann. As Seto walked towards Ann, a few stars made a face like Alexandra's and smiled.

_I am not done with this story yet, a few more chapters, I am uploading chapter 53 as I speak._


	53. The Angel and the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Chapter 53

The angel and the blue eyes white dragon

A few days later

Kisty walked from the park across the street from the KIC building, went inside, and got into the elevator. When Kisty got to the 230 floor, she walked to Seto's office, and knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" he barked, with the sound of frustrating typing on the computer. Kisty walked inside, "Hi Dad," she said looking at him. "Hi, what are you doing here, you should still be on your honeymoon with Josh," he said getting up from his chair and hugging his daughter. "Josh and I decided to come back early from the vacation house, we have our whole lives to spend together, and today is Duke's trial so I have to be present as the star witness," she said. "I wanted to give you this. I think it's time," she said holding out a box.

Seto looked down at the box in Kisty's hand, "You sure, I mean you can always change your mind, I wouldn't want to make you upset," he said looking at Kisty as he took the box from her.

Kisty smiled, "I am sure, since you and I have come full circle," she said with a smile. "I can't stay long, to go to the trial in a few minutes, Duke and all that crap," she said stepping towards the door.

"Kisty?" spoke Seto, in a worried voice. Kisty turned to walk out the door then turned back, "Yeah?" she asked with a small smile. "Umm, thanks," he said rubbing the back of his head. "For what Dad?" she asked. "For not giving up, on an old pain in the ass like me, and letting me be part of your life," he said.

Kisty smile grew a bit, "You will always be an old ass, Dad, that's why I love you," she said heading to the door, "Not to mention you never let me fall without being there to catch me, this angel learned how to fly a couple days ago, maybe an oldDragon should take to the skies again so that he could be happy. You are such an ass, as Mom put it so many times, but you still need a social life," she laughed.

Seto looked at his daughter, "Yeah, I am an ass, and yet you both, love me anyways, that works," he with a sigh. Kisty turned hearing him sigh, "Although, I think Ann would like an ass like you, for a husband that's if you ever ask her," she said walking out of the room. Seto laughed as he walked back to his computer and started to type something when he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box, "maybe but I have to ask one last person before I do," he said then wrote up an email to Ann for another date.

Kisty walked outside into the clean summer day, she saw Josh standing by his car, "Ready to go," he asked with his arm crossed. Kisty skipped over to Josh, and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Yep," she said with a smile. "You know, I am surprise you arm isn't hurting," she said. Josh laughed, "Come on the trial is in an hour, we going to be late, were the star witnesses," he said as he opened Kisty's driver side door. "Yep, time to pay the Piper, for what he did to us, your arm, and my life," she smiled as Josh got in and they drove away.

Duke was sentence for life for attempted murder, as for Katharine she who did work a deal with Kisty however, the judge wouldn't approve it, since it was to get information, so she was sentenced to 30 years in jail and 4,000 hours of community service. The men that were involved with Kisty's rape were sentence to 50 years in prison and ordered to pay 100,000 in damages done to Kaiba Corp and emotional damages of 200,000 to Kisty for her doctor bills.

After the trials were done and Kisty had a press conference, she and Josh announced thattheywere married and would be holding a ceremony for it in a few years.

That night

Seto walked up a small hill that night in the cemetery towards a gravestone that stood alone on a hill. "Hi Alexandra, it's been a while, I have something to ask you, and well here goes," he said to the gravestone. "I want to move on, but it's your best friend, you see, umm, Ann and I have been seeing each other for a while. Kisty likes her, and well I don't know what to do," he said. _'This is stupid, I am talking to a gravestone,'_ he thought.

"Seto Kaiba, you're not stupid, you only think you are," said a voice in front of him. Seto looked and saw Alexandra in a white gown; her long blue hair flowed like a river, and small glow around her body. "I umm," Seto said nervously, "I came to ask you…" he couldn't say it. "You came to ask me, if you could marry Ann?" she said flatly. Seto nodded slightly, "Yeah," he said, "I mean yes."

Alexandra smiled, "Well I am not going to say anything, about it, Seto. Besides you didn't ask me if you could date Katharine Hawk," she said. Seto turned red, "Umm, that was just a fling I swear," he said afraid that she would unlesh her rath upon him. Alexandra laughed at him, "Seto, Seto, Seto, I am only going to say this, do what your heart tells you, oh and umm, wait a while longer," she said and faded away. "Can't you just give me a sign?" he asked at the sky as Alexandra disappeared from his mind.

Kisty and Josh stood by the gate and watching Seto, "You think your mother would approve?" asked Josh hugging his wife. Kisty nodded, "Yes, she would, in fact I think she would be smiling at him right now for even asking, this time," she said. "So should we go home, now?" asked Josh.

Kisty shook her head, "Nah, lets wait for your father in law to get back here," laughed Kisty. Josh rolled his eyes, "oh you have no idea how much torture it is to stand here with you like this with my arms around you, not to mention you didn't let me finish last night I been waiting you all day," he said grinning his teeth.

Kisty laughed at Josh, just as Seto walked over to them, "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Josh rubbed the back of his head, "Umm, well," he said looking over his shoulder at the ground. "I already know seeing how much Kisty is blushing over there," he said seeing his daughter turning red in the moonlight.

Seto shook his head, "You want to know Alexandra's answer don't you?" he asked them seeing Kisty blushing as red as a tomato. Kisty answered, "Yes," she said. Seto smirked, "I got approval, however I think I think about it for a while, not sure if Ann is the right one yet, but then again," he said. Kisty smiled, "I knew Mom would agree about Ann, so how did you know?" Seto held up his pager, "Does this say it for you?" he said.

Kisty and Josh laughed, seeing Ann's phone number on the pager.

* * *

_Dh's commentary_:YAY it about timeduke gets his just desserts good job Dedi. 

Thank you Dh for your editing andcomment.

**Darkstar71:** Yes there will be a true wedding however I don't think I will go through the details though because I just helpped my older brother put everything together for his wedding and it would take me another whole chapter to get all that ready sorry. Anyways thanks for the suggestion about Josh and Kisty's kids, I will think about that.

Well I have some good news I have I was justlooking around my computer files and old disks when I came across my very very very first yugioh fanfictionstory I had ever written but not published yet handed out to a few friends. I thought I lost it in my pile of want to be stories and forgotten the title to it, until I looked in the folder and BAM four new stories to put up YAY. That's right you heard me Four stories that are basically about Seto and Alexandra or Alec as I call her often in my story, they are all tied together however not to this story, so when the final chapter goes up in this story I will make a preview and put some of chapter 1 of the story that I had written about oh 1-2 years ago when I just got into college and had nothing to do. However I read the first chapter it was 68 pages long so I am right now re editing it and probably will have DH edit some chapters for me like she is doing right now with chapters 54 and 55.


	54. Mended Wedding Bells

Sorry it took me a while longer then I thought, I will be putting theFINAL chapter up tomorrow, THANK YOU DH for helping me with this story and I changed the song you picked to one that's a little more powerful, hope you liked the change. Reviewers my responses are at the bottom as usual.

I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer on every chapter however you all know that I don't own Yugioh or it's characters so why should I bother. Disclaimer: I never owned Yugioh or charaters the ones that are mine are Kisty, Katharine, Lisa, Preethi (DH), Josh, and some of Alexandra for she was based off of Kisara from the Japanesse version of Pharaoh's memory.

* * *

Chapter 54 

Mended Wedding Bells

A man and a woman stood in front a crowd of people, a Minster stood next to the happy couple. "Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the Minster. The man bent down and kissed is loving bride, while and everyone cheered for them. Kisty smiled at her father as he looked at her and Josh who had been married now for four years.

"GRANDPA!" said a little blue haired girl, looking up at Seto. "Yes, Alec?" he asked looking at the green emerald eyes that matched her grandfather's, who had been in jail and was not coming out ever. "No kiss for me?" she asked pulling out the famous puppy eyes that her great Uncle used to do.

Seto knelt down at to his granddaughter's level, "I don't see why not, just one condition," he said to the young girl. "What's that?" she asked. Seto smirked, "Ask Ann first," he said nodding his head over towards his bride. "Nana," said the girl. "Yes Alec?" asked the woman. "Can Grandpa kiss me?" she smiled. "May be later," said the bride, "for now your, Grandfather and I have to run," answered Ann taking Seto's hand.

Seto was hit directly in the face by handful of rice from Joey, Jono, Matthew, Andrew, Kisty and Josh as they laughed. Seto pulled his bride and the two ran into the mansion. Alec turned towards Kisty, "MOMMY!" she snapped. Kisty was laughing with Josh and her cousins, "Sorry, Ally, we couldn't help it," said Kisty picking up her daughter.

"Is it clear to come back out?" asked Ann as Seto started to kiss her neck in the doorway. Kisty was laughing, "Yes Ann, you can come back now, I think were done with the rice," she answered.

Just as Seto stepped out of the doorway, a bucket fell on his and Ann's heads that was filled with more rice. Mokuba and Lisa gave each other a high five for their trap worked. "You know when this is all over, I am going to get everyone of you back for this," snapped Seto glaring devilishly.

Ann shock her head, "Oh, really, then your going to be so busy trying to get back at them that you won't have time for me?" she asked sounding disappointed. Seto scooped up Ann in his arms, "I will always have time for you, Annie," he said kissing her.

"Mom, Grandpa is eating Nana again," said a little boy not more then four years old. Kisty shook her head, "Mark, he isn't eating her, or else he wouldn't have married her," laughed Kisty. Seto shook his head, "Don't you start, you," he said at Kisty.

Kisty smiled and suddenly felt two arms pull her off the ground and letting out a small squeal, "Excuse me, I have to re educate my wife the meaning of fun," said Josh walking away with her. The little boy Mark and Alec looked at each other, and grabbed their father's legs. Josh fell and Kisty jumped just in time to catch her self from hitting the ground. The two four year olds giggled, at Josh and Kisty as they straighten themselves out.

"Alexandra Ann Devlin," said Kisty in a strict tone. The little four-year-old girl was laughing turned in to a frown, "Sorry Mommy," she said with her eyes looking down. Kisty and Josh looked at the boy, "Mark Seto Devlin!" they said at the same time. "Sorry Mom, sorry Dad," he said.

Suddenly Kisty heard a voice out of nowhere, "KISTY! OH KISTY ARE YOU THERE!" said a voice. That is when Kisty woke up.

END Kisty's dream (Ha, ha had you going there for a second huh?)

About 4 years later, since last chapter ended (truly this time)

"Hello, little sister, earth to KISTY!" said a female voice, waving a hand in front of Kisty's face Kisty shook her head; "Huh?" said Kisty waking up from her nap. "Are you awake?" asked Preethi smiling her usual smile. Kisty rolled over, "Is it morning already man did we all party late?" she asked slowly sitting up and seeing Preethi in her bride maids gown, "you look great as bride's maid Dedi."

"Thank you" said Preethi trying keep her balance because it was her first time wearing high heels "but you're going to look even better in the wedding dress, when Ann gets up where with it," said Preethi almost falling down.

Ann was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a white gown in her hands, "it's time," she said walking over to Kisty. "Come on or your going to late for the wedding, and your Uncle will kill me if your late," spoke Lisa walking into the room.

Josh stood in the Kaiba mansion, Seto walked in to the room seeing Josh fiddle with his tie, "Come on you blasted tie," snapped Josh trying to tie it. Seto walked over to Josh, "Here turn around I will help with that," he said tying the bowtie.

"Thanks Kaiba," said Josh. "You nervous?" asked Seto. Josh nodded, "Yes even though I have been technically married to Kisty for some time now, after today I am a married man officially, but it is not so bad. I am marrying the most perfect and beautiful woman in the world," he said.

Seto smiled, "Yeah she is perfect just doing forget, these famous words, you make her cry and you will die," he said. Josh nodded, "I won't, she been through enough hurt to last for a life time, it time for the happy ending," he said with a smirk on his face.

Seto smirked, "Josh, I know you will take care of her, and that you will be a good man to her, heck anyone that can live under Bakura and grow in to a professional actor, I guess you're ok in my book," he said dusting off Josh's shoulder. Mokuba walked into the room, "Kisty's here," he said, "It's almost time." Josh nodded, "It's almost time any advice?" asked Josh. Mokuba and Seto looked over Josh, "just one," they said. Mokuba and Seto looked over Josh, "just one," they said at the same time "Keep her happy." Josh nodded, "Done."

Kisty walked into the mansion with Preethi, Ann, Samantha and Lisa they four women headed up stairs to Kisty's old room. "I will go tell Mokuba and Seto that your here," said Ann walking away. Kisty nodded, "thanks Ann," she said fiddling with her vale as she sat on her old bed that she had not slept on in over 4 years. "Good luck" said Preethi "I am going to wait downstairs," she spoke and walked away.

"Stop looking so nervous Kisty, you married Josh four years ago in secret, don't be nervous" said Lisa walking into the room, "You look like an angel," she said fixing her nieces dress. "I feel nervous, why, did Josh and I have to wait four years?" said Kisty taking a deep breathe. "You wanted to make sure that all of Duke's lackeys were out of the way," said Lisa, "You actually been married to Josh for 4 years, this ceremony is just for show, remember that," she finished pulling the vale over Kisty's face.

The young woman smiled, "Lisa," said Kisty taking a large breath. Lisa smiled and hugged her niece, "You will be fine," she said. Kisty smiled, "I know it's just I wish Mom was here," she said.

Lisa smiled, "I know," said the former Egyptian Princess, "My mother wasn't able to come to my wedding either, but I know she was watching," she said. Kisty lifted her head, "But Tea was at your wedding," said Kisty. Lisa shook her head, "No, I meant the one from my past, my real mother, but in my heart her sprit was there and your mother is with her too, they are here in their own way," she said.

Ann walked into the room, "it's time Kisty," she said after hearing Josh, Seto, and Mokuba run past the door down stairs. Kisty took a deep breath, "Well, in a way I still have my mom, even is she isn't physically here," said Kisty looking over at Ann. Who smiled at Kisty like a mother, "Glad you think of me like, that child," she said hugging Kisty. "Ann?" asked Kisty, "can you do me a favor, and ask Dad something before we walk out into the hall."

Seto stood at the backdoor waiting to escort Kisty down the aisle when Ann showed up with Lisa, "Seto, I have a question to ask you from Kisty?" she said. Seto turned his head "what is?" he asked worried, Lisa whispered the question in his ear and a small smirk crossed his face, "I don't see why not, go tell them all," he answered. Ann turned and motioned up the stairs for Kisty to come down while she quickly ran out to talk to the gang something.

Josh looked out over the pool any minute he would hear the music begin to play and his beautiful Fallen Angel Princess, which would now be his Angel Queen, would come to him. Josh took a deep breath as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and turned to see the owner. "Bakura, what are you doing, you should be sitting down," he said.

Bakura smirked, "I thought I would give you this now, since Ryou and Kate's wedding is just after yours and Kristen's, so called first wedding," he said handing Josh a envelope. "Read it when you two are alone," he said and went to sit down next to Ryou and Kate. Josh looked over at his adopted dads, and future stepmother, Ryou and Kate smiled and waved at him. Josh smiled, and relaxed, as he heard the music start, Josh turned to face the approaching bridesmaids and grooms men.

Tea and Yugi were first, then Mai and Joey, Mokuba and Lisa, Preethi and Atem, Samantha and Matthew who was somewhat young for her but it would be fun Kisty, thought for the boys to get involved in the wedding. Atem walked with Preethi, the two had been dating for some time now after the little dance party at Kisty's house four years ago, they made a cute couple.

Andrew walked with a female friend from school, as well as Jono with his little crash from school. The two Kaiba brothers and Jono were on their best behavior, a though they had a reputation for trouble making ever since the three boys were 3 years old and now at 6 or 7 they were terrors, today however, they were told to be good. The only prank they planed to activate was above the door when Josh and Kisty ran for there lives from the rice.

Chris walked with a little girl, who looked like Lisa except a year about three years old, as she threw peddles on the walkway, they mini Yugi looking boy was beaming as he walked with his sister. The entire wedding party was to sit in the crowd so that Josh and Kisty would not have to pose after the ceremony for the media circus that was around the backyard of the mansion.

Josh saw Kisty take her father's arm at the door. He could make out her dress it was a silken, white gown, however this was no ordinary white wedding gown but a one of simple silk, and it was Kisty's, mother's dress that she wore.

Seto walked up to Josh and handed Kisty to him, "You know what I will do if you hurt her," he whispered just before walking away. Kisty heard her father and shot him a sharp glare, "I am your match but I am his too," she whispered to her father before he took two steps. Odeon was standing behind since he was presiding over the wedding, stood next to Kisty and Josh, as Seto took a spot in the front row next to Ann and everyone else.

"Now, you may all be seated, who gives this woman to this man please stand?" he asked following a different wedding tradition. A very large surprised to the media and a few guests was to see, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Seto, Ann, Atem, Preethi, Mokuba and Lisa stand up, and at the same time, "WE DO!" they all said.

Josh looked at Kisty, "lots of Parents?" he asked. Kisty smiled and chuckled not trying to bring attention to her self, as Josh removed the vale from her face, "Big family," she whispered.

The service went quick and Kisty kissed Josh at the end, in front of everyone. Josh turned pink as Kisty pulled away, he did not except a kiss like that because well they had been married before, but it happened so fast back then, and now he could not wait for tonight to celebrate their marriage again except this time he was in charge until the end.

At the reception, which the media hounds were not invited, Kisty and Josh slowed dance together as part of wedding customs. They sat down and ate some then Joey put a plan that he had in motion, "Now I have a request, to have a father daughter dance, so would our happy bride and father make their way to the dance floor," said Joey from the DJ station with a slight smirk on his face. Joey handed the microphone to Tristan who was enjoying his new DJ job. Seto shook his head thinking to one-day get Joey for that, so stood up as a perfect gentle man and offered his hand to his daughter and of course, she took it.

Seto dance close to his daughter, "You look great," he said to her as they danced slowly to the song as more fathers and daughters joined the two on the floor aka Yugi and his two-year-old daughter plus Joey and his two-year-old little girl that looked like Mai.

Yugi's daughter had long red hair and purple eyes she looked like her father and Atem. Atem called the girl "mini Layla" a lot since like his daughter, Lisa was born at night and they looked very similar in appearance.

Atem and Lisa took the floor as well, "Father, you took lessons," said Lisa in a surprised voice. "Of course I took a few classes with Preethi, doesn't it show?" Atem spoke, trying to sound a little impressed that his daughter noticed. "Yes Father, it does, so when the date?" asked Lisa with a mischievous grin on her face. "What… how did you…?" said Atem, speechless. Lisa gigged "I'm not stupid, Great Father Pharaoh, I can tell," said Lisa. "I can never hide anything from you, Layla," said Atem with a smile.

"Of course you can't hide anything, and you haven't called me by my true name in a long time," Lisa said smiling, "Aren't you worried that Anbuis, will take me away?" she asked. Atem smiled, "Oh I don't think they will care if my daughter is here, or am I not aloud to have any fun, and enjoy missing moments with my daughter?" he asked. "Yes, and have fun on your date too," she said smiling and continued to dance with her father.

Seto looked over at Yugi with his daughter Rose, "You know you and I have another dance here in about 17 years," he whispered to Kisty. "I know," said Kisty laughing quietly looking at him. "You know we didn't get to dance at your wedding to mom," she said. Seto nodded, "Well if you remember correctly, she was sick and we weren't together long," he sighed. Kisty smirked, "You know, I been wondering something for the past few years, you know ever since Josh and I announced that we were to be married to the press, you never asked Ann that night to marry you?" she asked.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Ann and me? Well, I umm, what makes you think it would work?" he said sounding nervous. "You two have been going out for a few years now Dad, and I know she likes you," said Kisty. "How would you know?" he asked his daughter with a slight glare. Kisty giggled, "I read her emails to Preethi about you," she said smiling slightly "Also I heard about the trip to Florida you two plan to take in about oh 6 months," grin Kisty. "Kisty! You know better and yes we are going on vacation in your state at the beach you planed to retire on too, have a problem with that?" he quietly snapped.

Kisty smiled, "Are you ever going to ask her?" she said. Seto smirked, "Well I don't know, we're taking it slow," he said. "Really," she said with a laugh, "My Dad going slow doesn't make me laugh too loud."

Kisty smiled felt her father's jacket pocket to discover a small box shape in it, "What are you doing?" Seto asked. Kisty found what she was looking for, "Just checking, since your caring around the box that I gave you, four years ago to ask Ann with," she said leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

Seto chuckled, "You, my little match, know me too well. Now to just ask Ann the question, I asked your mother," he said calmly. Kisty laughed into her father's tuxedo, "Just do what you did with mom, and you will be fine," she said.

"I don't think I can get Ann to faint, in to my arms," he laughed. "OH I have a feeling it won't be long after this before we have another father daughter dance, except it will be your wedding," smiled Kisty.

Seto blushed, "Not funny Kristen," he said hugging his daughter, "however I am very proud of you my little Princess Angel, has become to a beautiful queen," he said. Kisty smiled, as the song ended, and Josh walked up, "May I cut in," he asked once the new song began.

Seto handed Kisty to Josh, "I have something to ask a certain woman," said Seto, slipping over towards Ann. Kisty and Josh shook their heads as they heard clapping from the gang near by, about two minutes later and as Kisty turned she saw her father lip locked with Ann, and she laughed into Josh's tux while he chuckled.

Just then, Preethi came up to stage and whispered something in Joey's ear Seto looked confused by this.

Joey smiled and nodded, Tristan handed Preethi the microphone. "Um… Can I have everyone's attention? I would like to say something being that I was named the 2nd maid of honor tonight, Kisty you're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for, so I'm going to sing a song for you and Josh," she said nodding to Tristan. Preethi stood very still little scared at first but then she looked Atem's violet eyes as he gave her thumbs up. Preethi took a deep breath and started singing, "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Huston, very faint but projected it when she need to causing every one even Kisty to be impressed.

Kisty smiled because Preethi told her once that, she always to sing in pubic but she could not because she was too shy. Kisty, who also sang every occasionally, now as a hobby to get her mind off of Josh while he was in New York, and to relax since she was technically a retired CEO, she need to do something to keep busy. As she smiled, it was not just, because her big sister got over her shyness, but Kisty smiled because she fixed the broken wedding bells and now the future looks brighter then ever.

This is not over, THE ONE FINAL CHAPTER, WILL BE UP ON SUNDAY MORNING

PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE THEN SO THAT I MAY BE ABLE TO WRITE UP RESPONSES OR LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL SO THAT WAY I CAN RESPONED.

Response time he, he, he

**Tenshi: **Yep, thanks to my boyfriend or else this story up to chapter 16 would be thrashed. Anyways Tenshi, you're a great reviewer, and I did receive your friend's reviews tell them thank you for me, and do as your boyfriend asks by letting him read it from the beginning ok. I would like it if your friends chose to read it rather then you force them too, I would feel really, bad if they read this story just because you made them, it takes some of the goodness out of reading it. Go ahead and pass it along, just do not force them to read it. Remember there are more stories they can review for as I post them, I always have some stories to write somewhere in my brain and my Seto muse has been busy.

I am thinking about a prequel for Alexandra and Seto, right now I have an old story that I am going to re edit first, and probably make the prequel while I upload it since its long for it has three squeals to it. Next chapter you will fine out what happens to Kisty and Josh for this story does not end for at least one more, chapter. Yes, Josh was hinting about another lemon however, I was not trying to set it up for another, I was just a poking a little sick humor of a horny guy. Thank you for your reviews

**Twilight Memories: **I am glad you like Alexandra; even though; I did kill her off at the beginning of this story. I think you might like my next story, for it has a lot more for Alexandra in it, actually she's in it the whole time, and it is four stories all together, over 50 chapters with an average of 10-20 pages per chapter. I wrote them about 2 years ago, lost them in my pile of disks, and thought that I had lost it when it was finished. Therefore, I then, went and worked on other stories for a while. After I found it, a week ago I read though chapter 1 and decided to re edit the whole 4 stories and, then upload them in a few weeks with a few chapters at a time of course, which will start after the last chapter is up, I will upload a really long Alexandra and Seto story. Sadly, Kisty was not invented in my mind until I began this story however, I do know where to put her in my old story. While I am uploading the old story, I will be writing the prequel to this story after being asked to make one by some friends that I talk with.

Thanks for your reviews and I hope you read the next story when it is up. Remember one more chapter.

**Darkstar71: **I am glad you read the lemon yes it was short and actually not that difficult to do, but I have read better ones from some friends that take a hobby in writing lemons. I did have trouble writing the lemon being that I am not an expert in the field yet, because my boyfriend believes in no sex before marriage, and we both do not want kids right now, so we are waiting. When I wrote the lemon I left it up to my imagination, and chapter 52 is what you saw, which was brief and sweet, I guess you can say. Now about Duke and the original date with the electric chair, I thought of doing that but it's so over done, that I figured what better way then make him someone's prison "bitch" forgive my language there as I do place my true feelings for what he did to Kisty.

Thanks again, to all, reviewers, wow I had a lot to say this time, well the end of this story is really near, as in one more which is the final chapter. I will upload it as soon as I edit it one final time.

I would like to thank, DH for such a great job editing this story and she has agreed to do some chapters in my old story, which will be my next story, so we will progress and move forward, while I also do the prequel to this story. I will announce it on my profile when the prequel is up or when I update chapters. The old story was originally titled Hidden Hearts however not that much is hidden, so I am working on a new title now, for the finished four part series, of Seto Kaiba and Alexandra K. Pegasus.


	55. Little Suprises

Here it is people the FINAL CHAPTER, I will say this it's been fun there is a preview of the next story to come at the end of the responses.

* * *

Chapter 55 

**Kisty's little surprise**

About a year later

Seto stood in his office, he looked out the window, he was still CEO, but the best part was Kisty had handed him the large company. She worked part time now so that she could be with Josh and was now any minute expecting Kisty was to have a baby. Ann rushed into the room.

"Oh cuddle dragon!" yelled Ann jumping in to Seto's arms. Seto fell back to his chair as Ann started to cover his face with kisses. Seto smiled and blushed, he didn't really like the name cuddle next to dragon however he was happy to see Ann either way, "Ok whatever I did to make you kiss me like this, I will gladly do it again," he said kissing Ann back on the lips.

"You married me how much better can it get?" asked Ann pointing to her small wedding ring since she was not in to glamour much. Seto smirked, "You got a point," he said then he put his hand on Ann's stomach, "You sure are making your mother happy," he said to her small bulging stomach.

(Yes Ann is young enough to still have children)

Josh walked into the room, "Hey Kaiba got those reports for you," he said putting them on the desk. Seto looked through them, while Ann sat on his lap, "Thanks Josh, how is Kisty doing shouldn't you be with her while she is this close to giving birth?" Seto asked.

Josh smiled, "Oh don't worry Kisty isn't too far, away, actually last night something kind of happened," he said with an evil smirk looking back at the door. Seto raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked worried. Kisty stuck her head into the room, "Hi Dad, hi Ann," she said, walking into the room with something in her arms.

Seto's eyes went wide, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked with wide eyes. Kisty nodded, "Yep, Dad say hello to your granddaughter," she said showing her father the little blue green-eyed baby however. "When did this happen?" asked Ann surprised now more then ever wanting her baby to be born, but not it wasn't due for another 4 more months, "and why aren't you in the hospital recovering Kisty?" she asked.

Kisty smiled, "well I had her last night, after we left the mansion turns out it wasn't gas after all, and well the doctor gave me some medicine and said I am fine just can't do to much, and we were on our way home and figured to drop by to surprise, you two with the new baby," she said.

"Can I hold her?" Seto asked seeing his granddaughter in the bundle. Kisty walked over to her father and handed him over the day old infant, "Sorry I didn't get her here earlier," she said. Seto looked at the baby, "She looks like your mother, eyes and all," he said.

Kisty nodded, "Umm, I was wondering, would you like to name her?" she asked Seto. Ann looked at Kisty, "What do you want to name her?" Kisty sighed, "I want to leave it up too, Dad," said Kisty.

Seto was busy looking at the aqua eyed baby in his arms the baby took her hand and grabbed, Kaiba's pinkie, he couldn't help but smile, "Alexandra," he whispered, "There you are my little match, your back," he said looking at the baby who was giggling at him. Kisty looked at Josh, "Told you so," she said with a smirk as if she knew what her father was going to name the baby.

Kisty put her head on Josh shoulder while they both smiled, and watched Seto hold the little baby girl in the office.

They were all in same office, in fact that Kaiba's diseased wife Alexandra had come in years before; the memory came back to Seto of that afternoon, where he met his daughter, for the first time was in the very park just outside. Memories of from Kisty's fifth birthday, her losing her mother, forcing her to eat after it happened, growing up and missing some special moments in her life as the lead singer of her school musicals, having her married, and now the newest to join the bunch his granddaughter.

Seto made a vow that day, and he was going to make sure that sure he kept it the rest of his life, to watch the little girl he held in his arms grow up, to not miss one moment of his second generations life. Ann smiled and looked at her new granddaughter, "it works," she said breaking Seto from his train of thoughts.

Memories flooded Seto's mind again of him and Kisty and now thoughts of moments with little Alexandra, were starting to form appear in his mind. Thoughts of moments with the little baby in the future came to mind, Kisty showing her daughter to walk, drinking hot chocolate at the vacation house with her, teaching the little girl to defend herself against, and Alexandra's first date.

Seto's favorite memory out of all theses, that were to come, that was now happening, was the day his daughter handed to him his granddaughter to name. Seto sat back in his chair holding the little girl, he had indeed met his match, or I should say matches.

Alexandra giggled at Seto happily, while the true Alexandra look down at her granddaughter, in her angelic form with a smile on her face, "It's good to be back," she said feeling herself disappear and join the little baby in the office.

In life there's a match for almost everyone, you find them you get hold on them, because they came once in a lifetime and of course there are sometimes when the matches pick us then they are the luckiest person in the world. In the case, of Seto Kaiba meeting his match or should I say matches that, which were twice in one lifetime making him one of the luckiest man on earth.

THE END


	56. Preview of next story

I thank all the reviewers for this story and now I am going to put a part of the prequal for Seto Meets his Match.

Through the eyes of a brother: A Prequel to Seto Meets His Match

Summary: Prequel as the title says, except through Mokuba's point of view and everything afterwards that takes place during Seto Meets his Match. Mokuba tells his son Matthew about how every thing was when he was about 12 years old,up to Kisty and Josh's wedding.

I was only 6 back then about Matt's and Andrew's age when Seto and I were adopted by that asshole Gosaburo Kaiba, I was small for my age people say I looked like I was younger, and Seto, well he always looked like he was older, even though he was 12 he looked like he was 13 or 14 already. I held on to my brother's sweater as we were given our tour of the house, my little back pack on my back with a few games and my brother's deck, he gave it to me to hold on to, since all his stuff was games in a box that was still in the limo.

Matt looked at me funny suddenly and pulled on my jeans, "Dad, earth to Dad," he said. I looked down at him, "Yeah?" I asked calmly. Matt smiled at me, "Could you tell me about when you about all the stuff you went through when you were my age and Bunkie's too?" he asked. I was a little taken back, I had told him and Andrew, about my, so called Egyptian past, with their mother 5000 year ago, but to my sons it was a fairy tale, that just happened to be true. However, never have I really told them the truth about my or Seto's painful childhood or what was going on when he was just a baby.


End file.
